Time to Duel, Mariko!
by Hideki LaShae
Summary: Marie never knew that her life was a lie. She never knew Yugi or her role with the Millennium Items. All she knew was her love for Seto Kaiba. Now the truth of her family and ancient past will wreak havoc on the present.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song I'm Back belongs to the artist and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

WARNING: This story contains sensitive cultural practices and references that might offend some readers. The views and opinions of the cultures which condone these practices are not shared by this author, but they are included in this story for awareness purposes only.

Time to Duel, Mariko!

Hideki LaShae

Chapter One

I'm in Trouble

_On my own_

_All alone_

_This ain't how the story ends…_

A teenaged girl climbs onto the plane and takes her seat. She stares out the window as if in a daze. "Domino City, here I come!"

Mokuba Kaiba passes a stack of letters to his older brother and sits down in front of the TV to finish watching the program he started earlier that morning. His black hair falls down his back in tangled spikes.

Seto Kaiba shuffles through the stack of letters. His brown hair is styled as neatly as he could manage considering he ran out of hair gel while fixing it this morning. He leans back in his desk chair in this one moment of relaxation. He smiles as he holds one letter up. "I've gotten another letter from Marie."

"Really?" asks Mokuba turning around to look at Seto, "What does she have to say? Where is she now?"

"I haven't even opened it yet," says Seto pulling a dagger from a block on his desk. His dark eyes glimmer with happiness as he slides the dagger-letter opener into the slit of the envelope and cuts it open. He pulls the designer papers out of the envelope and unfolds them. He reads it quietly to himself. "Okay, do you want me to read it to you now, Mokuba?"

"Yes! Of course!" Mokuba hurries over to sit on the edge of Seto's desk.

"Dear Seto and Mokuba, I hope this letter finds you both well. I've been getting a lot of mixed messages from my sources there in Domino City. A lot of different things really, like you, Seto, being defeated in a game of Duel Monsters! I find that hard to believe, but so many people are saying it… I won't believe it until I hear it from you," reads Seto aloud, "But there have been other rumors too. Like Mokuba being kidnapped, Seto dying! What exactly has been going on there?"

"I don't think she would believe us if we told her everything that had happened!" exclaims Mokuba smiling.

Seto chuckles. "Maybe we'll tell her anyway. I'll write her a letter later."

"Well, what else did she say?" asks Mokuba looking at the paper with the Egyptian hieroglyphics-filled border, "Cool stationery!"

"I'm feeling quite well… now. I've been having a few problems, but I'll tell you about that later. You know that Grandma and I went to Egypt to help out on an archaeological dig. It was so amazing! It was a lot on the digging part and not so much on the archaeology, but what we did find was worth all the sand and dirt we had to dig through to get to it! We were digging at some ruins, and there was a collapse," says Seto continuing to read aloud. He slides the page to the back of the small bundle of papers in his hand. "No one was hurt luckily, but it sure scared a few of us. The collapse opened up a whole new section of the ruins that we hadn't even known was there. At first, I was the only one small enough to go down to investigate it, but once I found out what was down there, we made the hole bigger so that some of the others could come down too. We found some stone slabs with lots of new hieroglyphics on them. It looks a lot like they're talking about Duel Monsters!"

"Talking about Duel Monsters?" asks Mokuba, "In Ancient Egypt? How could that be?"

"I know that sounds silly and unbelievable, but that's what it looks like to me. One of the people we see on it even looks like you, Seto. The head of the dig, Ishizu, thinks… well, she thinks a lot of strange things, but that doesn't matter. Grandma was helping Ishizu down in the cave trying to find some secret passage that they thought might be there when something happened. I don't know how it really happened. Everyone was rather panicky. The cave collapsed on them. Ishizu wasn't hurt. Grandma was," reads Seto aloud, "Ishizu and I took her to the hospital as quickly as we could, but Grandma didn't make it. She died in the emergency room." He sets the letter down and looks at his younger brother.

Mokuba looks back at Seto.

"She's going to need our support," says Seto, "It won't be easy for her to face this loss."

"I know. It wasn't easy for us," says Mokuba.

Seto lifts the letter again and turns to the next page. He continues to read aloud, "She told me something before I left. My name is not Marie Twin. She didn't say what it really is, but she told me where to go to find out. So I'll be leaving Egypt soon. You won't be able to reach me at the excavation site, but as always, you can reach me through the Kaiba Corp website. Mokuba, Seto… I really miss you two! I hope to see you again really soon. Don't forget about me! Love, Marie!"

"Does it say where she's going?" asks Mokuba.

Seto moves the page to the back of the small stack. He passes the letter to Mokuba. "Here's a picture she drew of the excavation site."

Mokuba looks at the black ink picture. "Wow! I didn't know she could draw this well!"

"Neither did I. That girl's full of surprises," says Seto smiling.

Mokuba turns to the next page. "Hey! There's a P.S. here!"

"Give it to me!" exclaims Seto taking the page back. He reads it quickly. "She's coming here, to Domino City! She'll arrive next week!"

"Great! I'll have the guest room made up for her!" exclaims Mokuba jumping off the desk and running from the room.

Seto turns to his computer and gets on the Kaiba Corp website. He clicks on a special hidden link, a little picture that most people would just ignore, and he enters the discussion board where half his contact with Marie occurs. He looks through the list but doesn't see any new messages from her, so he posts a new message to her, "Welcome back, Marie. We're looking forward to seeing you. I hope you don't mind staying with Mokuba and I. That is not a request."

_Give it up cause now I'm back…_

The teenaged girl walks through the airport with her two bags clutched to her side. She has her hair pulled up into a high-ponytail, which ends in odd spikes. Her bangs hang in odd crimped spikes around her face. Her hair, even in its ponytail, hangs down to touch her shoulders in bright yellow, black, and pink colors. She looks around the airport with deep purple eyes. She heads out of the airport and starts to walk down the street. Her duffle bag has her name embroidered on the strap, Marie Twin, and her backpack is slung over her shoulder. She holds her duffle bag close to her, desperate not to let go of it for anything.

Marie wears a waist-length purple jacket that she's left unbuttoned and blowing loosely in the breeze. The cuffs and the collar of the purple jacket are both white and the buttons themselves are a reflective ivory. She wears a solid white T-shirt beneath her purple jacket. Her ankle-long pants are the same purple as her eyes, perfect to match the jacket she wears. The only other things she wears are the white pumps on her feet and the dog-tags style locket she bears about her neck.

Marie hurries towards the Kaiba Corp building, jogging as fast as she can. She walks into the reception lounge and approaches the desk of the pretty female receptionist. "Hello. My name is Marie Twin. I am here to see Seto Kaiba."

"Do you have an appointment?" asks the receptionist.

"I don't need one. He'll see me."

"Just one moment," says the receptionist. She dials a number on her phone and raises the mouthpiece towards her lips. "Good day. Mr. Kaiba has a visitor… a young woman named…"

"Marie Twin," repeats Marie when the woman looks at her questioningly.

"Marie Twin," says the receptionist into her mouthpiece. She nods her head. She pulls her mouthpiece away.

"Can I go up now?" asks Marie.

"I am sorry. Mr. Kaiba is in a meeting and asked not to be disturbed," says the receptionist.

Marie looks at the receptionist angrily. "Are you sure you told him who I was?"

"Yes," says the receptionist, "Now I will have to ask you to leave."

"May I use your phone for a moment?" asks Marie motioning towards the telephone on the side of the desk.

The receptionist lifts the phone so that Marie can reach it.

Marie lifts the receiver and types in the phone number to Seto's private line in his office, the number that only really important people know. She listens and waits for the response.

Kaiba here. 

"Hello, Seto. This is Marie. If you're in a meeting and don't want to see me, why are you in your office?" asks Marie, "You have a separate room where you normally take your important meetings."

Marie? Is that really you, Marie? What are you talking about? Where are you? comes Seto's startled voice.

"Yes, Seto. It's me. It's really Marie Twin. I'm at the Kaiba Corp building in the reception area. The receptionist here just told me that you are in a meeting and asked not to be disturbed, not even for me… one of your closest friends!" exclaims Marie, "And after I've come all this way to see you and Mokuba!"

Let me speak to the receptionist! 

_Thought you were so tough_

_You had it all under control…_

Marie holds out the receiver to the receptionist. "Seto would like to speak to you."

The receptionist takes the phone and lifts it to her ear. "Hello, Mr. Kaiba."

This woman, Marie Twin, is to be escorted up to my office immediately! Whenever she arrives here, she is to be escorted to my office with no exceptions! Is this understood? shouts Seto.

"Yes sir, Mr. Kaiba," says the receptionist nodding her head briskly. She sets the receiver down on the cradle. Her hand shakes drastically as she waves a uniformed security officer over.

The man in the uniform walks over to the receptionist's desk. "Is this woman causing problems?"

"No, no, nothing of the sort! I would like you to escort her up to Mr. Kaiba's office. He is expecting her to be escorted up," says the receptionist.

"Yes, of course. Right this way, miss," says the security officer. He leads Marie towards the elevator.

Marie enters the elevator behind the security officer and leans against the wall still clutching her bags tightly. "How tall is this building?"

"I'm actually not sure, miss," says the security officer, "Tall enough."

Marie nods.

After many stops to pick up other passengers and drop them off, the doors open on the top floor.

"After you," says the security officer holding the door open.

Marie steps out of the elevator and waits for the security guard to show her to the reception area outside of Seto's office.

"Mr. Kaiba requested this young lady be escorted up," says the security officer.

The female receptionist nods. "Mr. Kaiba is waiting for you inside, miss. You may go on in."

Marie opens the door and walks into Seto's office. She smiles as soon as she sees him sitting at his desk in his high-collared white jacket. "Seto!"

_Now I see those close to me…_

Seto looks at Marie and stares at her for a moment. "Marie!"

Marie drops her backpack to the floor and rushes towards Seto's desk with her duffle bag still in her hand. She drops her duffle bag in a chair.

Seto hurries around his desk and moves towards Marie. "You look wonderful, Marie!"

"Me?" asks Marie throwing her arms around his neck and embracing him tightly, "You look fantastic! And in white? This color looks great on you!"

"I've missed you, Marie!"

"I've missed you, too, Seto!" exclaims Marie kissing his cheek, "I've really missed you!"

Seto holds Marie close to him and gently strokes her back. "How are you doing, Marie? How are you holding up after your grandma…?"

"I'm doing okay," interrupts Marie, "I'm not the best, but I'm doing just fine… especially now that I'm with you. Just, don't let me go, Seto!"

"I have no intention of doing that, Marie," says Seto. He pulls Marie a little closer to him so that she's pressing her body as hard as she can against his.

Marie inhales the scent of Seto's cologne and sighs. She reaches her hand up to touch his neck gently. "The thing I missed the most when I was in Egypt was this…"

"I'm glad you've come back. How long have you been in town?" asks Seto.

"About an hour. It was a long walk from the airport, but I wanted the fresh air," whispers Marie as she closes her eyes. Her fingertips move carelessly across Seto's skin.

Seto kisses Marie's forehead. "Are you tired?"

"I'm not sleepy," whispers Marie yawning, "No, I'm not." Her body falls limply in Seto's arms.

Seto smiles as he sees her sleeping peacefully. He lifts her up and carries her over to a small couch he has set to the side. He lays her down and kisses her forehead after brushing her spiky bangs away from her face. "Sleep well, Marie. You're safe here with me."

Seto returns to his desk to complete some work while Marie sleeps on the couch, thoroughly exhausted from her trip. He lifts the phone and dials his home number.

Kaiba residence. This is Mokuba, comes the voice of his younger brother.

"It's Seto. Marie's just arrived at my office. She says she missed you," says Seto.

Can I talk to her? I've missed her too! exclaims Mokuba.

"Sorry, Mokuba. She's really tired. She fell asleep on the couch. I'll be bringing her back with me. You can talk to her then," says Seto typing on his computer, "We should be home shortly. I'm just going to give her a little time to sleep before I wake her."

You don't have the heart to wake her, do you, big brother? asks Mokuba.

Seto chuckles. "There's a lot that I don't have the heart to do to her!"

Just don't let her leave until I've gotten a chance to see her! exclaims Mokuba happily, I'd like to play with her if she doesn't have to be somewhere else! 

"And I'd like to play with her as well. Perhaps I'll even allow her to challenge me to a rematch. Last time we dueled, I beat her easily," says Seto, "She may have learned a few new tricks since then."

I bet she has. She's a good duelist, says Mokuba.

"We'll see you when we get home, Mokuba. Don't worry. I'll be bringing Marie back with me," says Seto with a smile, "Whether she wants to come or not."

Thanks, big brother! I'll see you and Marie soon! 

Seto sets the phone down and continues to type on his computer. He glances over at Marie and stares at her. He watches her chest rise and fall with each breath. He sees her hand slide down her stomach and fall to hang beside the couch. He rises from his chair and walks over to her. He takes her hand and lifts it up onto her stomach again. He kneels beside the couch and continues to stare at her, the familiar hair that vaguely reminds him of something, although he can't seem to remember what right now.

Marie rolls over and falls into Seto's arms.

"Marie… Do you even know where you are?" whispers Seto as he cradles Marie.

Marie's head slides along Seto's chest, and she inhales his scent. She doesn't answer. She just continues to sleep in his arms, happy and content.

Seto holds Marie close to him and cradles her as she sleeps. He watches her as her chest rises and falls, the plumpness of her breasts apparently growing slightly with the movement. He longs to touch her, but he knows he must not. He must at least wait until she's woken.

Marie suddenly takes in a deep breath and opens her eyes. Her eyes dart in all directions until they rest upon Seto's face. "Seto! Where am I?" she asks frightfully sitting up quickly in his arms, "Oh, yes! I'm in your office, aren't I?"

"Yes," says Seto, "You fell asleep."

Marie pushes her bangs away from her face. "I guess that's a good thing. I mean… I haven't really slept since Grandma died. I keep having these dreams about her last moments."

"I had them too, a long time ago, when my parents died," says Seto embracing Marie, "I'll help you through them."

"Thank you, Seto!" exclaims Marie wrapping her arms around him and holding onto him tightly, "I'm really tired now. Maybe I should sleep some more!"

"I should take you home. You could rest there," says Seto.

"No. Mokuba would want to play as soon as I arrive. I should be as rested as I can for my arrival to see him, and I'm sure you have some work to do. This couch will be fine for my nap," says Marie, "I won't sleep long. Then we can go home."

"Just don't fall off the couch this time," says Seto smiling, "After you fell asleep on your feet, I placed you on the couch. You rolled off."

Marie blushes. "I'll be good this time!"

Seto helps Marie up onto the couch, and he stands. "Sleep well. I'll wake you in an hour or so."

"You're the greatest, Seto! Thanks!" exclaims Marie lying down on the couch. She yawns and closes her eyes. "I won't sleep long. Finish your work, and we'll go home."

Seto touches Marie's cheek lightly before heading back to his desk. He sits down and continues to type on his computer.

Marie opens her eyes and looks at Seto behind his desk. She smiles, closes her eyes again, and drifts off to sleep.

Seto works frantically trying to get all of his work done in the time that it takes for Marie to rest. He looks at her from time to time with a large grin on his face. His brief glances turn into long stares, and for the first time in many months, he finds it hard to work. Finally, he comes to his breaking point. He turns off his computer, and he lifts his telephone receiver. He dials his secretary's extension. "I'll be leaving for the rest of the day."

Yes, sir, Mr. Kaiba, says the secretary, I will hold all your calls until tomorrow. Have a good evening, sir. 

Seto places the receiver back on the cradle, and he stands up. He moves over to the couch and kneels beside it. He reaches out his hand to touch Marie's cheek. "Marie…"

Marie jumps slightly and opens her eyes. She smiles at Seto. "Hey, Seto."

"I'm done my work. Are you ready to go?" asks Seto.

Marie sits up and looks around the office. "You have a bathroom? I'd like to freshen up a bit."

"For Mokuba of course," says Seto frowning.

"Wrong! For you!" exclaims Marie taking his face in both her hands. She looks down at his lips as she moves her body closer to his. "Smile for me, please."

Seto smiles and glances back and forth repeatedly from her eyes to her lips. His hands shake nervously as he wraps his arms around Marie's back.

Marie looks into Seto's dark eyes before she presses her lips to his.

For a long moment, Marie and Seto remain like that, both their eyes open looking at the other with their lips pressed tightly together. Then Marie closes her eyes and starts to kiss Seto in earnest, with a series of soft, short kisses.

Seto closes his eyes and strokes Marie's back gently. He pulls out of their kiss and points towards a door. "The bathroom is there."

Marie smiles and moves around Seto. She grabs her duffle bag from the chair and carries it into the bathroom. "I'll just be a minute."

"I'll time you," says Seto pulling himself onto the couch.

Marie closes the door. She washes her face quickly and pulls her lipstick from her bag. She applies the color carefully and drops the lipstick back into the bag. She slings it over her shoulder, runs her hand through her ponytail to pull out any tangles, and heads back out to where Seto waits for her. "So, how long was I, Seto?"

"One minute, fifteen seconds, Marie," says Seto looking at his watch.

"I'm sorry, Seto. I was a little late," says Marie smiling. She bows apologetically.

Seto stands up. "Let's go."

Marie grabs her backpack from the floor as she follows Seto out the door.

Seto takes the backpack from Marie and swings it over his own shoulder. Then he takes her hand and pulls her towards the elevator.

"I haven't even asked you how you and Mokuba have been! I'm sorry, Seto. I guess I was just so happy to see you that all else didn't matter," says Marie as they step into the elevator together, "How have you been? What have you been doing?"

"Now that is a long story. What all have you heard?" asks Seto pushing the button for the lobby.

"You got my letter, right?" asks Marie.

"We did," says Seto, "Thank you. Mokuba loves to hear from you."

"And not you?" asks Marie saddened. She leans back against the wall of the elevator disheartened.

_Disappear_

_Outta here…_

Seto sets his arm over Marie's shoulders. "I love it ten times more than he does."

"I've heard that you were defeated in a duel by some kid named Yugi Motou. From what I've heard though, it was all luck. He somehow managed to summon Exodia," says Marie, "I don't believe it though. No one could defeat you in a duel!"

Seto looks away from Marie. "Yugi Motou got lucky in our duel. He did defeat me by summoning Exodia."

Marie leans into Seto's side and wraps her arms around him. "You can defeat him. I know you can. If anyone can defeat that brat, Yugi, it is you, Seto. I know you can defeat him. And I'd like to be there to watch you do it."

Seto smiles as he holds Marie. "Then you will be there when I face him again."

"I also heard this rumor about you dying, Seto! I'm so glad it was just a rumor! I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I jumped out a window over a cliff. They thought I was dead, but I survived. Then Maximillion Pegasus kidnapped Mokuba. He was trying to take over my company, and he needed Mokuba to do it," says Seto, "I went off to rescue him. In your letter, you mentioned you were at a dig with Ishizu. Would that be Ishizu Ishtar?"

"Yes! How did you know? Do you know Ishizu?" asks Marie with wide eyes.

"We've met. She wanted me to start the Battle City Tournament," says Seto, "I've seen the tablets you saw. The one that looks like me. Ishizu showed it to me."

"She did? Hmm… I guess I can see that. She's playing on your pride just like I did to get you to duel me," says Marie, "Only she's doing it on a much grander scale than I did. What's she trying to do, get the Egyptian cards? The God cards? Is she trying to use you and this Battle City Tournament to get them?"

"No one uses me," says Seto angrily.

Marie sighs and smiles at Seto. "Good. I'd hate to think she was using you. She was a good friend to Grandma and me. Oh, Seto, I've really missed you!"

"I've missed you too, Marie," says Seto pulling her to him and kissing her lips quickly.

Marie smiles and blushes slightly. "I like that!"

"Then we should do it again," says Seto chuckling.

"My pleasure," whispers Marie kissing each of Seto's cheeks before giving him several short quick kisses on his lips.

"I like that," says Seto. His cheeks turn a soft shade of pink as he holds Marie close to him.

"Seto! It almost looks like you're blushing! You'd better stop that! You mustn't let anyone see you like that!" exclaims Marie giggling girlishly.

"Only you can see me like this," whispers Seto. He places his hand behind Marie's head and pulls her head to his chest.

Marie's cheek rests against Seto's left breast. She can hear his heart beat within his chest. She smiles and touches his chest delicately. "When can we duel again?"

"Do you want to lose to me again?" asks Seto.

_Ain't no way you're gonna win…_

"I don't mind losing to you… But I have learned a few new tricks, and I know I can give you a real run for your money this time! I don't think you'll win if you duel me again!" exclaims Marie sliding her hand across his chest.

"What would be the prize for dueling you this time?" asks Seto. He runs his hand through the end of Marie's ponytail.

"Hmmm…? What do you want?" asks Marie seductively.

"Last time, you gave me a rare card, the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon…"

"And?"

"And my first kiss," says Seto smiling as he lifts her chin and gives her a slow kiss, trying to imitate a man he once saw in a movie, and experimenting with different kissing techniques of which he knows very little about.

"Oh, wow!" Marie sighs and relaxes in Seto's arms, allowing him to support her weight.

"What sort of rare cards do you have now?"

"Well, I do have some interesting cards now. How about we duel for an Egyptian artifact that I discovered? It's called the Millennium Scale," says Marie. Her purple eyes seem to radiate at the sound of her words. "It's a very special item… with magical powers. If you've met Ishizu then she must have shown you the power of her Millennium Necklace. The power of the Millennium Scale is different than that of the Millennium Necklace, but just as formidable! With the Millennium Scale, you could rule the world!"

"I have no need to rule the world, but the powers of the Millennium Scale might be useful to me," says Seto with a gleam in his eyes, "We'll make the arrangements… I can supply you with one of my new duel-disk systems. Then we can duel anywhere at anytime!"

"A duel-disk system? You know, I think I may have to challenge Mokuba to a duel to get used to your system!"

Seto laughs. "It's easy enough to figure out. You'll do fine!"

"I'm sure I will. What is taking this elevator so long?" asks Marie looking at the top of the elevator compartment where the numbers light up to tell which floor they're on.

"Would you rather take the stairs?"

"Um… We're a bit too high for that. We'd die on the way down. Unless of course you have a bobsled in your office somewhere so we could slide down the stairwells in style!"

Seto laughs. It's the first time he's laughed for a long while. It's a hearty laugh, full of happiness.

The elevator stops.

Marie and Seto quickly move out of each other's arms as the doors open.

"Of course, Mr. Kaiba," says Marie as two people step into the elevator. She leans against the back wall of the elevator and runs her hand through the end of her ponytail.

"I would like that research to be done as soon as possible, Miss Twin," says Seto standing straight and tall two feet from the wall where Marie leans.

"I understand, Mr. Kaiba. You will have my report on your desk in the morning," says Marie. Her purple eyes glance towards Seto happily.

Seto glares at Marie.

The two other people shudder silently as the elevator starts to move again. The ride down is quiet; no one speaks again until the elevator stops on the fifth floor.

The two people walk out of the elevator together, and the doors close.

Marie reaches out and takes Seto's hand in her own. She squeezes it gently and smiles.

Seto smiles at Marie. "Have you gotten the letters I've sent you?"

"Yes! One every two weeks, like clockwork! And that's saying a lot since the mail at the excavation site wasn't always too reliable, but every two weeks I got a letter from you, with the note from Mokuba. I really like your brother. He's a great kid," says Marie gazing off at the elevator doors dreamily.

"Mokuba is my life."

Marie leans into Seto. "I wish I had someone like that in my life. I would like a brother like you have."

Seto whispers into Marie's ear, "We can share him."

"Thank you, Seto! You're not the jerk most people think you are! And I thank you for that! You are a wonderful person!" exclaims Marie, "I like you!"

"I like you, Marie. You're wonderful too," says Seto, "More wonderful than me."

"Maybe."

The elevator stops at the lobby and the doors slowly open.

Seto leads Marie out of the elevator and outside to an awaiting limousine.

Marie climbs in the back of the limousine nervously as Seto holds the door open for her. She smiles as he slips in beside her. She tosses her duffle bag into the seat across from her.

"Take us home," says Seto to the driver. He sets Marie's backpack next to her duffle bag.

The driver nods his head.

Seto pushes the button to raise the glass so that they have some privacy from the driver. Then he wraps one arm around Marie's shoulders and the other around her waist. He gazes into her eyes with a longing that she's never seen there before.

And in that instant, as she stares into his dark blue eyes, Marie knows she would do anything for him. She would fight anyone for him. She would defeat his enemies for him. She would do anything. She would let him take her if that was what he wished. She would let him love her. She would let him use her. She would even let him kill her.

"Marie," whispers Seto sliding close to her.

"Seto," whispers Marie wrapping both her arms around his neck.

Seto kisses Marie's neck and works his way slowly up over her cheek to her lips.

Marie relaxes in Seto's arms and kisses him in return. She moans quietly as Seto slides his hand around on her back. "I hope you're not trying to search me for my Dark Magician Girl!"

"I don't think I could find her. You wouldn't let me," says Seto smiling, "Where do you hide her? Your shirt? Your pants? Maybe in your underwear or close to my heart…"

"I'm not saying…"

_I'm gonna take back what you stole…_

"Did you say my heart?"

"It is my heart beating within your breast," whispers Seto. He rests his head on Marie's chest and closes his eyes as he listens to the steady heartbeat. "I like you, Marie. You're smart, and you're wonderful. You're caring… You are a fine duelist. You're quite lovely. I really like you. Don't change. Stay just the way you are. Don't leave me."

"I have nowhere else to go, Seto. As long as you want me to stay, I will be here with you and Mokuba," says Marie cradling Seto and rubbing him comfortingly. "I really like you too, Seto. You're kind and loyal. And you're cute to boot! I want to protect you from the pain in your life."

"I don't think you could protect me, Marie, but I would like you to be there to comfort me when it hits," says Seto. He smiles.

Marie smiles. "Deal."

"And I will do everything within my power to protect and comfort you, Marie," says Seto, "No one will hurt you as long as you stay with me."

"I need your comfort now, Seto," whispers Marie. She closes her eyes and starts to cry. The tears start to pour forth from her eyes. "I… couldn't cry… at the funeral. Even though I wanted to! I really miss Grandma! I want her back… I want her back! I want her back!"

Seto sits up straight and pulls Marie into his lap so that she sits on his legs. He holds her close to him as she starts to sob uncontrollably. "I know, Marie."

"Why did she have to die? She was all I had! She was my family!" cries Marie, "Now, there's no one left… I have no family! I miss Grandma!"

"I know, Marie. I felt the same way when my parents died," says Seto, "Be strong, Marie, my girl… Cry all you need to."

Marie sobs for a moment longer. She swallows hard and wipes her eyes. "Should I hide all my emotions behind a cool exterior, Seto?"

"I don't think you could," says Seto quietly.

Marie wipes her eyes again. She sighs and nods her head. "You're right, Seto. I don't think I could either, but you could. You did. You built a wall that no one could penetrate."

"I let you in… You and Mokuba," says Seto, "isn't that enough?"

"It'll have to do," says Marie.

Seto kisses Marie's cheek up close to her eyes to prevent her tears from flowing again.

"I'm glad you let me in, Seto," says Marie smiling. She dries her cheeks. "I don't want to cry anymore… I'm glad you let me into your heart."

"You used your Dark Magician Girl's powers to break in. I just let you stay," says Seto holding onto her tightly.

Marie giggles as she holds onto Seto.

The limousine pulls up outside of Seto and Mokuba's lavish home.

_You couldn't wait to move right in…_

"We're here, Marie. Let's go inside. Mokuba is probably waiting for us," says Seto.

"I'm ready to see him too," says Marie. She opens the limousine door and slides out.

Seto follows behind with the two bags that Marie brought. "You must have packed really light. If you need to, you could borrow some of my clothes. They might be a bit big on you, but they would work."

"Thank you, Seto," says Marie smiling at him. "I may take you up on that offer! I'd love to wear your clothes! You have such a nice sense of style!"

"Thank you," says Seto with an all-too knowing smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song Heart of the Cards belongs to the artist and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

WARNING: This story contains sensitive cultural practices and references that might offend some readers. The views and opinions of the cultures which condone these practices are not shared by this author, but they are included in this story for awareness purposes only.

Time to Duel, Mariko!

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Two

That Girl I Can't Ignore

Marie takes her duffle bag from Seto and lets him lead her into the mansion.

"Mokuba!" shouts Seto, "I'm home! I've brought Marie!"

"Marie! Seto!" exclaims Mokuba as he races in from another room. He throws his arms around Marie's neck as she kneels to embrace him.

Marie wraps her arms tightly around Mokuba's back. "I've missed you, Mokuba! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Marie!" exclaims Mokuba.

"I've brought you a present from Egypt," says Marie, "I'll give it to you in a minute."

"A present? For me?" asks Mokuba blushing slightly, "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I'm sorry, but yes, I did! It was just so perfect! When I saw it, I immediately thought of you, Mokuba, so I had to bring it back to you!" exclaims Marie.

"What is it?" asks Mokuba smiling as he pulls out of the warm embrace.

Marie reaches into her duffle bag and pulls out a cloth-wrapped package. She passes it to Mokuba. "I got it from the excavation site. I found it, so they let me keep it. They didn't think it had much historical significance, but I thought you would like it, Mokuba. I really hope you do."

"How could I not?" asks Mokuba pulling off the cord that ties the cloth around the mysterious gift.

Marie smiles at Seto. "I would have brought you something, Seto, but I wasn't sure if you'd like something I dug up in Egypt."

"I already have my present, the best present you could have given me," says Seto kneeling beside Marie and placing his arm around her.

"I hope you're referring to either my heart or the fact that I'm back," comes the whispered response so quietly that Mokuba couldn't hear the words. Marie smiles as Seto nods his head.

Mokuba pulls away each layer of fabric and holds out an old stone goblet with symbols carved all around the surface. "Do you know what it says, Marie?"

"Yes, I do. Ishizu and Grandma were teaching me how to read the hieroglyphics," says Marie. She points to a symbol and adds, "It starts here. _The battle with the unknown brother will decide the fate of the world_. And look here around the base of the goblet at these symbols. An eye, a scale, a rod, a ring, an ankh, a necklace, and a pyramid. These are the symbols for the seven Millennium items."

"Millennium items?" asks Mokuba, "What seven Millennium items? I've never heard of them."

"What about you, Seto? Have you heard of the Millennium items?" asks Marie raising her eyebrow.

_Puzzle, Eye, Necklace, Ring, Rod, Scale, and Key…_

Seto nods. "I have heard of them… briefly."

"Shall we go somewhere to talk?" asks Marie, "I can tell you all that I know about the Millennium items."

"Let's go into the living room. We can sit down there and talk," says Seto.

"I love this goblet, Marie! Thanks!" exclaims Mokuba hugging Marie quickly.

Marie holds Mokuba into her arms. "I'm glad."

Mokuba stands up with the goblet in his hands.

Seto rises to his feet and extends his hand towards Marie.

Marie takes Seto's hand and allows him to pull her up to her feet. She smiles as she squeezes his hand.

"Hey, I'll get us some sodas! Then I'll meet you in the living room! Okay?" asks Mokuba.

"That would be wonderful, Mokuba!" exclaims Marie turning her purple eyes away from Seto's face.

Mokuba nods and runs off to go to the kitchen.

"I'm glad he's left us alone for a moment," says Seto pulling Marie into his arms. His lips search Marie's face trying to find her lips, and he kisses her deeply.

"Seto… I really like being with you," says Marie with a content sigh.

"So do I," says Seto kissing Marie again.

"Well… although I would like to stay like this, if we don't make it to the living room soon, Mokuba will start to wonder what we're doing!" exclaims Marie.

"He's my little brother. I don't want him to know just yet."

"The less he knows about women, the better!"

Seto smiles at Marie and pulls her towards the living room.

Marie clutches her duffle bag tightly to her side as she hurries alongside Seto.

The living room is comfortable, with many chairs and a soft sofa.

Seto pulls Marie to the sofa and sits down with her.

Marie places her duffle bag on the floor at her feet. Then she leans into Seto happily.

Mokuba walks into the living room with a large plate of cookies and three cans of soda carefully balanced on a wooden tray. "I thought you might want some cookies too."

"Chocolate chip cookies?" asks Marie hopefully.

"Of course," says Mokuba smiling. "When we got your letter saying you were coming, we had to get some chocolate chip cookies! They are still your favorite right?"

"They will always be my favorite!" exclaims Marie.

Mokuba sets the tray on the table. He passes a soda to Seto. Then he sits down in a chair with his can of soda and a cookie.

Marie reaches out for a cookie with her left hand. She picks the biggest one off the top of the pile and leans back against the soft cushions behind her.

"Now, what about these Millennium items?" asks Mokuba before taking a bite of his chocolate chip cookie.

_Seven items hold the mystery…_

Seto opens his can and takes a quick drink.

"There are seven Millennium items, and each of them possesses a special power," says Marie, "I know who are the owners of most of them, and I have some knowledge about what they do… Ishizu Ishtar has the Millennium Necklace. She uses it to see into the past and into the future. The Millennium Necklace can enable her to see what was… with the help of artifacts from the past, and it reveals the future to her. Although it may only be a possible future because man is the master of his own destiny. It is believed that if you know your fate, you might be able to change it. Each Millennium item has that 'eye' symbol on it." She sticks half her cookie in her mouth and starts to chew it up as she grabs her can of soda.

"What's with the eye?" asks Mokuba opening his can.

"It's the Millennium eye. I don't know what it means. I haven't been able to really translate that symbol," says Marie finishing her cookie. "The Millennium Eye is also a Millennium item. It belongs to Maximillion Pegasus. He can use his Millennium Eye to read people's minds. It's rather scary actually. I was not too pleased when Ishizu and I saw him last. He read my mind, and I did not want my mind to be read!"

"Pegasus can read minds!" exclaims Seto, "So he knows what cards you have in your hand at all times!" He grabs a cookie and takes a bite angrily.

"That's cheating!" exclaims Mokuba. He takes a short drink and sets his can down. He takes another bite of his cookie.

Marie nods her head. "It is, but it would take someone with a Millennium item to be able to stop him. Another Millennium item could overpower his eye."

"What about the other items?" asks Seto taking another drink.

"Well, the ankh is called the Millennium Key. It belongs to a rather cute guy in a robe and a turban! I don't know his name," says Marie taking a drink. She grabs another cookie and takes a small bite. "It enables him to see what's in a person's soul."

Seto looks at Marie possessively.

Mokuba shudders. "That's… really weird."

"I would have said creepy myself, but that's just me," says Marie. She finishes her cookie and leans back on the sofa.

"Has this guy ever used the Millennium Key on you, Marie?" asks Seto looking at the table crossly. His body seethes in anger.

"No. I have only met him once, and he didn't use the Key on me then. I'm glad. I didn't really want him poking around in my soul," says Marie, "That's something I reserve for special people. Only the people I care about get to know what I have in my soul."

"Does that include us?" asks Mokuba.

"That means only you two!" exclaims Marie smiling. She sets her hand on Seto's shoulder. "I mean that. You and Mokuba are the only people I care about, Seto."

Seto turns his gaze to Marie and smiles at her.

"I don't know who owns the Millennium Rod, and I really don't know what all powers it possesses. Ishizu has told me that its power is immeasurable and highly dangerous," continues Marie, "The Millennium Ring is supposed to belong to someone in this area, but I don't know who it is. It's a giant compass. The Millennium Ring can locate the other Millennium items. It has another power as well, I don't remember quite what, but it has something to do with banishing people's souls from their bodies. The pyramid is the symbol for the Millennium Puzzle. From the information I've obtained, it belongs to your worst enemy, Seto. It belongs to Yugi Motou."

"What powers does the Millennium Puzzle possess?" asks Seto quickly.

Marie takes a drink. She grabs another cookie. "All I know is that there is a spirit within the Millennium Puzzle, a spirit of a pharaoh from long ago. It has the power to rule the world, particularly if all seven Millennium items were to fall under the control of Yugi. But all I know for certain is that it has a spirit inside."

"An ancient spirit?" asks Mokuba eating another cookie.

"Mmm-hmm," says Marie nodding. She eats her cookie and takes a drink of her soda. "These cookies are delicious, Mokuba!"

Mokuba's cheeks turn red. "Thanks! It was my home-economics project!"

"You made these?" asks Marie smiling.

Mokuba nods his head as his cheeks turn an even deeper shade of red.

"They're really good, Mokuba! You did a remarkable job!" exclaims Marie.

"What about the last Millennium item?" asks Seto. He grabs a cookie and eats it before adding, "The scale?"

Marie slips her left hand into her duffle bag and pulls out a large brass-colored scale. She sets it on the table beside the plate of cookies. "I am the owner of the Millennium Scale. Like the Millennium Puzzle, this item possesses a spirit… some spirit from the past. The pharaoh is supposed to be a benevolent spirit, but the spirit within my Scale is not… He is a malevolent spirit. He wants to take over the world, and he needs my body to do so. The Scale's power seems to be balancing power in the struggle of good against evil. It's the Scale of Judgment. The dead were judged by the deeds that they did in their lifetime. If their deeds were evil, then a hideous monster, created by their own evil deeds, devoured them whole. The spirit of the Scale… he's called Mariko."

"Some evil spirit takes over control of your body?" asks Seto standing up in shock.

_The answer lies in your hand_

_And whether you win or lose_

_Hangs in the balance with_

_The card you choose…_

Marie nods. She stands and looks into Seto's eyes. "I can't control it. If I were a stronger woman, then perhaps I could control the spirit instead of it controlling me… Maybe if I were as strong as you, Seto, I would be able to control it. I'm not as strong as you, Seto."

"If it controls you, why don't you destroy the Scale?" asks Seto looking at Marie with confused blue eyes.

"I can't get rid of it. I can't destroy it. I tried to throw it away once, and it returned to me. I tossed it into the Nile, and then an hour later, it was in my pack again. I can't destroy it either. I don't know if it can be destroyed. The magical energy that is within it may protect it." Marie takes Seto's arm and pulls herself to him. She buries her face in his shirt and shakes uncontrollably.

Seto wraps his arms around Marie and tenderly strokes her back. He whispers into her ear, "How do I keep you safe if the thing that is hurting you is a part of you?"

"I don't know, Seto," whispers Marie in return. She clings to him.

"Would you two like to be left alone?" asks Mokuba smiling.

Marie turns around in Seto's arms. "That's quite all right, Mokuba. How would you like to duel me? You can see some of the new tricks that I've learned."

"You could use my duel disk, Mokuba," says Seto, "and I'll get a new one for you, Marie."

"That sounds great!" exclaims Mokuba, "But you have to go easy on me! And leave your evil spirit friend out of our duel!"

"Agreed!" Marie laughs.

"Mokuba, go get your deck. I'll go get the duel disks." Seto starts to walk towards the door.

"I'll only be a moment!" exclaims Mokuba standing up and running from the room.

"Stay here, Marie…"

Marie blows a kiss to Seto before he leaves her standing in the living room. She sits down and grabs another chocolate chip cookie and starts to eat it. She pulls her duel deck from her duffle bag and shuffles it. She slides her fingers over the cards and draws a card from the center of the deck. She pulls it out and looks at the girlish figure on the front of the card. "You are my most loyal card. You've always been able to turn things around for me. Bring me luck today, my lady love!"

Mokuba hurries back into the room as Marie pushes the card back into her deck and continues to shuffle. He sits down and starts to shuffle his own deck. "What kind of new cards do you have, Marie? Anything I might be able to take from you?"

"Well, I do have some pretty rare cards," says Marie, "but my favorite is still the Dark Magician Girl. I can't help it. I love her outfit!"

Seto chuckles as he walks into the living room with two of Kaiba Corps greatest inventions for personal dueling, the duel disks. "I'm surprised you didn't show up here wearing the same outfit she wears."

"I actually do own an outfit quite similar to hers, Seto. Maybe if you ask me nicely, I'll let you see it later!" exclaims Marie winking, "Now, how do these duel disks work?"

"Mokuba, would you like to explain? We can go out to the garden for your duel," says Seto, "I would very much like to see this."

Mokuba starts to tell Marie about the duel disks as Seto leads the way outside to a luscious green garden full of lapis lazuli, white roses, and African lilies.

Seto sits down on a lawn chair as Mokuba and Marie get into their positions a little more than twenty feet apart. "Duelists, are you ready?"

"Ready!" exclaims Mokuba placing his deck into the cardholder on the duel disk.

_Long ago in ancient times_

_Sacred game was played in both spirit and mind…_

"Okay, I insert my duel deck here," says Marie, "and it automatically sets my life points to four thousand! Great! I'm ready!"

"Mokuba, you go first," says Seto, "and show Marie how it's done!"

"Let's duel!" exclaim Mokuba and Marie together.

_Trust in the heart_

_Don't let down your guard…_

The portable holographic projectors shoot out and land on the ground. They start to whir and glow in preparation to start filling the garden with holograms of monsters and magical effects.

Mokuba draws his five-card hand from the cardholder. He places a card horizontally on the duel disk with its face down. He slides another card into a slot on the side of the duel disk. "I play a monster in defense mode, and I lay one card on the field to use later."

A hologram of a face down card appears in the garden and a two-foot square space behind the card starts flashing different colors.

Marie draws her five-card hand from her cardholder. She takes a deep breath, and says, "Okay, I play Beaver Warrior in attack mode! And I also place one card on the field for later."

Marie places her card vertically and face up on the top of the duel disk, and she places another card inside her duel disk.

A hologram of a small armored beaver with a sword in hand appears on the garden field, and another two-foot square space begins to flash different colors only this space is on Marie's side of the field.

"Beaver Warrior! Attack Mokuba's face down card!" exclaims Marie.

The armored beaver runs towards the holographic card.

"I activate the Man-Eater Bug!" exclaims Mokuba turning the card from face down position to face up.

"My Beaver Warrior!" exclaims Marie.

The holograms show a large, hideous looking bug that grabs a hold of the armored beaver and crushes it inside its pincher-like claws.

"Smooth move, Mokuba," says Marie.

"Thank you, Marie," says Mokuba drawing another card from his cardholder. He places it within his hand, and he lays another card face down on the field in a horizontal direction. "I'll keep my Man-Eater Bug in defense position and I'll play another monster in defense mode!"

A holographic face down card appears on Mokuba's half of the field.

"Are we playing by the rules where we can attack our opponent's life points directly if they don't have a card on the field?" asks Marie.

"No," says Mokuba, "I would actually like to play by the Duelist Kingdom's rules."

"Got it," says Marie drawing a card from her cardholder.

"Are you afraid to duel by Battle City rules, Mokuba?" asks Seto.

"No… I just want to give Marie a proper demonstration of the use of the duel disks, big brother," says Mokuba smiling.

"Don't get too cocky, Mokuba," says Seto laughing, "She is a fine duelist! She would have beaten me except for my Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

"I'll be all right," says Mokuba.

"Keep your eyes on me, Mokuba! I'm your opponent!" exclaims Marie placing a card vertically on her duel disk with its face up; "First, I play Succubus Knight in attack mode!"

A blonde haired woman with six arms appears on the garden field. She wears a red and purple outfit with long purple gloves, and she stands as if she's ready to fight.

"And I place this card on the field for later," says Marie sliding another card into a slot on the duel disk. "Succubus Knight! Attack Mokuba's face down card!"

Another two-foot square starts flashing different colors.

The blonde haired woman waves all six of her arms in various patterns in the air and a blast of light shoots into the card. An image of a monster flashes for a moment.

"The King of Yamimakai!" exclaims Mokuba, "Luckily I had it in defense mode so I didn't lose any life points with that." He draws another card from his cardholder and places it in his hand. He slides another card into the slot on his duel disk. Then he places a card with its face up on the duel disk in a vertical position. "I put one card on the field for later, and I summon the Twin-Headed Fire Dragon!"

A square begins to flash on Mokuba's side of the field, and a two-headed, armless dragon with a claw on the end of its tail appears beside Mokuba's Man-Eater Bug.

"My Twin-Headed Fire Dragon has an attack power of 2200, and your Succubus Knight only has an attack of 1650," says Mokuba, "Attack!"

The dragon spits fire at the woman with both of its mouths.

"Not so fast, Mokuba! Have you forgotten the cards I placed on the field?" asks Marie as her six-armed woman evaporates from the fire attack, "You just tripped my trap card, Enchanted Javelin! You may have destroyed my Succubus Knight, but instead of decreasing my life points by 550, you've increased my life points by 2200 to a total of 6200 life points!"

The counter on Marie's duel disk rapidly rolls the numbers up to 6200.

"Nice, Marie. That card must be new!" exclaims Seto from his seat on the patio chair.

"It is," says Marie with a nod and a smile. She draws another card from her cardholder and adds it to her hand. She places a card on her duel disk with its face up and in a vertical position. "I play Leghul! Attack Mokuba's life points directly!"

A worm-like creature appears in front of Marie. It moves forward rapidly and nips Mokuba's leg with the pinchers on its head.

The counter on Mokuba's duel disk drops to 3700.

"You're trying to entice me into attacking you, aren't you?" asks Mokuba as he draws another card, "Well, I'm sorry, Marie, but not with my Twin-Headed Dragon. Your other card must be a trap as well!" He turns the Man-Eater Bug card into a vertical position and slides another card into a slot on his duel disk.

"Make your move, Mokuba," says Marie.

"Man-Eater Bug! Attack Leghul!" exclaims Mokuba.

The Man-Eater Bug strikes out with its pinchers and crushes the worm.

Marie's counter lowers to 5900.

"No trap card this time, Mokuba," says Marie. She draws another card. She slides two cards into the duel disk and places another face up on top. "I put two cards on the field and summon the Dark Magician Girl with an attack power of 2200! She's tied up with your Twin-Headed Fire Dragon."

Two more squares start to flash, and a blonde haired girl with a purple hat and a purple and pink dress appears. She carries a small pink and purple wand.

"Are you planning on butting heads, Marie?" asks Mokuba.

"Exactly, Mokuba!" exclaims Marie, "Dark Magician Girl…Dark Magic Attack!"

The cute blonde girl spins her wand in her hand like a baton and holds it towards the Twin-Headed Fire Dragon. A blast of light shoots forth from her wand.

"I activate my trap card, Trap Hole!" exclaims Mokuba.

The Dark Magician Girl dissipates.

"Nice work. Your turn, Mokuba," says Marie.

"Since you don't have any monsters on the field, I can't attack you this turn," says Mokuba drawing a card, "So I will simply pass this turn."

"Thank you, Mokuba," says Marie as she draws a card from her cardholder. She slides it into a slot on her duel disk. "I play the magic card Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two cards from my deck."

Seto covers his mouth with his hand and looks at Marie curiously.

"I also play the Reaper of the Cards," says Marie placing one of her two cards onto the duel disk.

A hologram of a Grim Reaper appears.

"The Reaper of the Cards has a special ability to destroy one trap card on the opponents side of the field, and I activate that effect now!" exclaims Marie.

The reaper flies towards Mokuba and brings its scythe down on one of the flickering squares.

"Well, it was a trap card, but destroying it didn't do any good," says Mokuba, "You see it was called Fake Trap. You just wasted the effect of your Reaper of the Cards. Now that it's my turn again. I'll draw a card." He pulls a card from his cardholder. He slides a card into a slot on his duel disk. "I place one card on the field and activate my magic card Molten Destruction to raise the attack power of my Twin-Headed Fire Dragon by 500 points to 2700! Attack the Reaper of the Cards!"

The dragon fires its flame at the reaper, and the reaper dissolves.

The counter on Marie's duel disk decreases to 4580.

"You walked into my trap. Michizure," says Marie, "which automatically destroys one of your monsters."

The Twin-Headed Fire Dragon evaporates from the field.

Marie draws a card from her cardholder. She pushes a button on her duel disk to activate one of her hidden cards. "I activate the magic card Monster Reborn to summon forth my Dark Magician Girl!"

The Dark Magician Girl appears on the field again.

"And I use my magic card, the Book of the Secret Arts to boost her attack power!" exclaims Marie, "Now, Dark Magician Girl, attack the Man-Eater Bug!"

The Dark Magician Girl spins her wand and a light shoots from it into the Man-Eater Bug.

The counter on Mokuba's duel disk drops to 1650.

Mokuba draws another card. He slides the card into his duel disk. "I play the magic card, Tremendous Fire. At the cost of 500 of my life points, I can take 1000 of your life points!"

The two counters roll down, and Mokuba's stops at 1150 while Marie's stops at 3580.

"How are you doing over there, Seto?" asks Marie drawing a card, "Are you enjoying the show?"

Seto chuckles. "I've seen a few more exciting duels."

"I will pass this turn," says Marie, "I'm sure you have seen more exciting duels. However, this one isn't over yet!"

Mokuba draws a card and sighs. "Still no monster card. I can't give you anything to attack yet, Marie."

"Not a problem, Mokuba," says Marie, "I need to dig up a few cards myself!" She pulls a card from her cardholder and places it in her hand. "Your turn, Mokuba. Draw a monster, a strong one. I'm okay with passing until you can draw a strong monster. I don't want to fight you unless you're at your strongest!"

Mokuba nods and draws a card. "You like having things hard, don't you? An easy win isn't good enough for you, Marie!"

"Nothing is ever good enough for Marie," says Seto.

"That's not true," says Marie looking at Seto and smiling, "I know of one thing that's good enough for me!" She blushes as she looks at him.

"Well, if you want me at my strongest then you must want me to play this card," says Mokuba placing the card he just drew on the duel disk with its face up. "I summon the Cosmo Queen with an attack power of 2900!"

Marie's eyes widen. "Nice move, Mokuba!"

"But I'm not going to stop there. I combine my Cosmo Queen with the magic card, Axe of Despair!" exclaims Mokuba inserting another card into his duel disk, "And I also use the magic card, De-Spell to remove the equipment magic card you used, Book of Secret Arts! Now, Cosmo Queen! Attack the Dark Magician Girl!"

"No!" screams Marie watching her Dark Magician Girl evaporate before her eyes. She looks at her life point counter as it scrolls down to 1880. She takes a deep breath, and her purple eyes look at Mokuba shakily. She draws a card from her cardholder. Her hands shake as she places the card on her duel disk with its face down and horizontally. "I play this card in defense mode."

Mokuba draws a card and puts it in his hand. "Cosmo Queen, attack the defense monster!"

Cosmo Queen strikes the holographic card as it appears, and the monster flashes for a moment before it disappears.

"Say good-bye to your Dark Magician, Marie," says Mokuba.

Marie draws another card from her cardholder and thinks desperately. She needs a card or a group of cards that could defeat Mokuba's souped-up Cosmo Queen. She looks at her card with despair and places it on the field with its face down, but in her rush, she recklessly leaves it vertically. "I play one monster in defense mode."

"Look again, Marie. You put that monster in attack mode. Cosmo Queen, attack!" exclaims Mokuba as he draws another card.

Another Dark Magician rises up on the field in a blur of purple cloth and is struck down by the Cosmo Queen.

The counter on Marie's duel disk rolls down to 480.

Marie wipes the sweat from her brow. She sets her hand on her duel deck preparing to draw another card. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

_There's a presence deep within…_

'_Let me help you, Marie,' whispers a deep, masculine voice that only she can hear._

'_I can't! I won't! I will never let you control me, Mariko!' thinks Marie, 'I am not yours to do with as you wish! Get out of my head!'_

'_I want to help you win. You want to win. You must win,' whispers the voice of the man as he reveals himself to Marie's mind's eye. He stands a head taller than Marie with wild blond hair highlighted with black streaks. His eyes are a piercing black, and his clothing, the pants that he wears, is made of the pitchest black fabric._

'_I want to win. I must win, but I must do it alone. Get out of my head, Mariko!' thinks Marie. She sees Mariko in front of her in the darkness, and she sees her own mental body standing in the void of her mind._

'_You can't do it alone. You're shaking. You're scared of this boy, your little brother. You can't harm him so you can't defeat his most powerful monster,' whispers Mariko, 'That would hurt his feelings, and you can't do that!'_

_Marie slaps Mariko. 'I can hurt you easily enough. I swear to you, if you do hurt Mokuba, I will kill us both! I will find some way to destroy the Millennium Scale! Even if I have to carry it to the center of the Earth and melt it in lava!'_

_Mariko smiles. 'You won't regret this, Marie…'_

Marie pulls her hand away from her duel deck without drawing a card. She reaches her right hand down to her side and unbuckles the Millennium Scale from the strap that holds it to the royal purple belt around her waist. She raises it into the air above her head.

"She left that scale in the living room!" exclaims Seto jumping up from his seat with wide eyes.

"It comes to me when it's needed!" exclaims Marie with wide eyes, "Mariko!"

A swirling wind starts up around Marie whipping her clothing around her body.

Marie's triple colored, spiky hair flares out within the confines of her ponytail holder as if a lightning bolt had just hit her. Her bangs stand up into high, arched spikes. Her white T-shirt shortens and appears to crawl up her stomach to reveal her tanned skin. The purple jacket with the white cuffs and collar grows longer to extend to the middle of her thighs instead of her waist.

Marie's pants transform themselves into a deep purple set of hip-hugger Capris, and the white pumps she wears change into a set of white stiletto heels to add a good four inches to her height. The dog-tags style locket she wears reflects the sunlight as she places the Millennium Scale back at her hip.

"Marie! How did you get the Millennium Scale out here? You left it inside!" exclaims Seto.

Mariko looks at Seto. When she speaks, her voice is much deeper than normal, and quite unlike the voice she normally uses. "I am not Marie! I AM MARIKO! I can easily summon the Millennium Scale whenever I have need of it. I am its master. Now, it's time to duel!"

"Big brother?" asks Mokuba looking at Seto fearfully.

"Don't worry. I cannot hurt you, child," says Mariko with her deep, masculine voice. She draws a card from her deck. She places the card on top of her duel disk with its face up and in a horizontal position. She slides another card into the slot on her duel disk. "I play one monster, my last Dark Magician card, and I put a card on the field for later. Rejoice now while you still have the lead, Mokuba."

The holograms produce a purple clad male wizard with a long green staff on Mariko's side of the field.

Mokuba draws a card. He places it within his hand. "Cosmo Queen. Attack!"

The Cosmo Queen rushes towards the card.

"I activate my trap card, Mystical Hats!" exclaims Mariko, "Hide my Dark Magician!"

Four top hats appear on the field and one covers the Dark Magician.

"You can still attack this turn, Mokuba… but now you must decide where to attack!" exclaims Mariko.

"Attack the hat on the far left, Cosmo Queen!" exclaims Mokuba.

Cosmo Queen rushes towards the indicated hat and destroys it.

"No Dark Magician there," says Mariko drawing another card. She slides her card into the duel disk. "I'll play one card. Your move, Mokuba."

Mokuba discards two of his cards and draws another one. "Cosmo Queen, attack the second hat from the right!"

Cosmo Queen rushes towards the hat and destroys it. The axe in her hand is swept away by a fierce tornado.

"You activated my trap card, Dust Tornado!" exclaims Mariko, "Which destroys your Axe of Despair and returns your Cosmo Queen to her original 2900 attack points!" She draws a card. "I'll pass this turn."

Mokuba draws a card. "Cosmo Queen, the hat on the right!"

Cosmo Queen runs towards the hat.

The Dark Magician rises from the hat prepared to fight the Cosmo Queen, and he's destroyed before he can cast a spell to protect himself.

Mariko slides a card into her duel disk. She smiles wickedly and says, "Before I do anything else, I'm going to play a magic card. Final Flame!"

"That takes 600 of my life points!" exclaims Mokuba. The counter on his duel disk rolls down to 550.

Mariko places a card vertically on her duel disk with its face up. She smiles. "I summon my second Dark Magician Girl! She gains an addition 300 attack points for every Dark Magician in the graveyard. That raises her attack points to 3100, but she also gets a bonus from having my first Dark Magician Girl in the graveyard, for another 300 points. Dark Magician Girl, attack the Cosmo Queen!"

The holographic projectors create a purple and pink clad girl with a small wand.

The Dark Magician Girl spins her wand in her hand and sends a blast of light into the Cosmo Queen destroying her.

The counter on Mokuba's duel disk scrolls down to 50.

"And now I end my turn, Mokuba, but next turn, no matter what you play, I will destroy you," says Mariko.

Mokuba looks to Seto.

Seto shakes his head.

"Is it too late to surrender, Marie?" asks Mokuba.

"I am not Marie, and surrender was never an option for you!" exclaims Mariko.

Mokuba draws a card from his cardholder and nods his head sadly. He places a card face down on his duel disk in a horizontal position.

'_I need Hinotama,' whispers Mariko, 'That would take another 500 life points, if he had that many to lose.'_

'_Leave Mokuba alone. He's ready to surrender!' thinks Marie, 'He doesn't need for you to crush his will to duel! Leave Mokuba alone!'_

'_You wanted to win, Marie. You can't win if he surrenders!' whispers Mariko, 'I'll summon the card Hinotama and eliminate the rest of the wretched boy's life points!'_

'_Don't call Mokuba a wretch! He is a good friend of mine! He is not a wretch!' thinks Marie, 'I won't let you crush his spirit, Mariko! I won't let you hurt him!'_

'_You can't fight against me, Marie,' whispers Mariko._

Mariko draws a card and smiles. She sticks it in her hand. She opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out. She drops the cards from her hand and falls to her knees. Her white shirt grows longer to cover her stomach, and her jacket shortens to be waist-length again. Her pants grow, and her stiletto heels transform into her white pumps again. Her hair falls down from the statically charged spikes that it had been, falling now into more graceful spikes from her ponytail holder down to her shoulders. She hangs her head and grinds her teeth together. She speaks quickly, with her soft, moderately high woman's voice, "I surrender, Mokuba. You win."

_Search your soul take control…_

"I win?" asks Mokuba.

"He wins?" asks Seto with wide eyes.

'_No!' screams Mariko._

A high-pitched scream erupts from Marie's lips and she falls backwards. She gasps as she lies on the ground.

Mokuba runs over to Marie. "Are you okay, Marie?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song We'll Be There belongs to the artist and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

WARNING: This story contains sensitive cultural practices and references that might offend some readers. The views and opinions of the cultures which condone these practices are not shared by this author, but they are included in this story for awareness purposes only.

Time to Duel, Mariko!

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Three

They Don't Understand

Seto rushes over and pulls Marie into his arms. "Marie! What just happened?"

"Mariko… the spirit within my Millennium Scale… he wanted to win at all cost. He took over again," says Marie quietly, "He drew the card Hinotama. He wanted to crush Mokuba so he would never duel again. I wouldn't let him. I fought against him. I barely managed to regain control. Mokuba, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Marie," says Mokuba lifting the cards Marie had dropped on the ground.

"We're going inside now," says Seto lifting Marie up into his arms as he stands. He immediately starts to carry her into the house.

Mokuba finishes gathering Marie's fallen cards and hurries after Seto and Marie.

Seto lays Marie down on the soft sofa and kneels beside her. He takes her duel disk off and sets it on the table beside the plate of cookies. He quickly removes the Millennium Scale from her belt and places it beside the duel disk. Then he turns towards Marie and brushes her spiked bangs away from her face. "Are you sure that you are all right, Marie?"

"I have fought with Mariko before, Seto. I am fine," says Marie, "I just can't duel for awhile. He only ever seems to take over when I duel. I fought him off for a long time this time around, so maybe I am getting to be stronger. Maybe in the future he won't be able to take over control of me."

Mokuba hurries into the living room. He sets the cards in his hand beside Marie's duel disk. Then he takes his own duel disk off and removes his cards from it. "What do we do?"

"I am fine. Truly," says Marie.

"We must find a way to destroy the Millennium Scale!" exclaims Seto looking over his shoulder at the brass scale angrily.

Marie sits up. She places her hand gently on Seto's shoulder. "We will try to find a way, Seto, but for now there is nothing we can do."

Seto clenches his fist angrily. "I hate this! There must be something we can do! I hate being helpless!"

Marie takes a hold of Seto's arms and pulls him up onto the sofa beside her. She quickly throws her arms around him and squeezes him tightly.

Seto wraps his arms around Marie and holds her gently.

Mokuba blushes. "Should I leave?"

"No, Mokuba," says Marie pulling away from Seto slightly, "Would you like to play a game to take our minds off the Millennium Scale?"

Mokuba smiles and nods.

"Let's play Rabid Horseman! I'll be horse, and you can have the rabies!" exclaims Marie shaking off Seto's arms. She gets down on the floor on her hands and knees.

"I don't have rabies!" exclaims Mokuba climbing onto Marie's back.

"Seto? Would you like to play?" asks Marie rearing up and pawing at Seto as if her hands her hooves.

"I'll watch for a while," says Seto leaning back on the sofa with a smirk.

"Suit yourself!" exclaims Marie. She starts crawling away with Mokuba on her back holding onto her tri-colored hair.

Seto smiles as he watches Marie prance around like a horse with Mokuba practicing maneuvers to fight the air. His eyes move across her body, inspecting her as if she were a horse. His brief glances turn into a long, lustful gaze.

"Oh! Hey, Mokuba! Guess what else I brought for you!" exclaims Marie sitting down on her heels so that Mokuba is forced to stand up.

"What did you bring me?" asks Mokuba.

"I said guess," says Marie turning around to look at him.

"Give me a hint!" exclaims Mokuba smiling.

"Oh, all right," says Marie blushing a little. "It's something I made for you specifically, and it's something that you can wear. Now guess!"

"You made me a shirt?" asks Mokuba looking at Marie with confusion.

"Nope!" exclaims Marie getting up off the floor and moving to her backpack. She unzips the front pouch on her backpack and pulls out a bundle of fabric. She tosses it to Mokuba then she sits down beside Seto. "I made something for you too, Seto, but I couldn't bring it with me. I hope you don't mind. I mailed most of my stuff here. I only brought a few things with me."

"The things you would need on a daily basis," says Seto nodding, "I understand, Marie." He sets his arm over her shoulders.

Marie leans into Seto.

Mokuba unfolds the material and holds it up. "Cool! It's a costume of the Rabid Horseman! Thanks, Marie!"

"Welcome, Mokuba!" exclaims Marie smiling.

Mokuba jumps up from the floor and throws his arms around Marie's neck to hug her.

Marie holds Mokuba in her arms and squeezes him tightly.

"I'm going to go try it on!" exclaims Mokuba pulling away from Marie and rushing from the room.

"So… what did you make for me?" asks Seto with a smile.

Marie turns her purple eyes to gaze into Seto's dark blue eyes. "A costume. I think you'll like it."

"What is it?" whispers Seto pulling Marie close to him.

Marie crawls into Seto's lap and relaxes in his arms. "A costume of the card I gave you, the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

"When you see me in that costume, I better see you dressed up as the Dark Magician Girl!" exclaims Seto before locking her lips in a long kiss.

Marie nods her agreement.

"When do you plan to go find out about your past?" asks Seto.

"I don't know if I really want to know," says Marie, "but I was planning on going tomorrow morning." She rests her head against Seto's shoulder, and she yawns.

"Go to sleep, Marie," orders Seto in a quiet yet demanding voice.

"I don't want to sleep now," whispers Marie yawning again. "I'll sleep after I see Mokie in his costume."

Seto holds Marie tightly and gently rubs her back.

Mokuba walks into the living room wearing the costume Marie had made for him. He smiles and blushes awkwardly when he sees Marie in his brother's arms. "I summon the Rabid Horseman!"

Seto chuckles when he sees his little brother.

"Don't laugh, big brother! I like it!" exclaims Mokuba blushing even redder.

Marie yawns and lifts her head up to look at Mokuba. She smiles. "Am I good or what? I guessed the size right! It looks good on you, Mokie!"

"Thank you, Marie!" exclaims Mokuba smiling happily at her. He moves to sit down beside Marie and Seto.

Marie wraps her arms around Mokuba and closes her eyes as she leans her head against Seto's shoulder again. She drifts lazily off to sleep.

Seto strokes Marie's blonde, black, and pink hair as she sleeps in his arms. He smiles. "Marie's asleep. She's been having trouble sleeping recently. So I think we should let her sleep whenever she needs to."

"I agree," says Mokuba with a smile.

Mokuba wakes up from his sleep with a start. He listens to the night for a moment, unsure if he heard what he dreamt he heard. He gets up to go to the bathroom down the hall. Then his ears catch the muffled screams coming from the nearby guest room. He runs to the room and knocks on the door. "Marie! Marie? Are you all right?"

"No! No! Don't leave me!" calls Marie from inside the room, "Don't go away!"

Mokuba opens the door and looks inside at Marie.

Marie tosses and turns violently in her bed. "No! No! Don't go!"

"I'll be back, Marie!" exclaims Mokuba running down the hallway. He almost trips on the pants leg of his plaid pajamas as he rushes to Seto's room. He knocks on Seto's door. Then he yanks the door open and runs up to the bed. "Seto! Big brother!"

"Hunh?" asks Seto rousing slightly.

"Big brother!" exclaims Mokuba shaking Seto roughly.

Seto snaps awake at the sound of fear in his little brother's voice. "Mokuba! What's wrong?"

"It's Marie!" exclaims Mokuba.

Seto throws his blankets down and climbs from his bed. He grabs his black robe and wraps it around himself to hide his bare chest and loose pajama pants. "What's wrong with her, Mokuba?"

"I don't know! I think she's having a nightmare!" exclaims Mokuba as Seto runs from the room. He hurries after his brother.

Seto tears into Marie's room and rushes to her bedside.

Mokuba runs into the bedroom after Seto.

"No! No! No!" shouts Marie flailing her arms around her, "Don't leave me! Grandma!"

Seto shakes Marie to wake her up. "Marie!"

Marie gasps as she opens her eyes. "Seto!"

Seto pulls Marie into his arms and holds her tightly to him.

_Turn around and we'll be there,  
Always by your side…_

"Are you okay, Marie?" asks Mokuba.

"Yeah. I'm okay, Mokuba," whispers Marie shivering in fear. "I was just dreaming… about the day Grandma died! I miss her so much!"

"It's okay, Marie!" exclaims Seto rubbing her softly to try to comfort her, "We're here. We understand. I had the exact same dreams when we lost our parents. I know how you feel."

Marie starts to cry on Seto's shoulder.

Mokuba walks up and sits down behind Marie. He sets his hand on her back. "I had the dreams too. I would often wake up crying. Seto would come over to my bed to comfort me just like he's trying now."

Marie takes a deep breath as her tears stop falling. She wipes her eyes. "I'm all right!"

"You don't need to be strong, Marie!" exclaims Seto, "We can be strong for you!"

"I do need to be strong sometimes," says Marie, "but tonight isn't one of them. Would you stay with me?"

"Stay with you?" asks Seto with wide eyes.

"Stay here. Sleep with me," says Marie, "I don't want to be alone. I'm scared, Seto!"

_Think of us and we'll be there,  
In your heart forever  
Sometimes when you're unsure  
Sometimes when you're afraid…_

Seto swallows hard and nods his head. "I'll stay."

"You can stay here too, Mokuba!" exclaims Marie, "We can make it kinda like a slumber party! Please, Mokuba!"

"Okay!" exclaims Mokuba. He crawls over the bed and lies down on the far side.

Marie covers Mokuba with the blanket and then lies down beside him. She wraps her arm around him, and Mokuba rests his head on her shoulder. She pats the bed on her right side. "Come on, Seto! Join us!"

Seto removes his robe and tosses it over the chair in front of the vanity dresser. He pulls the blankets down a little and climbs into bed beside Marie. He covers himself up and cuddles up to Marie setting his head on the pillow right beside hers. He kisses her cheek quickly.

"Sleep, sleep, my little angel," sings Marie caressing Mokuba's cheek as his head rests on her shoulder, "Peace, peace, will come unto you."

"Aren't we supposed to be comforting you, Marie? Not the other way around," whispers Mokuba closing his eyes.

"You are comforting me just by being here with me, Mokuba," whispers Marie. She continues to sing her lullaby, "Sleep, sleep, my little angel. Peace, peace, will come unto you. Sleep, sleep, my little angel. Dream, dream, and follow your heart. Sleep, sleep, my little angel. Joy, joy, will stay with you. Sleep, sleep, my little angel. Love, love, you're in my heart."

Seto places his arm over Marie's stomach. "Lovely, Marie. Close your eyes. Rest, my dear."

"Sleep, sleep, my little angel. Peace, peace, will come unto you. Sleep, sleep, my little angel. Dream, dream, and follow your heart. Sleep, sleep, my little angel. Joy, joy, will stay with you. Sleep, sleep, my little angel. Love, love, you're in my heart," sings Marie.

"Marie, my little angel, go to sleep," whispers Seto, "You need to rest. You're safe here. Nothing can hurt you. Go to sleep. I'll protect you."

"Seto…" Marie yawns and closes her eyes.

Mokuba drifts to sleep still hearing Marie's lullaby in his mind.

Seto remains awake for a short while until he hears the steady rhythm of breathing coming from the two sleeping people. He presses his body up against Marie's and touches her stomach delicately with his arm over her. He closes his eyes and allows himself to return to sleep.

Mokuba wakes up again and climbs out of bed, intent on completing the bathroom trip he had tried to go on earlier. He looks at Marie lying there in the bed with Seto's arm over her abdomen. He smiles and heads out to the bathroom.

Marie moves her arm, the one that had been wrapped around Mokuba. She jerks awake. "M-M-Mokie?"

Seto opens his eyes. "Hunh?"

"Mokuba's gone," whispers Marie stretching her arm as she brings it around to place her hand over Seto's. "Maybe he just went to the bathroom. He'll be back, right?"

"Mokuba will be back," says Seto rolling onto his back and pulling Marie over so that she rests her head on his chest. "Go to sleep, Marie."

Marie sets her hand on Seto's chest and gently moves her fingers across his bare flesh. She smiles as she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep again.

Mokuba walks back into the room and yawns. His blue eyes look at Seto and Marie. "Seto?"

"Yeah, Mokuba?" asks Seto.

"Do you want me to go back to my room?" asks Mokuba.

"No… Marie needs us both here," says Seto, "She was about to freak out because you weren't here."

Mokuba climbs back into bed. He slides up to Marie and cuddles up to her. "Good night, Seto."

"Good night, Mokuba," says Seto.

The brothers close their eyes and go to sleep again.

Marie crawls out of bed being careful not to wake Seto or Mokuba. She lifts her hairbrush from the vanity dresser and starts to brush her tri-colored spikes.

Seto rolls over and opens his eyes. He stares at Marie's back at the dark colors of her night gown. "Turn around, Marie."

Marie turns around to look at Seto. "You're awake."

"Your Dark Magician Girl costume is your night gown?" asks Seto sitting up. He smiles at the purple and pink fabric.

Marie blushes. She rubs her left hand over the cream cloth that covers her arms beneath the short sleeves of her gown. A similar cream-colored cloth also covers her legs as she stands in front of Seto. "I have two Dark Magician Girl costumes. This one that's missing most of the accessories, and then the full costume that's being shipped along with your Blue-Eyes Ultimate."

"Do you know when they'll be arriving?" Seto raises an eyebrow inquisitively at Marie.

"I had it shipped to your office," says Marie, "I figured my stuff would get there quicker than here, and I knew there would be someone there at all times to sign for it. It should get there sometime this week." She turns her back to Seto and continues to brush her hair. Her hand quivers as it runs the brush through her spikes.

Seto climbs out of the bed and steps up behind Marie. He wraps his arms around her waist. "Are you nervous?"

"I'm terrified, Seto," whispers Marie, "I don't think I want to know. What if I find out that my entire life has been a lie? Oh, wait… I already know my entire life has been a lie. My name isn't Marie Twin."

"Don't worry, Marie. You're stronger than you think you are. You'll do fine. If you want, Mokuba and I will be right beside you, Marie. We'll be right there with you," whispers Seto, "Go take a bath and get dressed. I'll wake Mokuba. We'll meet you downstairs in the kitchen for breakfast, okay?"

_When you try and find your way,  
We'll be there…_

Marie nods. "Okay, Seto. Thank you for the offer, but I have to try to do this on my own. I have to confront these demons by myself. I don't know what I'm going to find out, and if it's bad news, then I don't want you to hear it the way I will. I'll tell you everything. I promise. I just have to try it this way."

Seto rubs Marie's arms.

Marie turns around abruptly. She faces Seto and lifts both her hands to gently touch his face. She pulls him into a long kiss. "I like you, Seto. I like you a lot."

Seto embraces Marie tightly.

Marie kisses Seto's cheek and pulls out of his arms. "I'd better go get dressed. I'll see you and Mokuba at breakfast."

Seto sits back down on the bed and watches Marie grab her clothes and head out of the bedroom. He turns to Mokuba and sets his hand on his shoulder. "Mokuba? Wake up, little brother."

"I'm awake, Seto," says Mokuba smiling.

Seto's cheeks turn pink. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to know you really like Marie, but I already knew that," says Mokuba sitting up, "You're in love with her, aren't you, big brother?"

"Love?" asks Seto looking into his brother's eyes.

Mokuba nods. "I've seen you looking at her. I think I know what those looks mean. You like her. You really like her! I like her too, but I think we like her in different ways. I think we both want to make her my sister!"

Seto stands up and grabs his robe from the chair. He slips it on and wraps it around himself.

"Are you mad, Seto?" asks Mokuba climbing out of bed.

"I do care for Marie… I was hoping to hide it from you," says Seto.

"You can't hide things like that from me. I'm your brother. I know you better than anybody," says Mokuba walking over to Seto. He smiles. "I would like Marie to be my sister."

"She wants you as her brother too," says Seto smiling, "Now, go to your room and get dressed. We'll meet Marie in the kitchen for breakfast!"

"Okay, Seto!" exclaims Mokuba walking to the door.

"You may be right, Mokuba. I may be in love with her," says Seto walking over to Mokuba and ruffling his hair, "I may be… Now let's go get dressed!"

Mokuba and Seto leave Marie's room.

_Promise to be true…_

Marie walks down the street. She makes it to the street corner, then she turns and starts back up the way she had come. She stops herself halfway up the block, silently curses her cowardice, and turns to walk to the corner again. When she reaches the corner this time, she looks ahead of her, at her intended destination. She sees a scrawny boy hurry out of the building and down the street. She can't help notice the large smile on his face, a vast contrast to the look of horror and dread that must surely adorn her own visage. "Well, of course he'd be happy. He knows who he is…"

Marie steps off the curb. She jumps back when she hears the truck horn beeping. She stares wide-eyed at the truck as it passes. She turns around and runs down the street fearfully. She runs as if her life depended on it, and in fact, she believes the life she knew really does.

Marie stops running in a different part of town. She looks around her and realizes that she's in Battle City, where Seto's duel tournament is taking place. She smiles and starts walking, looking for someone to challenge.

It's late afternoon when Marie returns to Seto's mansion. She walks through the door and kicks her shoes off. She takes a deep breath before calling out, "Mokuba? Seto?"

Mokuba runs out from the living room, and Seto walks out apprehensively.

"What did you find out, Marie?" asks Mokuba quickly.

From the worry lines around Seto's eyes, Marie knows that he's been concerned about where she went and what she found out. She falls to her knees and bursts into tears.

"Marie!" Seto rushes to Marie's side and pulls her into his arms.

"I couldn't do it! I couldn't go there by myself!" exclaims Marie crying against Seto's chest. "I don't think I really want to know! My entire life is a sham! Why do I need to know more than that?"

"Marie…" Seto squeezes Marie.

"Tomorrow morning. Would you come with me, Seto? You and Mokuba? Please? I don't think I can go alone!" exclaims Marie pulling away just enough to wipe the tears from her cheeks so that fresh ones sliding from her eyes could replace them.

"I will be at your side the entire time!" exclaims Seto.

"Me too!" exclaims Mokuba.

"Thank you, Seto," whispers Marie resting her head on his shoulder.

Seto holds Marie tenderly and whispers, "I'm taking you to bed, Marie."

"I don't want to sleep now," whispers Marie. She slowly closes her eyes and inhales Seto's delicious scent.

Seto strokes Marie's blonde, black, and pink hair. He stands up pulling her into his arms. "Mokuba, would you get the doors for me?"

"Sure thing, big brother," says Mokuba running up the stairs ahead of Seto. He runs to Marie's room.

"Not that one, Mokuba," says Seto stopping in front of his bedroom, "This door."

Mokuba smiles as he moves to open the door to Seto's bedroom.

Seto carries Marie into his bedroom and lays her down in the middle of his King-sized bed. He pulls her duel disk from her arm and places it on his nightstand. Then he brushes the strands of Marie's hair back away from her face.

Marie opens her eyes and looks at Seto. She whispers quietly, "Don't leave me alone."

Seto simply nods as he walks back over to the door where Mokuba stands. He ruffles his kid brother's disheveled hair. "Go on downstairs and play your game, Mokuba. I'm going to stay here with Marie."

Mokuba's eyes shine happily as his smile widens. "You be nice to her, Seto! Remember, she's been going through a rough time! So don't try to…"

Seto clamps his hand over Mokuba's mouth and pushes him out the door. He closes the door in his brother's smirking face and turns towards the bed. He walks back over to Marie and sits down on the edge of the bed. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Before or after the car tried to run over me?"

"What!"

"I went there. I was across the street, but I still wasn't sure if I wanted to go and find out about myself," says Marie, "It's hard facing the truth. I stood across the street, and finally got up the nerve to cross. I had forgotten to make sure the road was clear, so I had to jump back before a truck would have hit me. I was so scared after that… I ran all the way to Battle City. I won two locator cards. I placed my complete Exodia set up as a prize in case I lost, but I won that duel, and I got two locator cards out of it."

"Are you scared now?" asks Seto.

"No… I'm okay now," says Marie, "but I still don't think I want to know the truth."

"The truth is… whoever you are… I love you," says Seto leaning down and kissing Marie's lips.

"You… You… love me?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," whispers Seto.

Marie looks into Seto's blue eyes. For the first time, she sees his vulnerability shimmering through his eyes. She smiles happily. "I love you, Seto! I just want you to know I love you!"

Seto smirks as he lies down beside Marie and wraps his arms around her. He starts kissing her passionately. His hands slide around her body, and he slowly moves his right hand down to her hip.

Marie gasps as Seto caresses her groin. "No! Not that!"

Seto moves his hand quickly and stares at Marie with wide eyes.

"You can touch me anywhere you want, but not there, please," says Marie, "I'm not ready for that yet!"

Seto sighs.

Marie turns her face to stare at the wall. "I'm sorry… I know you're disappointed…"

_When it's time to stand the test,  
I know you'll shine above the rest…_

Seto grabs Marie's chin and pulls it so that he stares into her purple eyes. He smiles. "I'll wait for you."

"I'm sorry… You shouldn't have to," says Marie.

"I want to," whispers Seto, "I don't need to be in a hurry to make love to you. There's plenty of time for that. I can still hold and kiss you. That will suffice until you're ready."

"Thank you, Seto," says Marie pulling him into her kiss. "I'm just not quite ready for you to see me unclothed… or for you take me like I sometimes want you to."

"You want me?" asks Seto smirking.

"Who wouldn't?" Marie sighs.

"I want you as well." Seto rubs his hands across Marie's covered skin and continues to kiss her.

Marie sits nervously in the back of the limousine in between Seto and Mokuba. She clutches Seto's hand and gazes out the window with deep purple eyes. Her ankle-long pants are the same purple as her eyes, perfect to match the jacket she wears. The jacket itself extends down to her waist and is unbuttoned to reveal the solid white T-shirt beneath. The cuffs and the collar of the purple jacket are both white and the buttons are a reflective ivory.

Marie has her hair pulled up into a high-ponytail, which ends in odd spikes. Her bangs hang in odd crimped spikes around her face. Her hair, which even in its ponytail, hangs down to touch her shoulders in bright yellow, black, and pink colors. She wears a locket about her neck that looks like a pair of dog tags, and she wears white pumps on her feet.

Mokuba wears a white T-shirt beneath his pale blue jacket. He also wears blue jeans with his most comfortable white sneakers. His black hair hangs in disheveled spikes down past his shoulders. His blue eyes look at Marie happily. "There's nothing to be nervous about, Marie."

"Easy for you to say, Mokuba. You know who you are!" exclaims Marie.

"Don't worry, Marie. We're with you," says Seto turning his blue eyes to hers. He wears his black, long-sleeved shirt beneath his knee-length, sleeveless white jacket. His white jacket has a high collar and chiseled shoulders, and he left it unfastened in the front. He wears dark pants with comfortable shoes. His large card-shaped locket hangs from a cord around his neck. His brown hair is styled neatly.

"I'm glad you two came with me," says Marie.

"This way, you don't have to tell us what you find out. We'll already know," says Seto smiling. He squeezes Marie's hand gently.

Marie leans against Seto. "Thanks."

The limousine stops outside the address that Marie had given the driver before climbing into the back, and the driver jumps out to open the back door for the three people to climb out.

Seto climbs out first and helps Marie out of the back. He looks at the building in front of them as Mokuba climbs out of the limo. "The Kame Game Shop?"

Marie takes a deep breath. "Yes! This is where I'm supposed to meet my contact!"

"This is where Yugi lives isn't it?" asks Mokuba.

"That doesn't matter," says Seto nearly snarling angrily, "Are you ready, Marie?"

Marie swallows hard. She nods her head.

Seto opens the door and holds it open for Marie and Mokuba.

Mokuba goes into the game shop first and pulls Marie inside, and Seto follows behind them.

"Good morning!" exclaims Solomon Motou, a man with gray spiky hair, "I can be with you in just a moment!" He wrestles with the poster he's trying to fix up on the wall.

Yugi Motou comes out of the back room carrying a broom. He sets the broom on the counter and walks towards his grandfather. "Hey, Grandpa, let me help you!"

"Thank you, Yugi," says Solomon as Yugi fixes the poster for the new game, Dungeon Dice Monsters, on the wall. He looks proudly at his grandson with rich purple eyes.

Yugi's hair sticks up in odd spikes. The spikes have the same coloration as Marie's, the tri-colored black, pink, and yellow. His eyes are the same purple shade as Marie's as well. He wears purple pants and a matching purple jacket over a white muscle shirt. His jacket is left unbuttoned. A chain hangs around his neck, and an upside down pyramid hangs from the chain.

The door to the shop opens behind Marie, Mokuba, and Seto, and Marie turns to look at the new arrivals.

"Hey, Yuge! Are you done here? I want to get out to Battle City and win some locator cards!" calls Joey Wheeler as he walks in with his good friends, Téa Gardner and Tristan Taylor. His eyes are a rich brown. His blond hair is slightly disheveled from the wind outside. He wears a white T-shirt with red stripes on his sleeves and blue jeans with his brand new sneakers. A pair of dog tags dangles around his neck.

Tristan Taylor wears a blue denim jacket with his blue jeans and a white T-shirt. His brown hair is combed neatly, and his brown eyes stare at Seto's back in shock.

Téa Gardner's chin-length brown hair falls about her face and accents her blue eyes. She wears a yellow mini-skirt and a light pink, short-sleeved blouse. She wears a nice pair of pink pumps with thin, pale yellow socks. Her eyes catch Marie's and a spark of recognition flashes behind her eyes.

"Now, what can I help you with?" asks Solomon turning to face Marie and her two friends. The smile on his face disappears. "Seto Kaiba."

"Old man," says Seto.

Marie stares at Téa. "You look so familiar…"

"Do I know you?" asks Téa.

Seto raises an eyebrow as he looks at the two girls engaged in a staring contest.

"I'm… Marie…"

"I'm… Téa…"

"You… you… you wouldn't know anything about Hot Rods would you?" asks Marie awkwardly and quickly.

Téa's eyes widen. "Camaro?"

"T-bird?" asks Marie with rapidly widening eyes.

"Camaro!" exclaims Téa stepping up to Marie quickly and throwing her arms around her neck.

"T-bird!" exclaims Marie wrapping her arms around Téa's waist and holding her tight in their embrace, "Isis! I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Same here!" exclaims Téa smiling as she pulls back out of their embrace, "Where have you been, Camaro?"

"Egypt! You?" asks Marie smiling.

"I've been here!" exclaims Téa.

Marie lightly claws at Téa's stomach. She looks at her friend with a worried expression on her face. "How have you been doing, T-bird?"

"I've been fine, Camaro. Everything's okay… in fact, everything's okay because of him," says Téa indicating Yugi with her head, "He helped me out of a few tight spots, just like you've always done."

"I suppose I owe him thanks then. No one hurts my little Hot Rod!" exclaims Marie smirking at Téa.

Téa blushes. She turns her eyes away and stammers, "I'm planning on going to dance school in New York!"

"You rock!" exclaims Marie, "You always were the best dancer at camp!"

"And you were the toughest!" exclaims Téa, "You've got to meet my friends!" She turns towards everyone with her smile still plastered on her face. "Guys, this is my friend, Camaro! We went to dance camp together one summer. She saved my life!"

"Not your life! Just your virginity," says Marie blushing slightly.

Yugi's eyes widen as he looks at the two girls. "Téa?"

"One of the camp counselors…"

"And a couple boys from the neighboring band camp!" pipes in Marie.

"They tried to rape me, but Camaro… Marie… saved me," says Téa, "And right then and there, we made a pact."

"To be sisters forever!" exclaim Marie and Téa together.

Téa hugs Marie again. "We have got to get together soon and go out dancing!"

"Deal, and I have got to take you to the nightclubs of Cairo, Téa! They are totally kicking!" exclaims Marie happily, "Our dancing date will have to wait though. I'm entering the Battle City Tournament, but after the tournament's over, we'll paint this town!"

"Deal!" exclaims Téa.

"Marie… are you forgetting why you came here?" asks Seto.

"No, Seto," says Marie sadly as she moves away from Téa, "but not for lack of trying, I assure you. It has been nice seeing you again, T-bird, but I didn't come here for a reunion. I came here to talk, get thoroughly pissed, and beat something to within an inch of its life… not necessarily in that order."

"What are you doing here, Kaiba?" asks Téa finally turning her gaze to Seto.

"He came with me. We are looking for some Solomon guy!" exclaims Marie looking at Téa for a brief moment. She glances at the two boys she came in with as they stand slightly behind her, and she smiles.

_Turn around and we'll be there  
Always by your side…_

"That's Grandpa! Solomon Motou!" exclaims Yugi looking at Marie, "What do you want with him?"

"I was sent here so that he could tell me who I am," says Marie.

"You must be mistaken," says Solomon, "I don't know who you are."

"My name is Marie Twin, and I was sent here by my Grandmother, Yurito Twin," says Marie.

"Yurito?" asks Solomon, "You are Yurito's grand-daughter, Marie?"

Marie nods her head, and the spiky ends of her ponytail bob.

"Let's go upstairs," says Solomon, "Joey, would you please lock the door and turn the sign to CLOSED?"

"Sure thing, Grandpa Motou," says Joey moving to lock the door. He flips the lock and spins the sign around so that it tells everyone outside that the shop is closed. "What's the deal?"

"Let's go upstairs," says Solomon, "We'll sit down and talk."

"Do you know who I am, old man?" asks Marie, "Cause if you don't, I'm leaving now!"

"I do know who you are, Marie," says Solomon, "I'll explain once we're upstairs." He starts up the stairs into the house above the Kame Game Shop.

"I want an explanation now!" exclaims Marie quickly following behind Solomon.

Seto and Mokuba hurry after Marie with Yugi, Tristan, Téa, and Joey following quickly behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song Panick belongs to the artist and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

WARNING: This story contains sensitive cultural practices and references that might offend some readers. The views and opinions of the cultures which condone these practices are not shared by this author, but they are included in this story for awareness purposes only.

Time to Duel, Mariko!

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Four

You Know What They Say Might Hurt You

Solomon motions to the chairs in the living room. "Sit down."

"I don't want to sit! I want answers!" exclaims Marie.

"Where is Yurito?" asks Solomon looking at Marie with his aging purple eyes.

Marie sees something in those eyes that calms her for a moment. "My grandmother died."

Solomon sits down quickly and puts his hand over his heart. "How? How did Yurito die?"

"Grandpa! Are you all right?" asks Yugi seeing his grandfather getting paler. He hurries over to Solomon and stands beside him.

_I'm not gonna panick, panick…_

"Sit down, everyone," says Solomon, "please…"

Seto sneers at the offer, but Mokuba moves over to sit in a chair.

Téa, Tristan, and Joey walk over to the couch and sit down.

"Tell me, Marie, how did my Yurito die?" asks Solomon.

"I don't owe you any explanations! I came here to get answers, not give them!" exclaims Marie angrily.

"What happened to make you hate her so much?" asks Solomon.

Marie's eyes widen. "What!"

"Why else would you refuse to tell me what happened to her? She was my wife once. My life," says Solomon, "The one I cared for more than any other in the world. I just want to know what happened to her? In the last letter she sent me, she told me that you both were doing fine. No illnesses to speak of, except that you did have heat stroke at the time. How was the archeological dig? Did you find what you were looking for?"

Marie sighs and sits down on the edge of Mokuba's chair. "On our last dig… the ground where we were wasn't too stable. We had several cave-ins. I was trapped underground on more than one occasion, but I was the smallest, so I had to go where the others couldn't… Everyone was caught at one time or another. When it was Grandma's turn to get caught in a cave-in… she came out alive but seriously injured… She died as I was taking her to a hospital. We had just barely got to the emergency room, but with her last breath, she told me to come here… to the Kame Game Shop in Domino City and ask Solomon who I really am."

"Yes… I can see Yurito doing that," says Solomon, "I will explain everything, Marie, but you must be patient."

"I don't want to be patient!" exclaims Marie, "Grandma left me without telling me a single thing! She had the time to tell me who I was, but instead all she did was tell me to come here to you! I've been patient long enough! I want answers! I want to know why I'm here!"

Mokuba takes Marie's hand in his. "Marie… Let it go…"

"I will not let it go, Mokuba! That woman lied to me my entire life! I want to know what else about me has been a lie!" exclaims Marie fiercely ripping her hand from Mokuba's grasp. She takes a long breath and takes Mokuba's hand again. She turns her eyes towards Téa, and she stares at the outfit the girl wears. She takes in another long breath. "Hurry up and get on with it, old man! I don't have time to sit around and play games!"

"First, since you are new to this area, I must introduce you to my grandson, Yugi, and his friends," says Solomon.

"I'm Yugi. This is Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor. You already know Téa," says Yugi.

The three people nod or wave when their name is called.

"How did you know my grandma?" asks Marie still staring at Téa. "Nice skirt… Téa."

"Why, thank you!" exclaims Téa smiling.

"I knew Yurito because I had been her husband," says Solomon.

Marie slides off the arm of Mokuba's chair and hits the floor with a loud thump. She jumps to her feet quickly and blushes a deep crimson. "What? You were not married to my grandmother! Impossible! She would have told me if she'd been married to anyone other than my grandfather! We didn't hide anything like that from each other!"

"She did hide some things from you though," says Tristan, "She didn't tell you who you are, did she? Why wouldn't she hide that fact too?"

Marie glares at Tristan for a moment before sitting back down on the arm of Mokuba's chair.

"She was only married once. I am your grandfather, Marie," says Solomon.

Marie swallows hard. She shakes her head with disbelief and stands up. "Stupid old man! I'm out of here!"

"Marie! Wait!" Yugi moves over to the bookcase quickly and pulls an old frame from the top shelf. He wipes the dust from the glass and holds the frame out towards Marie. "Is this your grandmother?"

Marie takes the antique frame and looks at the wedding picture within it. She squints at the picture as she turns around. Her hands clench the frame tightly until her knuckles turn white. She makes one step towards Solomon as she stares at the picture with wide eyes.

"What's wrong, Marie?" asks Seto moving over to her and taking the frame from her. He looks at the picture with distaste.

"That's my grandmother's wedding photo," whispers Marie.

Yugi takes the picture frame back from Seto. "This is Grandpa's wedding picture."

"Yurito and I decided long ago that to protect our grandchildren from a great evil, they should be raised separately," says Solomon, "It was a great evil that would destroy the world… An evil that might need one or both of you."

Seto crosses his arms over his chest, obviously not impressed.

"What proof do you have that any of what you say is true?" asks Marie looking at Solomon, "I won't believe that I'm your grand-daughter or this wimp's cousin unless you can prove it!"

"Would your birth certificate be enough proof?" asks Solomon.

"Probably not, but it's a start," says Marie.

Solomon stands up and pulls a lock box from inside the drawer of a small corner table. He sets the lock box on the table and turns towards Yugi. "Would you bring that picture over here, Yugi?"

Yugi takes the picture over to his grandfather. "Here, Grandpa."

Solomon takes the picture and pulls the back off the frame. He draws out a small key from its position tucked behind the picture. Then he unlocks the box and opens the lid. He pulls out a crisp piece of paper. He turns towards Marie and holds it out. "Here it is, Marie."

Marie walks over to Solomon and takes the paper. She looks at it. "Marie Motou… Mother… Father… Multiple birth?"

"Multiple birth?" asks Yugi looking at Solomon with wide confused eyes.

"Multiple birth!" exclaims Seto angrily uncrossing his arms and clenching his fists tightly at his sides, "Marie has a sister?"

"Whoever said it was a girl?" asks Solomon pulling a second sheet of paper from the lock box and passing it to Yugi, "Her twin is in this room!"

"Yugi Motou… Multiple birth," says Yugi staring at his own birth certificate. He turns his eyes to Marie. "I have a sister."

"Seto?" asks Marie shakily.

"Yeah, Marie?" says Seto looking at her with concern as he moves the two steps to her side.

_Panick, panick…_

"Catch," whispers Marie a mere second before she falls in a faint.

Seto catches Marie easily and falls to his knees with her in his arms.

Yugi stands frigid, completely frozen from the shock.

Joey and Téa stand up quickly.

"Hey, Yuge, are you okay?" asks Joey.

"Marie?" asks Mokuba getting up and moving to her quickly.

Marie opens her eyes and blinks. She bolts upright and pushes herself to her feet. She slams the paper onto the table beside the lock box. "It's not true! You are not my grandfather! I am an only child! And Yugi Motou is my worst enemy, not my brother!"

Yugi shakes his head. He passes his birth certificate to Solomon who places both papers back into the lock box. "Enemy? Why am I your worst enemy? You don't even know me. Why do you hate me?"

"I hate you because Seto hates you!" exclaims Marie, "And that is a good enough reason for me!"

"It is true, Marie. Look at Yugi, and tell me that you truly don't believe that he is your twin brother!" exclaims Solomon.

"Why should I?" asks Marie. She turns her back to Yugi and Solomon. Her entire body shakes with her anger.

"So… when we went to Egypt to see Grandma at the archaeological dig," says Yugi, "When I was nine… that was when Marie was at dance camp with Téa, wasn't it, Grandpa? Marie had been sent to camp so we could go see Grandma."

Solomon nods his head.

"Whoa! What is going on here?" asks Tristan, "Mr. Motou, why didn't you ever tell Yugi he had a sister?"

"It was what we decided. Yurito and I both studied an ancient Egyptian tablet that showed us someone who looked a lot like our son, only younger, fighting an ancient evil. We believed that the person on the tablet was actually resurrected as one of our grandchildren," explains Solomon, "We believed that the other person, the evil one, might also be the second child. We wanted to save them from that destiny. So we separated them, thinking that they might have needed to have been together for the events to reoccur. I took Yugi, our grandson, and Yurito took Marie, our granddaughter. We wanted to keep you two safe… We planned to tell you about each other, and even introduce you on your seventeenth birthday."

"You knew her, didn't you?" asks Marie.

"Knew who?" asks Joey, "Yurito? We've already figured out that they used to be married!"

Marie spins around angrily. "I'm talking about Ishizu, you fool!"

"Ishizu? Can't say that I know her," says Solomon.

"Ishizu Ishtar! She possesses the Millennium Tauk! It has the power to see the future! Only she knew for certain that the events of the past would reoccur!" Marie glares at Solomon.

"I'm sorry, Marie," says Solomon, "I don't know how I knew the events would repeat. Yurito didn't believe they would, but I convinced her. I'm afraid that it was my idea that one child went to Egypt. So I suppose everything after that was my fault because of that one mistake."

_Fill my heart with terror  
Do the worst you can do  
Shivers up my spine  
I'm not afraid of you…_

"It was your fault? You take the blame then?" asks Marie with shock-filled eyes.

Solomon nods.

"Are you stupid or just ignorant?" yells Marie clenching her hands tightly into fists, "Do you have any idea what they do to female children in that part of the world?"

Seto's eyes widen. He looks at Marie fearfully. "What did they do to you?"

"You are not one of their people," says Solomon, "They wouldn't do that without the permission of Yurito!"

"What wouldn't they do?" asks Seto reaching out for Marie's arm.

"Oh, so then, you're ignorant!" yells Marie swinging her arm, without thinking, out of Seto's reach, "You knew what they would have done to me, yet you did nothing to stop it! You just sat back here and let your own granddaughter get mutilated!"

"Mutilated?" asks Seto turning his enraged glare to Solomon.

"They didn't!"

"They did!" exclaims Marie hissing angrily.

"Yurito told me that someone had suggested it," says Solomon shaking his head in disbelief, "For your tenth birthday…"

"You even knew when!" exclaims Marie shaking angrily, "And you didn't try to stop it! Oh, I get it! I really do! All that you care about is your precious Yugi! Your little boy! You never cared about me! Did Yurito despise me too? Is that why she let them do that to me?"

"Marie! What did they do to you?" asks Seto turning to her desperately.

"Camaro? Talk to me, please!" exclaims Téa.

"Marie? Grandpa? What happened?" asks Yugi.

Marie clenches her fists tighter and winds up her left arm for a swing at Solomon.

Seto grabs Marie's wrist to prevent her from finishing her punch. "No… Marie. If either one of us is going to punch that old man for what happened to you, it's going to be me! I hit harder than you do!"

"You want someone who will hit harder, huh?" asks Marie raising her right hand into the air above her head. Her fingers close around the base of the Millennium Scale, which magically appears in her hand. "Ma-Ri-Ko!"

A swirling wind starts up around Marie and whips her clothing fiercely around her body. Marie's triple colored, spiky hair flares out within the confines of her ponytail holder as if a lightning bolt had just hit her. Her bangs stand up into high, arched spikes. Her white T-shirt shortens and appears to crawl up her stomach to reveal her tanned skin. The purple jacket with the white cuffs and collar grows longer to extend to the middle of her thighs instead of her waist.

Marie's pants transform themselves into a deep purple set of hip-hugger Capris, and the white pumps she wears change into a set of white stiletto heels to add a good four inches to her height. The dog-tags style locket she wears reflects the sunlight as she places the Millennium Scale back at her right hip where a strap appears to bind it to her purple belt.

Mariko clenches her fists and smirks at Solomon. Her voice is harder and deeper when she speaks, "I can't believe what I'm hearing! And to think that this body was almost perfect for me!"

"Where'd the Millennium Scale come from?" asks Mokuba, "Marie left that at the house!"

Mariko reels back with her right fist preparing to punch Solomon.

"Grandpa!" exclaims Yugi jumping in front of Solomon just in time to take the fateful fist to his own jaw. He falls to the floor.

"Yugi!" exclaims Téa moving in front of Mariko. She kneels beside Yugi and helps him to sit up wearily. "How could you do this, Marie? Are you okay, Yugi?"

Joey moves to Mariko's side and spins her towards him. "Why'd you have to go and hit Yugi? He didn't do anything to you!"

"He stood in my way. I had no intention of hitting him at all! I wanted that old man!" exclaims Mariko, "For what he did to me, he deserves a lot more than a simple punch. Now, get your hands off me, you filthy mutt!"

"I'm not a mutt!" growls Joey.

"You're right… Mutts are cuter!" exclaims Mariko.

Joey growls.

"And better behaved!" exclaims Mariko.

Tristan grabs Joey from behind to prevent him from lunging and attacking Mariko.

"Now, Marie… Mariko, sit!" orders Seto.

"I don't obey orders!" exclaims Mariko.

Seto's eyes flash angrily.

Mariko's hair falls back down to its normal state, and the clothes revert back to their original form, covering most of Marie's exposed skin. Marie speaks in her regular, girlish voice, "You said 'sit', huh? What makes you think I want to?"

"That is an order, Marie!" exclaims Seto, "Don't defy me!"

Marie sits down in the chair where Mokuba had been seated.

"Everyone, sit!" orders Seto angrily.

"Don't argue, Joey, just do it," says Téa pulling Yugi over to sit down on the couch.

Yugi rubs his cheek and feels the swelling start.

Everyone returns to a seat.

Mokuba sits down on Marie's knees, and Seto leans up against her chair's armrest.

"Now… old man… since you seem to know, tell us what happened to Marie," says Seto in a commanding voice.

"It isn't my place to say," says Solomon, "If she wants you to know, she'll tell you."

_Made my stand right here…_

"Fine! Coward! I'll tell you, Seto!" exclaims Marie blushing a deep crimson and keeping her eyes averted from Seto's face.

Seto looks at Marie and raises an inquisitive eyebrow at her. "What happened to you?"

"Cover your ears, Mokuba," says Marie quietly.

Mokuba looks at Marie, but he doesn't comply.

"Well, in Egypt, young girls are kind of circumcised so that they will remain virgins until they are married," says Marie turning her eyes further from Seto.

"Big brother, what's circumcised?" asks Mokuba looking up at Seto.

Seto blushes a bright red. "Cover your ears, Mokuba!"

"But, big brother!"

"Cover your ears, Mokuba!" exclaims Seto still blushing bright red, "What do you mean, Marie? How do you circumcise a female?"

Mokuba covers his ears as instructed by Seto, but he still finds it quite easy to hear.

"Well… in some areas… they will either…" Marie's voice trails off.

"They will what?" asks Yugi gently.

"They will either remove the clitoris or damage it so much that the woman would never be able to enjoy sexual activity," says Marie.

Seto's eyes widen. "They did that to you?"

Marie shakes her head. "I said they did that in some areas. I don't really know what all they did to me. I was one of the lucky girls. I was actually in a sterile environment with a real doctor and proper medical tools. They even gave me anesthesia. I was so groggy during it all that I don't know what happened during my surgery exactly… whether or not they did what they wanted to do, but I know that they planned to do a full infibulation on me… the Pharaonic circumcision."

"What is this Pharaonic circumcision?" asks Yugi with wide eyes.

"Oh, no!" exclaims Téa bursting into tears, "I'm so sorry, Camaro! I should have been there! We could have fought them off together!"

"Marie, what is infibulation?" asks Seto, "What exactly did they do to you?"

Marie takes a deep breath and stares off into space. "That's where they remove the clitoris, labia, and prepuce… then they just sew the girl's vagina closed, leaving only a small opening for necessary bodily fluids. Then her husband will know if she is still a virgin before they are married when he has the opportunity to inspect her. Then, after they are married, he cuts the stitches with a double edged dagger, takes her, and then sews her up again if he ever has to go on a trip without her so that no other man could have her without his knowing. That is what they did to me on my tenth birthday."

"Those stupid jerks! How dare they!" exclaims Mokuba lowering his hands, "How dare they take anything out of you or sew any part of you closed!"

"Mokuba! What did I tell you?" shouts Seto.

Mokuba clamps his hands over his ears again. "Sorry, Seto."

Téa continues to sob as she moves over to kneel beside Marie's chair. She takes her friend's hand and cries into it.

Seto looks at Marie, still staring off at the wall away from him.

_All you've done wrong  
I will set right…_

Seto rests his hand on Marie's shoulder. "Don't worry, Marie. Nothing like that will ever happen to you again! I swear it!"

Téa chokes on the words as she sobs. She pulls herself up and sits on the armrest so she can wrap her arms around Marie's neck and hold her close. "I… I can't… I can't believe they do things like that! I'm so sorry, Camaro!"

"Did it hurt you, Marie?" asks Mokuba lowering his hands, "When they did that to you?"

"Like I said, I was lucky… It was painful. More than anything I've ever experienced, Mokuba," says Marie, "Even more than losing Grandma! And it will probably always hurt me."

Mokuba looks up at Seto with pleading eyes.

Seto sees the look on his younger brother's face. He glances over at Yugi through the corner of his eyes. He sets his jaw. Then he looks at Mokuba again.

Marie sits staring off into thin air with a blank expression on her face. Her best girl friend clings to her neck crying uncontrollably into the tri-colored hair, and her young friend sits upon her knees staring at his older brother.

"Move, Mokuba," says Seto.

Mokuba smiles and jumps up off Marie's lap.

Seto quickly sits down across Marie's legs and grabs her chin with his hand. He turns her head so that she looks into his eyes. "You remember what I told you, don't you?"

Marie nods.

Yugi moves to pull Téa away from Marie, and she immediately turns in his arms to cry on his chest so he rubs her back gently to comfort her.

"I meant it then. I mean it now," says Seto, "I'll arrange a doctor's appointment for you in the morning. We'll see if there is anything that can be done to correct what has been done to you."

Téa sniffles as her tears finally slow down and stop flowing from her eyes. She pulls back from Yugi just enough to wipe her eyes but remain safely within his arms.

Marie takes a deep breath.

_I won't give up  
I won't break down  
I'm not gonna panick…_

Seto pulls Marie into a long, open-mouthed kiss.

Yugi's jaw drops, and his eyes widen.

Téa sees the expression on Yugi's face and turns to see Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp and richest person in all of Japan, sitting on Marie's knees and kissing her passionately. She tries to force her eyes away from the sight, but her eyes don't move away from the shockingly disturbing sight.

Tristan simply stares in amazement. He never would have guessed that someone as cold and cruel as Seto would ever be seen lip-locked with an attractive woman.

Solomon's eyes widen in shock as he stares at Seto kissing his granddaughter. He clutches his hands over his heart again.

"Ew! My eyesight is permanently damaged!" exclaims Joey clamping his eyes shut, "I just saw Kaiba kissing Yugi's sister! Ew!"

Seto pulls out of the kiss and moves to get up.

Marie grabs Seto's arm. She looks down at the floor. "Let it go this time, Seto… for me…"

"That mongrel insulted you," says Seto glaring at Joey.

"I don't want to let you go…" Marie closes her eyes and hangs her head.

Seto looks back at Marie intending to argue the point some more, but when he sees her looking so weak and fragile, as if her very soul had been shattered, then he changes his mind. He wraps his arms around behind her back and pulls her up tight against him. "Fine… for you, Marie!"

Marie moves her head to rest against Seto's shoulder, and her body shudders.

Seto raises his eyebrow. "Marie?"

Marie takes a sharp breath and inhales the scent of Seto's cologne taking in his strength as well as his aroma. Her voice is strong and commanding when she speaks, "Move…!"

Seto stands up and looks down at Marie with slightly worried eyes.

Marie stands up quickly as the fire and anger return to her purple eyes. "You stupid old fool! How could you honestly expect me to survive in Egypt when you knew full well what that culture would do to me?"

"I knew of their culture, but I never believed that they would force it upon someone from a different culture," says Solomon, "Not without Yurito's permission, and I knew she would never give it!"

"You are stupid!" exclaims Marie, "Let's settle this once and for all… with a Shadow Game!"

"A Shadow Game?" asks Tristan.

"No!" exclaims Yugi moving away from Téa finally and looking directly into Marie's eyes, "I'll play your game, Marie! Not Grandpa! I know that you're angry with Grandpa because he sent you to Egypt, and what happened to you there should never happen to anyone! But it really isn't his fault! You can't blame him!"

"Well… let's see about that, Yugi-boy! If you happen to win, I will forgive your Grandfather for what happened!" exclaims Marie, "But that is all I promise to do should you win! But if I win, I will send his soul to the Shadow Realm forever so that he can be tortured there in much the same way that I was!"

Yugi looks at Solomon.

Solomon nods. "If you wish to accept her challenge, Yugi, I will be willing to face the punishment should you lose."

"I won't lose!" exclaims Yugi, "You have a deal, Marie!"

Marie smirks at Yugi. Her eyes drift down to the upside down pyramid around Yugi's neck. "Is it true, Yugi? Does the Pharaoh's spirit reside in the Millennium Puzzle?"

"Yes. He's called Yami," says Yugi.

"I can't wait to see who is stronger… Mariko or Yami?" exclaims Marie. She turns her eyes towards the boy who she now believes to be her brother. She looks at Yugi's spiked hair, at the trio of colors. She pulls the ponytail holder from her hair, and her hair automatically stands up on end to be the mirror image of Yugi's hair. She gazes into the deep purple eyes, so much like her own.

Yugi stares back at Marie. "I never thought I had a sister, Marie."

Marie pulls her hair back down into the high ponytail and wraps her elastic holder around it. She turns to look at Seto. "When I said I wanted a brother like you have, Seto, I meant I wanted your brother, not one of my own!"

"Let's duel, Marie!" exclaims Yugi, "I'll duel you, but I must warn you, I learned how to play Duel Monsters from our Grandpa!"

"Get your duel disk, and meet me outside!" exclaims Marie moving quickly to the stairs. She stops and turns towards Yugi. "And I must warn you, I learned how to play Duel Monsters from our Grandma!"

"Deal!" exclaims Yugi.

Marie hurries down the stairs with Seto and Mokuba following quickly.

"Hey, Yugi! I'll be outside finding a nice place to watch!" exclaims Téa.

Yugi smiles as Téa hurries down the stairs with Joey and Tristan following behind. He hurries to his room to get his duel disk and his dueling deck. Then he heads downstairs and outside with Solomon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song No Matter What belongs to the artist and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

WARNING: This story contains sensitive cultural practices and references that might offend some readers. The views and opinions of the cultures which condone these practices are not shared by this author, but they are included in this story for awareness purposes only.

Time to Duel, Mariko!

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Five

Forever Love

"Are you ready, Marie?" asks Yugi securing the duel disk on his wrist.

Marie places her duel disk on her wrist. The Millennium Scale now hangs in a special harness strapped to her right thigh.

_Two of a pair  
Now on opposite sides…_

"Are you ready to duel, Marie?" asks Yugi walking out into the middle of the street and looking at Marie.

"I'm ready if you are, Yugi!" exclaims Marie smiling wickedly at Yugi.

Yugi nods. "Yu-Gi-Oh!"

Marie squints as she watches the power overtaking her brother's form. She notices the slight differences in the way his spiky hair falls about his face, and the way his eyes look more determined. She even sees how much taller he is now that he has joined his mind with the ancient pharaoh. "Let the duel begin! In the name of fairness, I will grant you the first move, Yami!"

Marie and Yami both draw their five cards from their decks.

"By all means, Marie, ladies first," says Yami with a deeper voice than he normally uses.

"If you insist," says Marie placing a card on top of her duel disk, "I will play Leghul in defense mode, and I'll also place one card for later." She slides a card into a slot on her duel disk.

"Not a very strong monster," says Yami, "Why would you play that?"

"I have a few reasons," says Marie.

'_Let me help you, Marie,' whispers a deep, masculine voice within Marie's mind._

'_I won't let you, Mariko! You tried to hurt Mokuba last time! I will never let you control me again!' thinks Marie, 'Can't you just get out of my head, you stupid jerk! When will you ever learn that this is my body and you cannot have it!'_

_The man appears to Marie's mind's eye. He stands just a head taller than Marie with wild blond hair highlighted with black streaks. His eyes are a piercing black, and his pants, the only article of clothing he wears, are made of the pitchest black fabric. He whispers, 'Let me help you win.'_

'_I will win on my own, Mariko!' thinks Marie. She sees Mariko in front of her in the darkness, and she sees her own mental body standing in the void of her mind._

'_You can't do it alone. You will be begging me later. This boy is your brother as well as the ancient Pharaoh, and you know that you can't defeat him,' whispers Mariko, 'I can defeat him. Besides, I don't want or need your body, Marie. It's useless to me now that I know that you've been soiled!'_

_Marie slaps Mariko._

"I'll play Beaver Warrior in attack mode!" exclaims Yami placing a card on the field, "And have him attack your Leghul!"

Mariko scowls. 'Let me defeat him for you, Marie…' 

"Not so fast, Yugi-boy!" exclaims Marie pushing the button to activate her magic card, "Negate attack!" She draws a card and switches her Leghul card for another monster. "I'll sacrifice my Leghul to play the Dark Magician! Attack his Beaver Warrior with Dark Light!"

The holographic projectors bring the scene to life for everyone to see.

'I don't care what you think, Marie… I want to win this duel at all costs, and I will defeat the pharaoh!' exclaims Mariko, 'I must have his power!'

Marie pulls her right hand away from her duel deck. She reaches her hand down to her side and unbuckles the Millennium Scale from the straps that holds it to her thigh. She raises it mindlessly into the air above her head. "Ma-Ri-Ko!"

A swirling wind starts up around Marie and whips her clothing fiercely around her body.

"Marie! No!" screams Seto with widening eyes.

Marie's triple colored, spiky hair flares out within the confines of her ponytail holder. Her bangs stand up into high, arched spikes. Her white T-shirt crawls up her stomach to reveal her tanned skin. The purple jacket grows longer to extend to the middle of her thighs.

Marie's pants shorten into a deep purple set of hip-hugger Capris, and the white pumps she wears change into a set of white stiletto heels to add a good four inches to her height. She places the Millennium Scale back in the holster upon her thigh.

"Marie!" exclaims Mokuba.

"I am not Marie! I AM MARIKO!" exclaims Mariko with a deeper, more masculine voice. She places two cards into the slots on her duel disk. "Now I play Hinotama!"

Yami takes one step backwards as the magic card is revealed. He looks at Mariko with wide eyes as his life points go down to reflect the most recent attack. "Who are you, Mariko? What do you want and why have you taken over control of my sister? Are you working with Marik?"

"Marik? I know no Marik!" exclaims Mariko, "And what I want is quite simple! I want the power of the Pharaoh! I have waited long enough! When you trapped me, Yami, you thought that you had seen the last of me! Now I return, more powerful than ever thanks to you! You have a truly powerful sister! Now it is time for me to banish little Yugi to the shadow realm forever!" She holds the Millennium Scale up above her head. "I am a servant of Anubis! This is your trial, Yugi Motou! Behold the Scales of Truth!"

A feather appears in one of the trays of the scale.

Yami stares at Mariko. He speaks with his deep voice that is so unlike Yugi's soft tone, "Marie? What are you doing?"

"I summon Ammit!" exclaims Mariko with wide purple eyes.

Yami is the only one who sees the monster rise up behind Mariko. He glares at her. "Enough with these games, Mariko! What are you doing here?"

"You trapped me within the Millennium Scale, Yami. I have now found a body, the perfect body, the one you once loved the most… even if she did not love you in return," says Mariko, "Now that I have found this body, I will complete the task I set upon in ancient times! I will rule the world!"

"Never! As long as I live you will never rule the world!" exclaims Yami. The eye on his Millennium Puzzle flares a brilliant white light.

'Help me, Yugi!' thinks Marie desperately. She screams as loud as she can in her mind, 'Yugi, help me!'

"Marie?" asks Yami.

_Time's running out…_

"No!" screams Mariko.

Ammit disintegrates like the holographic monsters once they're destroyed.

A strong flash of light from the Millennium Puzzle hurls Marie backwards, and she falls on her back five feet from where she had been standing. Her clothing returns to normal… the jacket shrinking back to her waist, the white shirt lengthening to cover her mid-riff, her pants legs growing longer, and her shoes changing back into her white pumps. Her hair falls from its electrostatic charge to fall in odd crimped spikes around her face, and the end of her ponytail no longer stands up rigidly.

"Marie?" asks Yami, "Are you all right?"

Marie groans as she tries to sit up.

Seto rushes to Marie's side and helps her to sit up. He wraps his arm behind her back and supports her.

"Yugi?" asks Marie looking at her brother.

Yami closes his eyes. When he opens his eyes again, he is no longer Yami, but Yugi instead. He hurries over to Marie. "Yes, Marie! It's me!"

"What did Yami do to me? Mariko's gone," says Marie.

"Mariko's gone?" asks Seto with wide eyes.

Marie nods her head. She grips the Millennium Scale and looks at it. "Yes, Seto… He's gone. He's no longer within me."

"Yami sent him to the shadow realm," says Yugi kneeling in front of Marie, "Are you all right?"

"No… No, I'm not. Seto, can you take me home?" asks Marie weakly.

"Of course, Marie," says Seto standing up. He helps Marie to her feet and then he scoops her up into his arms. He glares at Yugi, although not menacingly as he normally would. His glare looks slightly… grateful. He turns around. "Come on, Mokuba!"

Marie wraps her arms around Seto's neck and rests her head against his chest.

"Marie?" asks Solomon.

"Grandpa…" Yugi shakes his head as he stands up. "Let her go."

Seto carries Marie down the street towards the limousine in front of the game shop.

"Thank you for helping Marie, Yugi. Seto really appreciates it, but you know him… He'd never tell you himself." Mokuba smiles at Yugi. He follows Seto quickly.

"Hey, Yuge, do you think that Mariko character can return?" asks Joey watching Seto carry Marie away.

"I hope not," says Yugi, "He was taking a toll on her mind. He was trying to drive her crazy."

_We'll show them what we're made of  
As we fight for the ones we love…_

Marie lies in her bed with a cold washcloth on her forehead.

"How do you feel, Marie?" asks Seto stroking her hand gently.

"I feel like I did before Mariko came to me," says Marie sighing. She rolls over onto her side and looks at Seto. She smiles. "I feel much better, Seto, but there is something that keeps bothering me."

"Is it what you said? What Mariko said about the past?" asks Seto.

"Yes." Marie nods. "He said Pharaoh Yami loved me in the past, but I didn't love him. I don't understand. What could he have been talking about?"

Seto pulls Marie into an embrace. "I don't know, Marie."

"I shouldn't let it bother me," says Marie holding onto Seto. She pushes herself slightly away and sits up on her bed. She smiles. "I'm really happy that he's gone! Mariko's finally gone!"

"Gone for good?" asks Seto.

"I'll make sure of it!" exclaims Marie.

Seto smiles. He kisses Marie quickly. "Good. I'm glad."

"Yugi was the one who banished Mariko to the shadow plane," says Marie, "I don't know if I can use the powers of the Millennium Scale now without Mariko, but I don't know if I actually need to use the powers of the scale."

"You don't. You have me," says Seto.

Marie looks into Seto's dark eyes and finds herself totally lost within them. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls herself up tight against him, and the whole while she stares entranced into his eyes. "Can I stay with you?"

"Forever," says Seto staring into Marie's purple eyes.

Marie gives Seto a long and slow kiss on the lips. When she pulls away from the kiss, she whispers, "I want to tell you I love you."

"I want to say the same thing," whispers Seto.

_How'd it come to this  
After all we've been through…_

"Thank you, Seto," says Marie.

"Marie!" exclaims Mokuba walking into the bedroom. He turns his eyes away and blushes when he sees Marie in Seto's arms.

"Mokuba!" exclaims Marie sliding away from Seto and blushing, "What is it?"

"You have a phone call," says Mokuba, "It's Yugi. He called to see if you were all right now."

"I should go talk to him," says Marie standing, "Seto… are you upset that Yugi is my brother?"

"No, Marie. You cannot choose your family. I don't want him to be related to you, but there is nothing we can do about that," says Seto, "I am fine with him being your brother. Just so long as he isn't calling you here all the time."

"Thank you, Seto," says Marie smiling, "I'll take the call in the den." She heads out of her bedroom and down to the den. She lifts the receiver to her ear and pushes the buttons to pick up her call. "This is Marie… Hello, Yugi!"

Hi, Marie. I'm sorry to call, but I just wanted to see if you're doing okay, comes Yugi's voice from the other end of the line.

"You are my brother, Yugi, and Seto said it would be acceptable for you to call me occasionally. Just so long as it doesn't happen too often," says Marie, "I'll give you the number to my private line next time I see you. I'm doing much better. I actually feel wonderful, and I have you to thank for it. So thank you for getting rid of Mariko for me. Seto thanks you too, but he will never tell you that… And there's something else I wanted to say to you too…"

What is it? asks Yugi.

"I wanted to tell you that if you need my help you'd get it. You just need to ask," says Marie, "Ishizu told me that something big was about to happen here, and that it would involve the Millennium Items. So if you need my help, you can ask for it, and I'll help you."

Ishizu was right. Something is happening. I mentioned Marik in our duel earlier. He's trying to get my Millennium Puzzle and three very rare cards… 

"The Egyptian God cards. Yes, I know. I lived with Ishizu, and she told me about the cards. That Marik though… Could he be Marik Ishtar?" asks Marie, "He's Ishizu's brother. Marik and Ishizu Ishtar were the guards of some tomb in Egypt I think, maybe Marik still is, but Ishizu is guarding other things as well…"

Like the Egyptian God cards, says Yugi, I don't know if it could be Marik Ishtar or not. He's not too keen on giving me his last name. But this Marik person has a big plan that involves the God cards and my Puzzle, and I don't want him to get any of it! 

"You may need my help against Marik, and I'll gladly offer it! When you need me, just call me!" exclaims Marie with a slight smile, "That's what family is for, and it will also be thanks for you helping me with Mariko."

Are you sure you're all right? 

"Yes, Yugi. I'm fine," says Marie.

Grandpa wants you to come live with us. 

"I can't. You know that I can't. We may be blood related, but we're not family. You know that."

I do, says Yugi, But Grandpa doesn't. We're family to him, even if we haven't been together all this time. I don't think he sees anything wrong with what he and Grandma decided to do to us. The separation part I mean. They should have never separated us, but what's done is done. They did what they thought was right at the time, and it did give us a chance to grow up as individuals instead of as twins. 

"You are so optimistic! Sure, you can find the good in any situation, but who wants to do that! I suppose I have to forgive him now… He didn't really have anything to do with the events in Egypt, and I suppose I was a little unfair blaming everything on him!" exclaims Marie giggling, "Well, Yugi, I need to go! I'll talk to you in Battle City sometime! I'm entering the tournament myself! We'll duel in the finals!"

I'll be waiting for our rematch! Today's duel was inconclusive, so you really don't have to forgive Grandpa just yet if you don't want to! If you do, that's okay though! Well, bye, Marie! 

"Bye," says Marie. She sets the receiver down and takes a deep breath as she turns around. She smiles to herself and heads from the den to go find Mokuba and Seto.

Marie lies alone in bed, fast asleep in the midnight hour. She rolls over onto her side, and her pleasant dream of seeing Seto and Mokuba in Egypt changes drastically.

'Hello again, Marie… Did you miss me?' asks Mariko walking up to Marie.

"You aren't here! You can't be here!" exclaims Marie. She gasps as Mariko takes her hand.

'Oh, but I am here, Marie! You did a remarkable job of trying to get rid of me, but as long as you still want me, I'll still be here! And you know that you want me! You want me to do what you can't. You want me to win duels for you because you are weak! You have a weak body, a weak heart, and a weak mind!' exclaims Mariko, 'But I am strong! I have the power that you want!'

"I… I… I don't understand! Yugi sent you to the Shadow realm!" exclaims Marie, "How could you be back? Go away. Go away, Mariko, and never come back!"

Mariko lifts Marie's hand to his lips and kisses it. 'I can't do that. I don't care what you think of me, Marie, but I care for you. I care for you far more than Seto Kaiba… In our past, Yami loved you more than anything else in the world. But you didn't love him. You loved another man. We should have been together in that time as we are now, but it wasn't meant to be. Had we been together then, we both would have been killed. As it was, Yami imprisoned me within the scale. He imprisoned seven spirits in all. I was placed within the Millennium Scale. There was the Thief King Bakura who was imprisoned within the Millennium Ring. The Millennium Eye holds a dangerous foe or a possible ally… The Millennium Rod… We must find the one who wields the Millennium Rod. The spirit within is a great ally to us. He has always been our friend. The Millennium Necklace holds a spirit that was once our greatest ally, but now may prove to be our greatest foe. Ishizu has corrupted the spirit of the Necklace… The Millennium Key's spirit was also corrupted… Then Yami himself was trapped within the Millennium Puzzle."

"Go away, Mariko! And never come near me again! I love Seto!" screams Marie pulling her hand away from Mariko.

Marie falls out of bed and wakes up when she hits the floor. She lies on her stomach on the floor for a few minutes just trying to calm her racing heart. She pushes herself up onto her hands and knees. She whispers, "Stay away, Mariko… Stay away…"

Marie slowly climbs to her feet. She grabs her pink and purple robe from the chair at her vanity dresser and wraps it around herself. She ties it closed as she heads out of her room and down the hallway to the bathroom. She washes her face and hands before leaving the bathroom several minutes later. She heads quietly down the hall to Seto's room, and she raps gently on the door.

A muffled sound of confusion comes through the door.

Marie opens the door quietly and looks inside. She smiles when she sees Seto sleeping in the center of his King-sized bed. She walks into the room and closes the door behind her. She approaches the bed.

Seto opens one eye and looks at Marie wearily. "Did you have a nightmare, Marie?"

"Yes, Seto," whispers Marie fidgeting with her robe, "Could I sleep in here with you?"

Seto pulls the blankets aside so that Marie can see his bare chest. He pats the bed beside him.

Marie removes her robe and places it beside Seto's black robe on the chair beside the dresser. She slides into the bed beside Seto and pulls the blanket back over them as she lies down.

Seto rolls onto his side and wraps his arms around Marie. "Tell me all about your nightmare. It will make you feel better."

_It's been you and me  
Hanging out playing games  
Didn't ever think it would get this hard…_

Marie cuddles up as close as she can to Seto and whispers, "I was showing you and Mokuba around an excavation site in Egypt when suddenly you both were gone and Mariko was there with me. He talked about the past…"

"What did he say?" asks Seto brushing Marie's hair back away from her face.

"He said that Yami imprisoned him in the scale, and there was a spirit named Bakura that is in the Millennium Ring. The Eye holds a dangerous enemy, and the Rod has our greatest ally. He said the spirits in the Necklace and Key used to be evil but now are good… I think. Since he's evil, I think that's what he meant," says Marie, "but he didn't stop there. He practically told me he loves me… He said he cares for me more than you do!"

"No one could care for you more than I do," whispers Seto kissing Marie's forehead. He kisses her lips quickly.

"Mariko said Yami had loved me, but I had loved him and not Yami. He said that I want him to be with me. That I want him because I'm so weak." Marie buries her face in Seto's chest and cries silently as Seto rubs her back to comfort her.

"Was there anything else?" asks Seto still rubbing Marie's back.

"No… that was bad enough!" exclaims Marie.

"Don't worry now, Marie. I'll protect you. Go to sleep," says Seto, "and when you wake, everything will seem a thousand times better. I promise."

We're in this together… 

"Thank you, Seto," says Marie. She wraps her arms around Seto and caresses his bare skin.

Seto chuckles as Marie's fingers slide across a ticklish section.

"Tomorrow, we go into Battle City and duel… both of us," says Marie moving to kiss Seto's stomach where she had just tickled him.

Seto rolls onto his back and pulls Marie up tight against his side. He smiles when she rests her head on his shoulder. "Sleep well, Marie… I'll protect you."

Marie sets her hand on Seto's chest over his heart. She closes her eyes. "Good night, Seto…"

Seto kisses Marie's forehead and rests his hand over hers on his chest. "Have good dreams now, Marie…"

Seto rolls onto his back and pulls Marie on top of him. He holds her tightly as he gives her a long kiss. He looks at her longingly, with a hunger hidden deep within his blue eyes.

"I am yours, Seto," whispers Marie relaxing in his arms, "If you want me, I am yours for the taking."

"You are not a possession, Marie. I don't want you to be mine. I'll settle for having your heart," says Seto.

"You have it… You have my heart. You can own that and borrow my body," says Marie smiling, "whenever you have need of it."

Seto swallows hard. "Thank you, but I don't need to borrow it tonight. Now don't get me wrong! I would love to borrow it sometime! I do want it, but I need to make sure that I wouldn't be hurting you if I ever did accept that gift. Besides, I think you need sleep more than anything else right now. My needs and desires can certainly wait for you."

"Yes… Just so long as you know… That is enough for me," says Marie.

Seto kisses Marie again and pries at her lips with his tongue until she opens her mouth for him.

_You've always meant the world to me  
And that's one thing that'll never change…_

Marie straddles Seto and sits up over top of him. She takes his hand and places it over her left breast so that he can feel her heart beating rapidly through her flesh.

Seto blushes as he touches the soft mound of Marie's breast. He slides his fingers around its surface and manipulates it in his hand.

Marie closes her eyes and leans forward towards Seto's hand.

Seto closes his eyes and grabs Marie. He pulls her down beside him and rolls over on top of her. His weight presses her body down so that she can't move as he runs his hands up and down her sides. He opens his eyes and looks at her face. "I love you, Marie…"

Marie opens her eyes wide and stares into Seto's blue eyes. "You love me? Really?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

"I love you too, Seto! Ever since you first beat me in a duel!"

Seto kisses Marie's cheek and slides to the side to lie beside her. He holds her close to him. "I love you. Now go to sleep. We need to rest up for tomorrow."

"You're right," says Marie snuggling up against Seto.

Seto holds Marie gently as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before falling slowly asleep. "You're beautiful, Marie…"

Marie wakes up in Seto's arms and sits bolt upright. She places both her hands over her chest and pants heavily from her dream. She looks at Seto sleeping beside her and she smiles. Her cheeks redden as the events from her dream unfold before her eyes. She kisses Seto's forehead.

Seto moves his arm and opens his eyes fearfully. "Marie!"

"I'm right here, Seto," says Marie taking a deep breath.

Seto sits up and wraps his arms around Marie. "Did you have another dream? A nightmare?"

"A dream… yes. I don't know if we should do this…"

"Do what?"

"Sleep in the same bed. It was okay when Mokuba was with us too. We couldn't do anything even if we wanted to because we'd wake him up, but without him here, there's nothing to stop us."

"You had an erotic dream, didn't you?" asks Seto, "It was about me I hope!" He chuckles.

"It's not funny, Seto! My heart still hasn't quit pounding!" exclaims Marie.

Seto pulls Marie close to him and wraps his arms tightly around her. He smiles and kisses her cheek lightly. He whispers, "Well, I think that's because you are the most beautiful girl in the world. I know that my heart hasn't quit pounding since you came back to me."

"Seto…?"

Seto interrupts Marie with a long kiss and pulls her back down to lie on the bed with him.

"Seto, I want to go," says Marie. "I should get up and take a shower now that you're awake. I didn't want you to wake up to find me gone."

"You know me too well…"

"I like to think so!"

"So then… what am I thinking?" asks Seto with a sly smile.

"Let's see… does it have anything to do with dueling?" replies Marie.

"No… just you."

Marie whispers into Seto's ear telling him exactly what it was that he had been thinking. She blushes. "Maybe later. I'm not ready for anyone to see me undressed yet. You can take a bath with me later, if that's okay with you."

"Another day then. That will be fine with me. My private bathroom has a large bathtub," says Seto blushing, "You're welcome to use it."

Marie nods and hugs Seto tightly. She kisses his lips before climbing from the bed. She enters the bathroom and starts to prepare her bathwater.

Seto climbs from the bed and stretches his muscles. He hears a quiet knocking on his door. "Enter."

Mokuba walks into the bedroom in his pajamas. "Seto… Marie's gone. She isn't in her room!"

Seto smiles. "She had a nightmare last night, so she came in here. She's in taking a bath now."

"Oh… good! I thought she might have left and went back to Yugi's place," says Mokuba with a sigh of relief.

"Would you go to her room and get her a change of clothes?" asks Seto.

"Oh, yeah, sure, big brother!" exclaims Mokuba smiling. He runs from Seto's room.

Seto heads to his closet. He searches through the closet for several minutes and finally pulls out the outfit he wants to wear to Battle City that day. He hears the water turn off in the bathroom.

Mokuba returns after a moment with a handful of clothes for Marie. "I'll toss it into the bathroom for Marie."

Seto nods.

Mokuba walks to the bathroom door and knocks loudly. "Marie! It's Mokuba! I brought you some clothes to change into after your bath!"

"Come on in, Mokuba!" calls Marie from inside.

Mokuba opens the door and closes his eyes as he walks into the bathroom.

Seto looks into the room and sees Marie relaxing in the spacious bathtub with her arms behind her head and her eyes closed.

Marie's entire body is hidden from view by the foamy white bubbles of the bathwater. She opens her eyes and looks at Mokuba. "You can open your eyes, Mokuba. I don't want you tripping on anything and hurting yourself."

Mokuba opens his eyes. He sets the pile of clothing on the counter by the sink. "I hope this outfit is okay. I wasn't sure what to bring you."

"It will be fine. Thank you, Mokuba!" exclaims Marie smiling.

Mokuba nods and walks out of the bathroom, closing the door tightly behind him.

"I'm going to get dressed now, Mokuba. You should too. We'll meet downstairs for breakfast," says Seto.

"Right!" exclaims Mokuba smiling. He hurries out of the room to go get dressed.

Seto changes into his black pants and listens to the sounds of the woman he loves bathing in the room next door.

Marie walks out of the bathroom brushing her wet hair. She sees Seto half dressed. "Good morning, Seto."

"Good morning, Marie." Seto turns towards Marie and smiles as he sees her in her purple pants, purple jacket, and white T-shirt. He quickly pulls his black mock-turtleneck over his head and smoothes it over his chest. "So… you already got two locator cards?"

"Well, yeah. That duelist I faced was good, but nowhere near on your level! He was jumping up and down at the offer of winning a complete Exodia set," says Marie smiling.

"First thing after breakfast, I'm taking you to see the doctor," says Seto, "I don't know what can be done, but he'll try to help you." He pulls on his knee-length, white, sleeveless jacket and looks at Marie.

"I want him to make it so that I could make love to you… when we were both ready," says Marie smiling. She walks up to Seto and looks into his dark blue eyes.

Seto pulls Marie into his arms so that her chest presses up tight against his own, and he starts to rub her back gently.

Marie sighs delightedly and wraps her arms around Seto's back.

Seto whispers into Marie's ear, "What would you like me to do, Marie?"

"Do as your heart tells you," whispers Marie, "I will gladly let you do anything to me that you want to do."

Seto starts kissing her neck as he massages her body with more strength. He kisses her lips once before he says, "I love you."

"You love me? Really? Of course… you wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true, but you never want Yugi to know, right?" asks Marie, "Done! I love you too!" She kisses him. "I love you, Seto!"

"Marie!" exclaims Seto running his hands through her hair as she continues to kiss him.

Marie clings tight to Seto and pulls out of their long kiss with a smile.

"We should go down for breakfast," says Seto smiling slyly. He starts kissing Marie and pulls her over to the bed. He lowers her back down to the bed and lies half beside and half on top of her as he kisses her.

"What about breakfast? Mokuba's probably waiting!" exclaims Marie.

Seto sighs after he places one last kiss on Marie's lips. "All right! All done! You are very beautiful, Marie…"

Marie slides out from beneath Seto and stands up. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it, Marie." Seto rolls over onto his back and looks up at Marie with a smile.

"Thank you…" Marie blushes. She takes Seto's hand and pulls him to his feet.

"Marie, wait!" exclaims Seto pulling his arm away from Marie.

Marie looks at him. "What is it, Seto?"

Seto walks over to his dresser. He pulls open a drawer and lifts a black box from inside. He turns and tosses the box to Marie. "It's not a request."

_No matter what!  
We'll be friends forever…_

Marie opens the box. She looks in at the delicate gold ring with the marquis diamond. She smiles at Seto. "Is this an engagement ring?"

"Yes. I want you as my fiancée, Marie. I want you to marry me. Mokuba wants you to be his sister. I want you to be his sister as well," says Seto smiling.

"I'll marry you. Of course I will!" exclaims Marie walking up to Seto. She slides her hands down along his sides as she leans in to kiss him.

Seto grabs Marie's arms and pulls them up to his chest. He takes the ring from the box and slides it onto the ring finger of her left hand. "Perfect! Now your outfit is almost complete. You just need the duel disk now for it to be perfectly complete and beautiful. You are beautiful, Marie! I love you! Don't ever change! Stay just the way you are! Well, almost just the way you are! I want to be able to please my fiancée."

"Yes, Seto! I promise! I love you too!" exclaims Marie kissing Seto, "I love you, Seto!"

"Now let's go join Mokuba for breakfast! I'm starving!" exclaims Seto. He grabs Marie's hand and pulls her out of his bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song Duel Madness belongs to the artist and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

WARNING: This story contains sensitive cultural practices and references that might offend some readers. The views and opinions of the cultures which condone these practices are not shared by this author, but they are included in this story for awareness purposes only.

Time to Duel, Mariko!

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Six

Moonlight Destiny

Marie secures her duel disk onto her arm. She looks at Seto as he secures his own duel disk to his arm. "I want to duel you, Seto, in the Battle City finals. I'll earn my way into a place there!"

"Are you sure, Marie?" asks Seto raising his eyebrows.

"I'm a good duelist! I can fight my way into this tournament!" exclaims Marie.

"Well, if you're sure, Marie," says Mokuba holding out a cell phone to her, "Here… take this with you so that we can keep in touch!"

"Thanks, Mokuba!" exclaims Marie reaching out with her left hand for the phone.

Mokuba grabs Marie's hand and turns it so that he can see the ring on her ring finger. His eyes widen as he looks at the marquis diamond. "Is this an engagement ring?"

"Yes," says Seto smiling at Marie and Mokuba.

Mokuba throws his arms around Marie's neck and hugs her tightly. "All right! Welcome to the family, Marie!"

"Thanks, Mokie!" Marie takes the cell phone and tucks it into a pocket. "Let's go to Battle City!"

"You are going to have a visit with my doctor first, Marie," says Seto, "On the blimp, of course."

Marie nods. "All right. I'll let your doctor examine me, but that's all I'll let him do today. I have some locator cards to win! I'm already behind because I wasn't here when the tournament started!"

Seto chuckles. "Very well."

Seto and Mokuba each take one of Marie's hands and pull her out to the helicopter that will be taking them into Battle City.

Marie walks down the street. She already found another sucker who thought that since she was a girl she wouldn't be a tough duelist. It was an easy victory for her to win against the fool, and now three locator cards reside in a box sheath on her hip. She looks around her for her next victim.

"Would you care for a duel, Marie Motou?"

Marie spins towards the sound of the voice. She sees a woman in an Egyptian dress with a veil over her face. She smiles as she sees the duel disk. "So… I see you entered the tournament too, Ishizu. Why ever would you do that?"

"I have my reasons, as do you," says Ishizu.

Marie nods her head.

"Yes, Marie… I have three locator cards, would you care for a duel? Winner take all?" asks Ishizu.

"No, Ishizu… I have other plans. I know the way you duel," says Marie, "and I know that I couldn't win if you've already seen the outcome."

"You are not meant to participate in this tournament," says Ishizu, "And your fiancé's rules do clearly state that all challenges must be accepted."

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?" asks Marie with a quiet sigh.

"I am afraid that you cannot," says Ishizu smiling.

"Fine, then I accept your challenge," says Marie smiling. She nearly jumps when her cell phone rings. She pulls the phone from her pocket and pushes the talk button before she holds it up to her ear. "Marie here!"

Marie! It's Mokuba! 

"Hey, Mokuba! What's up? How's Seto doing in the tournament?" asks Marie.

Well, Seto's in the finals, but that's not why I called! I thought you might want to know… 

"Know what?" asks Marie.

Yugi is fighting Joey in a life or death match instigated by the Rare Hunters! And they have Téa trapped with a crane ready to drop a ton of weight on her if we try to stop the duel! exclaims Mokuba.

"Where are you?" asks Marie as her eyes widen.

At the docks! 

"I'm on my way, Mokuba! I'll see you in a few!" exclaims Marie turning the phone off and tucking it in her pocket again, "I have to go, Ishizu, but I will be back for our duel! Will you wait for me in the café over there? I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"Do as you must, Marie. I will wait for our match," says Ishizu.

"Thank you, Ishizu!" exclaims Marie running away as fast as she can towards the docks. She hails a taxi as she runs. She climbs into the cab, and it drives off quickly to go to the docks.

_Will Yugi control the power  
Or will the power control Yugi?_

Marie arrives at the docks just a moment after Tristan gets there with three people she hadn't met before. She runs towards the awkward duel field. "T-bird! Oh, Isis! Yugi! Joey! Téa!"

"Hey, Marie!" exclaims Tristan as Marie runs up beside him, "Have you been having trouble with robed goons too?"

"Not a bit," says Marie looking at Tristan. She sees the other three people. "What's going on here? Who're your buds, Tristan? Why are Joey and Yugi dueling like this? And why is my T-bird tied to a chair with a ton of junk hanging over her head?"

"I don't know what's going on," says Tristan, "This is Serenity Wheeler, Joey's little sister. And Duke Devlin, he's a friend from school and the inventor of Dungeon Dice. Also Mai Valentine. She's another friend of ours. We met her in Duelist Kingdom!"

"Nice to meet you all! I'm Yugi's twin sister, Marie Motou! Now what do we have to do to stop this?"

"We can't do anything to stop it or that guy will hurt Téa!" exclaims Mokuba.

Marie's body seethes with anger as she walks up to stand beside Mokuba and Seto. She watches enraged as Joey and Yugi duel each other, but there isn't anything she can do about it and that thought infuriates her even more. She reaches down to her waist and flexes her fingers as if she were closing them around the scale that isn't there.

Mokuba sees Marie reaching for the scale, and he grabs her hand. He squeezes her hand to comfort her.

"We have to stop this!" exclaims Mai after Yugi takes another blow to his life points.

"You'll do no such thing!" exclaims a man in a dark robe as he leads a group of four similarly dressed men towards the docks.

"It's more of Marik's goons!" exclaims Duke turning to look at the men.

Marie spins around and glares at the men. "This is your doing! Fine, then I guess that means you're my opponents! Prepare to fight!"

The men look at Marie as she runs towards them.

Marie starts to fight the men with a martial art form that hasn't been seen for many generations while the others continue to watch the duel.

Tristan keeps an eye on Marie and watches her knocking some sense into her attackers.

Marie runs back over to Seto's side as the last of the rare hunters crumples to the ground in an unconscious state. She sees the last attack of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon against Joey's life points.

Joey swings over to Yugi using the chain that connects him to the anchor that will drop in thirty seconds. He grabs the key from Yugi's box.

Everyone stands in awe hoping that Joey will free them both in enough time.

The anchor drops and drags Joey and Yugi into the water.

"Joey!" screams Mai, "Yugi!"

Yugi surfaces the water.

"Yami!" exclaims Marie jumping into the water and wrapping her arms around Yugi, "Um… I guess this would be a bad time to mention that I can't swim!"

"I'm coming, Yugi!" exclaims Tristan jumping into the water and moving to Yugi and Marie's side, "Just kick, Marie. I'll do the rest." He wraps his arm around Yugi's back and helps Marie pull him back onto the dock.

"What about Joey?" asks Téa as Mokuba frees her from the chair she was strapped to.

"He didn't take his key!" exclaims Duke.

"I'll get it!" exclaims Tristan.

Serenity jumps into the water and the bandages that she had worn over her eyes flies away in the light breeze. She finds Joey and unlocks his leg from the anchor. Then she helps him to swim to the surface.

"Joey!" exclaims Téa seeing her friend break the surface of the water.

Joey and Serenity climb up onto the dock.

"Come, Mokuba, Marie… we are finished here," says Seto.

"I'll meet you at the rendezvous point, Seto!" exclaims Marie, "I have a promise to keep! See you soon!" She runs off across the dock and shrugs her shoulders lightly when she doesn't see the rare hunters lying on the ground anymore. She hurries back to the café and sees Ishizu sitting with a cup of tea. "Hey, Ishizu! I'm back!"

_I've got Duel Madness in my brain  
Monster influence, in my veins…_

"If not for my necklace, I would not have been sure if you would return," says Ishizu.

"Is your necklace ever wrong?" asks Marie sitting down in front of Ishizu.

"Never," says Ishizu.

"What if you were to pit your necklace against another item? Say the puzzle or the rod," says Marie, "or even my scale."

Ishizu sets down her cup of tea and looks into Marie's eyes. "Then the stronger item would win. I cannot win against the power of a stronger Millennium Item. It would have the power to change the fate seen by my necklace."

"So which item is stronger? Your necklace or my scale?" Marie lifts Ishizu's cup to her lips and takes the last drink of the tea.

"Would you use your scale in our duel? You have always fought vigilantly against the spirit of your scale, and against the evil that it contains. Has it been a losing battle? Will you now embrace that evil to defeat me in a duel?"

"You know the answer. I will not embrace that evil," says Marie setting down the empty cup, "but if I could wield the power of my scale without once again unleashing that evil, I would."

"Let's begin our duel," says Ishizu standing, "Winner take all."

Marie nods and stands.

Ishizu and Marie head into the street. They shuffle their decks quickly and insert them into their duel disks. "Let's duel!"

A crowd begins to gather around Marie and Ishizu as they draw their cards into their hands.

"Wisdom before beauty, Ishizu. You go first!" exclaims Marie.

"Just as I predicted!" exclaims Ishizu, "I will start by playing one magic card, and then I will place this monster in defense mode!"

"Ceremonial Bell! That means we have to show each other our hands!" exclaims Marie. She shows her hand to Ishizu.

Ishizu shows her hand to Marie.

"You realize this only helps me," says Marie, "My first card will also be in defense mode, Banisher of the Light, so that any cards sent to the Graveyard are removed from play!"

"I am aware of your monster's special ability," says Ishizu drawing a card. "I will now summon a different monster in attack mode, Ooguchi, which has the power to attack your life points directly."

"Getting a bit desperate already?" asks Marie as Ishizu shows her hand to her. She draws a card and slides it into a card slot on her duel disk. "I'll play Soul Exchange and sacrifice your monsters to summon forth my Dark Magician! And since I sacrificed your Ceremonial Bell, I no longer have to show you my hand, but since my Banisher of the Light is still on the field, your cards are removed from play."

Ishizu removes her two cards from the top of the duel disk and places them in a special section of the duel disk that slides out.

"Now! Dark Magician, attack her life points directly!" exclaims Marie, "Dark Magic attack!"

_Got a card face down, make a face-up crowd  
Face up, showdown, say the words out loud…_

Ishizu's life points drop to reflect the current attack.

"Your move, Ishizu!" exclaims Marie.

"That will be the last time you attack me," says Ishizu drawing a card. She places the card into her duel disk. She pulls a card from her hand and slides it into the duel disk. She looks at her hand for a moment as if deciding which card to play. She pulls a card from her hand and places it on the top of the duel disk. "I will place two magic cards and summon forth Dream Clown in attack mode."

"But that's a weak monster! The Dark Magician will crush it in a second and leave her down to 200 life points!" exclaims a boy in the crowd, "That girl's either stupid or crazy!"

Marie draws a card. "First, I'll summon my Dark Magician Girl by sacrificing my Banisher of the Light. Next I play a card to boost her attack points. I play the field magic card Yami! I'll set one magic card for later. Now, Dark Magician Girl, destroy that Dream Clown!"

The cute holographic girl raises her short wand and powers up a ball of dark energy.

"Hold it right there, Dark Magician Girl!" exclaims Ishizu.

"Huh?" asks Marie.

"I activate my trap card, Gravity Bind!" exclaims Ishizu, "All of your level four or higher monsters cannot attack!"

"Stay powered up, Dark Magician Girl! I'll handle the roadblock!" exclaims Marie. "Activate trap card, Remove Trap! Destroy Gravity Bind! Now, Dark Magician Girl, complete your attack!"

"Hold, Dark Magician Girl!" exclaims Ishizu.

"Now what?" asks Marie.

"I activate my magic card, Messenger of Peace!" exclaims Ishizu, "At a cost of 100 of my life points, your monsters can't attack!"

"Stand down, Dark Magician Girl!" exclaims Marie, "Your move, Ishizu!" Her right hand moves to rest on her hip, and she taps her fingers against her hip.

Ishizu draws a card. She slides it into a magic slot on her duel disk. "I will place one card, and then I will switch my Dream Clown to defense mode and destroy your Dark Magician!"

"That will power up my Dark Magician Girl even more!" exclaims Marie.

"Not when I use my magic card, Monster Reborn to revive your Banisher of the Light on my side of the field… in defense mode. No monsters with attack points over 1500 can attack, and now any monsters that are sent to the Graveyard are removed from play once again," says Ishizu. She smiles. "Make your move, Marie."

Marie thinks to herself as she sets her hand on her duel disk preparing to draw her card. 'Without a high-powered monster, I can't destroy the Banisher of the Light. With that magic card on the field, I can't attack. I'm stuck! I don't think there are any cards in my deck that can help me now!'

"What are you waiting for, Marie?" asks Ishizu.

Marie draws a card. "I'll pass this turn."

Ishizu draws a card and slides it into her duel disk. She takes another card and slides it into the duel disk. She takes the last card from her hand and places it on top of the duel disk. "I'll activate the magic card, Change of Heart, to gain control of your Dark Magician Girl. Next I will play the magic card De-Spell to destroy my Messenger of Peace! And I will summon my monster, Souls of the Forgotten! Since you no longer have any monsters on the field, all my monsters can attack your life points directly! I switch Dream Clown and Banisher of the Light to attack mode. Monsters! Attack!"

Marie turns her face away as her life points are blown away. She pulls her deck from her duel disk and shuffles through it. She pulls out the three rarest cards in her deck, two that she had gained from her opponents earlier on in the tournament and her Dark Magician Girl card. She opens the box sheath at her hip and pulls out the three-locator cards. She steps up to Ishizu and holds out the six cards. "There you go, your prize for winning. See you later, Ishizu."

Ishizu takes the cards and starts to look at them as Marie walks away. She sees the Dark Magician Girl on the bottom of the stack, and her eyes widen. She looks at Marie's retreating back. "Marie!"

Marie breaks into a run and races as fast as she can down the street.

Ishizu looks at the Dark Magician Girl again.

Got to feel the heart, got to be smart play the card… 

Marie meets Seto and Mokuba at the stadium that the six-locator cards identified as the location of the Battle City finals. She walks up to Seto and shakes her head slightly. She wraps her arms around him. She whispers quietly, "I couldn't fight my own fate. I lost my Dark Magician Girl. Without the powers of the Millennium Scale, I'm just a mediocre duelist… especially against the power of another Millennium Item."

"Not true. You didn't have the Millennium Scale last time we dueled," whispers Seto into Marie's ear, "and even though you didn't win, you did give me a real run for my money. You're a great duelist."

"But I lost," whispers Marie, "I've lost it all… my Dark Magician Girl, my locator cards, my Millennium Scale, my will to duel… I've lost it all."

Seto pulls Marie into a closer, more personal embrace and holds her tightly. He kisses her cheek and whispers, "You haven't lost me."

"Hey, here come some of the finalists!" exclaims Mokuba.

Marie steps out of Seto's arms. She turns to look at the group that approaches. She smiles when she sees Joey, Mai, Yugi, and all their friends. She looks at the ground, and her mind wanders away for several minutes. She doesn't hear the conversation around her, and she doesn't see the others arrive.

"Marie! Come on!" exclaims Mokuba grabbing Marie's hand.

Marie blinks and realizes where she is. She looks at Seto with his cold exterior expression, but she sees a small spark of warmth in his eyes. Then she looks at Mokuba. "Right!"

Mokuba pulls Marie into the blimp right before the finalists enter.

Marie lies on an operating table inside the medical lab of Kaiba Corporation's blimp. She relaxes as the gas tries to put her to sleep. Her eyes droop, and she succumbs to the gas. She is completely unaware that on the roof of the blimp, the Battle City finals are commencing, but it doesn't matter to her… She lost her place in the finals anyway. Right now, she just wants to get this operation done.

The doctors keep track of Marie's vital statistics while they go about the task of removing the stitches that bind her vulva closed. They don't speak except for asking for various tools and reporting her statistics. They don't want anyone to hear them talking about what type of monsters would do something like this to a young girl, especially on her tenth birthday.

Marie puts on a special outfit, one that she only wore one time before but always kept in her over-night bag. She pulls her purple pants on over the top of her other clothing, and she gasps in pain. She takes one of the pain pills the doctor had given her after she woke up, and she swallows it with some water. She pulls on a long-sleeved white T-shirt and secures her purple jacket over top. She slides her feet into her pumps and heads out to watch Seto go into a duel against the mysterious eighth duelist; the person she knows must be Ishizu Ishtar. She hurries up to the top of the blimp where the dueling platform is, and she joins Yugi and his group of friends. She stands restlessly beside them. She looks up at Seto and smiles to herself. She's glad that his match came last, and thankful that her surgery didn't take very long except for the waking up after the effects of the anesthesia wore off.

"It's getting colder up here," says Téa shivering.

Marie pulls off her jacket and tosses it over Téa's head. "Take it, T-bird. It'll keep you warm."

Téa pulls Marie's jacket on. "Thank you, Camaro, but won't you get cold?"

"I don't get cold," says Marie smiling.

"If the eighth duelist doesn't get here in thirty seconds, we're calling it a forfeit!" exclaims Seto.

The light on the elevator flashes signaling that someone is coming up.

"Someone's coming!" exclaims Seto.

All eyes turn to the elevator as the doors open, and a woman in Egyptian clothing steps out onto the duel platform.

"How dare you keep me waiting? Who are you?" asks Seto angrily.

The woman removes her veil. "You may call me Ishizu Ishtar, but I am not the duelist who you are waiting for, Seto Kaiba. She is already here. The eighth duelist is Marie Twin, guardian of the Pharaoh's Crypt."

"Me?" asks Marie, "But you won our duel!"

"That may be true, but still you are the one meant to complete this fight, with my deck! When I defeated you, I received a card I was never meant to possess. I will return it to you if you would duel for me," says Ishizu, "and as the guardian of the Pharaoh's Crypt, you must obey my request! It is a guardian's duty."

"I could never refuse a chance at a rematch!" exclaims Marie, "If it's my destiny to fight Seto now, then that's what I'll do! And I'll duel as a guardian as is my right and duty!"

Ishizu climbs down from the duel platform quickly as Marie pulls off her white shirt and purple pants. She passes the duel disk with her deck already in place to Marie.

Marie secures the duel disk to her arm quickly. She jumps into the air, grabs the railing, and pulls herself over it onto the dueling arena. She flinches from the pain coursing through her lower body, but she tries to hide her pain from everyone as she stands with her legs spread apart. She now wears a tight, cream-colored tank top with a matching cream-colored skirt. Her skirt is split along both sides so that her legs are revealed all the way up to her hips, but the bandages that the doctors put into place are, thankfully enough, not visible. It appears to be more of a loincloth than an actual skirt.

Yugi gasps when he sees Marie dressed like this.

The most surprising thing about Marie's appearance is actually the markings on her skin, the Egyptian hieroglyphics that scroll down her arms and legs.

"Shuffle the deck as much as you want, Marie. You will know the strategy that my Millennium necklace showed me when you see the cards that you draw," says Ishizu.

Marie nods. "I will free brother Marik from the curse of the Millennium Rod! That is my duty as a guardian of the tomb. Let's duel, Kaiba!"

"You're a tomb-keeper too?" asks Seto with wide eyes. "What exactly are you guarding?"

"Long ago in ancient times… A sacred game was played in both spirit and mind," says Marie raising her right hand into the air, "Seven items hold the mystery, Puzzle, Eye, Necklace, Ring, Rod, Scale, and Key!" When she says the word scale, the Millennium Scale appears in her hand.

"Where did that come from?" asks Duke staring in shock at Marie.

Marie lowers the Millennium Scale down to her waist where a strap appears to hold it in place. "I will be needing that later, when it's time that we discover which item has more power, the Millennium Scale or the Millennium Necklace! It's time to duel, Seto!"

Seto draws his hand from his deck.

_Got to find a way just to play just a little game  
Got a compulsion, want to be a champion…_

Marie draws the five cards for her hand. The wind whips at her clothing showing more and more of her flesh as her skirt rises from the force.

An image flashes through Seto's mind, and he falls into its hold.

Seto walks into the bathroom and smiles.

Marie sits in the bathtub with her eyes closed. Her body is completely hidden from view by the bubbles of the bubble bath.

Seto quickly removes his pajama pants and his bikini briefs. He slips into the bathtub with Marie and sits down beside her.

Marie opens her eyes and smiles at Seto. "Will you wash my back?"

Seto nods and lifts a bar of soap. "Turn around."

Marie moves to sit in front of Seto with her back facing him.

Seto lathers up Marie's back and massages the soap into her skin. He pulls Marie backwards so that her back rests against his chest, and he starts to wash her stomach.

Marie sighs delightedly as Seto's hands massage her skin.

Seto slides his hands around on Marie's body, and he touches her in places and ways that make her moan joyfully. He starts kissing her neck. "I love you."

Marie turns around in Seto's arms and presses her chest up against his as she kisses him. "I love you, Seto!"

"We should get you ready," says Seto smiling slyly, "I'll wash you, and then you can get dressed."

"Okay!" exclaims Marie nodding.

Seto begins his meticulous task of scrubbing every inch of Marie's body for her. He lathers up her hair with the shampoo and rinses the soap away. "All done!"

"Okay… now close your eyes so I can get out, Seto," says Marie moving to the other side of the bathtub.

"My eyes are closed," says Seto closing his eyes.

Marie looks at Seto and climbs from the bathtub.

Seto opens one eye and looks at Marie. "You are very beautiful, Marie…"

Marie spins around quickly and catches Seto peeking at her before he closes his eye tight, but only after getting a very good look at her unclothed front side. "Seto! No peeking! The last thing I want is you to be staring at me while I'm getting dressed!"

"I would only be staring at parts of you!" exclaims Seto.

Marie grabs a towel and wraps it around her wet body. She smiles as she turns around and sits down in front of the vanity mirror. "You can look now."

Seto opens his eyes and looks at Marie. He lifts the soap and begins to wash his own body while Marie brushes her hair and sprays in her conditioner before blow-drying it.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" asks Marie turning around to look at Seto. Her towel slides up a little to show some of her thigh.

Seto smiles. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it, Marie."

"Thank you…" Marie stands up and walks over to the door. She looks over the two outfits that Seto had brought out, a white and black for him and a purple and deep blue for her. She keeps her back turned towards Seto as she removes her towel and dries her skin quickly. She rubs her hands along her arms as she drops the towel to the floor. "My skin feels really smooth now. What kind of soap is that?"

"I have no idea!" exclaims Seto chuckling as he watches Marie.

"I bet Grandpa would have a cow if he knew about this!" exclaims Marie pulling the deep blue tank top over her head and smoothing it down over her body.

Seto snorts. "That old man!"

Marie pulls on the purple slacks and slides into the purple jacket. She turns towards Seto. "I'm going to head back to my room. I'll see you and Mokuba at breakfast."

"Marie, wait!" exclaims Seto standing up.

Marie looks at Seto, dripping wet and completely nude. Her cheeks turn bright red, but she can't seem to turn her eyes away from his body. "What is it, Seto?"

Seto climbs from the bathtub and walks over to Marie. He pulls her into a quick open-mouthed kiss.

Marie slides her hands along his body as she leans in to kiss him.

Seto grabs Marie's arms as her hands explore the area of his body beneath his waist. He pushes her away slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Not now… Wrong place, wrong time… It should wait… At least until night, and the bathroom isn't the best place either," says Seto, "but tonight… in bed."

Seto shakes his head to clear the thought from his mind. He looks at Marie and sees her concerned expression. Then he turns his eyes to Ishizu and sees her smirking back at him. He scowls in return.

"I'm waiting, Seto. Are you going to make your move or would you like me to go first?" asks Marie.

"I'll go first!" exclaims Seto.

Got to find a way inside this fantasy… 

Marie nods her head and watches Seto as he draws his first card. She blushes. "So… what vision of the future did Ishizu just show you, Seto?"

"One of us," says Seto keeping his eyes on his cards.

"Knowing her it was probably something erotic to try to distract you from our match," says Marie looking at the cards in her hand, "but don't worry about that… She won't try it again."

"Are you going to try to stop her if she tries?" asks Seto smirking.

"I can," says Marie, "My Scale is stronger than her Necklace. I can overpower her vision."

Seto and Marie make several plays with their cards, not speaking again except to announce their movements.

Marie remains calm as her life points and deck get dwindled down to almost nothing. Then she plays a trap card.

Seto's eyes widen as he realizes that he placed all of Marie's high-powered monsters and magic cards into her graveyard just so that she could reverse both of their graveyards with their decks. His deck now only contains a few cards, and once he can no longer draw a card, the duel is over.

Marie stares at the cards in her hand. "Seto… do you believe that we are the masters of our own fate?"

Seto smirks. "You know the answer to that question. Of course I make my own destiny! No one controls Seto Kaiba!"

"Yes… I know. I just wanted to hear you say it," says Marie looking up at Seto. She smiles. "Ishizu wanted me to duel you because she said it was my destiny as a guardian of the Pharaoh's tomb. I don't want to win this duel simply because it's my destiny. I don't believe that all things are preordained! So I'm going to finish this duel my way! And I'm going to start by discarding this card… the key to the strategy that Ishizu's Millennium Necklace foresaw."

"Marie! Don't!" exclaims Ishizu with wide eyes. "You must win against Obelisk the Tormentor!"

"I will win!" exclaims Marie placing a card in her Graveyard, "By the power of the Millennium Scale!" She reaches down and grabs the Millennium Scale from her hip. She pulls it up into the air above her head. 'Mariko! Return! Grant me your power!'

'_Oh, so now you want my help, little Marie,' whispers a deep, masculine voice within Marie's mind._

'_Not exactly, Mariko! I don't want your help. I just want the control of the Millennium Scale, and I need to use you to do that! You've used me long enough! This is just payback!' thinks Marie with a smirk._

_The man appears to Marie's mind's eye. He stands just a head taller than Marie with wild blond hair highlighted with black streaks. He whispers, 'What are you blabbering about?'_

'_You'll see in just a minute, Mariko!' thinks Marie. She sees Mariko in front of her in the darkness, and she sees her own mental body standing in the void of her mind._

'_I think you have gone a touch insane in my absence, Marie!' exclaims Mariko furiously._

'_Wrong… I am finally seeing things clearly,' thinks Marie with a sigh, 'I have seen Pharaoh Yami! I have seen the way he controls the form of Yugi Motou! I know now the way that we must control my body! I am perfectly willing to do this against your will if I must, but I believe that you would willingly accept the chance at the added power.'_

'_Added power?' asks Mariko, 'How do I gain this added power?'_

_Marie smiles. 'Simple. We become one person. Instead of one of us controlling the body, we both will control it at the same time. We merge our mental beings. But we must be of one mind to do it! So you must agree to my will. Your plans of greatness mean nothing to me! I would much rather control the financial world than the real one!'_

_That's the key, I'm a split personality  
Duel Sensation, that's my destiny…_

'_The financial world would be enough for me!' exclaims Mariko, 'I agree to your terms, young Marie! We will do things your way, if we can!'_

"Ma-Ri-Ko!" screams Marie at the top of her lungs.

"Marie, no!" screams Seto taking a step forward.

Marie opens her arms and steps towards Mariko. She embraces him for a moment before their bodies slide into each other, and they become one person.

A swirling wind starts up around Marie and whips her clothing fiercely around her body, but it does little to show off any additional flesh to Seto's hungry eyes.

"Marie!" screams Seto.

Marie's spiked hair flares out within the confines of her ponytail holder. Her bangs stand up into high, arched spikes. Her tanned skin seems to darken a shade or two, yet the hieroglyphics tattooed on her arms and legs seem to glow brightly. The pumps that she wears change into a set of white stiletto heels adding four inches to her height. Her locket, shaped like a set of dog tags, dangles around her neck and shimmers in the light from the hieroglyphics. She places the Millennium Scale back at her side where the strap secures itself around the scale to hold it in place.

"Mariko!" exclaims Seto glaring at her.

"I am glad that you remember me!" exclaims Mariko with a deeper, more masculine voice than that of Marie. "Now… I will continue with my play. The Dark Magician Girl is not here within the deck I have, but it is my favorite card and I cannot go into a duel where I do not use it. So I suppose I will have to use the power of my Millennium Scale to summon forth my Dark Magician Girl!"

"How?" asks Seto.

The eye on the Millennium Scale flares as Mariko draws a card from her deck and places it on the field in attack mode.

The holographic projectors react to reveal the Dark Magician Girl.

Mariko smiles. "Do as you will, Seto Kaiba!"

Seto looks at his hand. He looks at the four monsters that Mariko has on her side of the field. He smiles at the cards he holds within his hand.

_Got to think be wise, realize the situation  
Animate your cards, make a power combination…_

"I will use this magic card to sacrifice your monsters and summon forth Obelisk the Tormentor!" exclaims Seto sliding his magic card into his duel disk, "But for you, Marie, I will spare the Dark Magician Girl, and take your other three monsters!"

"Do your worst, Seto!" exclaims Mariko as Seto plays the Egyptian God Card.

"Now… Obelisk, attack!" Seto looks at Mariko.

Marik Ishtar stands below the arena, watching the duel with interest. He holds the Millennium Rod tightly. The symbol of the eye on the Millennium Rod flares with an intense light.

Images flash through Seto's mind, and he recalls the tablet showing him the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Stop!" exclaims Seto.

The holographic monster stops its attack and stands down.

Seto looks at his side of the field and sees the two monsters he has in play. He takes a deep breath as he looks at his hand again. He sees the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, his favorite monster, tucked into his hand. He glances up at Mariko.

"Is your turn over then, Seto?" asks Mariko, "Will you not attack this turn?"

"No attack this turn, Marie," says Seto as the eye on the Millennium Rod flashes again and more images start to pour into his mind.

Marie draws a card and places it into a slot on her duel disk. "Very well… I am ready. Let's see the true strength of Obelisk the Tormentor!"

Seto snaps out of the reverie caused by the Millennium Rod. He draws his card. "I sacrifice my two monsters to bring forth the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

_Summon the Dragon. Blue-Eyes White  
Send in the Swords of Revealing Light…_

"What?" asks Mariko with wide eyes as Seto removes his cards and places his dragon on the field.

"Oh, no!" exclaims Ishizu.

The eye on the Millennium Scale flares at the same time as the eye on the Millennium Rod. The light of the Millennium Rod douses the light emanating from the Millennium Scale.

"The Millennium Rod is reacting to Kaiba!" exclaims Yugi looking at Marik.

Marik shakes the Millennium Rod angrily as he tries to figure out what's going on within the item he possesses.

"Attack, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" exclaims Seto, and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon blasts the Dark Magician Girl.

Marie falls to her knees as the glowing of her hieroglyphic tattoos fade. Her hair falls back down into graceful spikes, and the shoes upon her feet transform back into the pumps she typically wears. She takes a deep breath and winces in pain. "The Millennium Scale is stronger than the Millennium Necklace, but the Millennium Rod is stronger still!"

Seto moves over to Marie's side quickly and helps her to her feet. "Are you all right, Marie?"

"I am as good as I can be," whispers Marie taking a deep breath, "but I think now I need to rest."

"Then rest you will," whispers Seto.

Marie leans against Seto as he helps her towards the elevator.

Mokuba grabs Marie's clothes from the floor and hurries after Marie and Seto.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song Ahead of the Game belongs to the artist and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

WARNING: This story contains sensitive cultural practices and references that might offend some readers. The views and opinions of the cultures which condone these practices are not shared by this author, but they are included in this story for awareness purposes only.

Time to Duel, Mariko!

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Seven

Burning Desire

Marie steps into Seto's room with him following just a step behind.

Seto takes Marie's clothes from Mokuba and carries them into the room. "Get some rest, Mokuba. I will see you in the morning."

"Be careful with Marie, big brother," says Mokuba with a mischievous smile.

Seto glares at Mokuba. "I can do nothing with her, so there is no need to be careful, Mokuba! Where do you get these ideas?"

"TV!" exclaims Mokuba.

"Remind me to preview everything you watch from now on!" exclaims Seto, "By the way, have the computers finished translating that Egyptian text from the Winged Dragon of Ra card?"

"Not yet… The bottom line isn't being translated. Our computer can't do it," says Mokuba shrugging his shoulders.

Seto sighs and nods. "I'll try to go down tonight after Marie falls asleep. Get some sleep, Mokuba."

"I'm going to go and try to finish translating," says Mokuba, "Then I'll get some sleep." He smiles at Seto. "Good night, Seto! Good night, Marie!"

"Good night, Mokie!" calls Marie from inside the room.

Mokuba turns and walks away down the hall.

Seto steps into the room and closes the door tightly behind him. He turns towards Marie and sees her standing with her back to him. He drops her clothing in a chair as he moves to stand behind her. "The doctors informed me that they…"

"Yes," interrupts Marie.

"Are you in pain?" asks Seto.

"Intermittently," says Marie stepping over to the bed, "They gave me some medicine for the pain, and it works quite well. However, I think I have stood too long since they removed the stitching. I must have aggravated it somehow." She sits down on the edge of the bed with her legs spread apart.

Seto moves over to sit down beside Marie. "I'm sorry to have hurt you."

"You haven't… You had to hurt me in order to heal me," says Marie looking into Seto's blue eyes, "You have no reason to apologize. I know that you have work to do tonight… to prepare for the next round of the tournament, but would you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Seto smiles. He stands up so that Marie can lie down. "Of course I will. You never even had to ask."

Marie flinches in pain as she moves to lie down on the bed.

Seto lies down beside Marie and pulls himself close to her. He places his arm over her chest and snuggles up to her. "I love you, Marie…"

"Oh, Seto. I love you," says Marie.

"The doctors told me that you weren't nearly as injured as you believed… They said your clitoris was intact, and they expect that your enjoyment will not be reduced," says Seto, "You apparently didn't have the Pharaonic circumcision like they were planning to give you. And I'm glad. I want you to be able to enjoy it when I make love with you."

"I want that too. Thank you, Seto, for all your help," says Marie smiling.

"Did you almost win out there today?" asks Seto.

"Yes, I did. If you had attacked with Obelisk, my trap card would have destroyed your monster and the rest of your life points," says Marie, "but my trap card wouldn't work against your Blue-Eyes, so you won."

_The game's not over,  
It's up to me…_

Seto rests his head on Marie's shoulder.

"It will take a while for my body to completely heal," says Marie, "but they think I might be able to…"

"To what?" whispers Seto starting to kiss Marie's neck and suck on it lightly.

"They think that soon I might be able to make love to you," says Marie blushing, "but they said that it would hurt."

"I told you already, I can wait for you, Marie," says Seto, "I want to give you pleasure, not pain."

"Seto… no matter how long we wait, you are going to hurt me the first time you make love to me. Not because of my injury, but because I am a virgin. You will hurt me because my body will not understand what you would be doing to it," explains Marie, "So, don't you dare worry about hurting me. Our first time together will be painful for me no matter what."

Seto sighs and rolls over onto his back slightly away from Marie. "I never thought about it that way."

Marie props herself up on her elbows. "I'm sorry… I've given you too much to think about. You need to focus on the duels."

Seto turns his head to look at Marie. He smiles. "I like thinking about you."

Marie pushes herself into a sitting position. She sighs and fans herself with her hand. "It's rather hot in here."

Seto chuckles. "Would you like me to turn on the air conditioner?"

"Not yet. Just help me." Marie pulls her cream tank top over her head.

Seto's eyes widen as he takes in the view of the newly exposed flesh. His cheeks turn bright red.

Marie looks at Seto. "Help?"

"Yes!" Seto reaches up behind Marie's back and carefully unclasps the cream colored bra she wears. He swallows hard as he pushes the shoulder straps down her arms.

Marie takes the bra and flings it along with her tank top to the side of the room. "Now is where I will really need your help."

Seto nods as Marie lies down on her back with her arms crossed over her breasts, which he notices are a few shades lighter than the rest of her skin. He slowly removes the loincloth style skirt from Marie's body, and he sees for the first time the bandages that the doctors placed upon her after removing the stitches. He swallows hard as he looks at Marie, and he feels his arousal starting to come. He closes his eyes and takes several deep breaths to try to calm himself and his now raging hormones.

Marie lifts her hands from their position hiding her chest, and she takes Seto's face with them, placing one hand on each cheek.

"Are you cool enough now?" asks Seto breathing deeply as Marie pulls him down towards her. He keeps his eyes clamped firmly closed.

"I'm getting hotter by the minute," whispers Marie kissing Seto. She slides her tongue along his lips.

Seto moans softly as he opens his mouth. He opens his eyes for a moment to look down at Marie as she kisses him. He feels his pants getting tighter as his body reacts to seeing the object of his desire so willing beneath him. He closes his eyes again and relaxes into the kiss.

Marie slides her tongue into Seto's mouth and teases him slightly until he starts to fight her with his own tongue.

Seto presses his hands to Marie's breasts and starts to massage them gently.

Marie moans against Seto's mouth as they continue to kiss.

Seto slides closer to Marie and leans over her so that his chest presses her upper body back into the bed. He moves away from her kiss and lowers his attention as well as his lips to her chest. He pulls her nipple into his mouth and sucks gently.

Marie moans her enjoyment.

Seto licks his way up Marie's body to her lips and kisses her again.

_I'm here to say  
We're far from done…_

Seto's pants feel tighter than ever as he pushes himself away from Marie.

"Seto?" asks Marie looking at him with wide, almost pained eyes.

Seto breathes heavily as he quickly unzips his pants, kicks off his shoes, and pulls the binding garment off to relieve the pressure that they had been placing upon his body. He drops his jacket to the floor before pulling his mock turtleneck off and letting it fall. He climbs back into the bed beside Marie and wraps his arms around her as he begins to kiss her anew.

Marie kisses Seto back and holds him close to her.

"I don't want to wait another moment!" exclaims Seto resting his head on Marie's chest. He runs his fingers over the mound of her breast as he listens to her heart pounding. "I must have some satisfaction tonight! I want you now! But you haven't even had a chance to heal!"

"Then let me satisfy you!" exclaims Marie, "Not with my body, but perhaps with my hands or… or maybe even my mouth!"

"Yes!" exclaims Seto looking at Marie lustfully. He moves to lie down on his back and he pulls the boxers down his legs and hurls them away from the bed.

Marie looks at Seto's erection as she moves towards him. She kneels below him and keeps her legs spread as far as she can to prevent her legs from placing pressure upon her groin. She lowers her mouth slowly and starts to lick him before slowly sliding her mouth over his penis.

Seto starts to moan quietly as Marie begins to suck and tug upon his body. He closes his eyes and relaxes as the tension and pressure build up within him. He gasps out her name, "Marie!"

Marie works as diligently as she can to bring pleasure to Seto. She finally crawls up beside him and falls at his side.

Seto wipes the last bit of his bodily fluid from Marie's lips before pulling her into a long and lustful kiss. "Thank you, Marie…"

Marie breathes deeply. "You're welcome…"

"Now you must rest. You need to get some sleep," says Seto.

"As do you," says Marie resting her head on Seto's shoulder.

"I still have work to do tonight," whispers Seto, "but I will be here until you fall asleep, and I'll try to be back before you wake. I'm used to long hours."

"At least try to get some sleep tonight," whispers Marie.

Seto nuzzles Marie with his head. "I'll try," he whispers chuckling lightly, "If I hadn't become so horny, I probably would have had time to sleep tonight since I wouldn't have needed your body so desperately."

"Maybe this will teach you not to be horny then," whispers Marie giggling.

"That's your fault. If you hadn't taken off your clothes, I wouldn't have gotten aroused," whispers Seto.

"If it hadn't been hot in here, I wouldn't have removed my clothes," says Marie blushing. She shivers slightly. "Actually… I wasn't hot. I just wanted to undress for you, and I needed an excuse. The reason I wasn't ready to show you myself earlier was because you didn't know about my circumcision or about the tattoos that Ishizu forced me to get. She wanted me to be a guardian of the Pharaoh's tomb, and so she had the secret written on my body. I was ashamed to tell you about it at first. I'm not ashamed to tell you anything anymore. I'm sorry I ever was in the first place."

"I'm glad, and I forgive you, Marie," says Seto. He sits up and grabs the blanket from the foot of the bed. He pulls it up over them as he lies down beside Marie again. He wraps his arms around her. "Now… go to sleep."

Marie closes her eyes and cuddles up to Seto.

Seto sits down in front of his computer, with his little brother Mokuba sleeping in a chair not far away, and he tries to focus on the Egyptian God Card. Part of his mind, however, still remains back in his room with the now sleeping young woman.

Little does he know that soon, his entire world may be turned upside down by everyone and everything that he holds dear.

_All my technology,  
All my smarts,  
My creativity  
Will rip you apart…_

Marie pulls her clothes on and stumbles awkwardly over to get a drink of water. She takes another of the pain pills with her water. Then she hears the knocking on the door. She doesn't even bother looking at the door. "Since when did you knock before you come in?"

When all Marie gets in response is another knock, she snaps at the door. "Come in!"

The door opens, and Yugi steps shyly into the room. "I'm sorry to disturb you so early in the morning, Marie."

"Oh, Yugi… Sorry, I thought you were Mokuba," says Marie trying to move back over to the bed. She stumbles and falls to her knees. She gasps quietly from the now searing pain shooting up her body from her swollen groin.

"Marie! Are you okay?" asks Yugi rushing to her side to help her to her feet.

"I will be in time," says Marie as Yugi helps her to the bed. She collapses onto the soft mattress. She looks up at Yugi's worried face. She smiles. "Seto's doctors got a hold of me. They removed the stitches from my circumcision. I'm in pain now, but I have medicine to make it go away. I'll be fine. I just need to heal now."

"Oh… I'm glad that Kaiba's trying to help you," says Yugi shuffling back and forth upon his feet.

"Sit down, Yugi, and tell me what's bothering you," says Marie.

Yugi sits down beside Marie and notices how, even sitting, she's taller than him by at least two inches. "Well… it's not so much bothering me as it is bothering Yami. From the moment he first saw you… he thought you looked familiar to him, but he couldn't place where he had seen you before."

"I know… Part of me, some part of me that I didn't know existed before I saw you, recognized you as well. Maybe we are just recognizing ourselves in each other," says Marie, "but I don't think that's it."

"If it was that way, I would recognize you, and not Yami," says Yugi.

Marie takes a deep breath and leans against Yugi so that her head rests on his shoulder. "Mariko… I had a dream about Mariko after Yami had banished him to the Shadow Realm…"

Yugi's purple eyes widen. "You what?"

_Just you wait,  
Then you'll see…_

"I had a dream about Mariko," says Marie, "He told me a lot of strange things, but what stuck with me the most, and what I don't understand about the dream is… well, it's like this… In the past, Yami loved me above all else, but I was in love with someone other than Yami. So we had a love triangle going. Then Yami imprisoned several people into the Millennium Items, including himself."

"I don't understand it," says Yugi.

"Well, Ishizu once told me that the most influential people didn't go to the world beyond when they died. She said that they were reincarnated into future generations so that they could once again help humanity like they had done before," explains Marie, "So according to that belief, Yami would have been reborn in your body, and not trapped within the Millennium Puzzle like we think. Maybe he wouldn't have been able to come out if it hadn't been for the Millennium Puzzle, but perhaps he was within you all along."

Yugi nods his head for Marie to go on.

"Well… when I saw you for the first time, some part of me yelled out that she knew you from somewhere. I heard the voice within my mind, and I've never heard it before or since. It was a stranger's voice within my mind. So what if… just what if you and I were reincarnated from the past. What if the Pharaoh's spirit is in you and not the Puzzle? What if there is the spirit of someone that Pharaoh Yami loved dearly in me?" asks Marie, "That might explain everything about how we recognized each other."

"Yami wants to talk to you," says Yugi.

Marie nods her head.

"Yu-Gi-Oh!" Yugi closes his eyes. When he opens his eyes again, he is no longer Yugi, but instead he is Yami. Now, his height diminishes Marie's stature. "Marie… I understand what you are saying, but I don't understand just whom you would have been reincarnated from. I know very little of my past, and I don't know anyone whom I would have loved. Do you know who…?"

Marie shakes her head. "Mariko might. He seems to know who I was in the past. He might tell you, but I can't promise that he will."

"I would like to speak to Mariko then," says Yami.

Marie holds out her hand and the Millennium Scale flies across the room to her fingertips, and she catches it with ease. She holds it above her head. "Ma-Ri-Ko!"

Yami watches Marie expecting to see her transform into the malevolent being known as Mariko.

Marie gasps quietly and a glowing hieroglyphic eye appears in the center of her forehead. She looks at Yami as if seeing him for the first time. Yet she hasn't really changed so she doesn't appear to be Mariko. Her voice shakes slightly as she speaks with a soft, feminine voice, "I have not seen you in many eons, Yami. Do you really not remember me?"

Yami looks at Marie in confusion. "I do not remember anything."

"You were once… I dare not say the word," says the girl, "I'm sorry, my Pharaoh, but I never loved you, not once. I'm sorry."

"Who are you?" asks Yami.

"I was your most beloved… wife… Princess Nefertiri, named after another Egyptian Princess from a time before," says the teenaged girl before Yami. She closes her eyes and falls backwards to lie on the bed as the Millennium eye vanishes from her forehead.

"Princess Nefertiri?" asks Yami.

Marie's triple colored, spiky hair flares out within the confines of her ponytail holder as if a lightning bolt had just hit her. Her bangs stand up into high, arched spikes. Her white T-shirt shortens and appears to crawl up her stomach to reveal her tanned skin. The purple jacket with the white cuffs and collar grows longer to extend to the middle of her thighs instead of her waist.

Marie's pants transform themselves into a deep purple set of hip-hugger Capris, and the white pumps she wears change into a set of white stiletto heels that would add a good four inches to her height if she weren't lying down.

"So… you've met the stupid bitch!" exclaims Mariko with a deeper, more masculine voice. "Ever since Ancient Egypt… She has been nothing but trouble."

"Who is Princess Nefertiri?" asks Yami, "And what does she have to do with my past?"

"She told you," says Mariko sitting upright, "Yami married Princess Nefertiri. That's how she became a princess. Yami… you loved her dearly, but she didn't love you. She was in love with a Priest… And I was in love with her. I was also a Priest, and a powerful mage, but I wasn't the one that Nefertiri loved. She was married to you and bedding the one she loved. You were completely unaware. Then there was the final battle, and Nefertiri was hurt. You trapped me in the Millennium Scale, yourself in the Puzzle, and five other spirits, one for each Millennium Item. You even trapped the Spirit of the one Nefertiri loved the most." She sighs and turns away from Yami. "I have no desire to talk to you further."

"Mariko!" exclaims Yami as Marie's clothing and hair return to their normal state.

"I'm sorry about that, Yami," says Marie, "but he doesn't like you. He still wants to oppose you and rule the world, but I agreed to help him get power, financial power, if he agreed to let me have his power over the Millennium Scale."

"You have given me a lot to think about," says Yami with a sigh, "But it seems that for each answer I get pertaining my past, a hundred new questions arise."

"I know," says Marie nodding, "and it certainly doesn't help that the events of the past are actually trying to repeat themselves. Mariko said that Nefertiri was hurt in the final battle between good and evil. I think she died because of those wounds she received."

"He also said that the Priest who Nefertiri loved was trapped within a Millennium Item," says Yami. He pulls the Millennium Necklace from his jacket pocket.

"Ishizu gave you the Millennium Necklace?" asks Marie with widening eyes.

"She said that it would not work for her anymore," says Yami nodding his head, "I sense no spirit within the Necklace. I can sense Mariko within your Scale, and when I was near it, I could sense the spirit within the Ring, and one in the Rod."

"What about the Eye? When you were near Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom?" asks Marie.

"I didn't sense anything then," says Yami. "I didn't sense anything when I met Shadi either."

"Shadi? Is that the name of the robed one? The one who possesses the Millennium Key?"

Yami nods.

Marie takes Yami's hand. "We'll figure it out. I promise. I don't know how, but we'll figure it out."

"Thank you, Marie," says Yami, "Yugi has a wonderful sister in you." He closes his eyes and reverts back to being Yugi.

"Are you okay, Yugi?" asks Marie.

Yugi opens his eyes. He smiles at Marie and squeezes her hand. "I'm fine. How are you doing?"

Marie chuckles lightly. "I'm fine. I just think that maybe everything that has happened to us in our lives has been a game, a test to see who will make it to the end."

"And what would that end be?" asks Yugi, "Hopefully, peace."

Marie smiles.

'_Cause I am ahead of the game,  
And nothing will be the same…_

"We should be landing on Kaiba Corp Island soon," says Marie, "We should go."

"Kaiba Corp Island?" asks Yugi standing up and releasing Marie's hand.

Marie climbs off her bed, thankful that the pain medication has started working wonderfully. She giggles. "You'll see!"

Noah sits alone in a control room watching the blimp approaching. He smiles and laughs. "You can't win!"

_I create the games we play  
Every detail is mine to say.  
You might have luck,  
You might have skill,  
But when you lose  
You'll say that I have the will…_

"You're at my mercy now, Seto Kaiba!" exclaims Noah.

Seto and Mokuba stand side by side as they watch the tall building on Kaiba Island getting closer.

'_Cause I am ahead of the game,  
And nothing will be the same…_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song Invisible belongs to Clay Aiken and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

WARNING: This story contains sensitive cultural practices and references that might offend some readers. The views and opinions of the cultures which condone these practices are not shared by this author, but they are included in this story for awareness purposes only.

Time to Duel, Mariko!

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Eight

So Complicated

FLASHBACK

'Mai! Don't go! I need you!' Joey's mind screams out the words, but no one hears them. He hadn't said them aloud after all. In fact, he couldn't have said them aloud. His entire body, including his vocal chords, has been paralyzed.

Mai falls to the floor of the duel field. Her closed eyes make her look like she's sleeping, but Joey knows that her mind is no longer in her body. Marik has sent her mind to the shadow realm.

'Marik! I hate you! I hate you for controlling me, but I hate you even worse for doing this to Mai!' thinks Joey. He tries to move, and, suddenly able to move again, he rushes to Mai's side. "Mai! Marik, you freak! Bring her back!"

Marik scoffs at Joey. "Bring her back? Now why would I want to do that? After I went to all the trouble and effort to send her mind to the Shadow Realm!"

"I'll give you ten good reasons!" exclaims Joey clenching his fists.

Marik turns away from Joey and walks away confidently.

"Let him go, Joey! We've gotta take care of Mai!" exclaims Tristan.

Joey growls at Marik's back. "Next time will be different, you freak!"

Yugi opens his eyes and pushes himself up onto his knees drowsily. "Is everyone okay?"

Joey kneels beside Mai and pulls her into his arms. "Marik sent Mai's mind to the Shadow Realm!"

"Oh, no! Mai!" exclaims Yugi moving to her side.

"We gotta get her to her room!" exclaims Joey standing up with Mai still in his arms.

Yugi stands up and nods. "Will you be okay carrying her?"

"I'm fine! She's not that heavy," says Joey, but his mind thinks rapidly, 'She weighs a ton! What has she been eating?'

Yugi guides Joey over to the elevator, and Joey carries Mai inside.

Joey and Yugi's friends climb into the elevator with Joey and Mai.

"Kaiba! We need to land so we can get our friends to a hospital!" exclaims Yugi looking at Seto with pleading eyes.

"I already told you… we aren't landing for anything!" exclaims Seto glaring at Yugi.

Yugi moves into the elevator, and the doors close.

"How is she doing, big bro?" asks Serenity looking at Mai.

"I don't know," says Joey leaning back against the wall so it can lend some support to Mai's weight in his arms. He clamps his eyes tight. "All I gotta say is she better be alright!"

"I'm sure that we'll be able to bring her mind back from the Shadow Realm after we beat Marik!" exclaims Yugi nodding his head confidently.

"I hope you're right, Yuge!" exclaims Joey. He looks at Mai. 'She looks so peaceful… like she's just sleeping… a sleeping beauty…'

"Damn that Marik!" exclaims Tristan punching the wall of the elevator.

"Yeah…" Joey nods but doesn't take his eyes off Mai's face. He cradles her so that her head rests against his chest, and the golden tresses of her hair tickle his arm.

"What about you, Joey? Are you okay?" asks Yugi.

Joey snaps his eyes away from Mai's face and looks at Yugi's concerned face. "Yeah, Yuge! You know me! I'm fine! It's that Marik creep we need to worry about! When I get my hands on him, he'll wish he never messed with Joey Wheeler!"

"Now that sounds like the Joey we know," says Téa smiling. She looks at Mai and her smile turns to a frown. "What if we can't wake Mai up?"

"Don't say that!" snaps Joey forcefully, "She has to wake up! We just have to get her mind back from the Shadow Realm so she'll wake up! We have to! She has to wake up!"

"Okay, Joey," says Duke staring at Joey in shock, "We'll figure it out!"

The doors open, and Joey pushes through with Mai in his arms. He carries her down to her room and places her lightly in her bed as his friends follow him. He brushes her hair away from her face. He whispers, "Please, wake up, Mai…"

Are you really alone  
Still in your dreams? 

"We'll bring her back, Joey," says Yugi, "I promise."

Joey clasps Mai's hand in his own and squeezes it. He sets her hand gently on her stomach, and he turns towards all his friends. His brown eyes glow with a fiery passion. "We'd better! She's my friend!"

"We all know that," says Duke setting his hand on Joey's shoulder, "No one is doubting your friendship with Mai!"

"Really? Cause she sure did!" exclaims Joey turning away from Duke and storming out.

"What's wrong with him?" asks Duke.

"He… well… I think he…" Téa bites her lower lip and sits down beside Mai, keeping her eyes fixed on the unconscious girl's face.

"What is it, Téa? What did Joey do?" asks Tristan.

"I think he lied to Mai… He told her that she wasn't in his dream, the one he had when he was dueling," says Téa, "And it upset Mai. She just wanted to know that he thought of her as a friend, and he told her she wasn't in the dream."

"Do you think she was in his dream then, Téa?" asks Serenity.

"I don't know, but she just wanted to feel like his friend. He couldn't even do that," says Téa with a sad sigh.

"You guys should go watch Kaiba's duel," says Serenity, "I'll sit here with Mai."

"Are you sure, Serenity?" asks Tristan.

Serenity smiles. "Someone should sit with Mai, and you should all watch the duel. I am sure, Tristan. Go ahead."

Tristan nods. "Come on, guys. Let's go watch Kaiba duel!"

"I'm not really that tired right now, guys. I'm gonna go get a breath of fresh air. Maybe that would help me sleep," says Joey trying not to yawn.

"Do you want company, Joey?" asks Téa.

"No, thanks, Téa," says Joey smiling, "I won't get lost."

"If you're not back in an hour, we're taking the bed!" exclaims Duke.

Joey scoffs as he walks out the door. He walks down the halls and into Mai's room. He sees Serenity leaning forward in her chair fast asleep.

_If I was invisible  
Then I could just watch you in your room…_

Joey moves up to the bed and sits down on the edge of it. He smiles at Mai. "Hey, Mai… Can you hear me in there? Or wherever you are?"

Mai doesn't move.

"Mai… You're my friend. You know that don't you?" whispers Joey.

Serenity shivers in her chair.

Joey turns to look at his little sister. He stands up and pulls his jacket off. He places it carefully over Serenity's shoulders being extra careful so as not to wake her. He brushes a strand of her brown hair away from her eyes before he sits down beside Mai again. He lifts Mai's hand from her stomach where he had placed it earlier. He squeezes her hand gently and leans towards her to whisper into her ear, "I like you, Mai… Come back to me."

The scent of Mai's floral perfume wafts up to Joey's nose.

Joey inhales deeply and he smiles. He sits back up and pulls the blanket over Mai's body. "Can't have you freezing to death, sleeping beauty."

Joey sits beside Mai, just watching her in her sleep-like state. He sighs happily as he gazes upon her porcelain-like skin. His lips curl up in a mischievous smile. "Sleeping beauty… I wonder if a kiss would wake you up."

_If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I can just tell you where I stand…_

"I want you to know, but then again I don't," says Joey, "If you don't feel the same for me…" He leans over and lightly kisses Mai's lips. "I promise to do that properly after you've woken up."

Joey sighs and caresses Mai's cheek. He whispers, "I want to tell you how I feel about you, Mai, but I want you to be awake to hear it. But more than that… I'm afraid that you might not feel the same way. I don't think my heart could bear your rejection. I just want you in my life, Mai…"

Mai lies in her bed, seemingly unmoving except for the slight rising and falling of her chest, the only indication that her body is still alive even if it is mindless.

Joey kisses Mai's forehead before standing. He heads to the door. "Good night, sleeping beauty."

"Good night, Joey," mumbles Serenity in her sleep.

Joey blushes and ducks out of the room quickly. He hurries back to his room to rest for the night.

ENDFLASHBACK

Joey peeks into the room where Mai sleeps, and he smiles. "Soon, Mai… soon."

"Hey, Joey! How's Mai doing?" calls Yugi from down the hall as he jogs towards his taller friend.

"Looks like the same," says Joey still looking in at Mai.

"Don't worry, Joey. She'll wake up after we return her mind from the Shadow Realm!" exclaims Yugi, "Come on! Kaiba said we were landing this morning for the final round of the tournament!"

"Too bad she can't watch me duel!" exclaims Joey sadly, "But she doesn't even know I'm here!"

_If I was invisible  
Wait… I already am…_

"That's not true… I'm sure that our voices can still reach her, even though she is in the Shadow Realm," says Yugi, "You can tell her all about how you win your duel later! She'd love to hear it!"

"You think so?" asks Joey finally turning his eyes to Yugi.

Yugi smiles and nods.

Joey smiles. "Let's go, Yuge!"

Yugi leads the way at a brisk pace down the hallways.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song World of Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to the artist and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

WARNING: This story contains sensitive cultural practices and references that might offend some readers. The views and opinions of the cultures which condone these practices are not shared by this author, but they are included in this story for awareness purposes only.

Time to Duel, Mariko!

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Nine

Gotta Get Through This

Trouble occurs before the blimp even lands on the island when the child, Noah, takes over control. After the blimp lands, several but not all of the occupants disembark.

Seto, Mokuba, Marie, Yugi, Joey, Serenity, Duke, Tristan, and Téa are all separated as they drop through holes on the floor into a virtual world.

Seto wakes up not to far away from his little brother, Mokuba. "Are you okay, Mokuba?"

"Yeah, Seto… I think so," says Mokuba, "Where are we?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it here!" exclaims Seto angrily, "Let's find Noah and get out of here!"

Mokuba nods. "Great idea!"

Seto and Mokuba start to walk together as their memories start to play before their eyes thanks to the virtual world around them.

Seto glares at their surroundings.

Marie walks around the virtual world alone. She doesn't see anyone, and the only things she encounters are a few weak duel monsters, which she defeats easily with a few punches and kicks, kicks that send shooting pains up her body. She suddenly feels something in the pit of her stomach, a tight grasping feeling like something's wrong. "Mariko?"

'_Yes, Marie… I feel it too,' says the deep, masculine voice within Marie's mind, 'but I do not know what it could be!'_

"I know that feeling all too well, Mariko! We'd better hurry! Seto's in trouble! That's what I'm feeling!" exclaims Marie.

'_Then if he is in trouble, we must hurry to help him! I need your body and you won't help me if he happens to die!' exclaims Mariko._

"You know me too well, Mariko!" exclaims Marie. She sighs, "If Noah is listening to this, he probably thinks I'm crazy!"

'_I'm sorry to say that he is listening, and he is having quite the laugh at our expense. I can hear him,' whispers Mariko._

'_You don't need to whisper, Mariko! He can't hear you… Oh, wait! Can he? Can you tell if he has any way to read my thoughts?' thinks Marie._ She starts running as fast as her legs will carry her.

'_No… he doesn't seem to be able to hear what I am saying,' says Mariko, 'but he does have the technology to read your memories. It's programmed into the virtual reality system here.'_

'_How do you know this, Mariko?' thinks Marie._

'_You don't know all the powers of the Millennium Scale! I used to be a mage! I have the power to read the programming language of this world we're in. Technology and magic are closely related, Marie,' says Mariko, 'There is a very fine line in between what is science and what is magic.'_

'_You can read the programming language? Do you understand what it says?' thinks Marie desperately, 'Could you show me the programming language?'_

'_I see it as Ancient Egyptian writing, in the same language that is written on the Winged Dragon of Ra God card,' says Mariko, 'so I can read it easily, but if I were to try to show it to you, I believe I could only show it to you as the actual programming language. So if you couldn't understand that, then you wouldn't be able to understand what it says.'_

'_I'm lucky then! I do understand computer-programming language! I may have been studying Ancient Egypt with the other archaeologists but I was cataloging everything into the computer! I spent half my time on the laptop, so I did some studying and I learned the program language so I could fix the laptop when it would crash!'_

'_Would you need a computer if you wanted to try to rewrite the program then?'_

'_Well… yes… but not necessarily a real computer! I might be able to use the Millennium Scale to rewrite the program if I only had a virtual computer!' thinks Marie. _Marie skips a step and throws her hands into the air happily. Then she continues to run as fast as she can.

'_I can get you a virtual computer! I should be able to use the Millennium Scales powers to create that, if you would show me a computer.'_

'_Oh, so now you want my help,' thinks Marie with a mental smile, 'Let's do it, Mariko!'_

"By the power of the Millennium Scale!" exclaims Marie skidding to a stop in the middle of a quiet street. She reaches down and grabs the Millennium Scale from her hip. She pulls it up into the air above her head. "Ma-Ri-Ko!"

A virtual wind whips at Marie's body as her hair stands up in more pronounced spikes. Her bangs arch high into the air and give her face an attractive frame. Her white T-shirt crawls up to her mid-riff and shows off her well-toned stomach. The white collar of her jacket stands up around her neck, and the white cuffs loosen themselves. The purple jacket actually grows longer so that it extends to the middle of her thighs instead of her waist.

The waistband of Marie's pants creeps down to her hips to reveal her navel and the temporary crystal tattoo that she has spiraling around her belly button. Her pants become a deep purple set of skin-tight, hip-hugger Capris while her white pumps transform into stiletto heels. Not only do the shoes add four inches to her height, but also the change itself makes her grow three inches into a tall and voluptuous woman.

Mariko continues to hold the Millennium Scale above her head. She pictures the laptop computer in their joint mind, Marie showing Mariko every detail as their merged mental form tries to summon forth the computer. She closes her eyes. "Millennium Scale! Program rewrite!"

_It's not the man in the fight  
It's the fight in the man…_

Mariko opens her eyes again and looks around her. She sees a computer store where seconds before a small deli had stood. She runs through the door and grabs a laptop. She grabs a case for it as well as a few extra batteries, and she stuffs the computer and gear into the case. Then she swings the strap over her shoulder and runs out of the computer shop. "Which way? Which way?"

Mariko chooses a direction and runs as fast as she can once again. She ignores the pain coming from her groin. She's quite certain that after this ordeal, however, she'll be coated in blood from her injury. Right now, she couldn't care less. She continues to run and she finally sees what she's been searching for, only not quite the way she had wanted to find them.

Tristan grabs Mokuba, jumps on a motorcycle, and rides away.

Seto jumps onto a motorcycle and races after Tristan and Mokuba.

Yugi, Joey, Duke, Serenity, and Téa stare down at a robotic monkey as if it held the plague.

"Yugi! Joey!" exclaims Mariko running up towards them.

Yugi looks towards Mariko. He smiles. "Marie! There you are! We've been looking for you! Did you have to duel one of the Big Five?"

"No!" exclaims Mariko coming to a stop beside them, "We, Mariko and I, haven't seen anyone but duel monsters! But I did manage to pick up this really cool laptop! So… you guys fought the Big Five and won, huh? What was up with Tristan? Why was he kidnapping Mokuba?"

"That's not Tristan, Marie," says Joey.

"But…"

"It's his body, but not his mind," says Serenity kneeling on the pavement, "He sacrificed himself in our duel against one of the Big Five so that I would be safe. His mind is trapped somewhere here in cyberspace!"

Mariko flops down on the pavement beside Serenity and pulls out the laptop. She turns it on quickly and waits the few seconds for the computer to boot up.

"What are you doing?" asks Duke.

"I'm going to try to do a search for Tristan's mind," says Mariko, "If I can pinpoint where it is, all we need to do is go find it!"

"Uh… you can't do that… uh, can you?" asks Duke.

Mariko smiles. She taps the Millennium Scale. "Millennium Scale, program over-write!"

A series of complex computer programming rules and guidelines appear on the computer screen.

"Thanks, Mariko! I'm good now! You can take a nap!" exclaims Marie as her hair and clothing shift back to their normal state. She starts typing on the computer keyboard.

Joey glares at the robotic monkey while Marie types. "I don't trust that little freak!"

"But, Joey! He's so cute!" exclaims Serenity opening her arms for the monkey to crawl into her lap.

The monkey sits down in Serenity's lap and leans up against her.

"Well, it's searching," says Marie, "but it might take it awhile to complete the search. This is a large program. So we'd better start chasing down Seto and Mokuba! We'll need to regain Tristan's body and mind so we can mold them back together somehow!"

"Right!" exclaims Yugi, "But how are we going to follow them? We couldn't walk fast enough!"

Marie clicks on her attached mouse pad, and another window pops up on her computer screen. She starts to type quickly in this new window. "Hey, anyone know how to drive? I totally suck at anything that isn't camel-related!"

"I know how to drive!" exclaims Joey puffing his chest up proudly, "I got my license this summer!"

"Great! There's a truck in that warehouse, and the engine is running!" exclaims Marie smiling. She points at the warehouse that Tristan had torn through on his motorcycle when he snatched Mokuba away.

"A truck in there?" asks Joey raising his eyebrows, "Okay, if you say so! I'll go get it!" He runs into the warehouse.

"How did you know there was a truck in there, Camaro?" asks Téa.

Marie closes the laptop and stands up with it in her hands. "I can use the Millennium Scale to do a few minor rewrites to the virtual world that we're in, T-bird. I rewrote the program to create a truck in the warehouse!"

"Wow! I didn't know you could do that!" exclaims Téa smiling happily.

"Neither does Noah, so we're even!" exclaims Marie. She winks at her friend happily.

Joey pulls the old battered truck out of the warehouse. "Hop in everyone!"

Marie runs to jump in the passenger side while everyone else climbs into the back of the truck with the robotic monkey.

'_Marie… there is something bothering me about the robotic monkey,' says Mariko._

"What is it, Mariko?" asks Marie.

'_I don't know.'_

"Is something wrong, Marie?" asks Yugi through the open window in the back of the truck.

"I don't think Mariko trusts the monkey," says Marie.

"I don't blame him!" exclaims Joey, "I'm still not sure it isn't one of Noah's spies!"

"We're on monitors. He doesn't need spies!" exclaims Marie opening her laptop and looking at the screen.

The monkey rubs its head.

"I'm much cuter than that Romeo-want-to-be Duke Devlin!" comes Tristan's voice.

Joey hits the brakes, and Marie clutches the laptop tightly to protect it.

The monkey continues to rub its head.

"That was Tristan's voice!" exclaims Yugi.

"If I stay in this monkey's body too long, I'm going to start munching on bananas and bugs!" comes Tristan's voice again.

Joey lunges through the window in the back of the truck and grabs the monkey. "It is some sort of spy!"

Marie looks at her computer screen. "Uh… guys… that isn't a spy. I've tracked down where Noah put Tristan's mind! That monkey has Tristan inside it!"

"Tristan!" exclaims Serenity pulling the monkey away from Joey and pulling it into an embrace, "Oh, I'm glad you're okay!"

"Yeah, if you call okay being in a robotic body," says the monkey, "then I'm just fine."

"Okay, and the bad news is… I won't be able to use my programming skills to revert his mind to his body," says Marie, "I'm not that skilled. It's a very complex program, and I might hurt him… or worse yet, kill him."

"Don't kill me! Anything but kill me!" exclaims the monkey.

"We'll work on that, Tristan!" exclaims Yugi.

"Now… Joey! We have to find the others!" exclaims Marie, "Get back in here and drive!"

"All right already!" exclaims Joey. He climbs back into the driver's seat, and the truck drives off again.

"So is there any way that I can be put back into my body, Marie?" asks the monkey.

"I'm checking, Tristan!" exclaims Marie glancing back at the monkey still in Serenity's arms. She focuses on her computer screen as she types in the arcane computer language. "Gotcha! I found a way to put you back! We're going to need Noah's mainframe computer! And… we're going to need Seto at the controls! He's a better programmer than I am! I'm fair at hacking into programs, but I only know a little about reprogramming them. Seto can fix this!"

"I can't believe my life is being placed in Kaiba's hands!" exclaims the monkey.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," says Serenity.

"Yeah… if Kaiba decides to be nice for a change and help me out!" exclaims the monkey.

"Seto just entered into a duel with one of the big five!" exclaims Marie, "Joey, left here!"

"Hang on!" exclaims Joey as he takes the sharp left turn.

Téa tumbles into Yugi's lap, and she blushes. She looks into the purple eyes as he holds onto her arms to steady her. "Sorry, Yugi."

Yugi smiles. "It's not your fault, Téa. Be careful, Joey!"

Téa slides back out of Yugi's arms and sits down beside him. She takes a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

It's been my pleasure to meet you… 

"Now, right turn, Joey, at that stop sign!" exclaims Marie.

Joey turns the truck onto the street.

'_Marie… I sense something nearby,' says Mariko._

"Stop here, Joey!" exclaims Marie.

"Why? There's nothing here?" asks Joey.

"Just stop!"

Joey pulls the truck over to the side of the road and shifts it into park.

"What is it, Marie? Why have we stopped?" asks Yugi.

Marie climbs out of the truck with the laptop in her hands. She takes a deep breath as she passes the laptop to Duke. "Just watch the monitor and tell me if anything changes."

"Will do," says Duke looking at the screen, "but what am I seeing?"

"It doesn't matter," says Marie, "Yugi… you need to come with me. Everyone else stay here!"

"Is something wrong?" asks Yugi climbing out of the back of the truck.

"Does Yami sense anything?" asks Marie.

"No," says Yugi.

"Mariko does… maybe he's more sensitive than Yami," says Marie.

'_I do not understand this,' says Mariko, 'I sensed something a moment ago. It was very strong, and it seemed very… agitated, but now I do not sense it at all.'_

"Does he know what he's sensing?" asks Yugi walking away from the truck with Marie.

'_What do you mean? Did it just disappear?' thinks Marie._

'_I believe it might have done just that. We might have stumbled upon…'_

"He doesn't know," says Marie.

"Where did it come from?" asks Yugi.

'_It's a backdoor to the program,' says Mariko, 'but it's gone now!'_

Marie points to a building. "Here."

Yugi opens the door and looks inside.

"Let's get out of here, Yugi! The program's changed! We have to get back to the others!" exclaims Marie. She grabs Yugi's hand and pulls him back away from the building.

Yugi and Marie run back to the truck.

"Did anything happen on the laptop?" asks Marie quickly as she takes it from Duke.

"Yes! There was a blip on your map," says Duke pointing to the screen, "Right there."

"That's where Yugi and I were," says Marie, "Noah's trying to bait us! Mariko, you need to tell me about these back doors faster so that I can hop through one!"

'_I'll certainly do my best, Marie!' exclaims Mariko._

"Now what?" asks Serenity.

"Now… we find Kaiba," says Yugi climbing into the back of the truck as Marie climbs in beside Joey, "Then we find Mokuba and Noah and Tristan's body!"

Marie sits and continues to type on her laptop. She lets out a frustrated sigh. "Joey, we're coming up to a bridge… Seto's dueling in the center."

"Got it!" exclaims Joey. He drives the truck onto the bridge and proceeds slowly until he spots Seto up ahead. He stops the truck.

Everyone jumps down and hurries towards the spot where Seto duels with Jinzo. They arrive just in time to witness the Blue-Eyes White Dragon fly up to destroy the opponent's satellite monster.

"That's my Seto!" exclaims Marie smiling.

Seto turns and sees Marie. He smiles at her for a second before turning back to Jinzo. "Where is Mokuba?"

"Find him if you can," sneers Jinzo before disappearing.

Marie runs up to Seto's side with the laptop clenched to her chest. "Seto… I've got this laptop and we can rewrite the program some. Do you know where Mokie is?"

"No," says Seto, "You said this computer could help us rewrite the program?"

Marie nods.

Seto takes the computer and sits down in the street.

Marie kneels in front of Seto so that he can set the laptop on her legs and open it. She bites her lower lip to try and cancel out the pain from her lower body. She's aware of the hemorrhaging occurring from the spot where her stitches had been, but she doesn't care about the blood or the pain. There are things that are more important.

Seto starts typing frantically.

"What are you looking for?" asks Joey.

"For your information, mutt, I am searching for Mokuba," says Seto as Marie holds the laptop steady in her lap.

"Are you finding him?" asks Serenity holding the robotic monkey to her chest.

"This can't be!" exclaims Seto as his eyes widen.

"What is it?" asks Marie tilting her head to look at the screen upside down.

"Mokuba's right here!" exclaims Seto standing up and looking all around.

Marie turns the laptop around and looks at the readings.

'_I sense a back door, Marie!' exclaims Mariko._

'_We're in the middle of it, aren't we?' thinks Marie._

'_It would appear that we are…'_

'_Then this isn't Mokuba's signal, it's really a trap!'_

'_I believe so, Marie,' says Mariko._

"No… He's not here! Mokie's not here, Seto! We're going into a program change!" exclaims Marie setting the laptop on the ground and standing, "Activate Millennium Scale now! Program rewrite!"

The Millennium Scale flies into Marie's upraised hand.

"Yugi, I will need Yami's help to rewrite this program!" exclaims Marie, "So you'll need to transform!"

"You need the power of the Millennium Puzzle… I understand," says Yugi nodding. "Yu-Gi-Oh!"

Now let's commence the transformation… 

"Ma-Ri-Ko!"

Seto's eyes widen and he clutches his hands over his heart. He falls to his knees gasping for air.

Yugi's gently spiked hair rises into more defined spikes and his eyes look more determined. His body grows taller and just a little leaner so that he stands over six inches taller than Marie.

Marie's triple colored hair flares out within the confines of her ponytail holder into sharp looking spikes. Her bangs stand up into high, arched spikes. Her white T-shirt shortens to reveal the tanned skin of her stomach. The purple jacket with the white cuffs and collar grows longer to extend to the middle of her thighs rather than her waist. The pants she wears transform into a set of deep purple, hip-hugger Capris, and the white pumps she wears change into a set of white stiletto heels, making her taller, but still not as tall as her twin brother.

Yami reaches out his hand towards Mariko.

Mariko places the Millennium Scale back at her waist and takes Yami's hand. She kneels down in front of the computer and places Yami's hand on her shoulder.

Yami places his other hand on Mariko's other shoulder and watches her as she starts to type on the computer.

Seto looks at Mariko and Yami as he finally manages to take a breath.

The eye on the Puzzle and the Scale both flare with a brilliant white light as Mariko works.

"Seto, I will need your assistance as well," says Mariko with her deep, almost masculine voice.

Seto tries to stand and fails. He slides his body closer to Mariko. "What do you need?"

Mariko takes Seto's hand and turns the computer so he can see the screen.

Seto nods his head as he starts to type one handed on the keyboard.

"Uh… what's going on?" asks Duke.

"We're in," says Seto, "All we have to do to get through the back door is jump."

"Jump?" asks Duke, "Jump where?"

"Over the bridge," says Seto as if the answer to the question should have been obvious.

"What?" asks Téa, "You expect us to jump over a bridge?"

Mariko falls into Seto's arms as her clothing changes again, and she returns to being simply Marie.

Yami blinks, and Yugi removes his hands from Marie's shoulders.

Marie shuts the computer down and places it into the carrying case she has slung over her shoulder. She stands up. "Let's go! We only have fifteen minutes before the door will automatically close itself! We have to beat Noah's firewall!"

"So we have to jump?" asks Joey.

"Yes," says Yugi nodding, "We'll go into the water, but we'll come out in the real world… I hope."

Seto stands up. "Let's go, Marie."

Marie and Seto lead the way to the edge of the bridge.

"I feel like I'm committing suicide!" exclaims Marie, "Oh, well! Here goes!" She pulls herself up onto the railing and falls forward. She plummets down into the cool water, and she curls up in a ball as her pain worsens.

Seto pushes himself up onto the railing and leaps into the water.

"Come on!" exclaims Yugi. He jumps over the railing and falls into the water.

Serenity hugs the monkey before diving over the edge with it still in her arms.

"Serenity!" exclaims Joey plunging after his little sister.

Téa and Duke push themselves over the railing and fall into the water.

Everyone falls through the ceiling and crashes onto the cold floor.

"Where are we now?" asks Joey.

"Well, let's see if we're still in virtual world," says Marie pulling her laptop out of the bag and slapping in a fresh battery. She turns it on as she sits on the floor with her legs spread apart to relieve the pressure on her groin.

"If that's a virtual computer, shouldn't it have disappeared?" asks Duke.

"Maybe when I rewrote the program to get this computer, I actually partially came back to the real world to find the laptop," says Marie. She begins to type on the keyboard. "I don't know what happened. I only use the power of the Millennium Scale! I don't know how it works!"

"Where are we, Marie?" asks Seto.

"Good news or bad news?" asks Marie.

"Good news!" exclaims Joey quickly.

"The good news is this is the real world," says Marie.

"And the bad news?" asks Yugi.

"The bad news is I have no idea where we are. We're not in Kaiba's tower!" exclaims Marie, "This room seems to be standing independently of the rest of the world."

"Then let's go explore," says Duke.

'_Do not separate yourself from this room!' yells Mariko._

"No!" exclaim Marie and Yugi together.

"What's wrong?" asks Téa.

If you can, tell me what you find… 

"Mariko…"

"Yami…"

Marie and Yugi look at each other. They both nod to the other.

"We've got to search the room we're in," says Yugi.

"But we can't leave it just yet!" exclaims Marie.

"Why not?" asks the monkey.

Seto raises his eyebrows at the monkey speaking with Tristan's voice, but he doesn't say a word.

"Tristan's right. Why can't we leave?" asks Serenity.

"Because… I've just figured out these obscure readings," says Marie typing on the computer again. "I think we are in Kaiba Corp's tower in the real world, but outside that door is the virtual world again. That's why this room is isolated. Noah changed one line of my rewrite to drop us here. He wanted us to think that we were winning right before he led us into a giant mousetrap!"

Seto kneels behind Marie and places his hand on her shoulder. "So… Marie… how do we get out of here and find Mokuba?"

Marie sighs as she types. "Let me run a hacking scenario while you guys search the room for hidden levers or buttons or secret passages."

"You heard her, people!" orders Seto standing again.

"And Seto…" Marie stops her work and looks up at her fiancé.

"Yes?"

Marie unclasps the Millennium Scale from her waist and holds it up to Seto along with the leather loop that had kept it slung at her waist. She smiles. "Hold onto that for me… for just a little while."

Seto takes the scale with a nod and heads off to search the walls with the others.

'_Marie… Do you want to separate yourself from me?' asks Mariko._

'_No… why do you think that, Mariko?' thinks Marie, 'Okay, so sometimes I do, but not all the time. What's up with you?'_

'_I am within the Millennium Scale. You just gave it to Kaiba!' says Mariko._

'_I didn't give it to him. I only lent it to him, Mariko,' thinks Marie, 'I think it could help him.'_

'_Help him?'_

'_I… feel strange now… when I look at him. There's something changing,' thinks Marie._

_Mariko sets his hand on Marie's shoulder._

'_My feelings for him are unchanged, and I know that the person he is inside hasn't changed, but… there's something going on.'_

'_Did you see how he reacted?'_

'_When?'_

'_When you and Yugi both transformed beside him,' says Mariko, 'I joined with you, and Yami merged with little Yugi.'_

'_I didn't see.'_

'_I did. He looked like he was having a heart attack. Everyone's attention was on you and Yugi, so they didn't notice, but I saw it. I felt like someone was attacking him.'_

'_Then why didn't you tell me earlier?' shouts Marie._

'_I didn't want to worry you,' says Mariko simply, 'That's my body you're in and I want it in one piece!'_

'_It's my body, Mariko. You're a boy!' exclaims Marie._

'_He was reacting the way you did the first time you transformed into me,' says Mariko._

'_You can't possibly mean that you think Seto has an ancient spirit with him! Where would he be hiding it?' thinks Marie sarcastically, 'His pants… oh, better yet…'_

'_I know the thought seems ridiculous, Marie! You do not have to mock me! But it is possible! Yugi is the reincarnation of Yami! You are the reincarnation of Nefertiri! It is quite possible that the Priest-Mage Nefertiri was in love with has been reincarnated into that spoiled rotten brat!' yells Mariko. He turns away from Marie and seethes in anger._

'_You loved Nefertiri, didn't you, Mariko?'_

'_Yes… She was married to Yami, and she was in love with someone far more powerful than I. You remind me of her sometimes, Marie. Not just that you look like her, which you do. You just do so many things the way she used to,' whispers Mariko, 'You aren't working. Go back to your computer, and leave me alone.'_

'_I'm sorry, Mariko, that Nefertiri didn't return your feelings,' thinks Marie._

Marie looks at Seto.

Seto pulls the leather strap through a belt loop on his pants and lets the Millennium Scale hang down by his hip. He starts to feel up the walls and look behind wall coverings for switches.

Marie returns to her work typing onto the computer using a little information that she picked up from an expert hacker that she met in Cairo.

"Hey! Look at that!" exclaims Duke as a wall slides away from his fingertips.

Everyone turns their attention to the wall.

"This is a bit too horror movie for me," says Téa, "Can we go home now?"

"Perhaps we can, T-bird," says Marie looking at her computer screen, "I know where that tunnel goes! Main computer, here I come!" She packs up her computer and joins everyone beside the open wall.

"This leads to the main computer?" asks Joey, "What are we waiting for then? Noah's probably there!"

"With Mokuba!" exclaims Seto.

Marie nods her head. "Let's go kick Noah's butt for kidnapping my little brother!"

"Maybe Tristan's there too!" exclaims Serenity.

"I'm right here," says the monkey.

"I meant your body!" exclaims Serenity smiling at the robotic monkey.

Marie and Seto quickly step into the hallway and start moving towards the computer room.

The others follow just a few steps behind.

After walking for what seems like forever, they burst into a run and race each other down the long hallway. They finally see a door at the end, and Marie rams it with her shoulder.

The door splinters and falls away as Marie crashes to the floor inside the room.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" asks a man with wide, frightened eyes.

"Where's Mokuba?" asks Seto in a demanding tone as he runs through the doorway into the room. He helps Marie to her feet before he stands glaring at the man beside the large computer.

"He's with Master Noah!" exclaims the man fearfully.

"Where?" asks Seto again as everyone else runs into the room panting.

"I don't know!" exclaims the man before fainting.

To taste sweet victory… 

"Hey! This will be handy!" exclaims Joey picking up a couple of walkie-talkies from the counter beside the computer.

"Right!" exclaims Duke taking one of the walkie-talkies from Joey, "In case we get separated!" He lifts it to his mouth. "Testing, Wheeler."

"They work," says Joey after listening to the rather loud voice coming through the walkie-talkie in his hand.

"I'm staying here," says Marie removing the laptop's case from her shoulder and setting it down on the counter. She sits down in the chair in front of the main computer. She starts to type and stare at the fifty-two inch monitor. "I think Serenity and Téa should stay here with me."

"Then I'm staying too," says Duke, "Someone has to protect the girls."

"I can think of better choices," says Téa, "The monkey for example!"

"Hey!" exclaims the monkey with an offended voice, but then it adds, "Thanks, Téa!"

"Great! Joey, Kaiba, and I will continue on to find Mokuba and Tristan's body!" exclaims Yugi.

"Take the laptop with you," says Marie, "I'll find where you should go in just a minute."

"We should tie this guy up," says Joey, "So that when he wakes up, he can't attack you…"

"Good thinking, Joey… What do we tie him up with?" asks Duke, "There's no rope here."

Joey lifts an unused computer cord and grins.

"The mutt's actually using his head!" scoffs Seto, "I can't believe it!"

Joey growls at Seto.

Duke takes the cord from Joey's hand and moves to bind the unconscious man.

"Marie… are you sure you want to stay here?" asks Seto.

Marie stops typing and turns to look at Seto. She smiles. "Yes… it's better this way. I don't want to slow you down, Seto. And maybe I can help you from here. The only way out of here besides the way in… is actually right back out into virtual world. But with the main computer, I can rewrite some of the programs to help you find Mokuba! I want Mokie back just as much as you, Seto!"

Seto leans down and kisses Marie's lips quickly. "Find Mokuba for me, Marie!"

Marie turns back to the computer and starts typing. "Got him!"

"Devlin… you'd better protect my fiancée well! If she comes out of here with a single scratch, I'm holding you personally responsible!" exclaims Seto glaring at Duke.

Duke swallows hard. "Got it!"

Joey clips the walkie-talkie to his waist and grabs the computer's carrying case. He swings it over his shoulder.

The art of dueling now we'll redefine… 

"Let's go!" exclaims Seto looking at the computer screen before heading out through the door.

Yugi and Joey hurry after Seto.

Marie stands up and heads over to a water cooler. She quickly slips the pill bottle from her pocket and withdraws a pill as she stands in front of the large bottle of water in its base. She deposits the pill bottle back into her pocket quickly. She pours a small amount of water into a paper cup and discreetly slides the pill into her mouth. She takes a drink and swallows the medicine as she returns to her seat by the computer. She sets the cup down on the counter and starts to type again.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song Your Move belongs to the artist and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

WARNING: This story contains sensitive cultural practices and references that might offend some readers. The views and opinions of the cultures which condone these practices are not shared by this author, but they are included in this story for awareness purposes only.

Time to Duel, Mariko!

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Ten

I Believe That Family is Worth More Than Money or Gold

'_Mariko?' thinks Marie._

'_Mariko is too far away,' comes a woman's voice within Marie's mind, 'The Millennium Scale is too far away from you, Marie. You will not be able to talk to Mariko anymore until the Scale becomes nearer again. Did you need him for something?'_

'_Uh… no… I think I'm okay,' thinks Marie, 'You're Nefertiri, aren't you?'_

'_Yes, I am,' says the woman appearing before Marie in her mind. Her solid, gold-blonde hair falls down in spikes around her shoulders. Her lilac colored eyes shimmer with a light of their own. She wears a solid white dress in a style that Marie has seen many times in depictions from Ancient Egypt. 'My name is Nefertiri, Marie, and once upon a time, we were one.'_

'_We were one? How could we be one, Nefertiri? When were we one?'_

'_We have not been one in many years I am afraid. Before you gained the Millennium Scale, we were still whole. We were still one. When you first met Seto… well, we separated then,' says Nefertiri, 'I believe he loves you deeply, and you love him. That is why we had to separate. He is not the one I loved in my time. I cannot love him now. My heart remains forever to the one who I lost. Even if he was reincarnated…'_

'_Nefertiri! You make no sense!' thinks Marie._

'_I never did… I don't want to be a part of you! I don't want to love the one you love! I don't want any of this! I want to be gone from you, and back where I was meant to be! I was never meant to be reincarnated! I couldn't have been!' exclaims Nefertiri, 'I want… I just want to die and go to the world beyond, but Yami must need my help for me to have been reincarnated in you.'_

'_Nefertiri!'_

'_I am just a woman. I can do nothing!'_

'_You're rambling, Nefertiri! Ramble somewhere else!' thinks Marie, 'I'm going to be working!'_

"Are you sure you're okay, Marie?" asks Serenity.

"Oh, yes, Serenity. I'm fine," says Marie typing on the computer console in front of her. She sighs.

"Something's wrong… what is it?" asks Serenity.

"Yugi and Yami's presence in my life has awakened a spirit within me, my reincarnated self. The person who I was in the past, Nefertiri… she was once just another aspect of my mind I guess, a part of who I ultimately was. After I met Seto, she broke away from the rest of me and went to sleep. She's awake now, and she's rather talkative too," says Marie, "She won't shut up! All she's doing is rambling inside my head! And Mariko is in the Scale, so he's too far away to shut Nefertiri up."

"How are you doing on tracking Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba?" asks Duke.

"Well, I can put them on the map," says Marie as a screen off to the side of the one she's been focusing on flares to life and shows the video feed from the camera in the hallway where Seto walks with Yugi and Joey.

"Great, Camaro! They're okay," says Téa, "I was starting to get worried about them going off on their own."

"They'll be fine," says Duke, "If nothing else, Joey can punch his way out of trouble!"

"Hey, Seto's no lightweight himself!" exclaims Marie.

"Easy there! I've never seen him fight, so how would I know?" asks Duke holding up his hands to surrender, "By the way… did he call you his fiancée?"

"Yes," says Marie, "He's asked me to marry him, and I agreed."

"You agreed to marry Kaiba?" asks Téa, "You must really love him, Camaro."

Marie turns to look at Téa, and she smiles. "I do love him, T-bird, and I thought you wouldn't understand. You and Yugi…"

Téa blushes slightly. "What about me and Yugi?"

"You and Yugi and all his friends… You hate Seto," says Marie, "I know he's a little rough around the edges. He acts all big and tough, but he's really very kind. I didn't think any of you would understand how I feel about Seto, because I see a part of him that no one other than Mokuba knows even exists."

"Well… I understand, Marie… I too know what it's like to care for someone that way," says Téa blushing even redder, "I understand you, Camaro."

"Oh, you like me, don't you?" asks Duke smiling at Téa, "I'm sorry to tell you that I like someone else!" His eyes dart to Serenity.

"I'm not talking about you, Duke!" exclaims Téa.

Marie squints as she looks at Téa and motions for her to come closer. "I think I know who."

Téa walks over to Marie and leans down so that Marie can whisper something into her ear. She nods quickly as she moves away.

Marie smiles happily. "Lucky guy… does he know?"

"No! I could never tell him!" exclaims Téa, "He doesn't even think of me as a girl!"

"Maybe he should, T-bird," says Marie winking. She holds up her left hand so Téa can see the ring.

"Wow! That ring is gorgeous!" exclaims Téa, "Serenity, come see!"

Serenity carries the monkey over and looks at the ring. "Oh, it's so pretty! Is that a real diamond?"

"I think so since it did come from Seto," says Marie, "and he wouldn't get me a fake diamond."

"Very pretty," comes Tristan's voice from inside the monkey.

"Thank you," says Marie blushing slightly, "Let's just keep this engagement thing under wraps. I don't know if Yugi or Joey caught that Seto called me his fiancée, and if they didn't, then I think I should be the one to tell them later."

"Deal," says Duke stepping close enough to look at the ring. "So… Téa, who are you in love with?"

"I never said love… I never said anything about love," says Téa looking down at the floor as her cheeks redden even brighter than before, "And I certainly cannot tell you since he does not know it yet."

"Oh, come on!" exclaims Duke, "I won't tell him! I swear! Who is it? Wait… if you can't tell me, it must be Tristan!"

"What? Me?" asks the monkey.

"No!" exclaims Téa, "No offense, Tristan, but you're my friend. Just my friend."

"Great!" exclaims the monkey, "I have a crush on someone else anyway! But don't even think about asking, Duke! I'm not telling!"

"You are no fun!" exclaims Duke.

"Téa, Serenity, would you like to learn a bit about hacking into computers while we wait for the others to return?" asks Marie turning back towards the computer console.

"I think that would be great," says Téa smiling. She pulls up a seat beside Marie.

Serenity smiles and pulls up a seat on the other side of Marie. She sits down with the monkey in her lap. "Okay, Marie… teach us what you know."

"I'm trying to find the quickest way for Seto and the others to get to Mokuba." Marie starts talking and explaining what she's doing as she continues to type on the console in front of her. She tells them all about the computer programming language that she's using and what each shortened word means in actual English. "Do you like to dance, Serenity? I think you might make a good addition to the Hot Rods team!"

"I do like to dance!" exclaims Serenity smiling.

"And we can call you Stingray!" exclaims Téa, "After the Chevy Stingray convertible! I think that would be the best car for you!"

"Stingray? I like it," says Serenity smiling.

"Two Chevy cars and one Ford!" exclaims Duke shaking his head to the sides.  
"Shut up, Duke!" exclaims the monkey.

The girls giggle as they continue to work and learn.

_They got the upper hand  
But that won't last for long…_

"Kaiba, why did you call Marie your fiancée?" asks Yugi, "Did you ask her to marry you?"

"Do you have a problem with that, Yugi?" asks Seto glaring at the shorter boy.

"No… not really," says Yugi, "I was just wondering when you were planning to announce your engagement. If you're going to marry her, that's between you and her. I just think you should have an engagement party to celebrate. I think she might enjoy that. She… seems really happy with you."

"She is," says Seto.

Joey walks in silence beside Yugi, trying not to get involved in the conversation.

"I'm surprised you're so silent, mutt. Has the cat got your tongue?" asks Seto.

"No, you stupid jerk!" exclaims Joey, "But if you really want me to talk so bad, then tell me! How did you ask Marie to marry you? Were you all romantic or did you just hand her the ring and demand she marry you?"

Seto glares at Joey. "That's none of your business!"

"Ooo… sounds like I struck a chord! You just tossed her the ring and demanded she marry you!" exclaims Joey, "And she said yes! She acts just like all those girls at school who swoon and sigh when you walk by! The ones who are only interested in you because you're young and rich!"

"Marie is nothing like them!" exclaims Seto.

"Sure… whatever you say, Kaiba!" exclaims Joey with a grin, "I don't know her. I wouldn't know. I just know what I see, and I see her acting just like the money-mongers!"

Seto glares at Joey.

"Joey! That's enough! You may not know Marie, but I know enough about her to know that she genuinely cares about Kaiba," says Yugi, "She isn't using him for anything because she loves him. The difference between her and the girls at school is in their eyes. Her eyes show her true feelings. She can't hide it or deny it. She does love Kaiba… for reasons that are known only to her, but she loves him. I think she would do anything for him."

"Yes… she would," says Seto. He checks the laptop and looks at the map on the screen. He turns around a corner. "This way."

Yugi and Joey turn the corner and walk with Seto.

"Do you have a date set yet?" asks Yugi.

"No… but I was thinking of February fourteenth," says Seto.

"Why then?" asks Joey, "Are you suddenly getting romantic?"

"It was the day we first met," says Seto, "So of course it would be romantic for us, not because it's Valentine's Day, but because it is already an anniversary of sorts."

"Kaiba? Can I ask you how you met Marie?" asks Yugi.

Seto sighs. "I found out that she had a rare card I was looking for, so I invited her to come to Domino City… so I could see it I told her. When she arrived and met me, the first thing she did was challenge me to a duel. She placed her rare card up as the prize if she lost and asked me to place up something she needed should I lose. I defeated her."

"Uh, Kaiba! I think you're turning red!" exclaims Joey chuckling.

Seto turns away so that Joey can no longer see the blush on his cheeks.

"What prize did you get when she lost?" asks Yugi with innocent eyes and slightly raised eyebrows.

"A kiss and the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon," says Seto.

"Was it your first kiss? Was it hers?" asks Yugi innocently.

"Yes…"

"I'm glad. She deserves to be happy," says Yugi. He stops abruptly. "Wait!"

"What's wrong, Yugi?" asks Joey stopping.

"We don't have time for this!" exclaims Seto turning to look at Yugi.

"We're going the wrong way!" exclaims Yugi looking all around them, "Mokuba and Tristan aren't down this way! They are… that way!" He points down a nearby street.

Seto looks at the laptop again. "They are this way."

"Let's ask Marie," says Joey pulling the walkie-talkie from his waist. He holds it up to his lips and presses the button while he says, "Come in, Duke."

Hey, Joey! What's up? comes Duke's voice through the walkie-talkie.

"Where are you showing Tristan and Mokuba being located? We're having a little argument here," says Joey.

Just a minute, Joey. Marie's having a bit of trouble with the main computer. Someone's trying to hack into it from the outside, says Duke, Okay… that problem's solved. She's going to check on their location now. Give us a second. 

"Well?" asks Joey after a minute of silence.

Marie says to look at the laptop. She tried to download the updated information straight to it, says Duke.

Seto looks at the screen and sees it change rapidly so that the signal indicating Mokuba and Tristan appears down the road Yugi had been pointing down.

Sorry about the delay getting the information to you, says Duke, but Marie has her hands full trying to block this hacker. Whoever it is keeps getting past her. 

"Give me that," says Seto snatching the walkie-talkie from Joey. He speaks into it, "Duke, let me talk to Marie!"

I'm here, Seto, but I don't have time to chit-chat! exclaims Marie, This guy's breaking down my firewalls as fast as I build them! 

"Marie, listen… Can you download the firewall from my security system?" asks Seto.

I'll sure try, Seto! exclaims Marie, I hope I have enough time! Serenity, take over here! 

"Serenity?" asks Joey with wide eyes, "She doesn't know anything about computers! I don't think."

Okay, Seto. Serenity is buying me some time creating firewalls for our hacker friend to knock down while I work. I'm going to try to grab your firewall now. 

"Good girl, Marie," says Seto with a smile.

I need a password! exclaims Marie.

"The password is Marie Kaiba!"

Got it! Thanks, Seto. 

Seto waits in silence for a moment.

Second password? 

"Mokie."

I should have known that! exclaims Marie.

Seto chuckles, quite sure that Marie's smirking at that very moment.

How long has my name been the password here? asks Marie.

"At least a year," says Seto into the walkie-talkie, "That's how long I've known that I was going to marry you."

Okay! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Firewall up and running! exclaims Marie, Maybe now I'll get a chance to breathe! 

"Keep it up, Marie," says Seto, "We'll try to take care of this quickly and swing back to get you."

I'll be waiting. 

Seto passes the walkie-talkie back to Joey.

Joey places the walkie-talkie back on his waistband. "Well… let's get going. We aren't going to find the others standing around here!"

Seto nods.

Yugi leads the way down the street.

"How'd you know this was the right way, Yuge?" asks Joey.

"Yami told me," says Yugi, "He said that Mariko told him. I guess since the Millennium Scale came with Kaiba that Mariko came with him too."

"Yami and Mariko can communicate with each other?" asks Joey, "Freaky!"

"The computer says we should go into that building," says Seto pointing to a tall skyscraper up ahead, "Mokuba and Tristan are on the top floor!"

"Then let's go!" exclaims Yugi.

The three boys run towards the building.

_It's time to take a stand  
And show them that you're strong…_

Seto leads the way into the building with Joey and Yugi fast on his heels. They run towards the elevator.

"You're not going anywhere!" exclaims a large security guard stepping out of a room in front of them.

"You want to bet?" asks Joey sliding into a kick to the man's shins.

Seto punches the guard as hard as he can in the jaw, and the man crumples to the floor.

Joey gets up quickly and steps on the guard as he hurries past with Yugi and Seto.

"Not the elevator!" exclaims Yugi as they stop in front of the doors, "Mariko says they're booby trapped!"

Joey! Kaiba! Yugi! The elevator is rigged to blow if you step into it! calls Duke frantically over the walkie-talkie.

"What about the stairs?" Joey scrambles to pull the walkie-talkie from his waist and speak into it. "What about the stairs? We need a way up that will be fast and not kill us!"

The Express elevator! exclaims Duke, Marie just said she cleared it of the traps. It's the third door on your left! It looks like a waiting room! 

They run down and enter the third door on the left, stepping into a lush room with pink sofas and doors on both sides. The elevator starts to move without them doing anything.

"Where are we going?" asks Joey into the walkie-talkie.

I'm controlling the elevator, Joey! Just sit down and hang on! This might go a bit faster than a normal Express Elevator since I had to create it and write it into the program myself! exclaims Marie.

Joey sits down quickly as his eyes widen.

Yugi and Seto hurry to sit down on the nearest couch.

The elevator moves faster and then slows to a stop.

Okay, now before I let you out, I left you some presents under the seat cushions! exclaims Marie.

Seto and Yugi quickly stand up and pull the cushions from the couch they had been sharing. They each lift up a pistol that looks very much like a toy.

Joey stands and retrieves his own pistol. He pushes the button on his walkie-talkie. "What are these, Marie?"

Non-lethal electro-shock weapons! exclaims Marie, I pulled up the design from this computer, and then I modified it. 

Seto looks at the weapon in disgust. He grabs Joey's hand and presses his fingers against the button on the walkie-talkie. "This was one of the weapons Gozaburo was designing, wasn't it?"

Well, yeah, but since you're going up against Gozaburo, I thought that maybe it would be appropriate, says Marie quietly.

"We're what?" asks Seto. He releases Joey's hand in shock.

Gozaburo is here and he's helping Noah, says Marie, Noah couldn't think up all this on his own! Gozaburo is the one who's been trying to hack into this computer, Seto. 

"Who's Gozaburo?" asks Yugi.

"My step-father… Gozaburo Kaiba," says Seto, "I took over Kaiba Corp from him. It used to be a weapons company, until I took over."

"I think it's much better making games!" exclaims Joey.

Seto looks at Joey. "So do I."

The doors on the other side of the room open.

Seto leads the way out of the elevator with Joey and Yugi close behind him. They hurry down the halls and break through every door looking for Noah, Tristan, and Mokuba.

"I don't get it. We've searched every room here and haven't found Tristan or Mokuba," says Joey punching a wall.

Seto checks the computer again. "They are supposed to be right here, in this room."

"Unless they're hiding under the rug, they aren't here!" exclaims Joey, "This room is empty!"

"Too empty!" exclaims Yugi walking further into the vacant room. He disappears from sight.

"Yugi!" exclaims Joey running to the spot where he had last seen his friend. He also disappears.

Seto walks forward and passes through an unseen boundary into a room that looks vaguely familiar to the vacant room they had just been in, except that this room isn't vacant.

"Big brother!" exclaims Mokuba smiling, "You found me!"

Tristan, or more accurately Tristan's body, leans against the wall behind the black haired boy and smirks at the new arrivals.

Another boy sits in a chair beside Mokuba. He glares at Seto coldly. This boy, Noah, has been the cause of all these problems. "Your crazy girlfriend has been causing nothing but problems for me, but my guards are about to take care of that."

"You will not touch her," says Seto glaring back at Noah.

"You're right. I won't. That's what I have guards for," says Noah. He glances back at the boy leaning against the wall. "I'll leave the two weaklings to you. It's time for my duel with Seto Kaiba."

"Noah. Sir, our hacker would like to speak to you about that stupid girlfriend of his," comes the deep voice from within Tristan's body.

"I'll get to him soon enough," says Noah, "It's time to duel, Kaiba… if you can find me!" His chair, as well as the one that Mokuba sits in, vanish.

"So… I guess it's up to me to take care of you," says Tristan.

_It's not a match you're in  
It's much more like a brawl…_

"We have to be careful about fighting him, Joey! That's still Tristan's body!" exclaims Yugi.

"Fine," says Joey raising his pistol and firing it quickly at his friend.

"Joey!" Yugi's eyes widen.

"Marie said it was non-lethal!" exclaims Joey as Tristan falls to the floor being electrocuted by the gun.

Tristan passes out from the shock of the electricity.

Joey pulls his walkie-talkie from his waistband and he speaks into it, "Hey, Duke! We've found Tristan! But that Noah freak ran with Mokuba! Can you track him down?"

Sure thing. We're on it, Joey! How is Tristan? asks Duke.

"Right now… he's unconscious thanks to the present Marie gave us," says Joey, "By the way, this gun won't cause any permanent damage to him, will it, Marie?"

Marie says no, says Duke.

"Good," says Joey with a sigh of relief, "Oh, and Noah said that he was sending some guards to your location, so watch out for the girls, Duke!"

The monkey says he can take care of the guards, says Duke, And Marie has just downloaded some new information to your laptop. 

Seto opens the laptop and looks at the screen. He nods his head. "They're downstairs and moving."

"We should tie Tristan up and drag him with us!" exclaims Joey. He tucks his pistol and the walkie-talkie into his waistband and moves to get something to bind Tristan's hands and feet. Then he lifts his friend's body onto his shoulder. "Yugi, you'd better take my gun and the walkie-talkie… just in case this guy wakes up and tries something funny."

"Right!" Yugi carefully pulls the two items from Joey's waistband. He clips the walkie-talkie onto his belt.

Hang on, guys! The express elevator is coming to you this time! comes Duke's voice through the walkie-talkie.

The floor beneath the four teenaged boys drops suddenly, and they fall into a long chute. They fall down onto a cushioned floor.

Seto looks at the laptop quickly. "We're on the same floor as Mokuba and Noah!"

"Let's go!" exclaims Yugi.

I'm afraid you aren't going anywhere, comes Noah's voice over a loudspeaker, That stupid girlfriend of yours might have been able to help you this far, Seto, but she'll never be able to help you get all the way into the inner sanctum where Gozaburo waits for you! 

"My fiancée is anything but stupid!" exclaims Seto angrily.

Yeah… that's what you think. I know better. She's no match for Gozaburo, says Noah.

"We'll see about that," says Seto.

_The only way to win  
You've gotta stay your own…_

Duke passes the walkie-talkie off to Téa as he hears the pounding against the door as the people outside try to burst into the room. "Marie… Is there anything you can do to help?"

"I can fight," says Marie, "Stingray, take over here and just keep creating that firewall for Gozaburo to knock down. You understand, Serenity?"

"Yes, Marie," says Serenity trading places with Marie at the computer console, "Uh, Camaro! I got it covered, I hope!"

"Marie… I cannot have you fighting," says Duke staring at her with wide eyes, "You heard Kaiba! If you get a scratch, he's going to kill me!"

"He won't kill you," says Marie, "Hurt and torture you, yes, but not kill."

"That's even worse!"

"Besides, Duke… you can't take them all on your own! And we're in the real world, so I can't help us like I can help Seto and Yugi!" exclaims Marie, "I don't suppose Serenity or Téa knows how to fight, so there's only me, you, and the monkey! Come, Tristan-monkey!"

The monkey climbs down from Serenity's lap and walks over to Marie. "I'll fight too!"

"Thanks!" exclaims Duke sarcastically, "You couldn't even hit these guys in their knees!"

"Neither can you!" exclaims the monkey.

The door cracks as the men outside hit it again.

"Get ready!" exclaims Marie.

The door falls open and several men rush in.

Marie starts punching and kicking, using the martial art form that she learned in Egypt, while the monkey jumps up into the faces of the men and blocks their vision so that they run into each other.

Duke starts punching the men and trying his best to knock them unconscious.

It takes some time and a lot of fighting, but they manage to knock the men out and send them running back in the direction from which they had come.

"And not a scratch on me," says Marie wincing in pain as she moves to sit down in the seat that Serenity quickly vacates for her.

"Are you okay, Marie?" asks Duke with a concerned voice as the monkey rushes into Serenity's arms again.

"I'm going to be okay," says Marie biting back her pain. She starts typing on the computer console quickly, still establishing the weaker firewall to safeguard her computer while she tries to find little ways to help her fiancé, brother, and their friend.

"Are you sure, Marie?" asks Téa, "I didn't see any of them make good contact with you, but you still sound like you're in a lot of pain."

"That's because I am. I shouldn't be moving like that," says Marie, "I just had surgery, and I haven't had a chance to heal yet. Could you get me some water please? I brought medicine with me to help with the pain."

Téa quickly gets Marie a cup of water and passes it to her.

Marie pulls her pill bottle from her pocket and takes one with the cool water. Then she tucks the bottle back in her pocket and tries to relax as she continues her work on the computer.

"What surgery did you have, Camaro?" asks Serenity, "I just had surgery on my eyes so that I could see again."

"I… I had surgery to correct a mistake," says Marie, "I was injured in Egypt, Stingray, and the surgery I had is trying to heal the damage that was done to me there."

"Oh…" Serenity hangs her head.

"In Egypt they circumcise girls so that they'll remain virgins until they are married," explains Marie.

Serenity's eyes widen. "No!"

"Uh… what?" asks Duke blinking repeatedly.

"Let's just say that some vital parts of my anatomy which should remain open were sewn closed," says Marie, "I suppose I got lucky, because only part of what they were supposed to do actually happened."

"Uh… what?" asks Duke again.

"I'll explain it to you later, Duke," says the monkey.

Serenity shakes her head in disbelief. "I thought that practice was outlawed!"

"I was in Egypt, and it had been outlawed there for a short period of time, but I had the operation done before it was outlawed. It's now legal there again," says Marie, "but there are many people who are still trying to get that decision overturned! As for me… I've gone through a surgery to repair the damage, and it's painful… but that doesn't matter right now! We have more important things to worry about, like getting Mokuba and returning Tristan to his body!"

"That's right!" exclaims the monkey.

"We have to rely on Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba," says Téa staring at the screen that shows their three friends walking down a hallway together.

_With all the rates all black and white  
Friends will help to win the fight…_

"Are you dead back there, mutt?" asks Seto turning to glare at Joey.

"Hey! You try carrying Tristan all this way, moneybags!" exclaims Joey, "He weighs a ton!"

Seto chuckles as he checks the computer again. "Don't worry, mutt! We're almost there!"

"What direction now, Kaiba?" asks Yugi.

Seto touches the Millennium Scale lightly as he points in the direction they need to go in.

_Egyptian secrets are revived  
Ancient Powers have survived…_

"I wonder what traps Noah has set for us down there!" exclaims Yugi.

"Oh, don't even mention traps! Between him and Marie, I may never be able to play a virtual game again!" groans Joey.

"Marie's not trying to kill us though," says Yugi, "She's trying to help."

"By dropping us down a hole in the floor!" exclaims Joey, "I know she doesn't want to hurt us, but she's making it very easy!"

"What? Is the mutt afraid?" asks Seto as they continue to walk.

"Not afraid… just concerned," says Joey, "What if that Gozaburo creep managed to rewrite a line in a program change she made? We could all end up very dead!"

"They don't want me dead," says Seto.

"Oh… so you have nothing to worry about, but Yuge and I do!" exclaims Joey.

Tristan groans as Joey carries him slung over his shoulder.

"He's waking up!" exclaims Yugi.

_Your move…_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song One Card Short belongs to the artist and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

WARNING: This story contains sensitive cultural practices and references that might offend some readers. The views and opinions of the cultures which condone these practices are not shared by this author, but they are included in this story for awareness purposes only.

Time to Duel, Mariko!

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Eleven

Don't Say You Love Me

Joey drops Tristan's body on the hard floor.

"Joey! Be careful! That's still Tristan's body!" exclaims Yugi.

"Oops," says Joey watching as the body moves around on the floor.

"If this is how you treat your friends, I'm glad I'm not one of them!" exclaims Seto.

Joey glares at Seto. "Shut up!"

Tristan's eyes flutter open.

"He's awake!" exclaims Yugi.

Joey's eyes snap to Tristan's face. "Tristan?"

The boy pushes himself into a sitting position and looks at the cords binding his ankles and wrists. He looks up at Joey. "Hey, bud! What's going on?"

"Come on," says Joey helping Tristan to stand, "We're trying to find Noah and Mokuba."

"Uh… bud, am I supposed to hop?"

Seto raises his eyebrow at Tristan as Joey releases the cord from his legs.

_Keep your hand a secret  
Unleash the monsters within…_

Joey finishes untying Tristan's legs and stands up. "Now let's go!"

Tristan yanks his wrists apart to break the cord that had bound them together. He punches Joey before running off and into a room down the hall.

Joey slams back into the wall from the force of the blow. He growls. "Damn!"

"He's getting away!" exclaims Yugi with wide eyes.

"We'll catch him again later," says Seto, "and next time, don't release him, mutt!"

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that Tristan was strong enough to break that?" asks Joey glaring at Seto.

"No arguing!" exclaims Yugi.

Joey and Seto glare at each other for a moment before Yugi steps in between them.

"Let's go," says Yugi, "We need to find Mokuba and Tristan again!"

Seto nods and starts walking again.

"Give me the walkie back, Yuge," says Joey, "I'll call Duke and have Marie try to track Tristan too."

Yugi takes the walkie-talkie from his belt and passes it to Joey as they walk down the halls.

"Hey, Duke… you still out there?" asks Joey into the walkie-talkie.

Right here, Joey! We saw what that punk did to you! Are you okay? asks Duke.

"Yeah! I'm fine, Duke, but can you have Marie start tracking Tristan so we can find him again?" asks Joey.

She says she already did it. Check out the computer for the new update, says Duke.

Seto opens the laptop and looks at the screen. He looks up and sees the video camera near the roof. He smiles and nods his head to the camera.

"Thanks, Duke!" exclaims Joey.

Marie types on the console in front of her while Serenity and Téa sit beside her trying to learn from what she's doing.

The robotic monkey rests in Serenity's arms and stares at the computer screen.

Duke paces back and forth in front of the broken-down doorway.

"Watch out, Duke!" exclaims Marie, "Someone's coming up fast!"

Duke looks out the door, and his eyes widen. "Duck! Now!"

Marie grabs Téa and Serenity and pulls them to the floor.

Duke drops down onto his stomach.

A loud whoosh echoes through the room accompanied by a large explosion and flying debris.

Marie looks up and sees the computer crackling and sizzling from the impact of the rocket that had just went flying through the room. She hits the floor with her fist. "No! They hit the main computer!"

Duke hurries to his feet. "We've got to get out of here now!"

Marie pushes herself up while Duke helps Serenity to her feet.

Duke helps Téa stand up while Serenity scoops the robotic monkey into her arms.

"This way!" exclaims Marie grabbing Téa's hand and pulling her through the doorway that they had used when they came into the room.

Serenity and Duke, with the monkey, run out after the two girls.

"We've got to tell Yugi and Joey about the computer!" exclaims Téa already panting.

"Yeah!" exclaims Duke pulling the walkie-talkie from his belt. "Joey, come in!"

Hey, Duke! What is it? asks Joey.

"Some of Noah's goons just came in with a rocket launcher! They wrecked the main computer, and we're now running for our lives!" exclaims Duke, "But we're all okay!"

What? screeches Joey.

"The computer is gone! We can't help you anymore from here! We're going to try to come find you!" exclaims Duke.

Okay, be careful, says Joey, And uh… Marie, protect my little sister, okay? 

"Sure thing, Joey! Stingray and T-bird are both under my protection!" exclaims Marie.

"She says yes," says Duke into the walkie-talkie, "Don't worry! We'll both protect Serenity!"

"I'm not a baby! I can protect myself!" exclaims Serenity.

"I don't want to test that theory against someone with a rocket launcher, Serenity!" exclaims Duke as they all run into the room in which they had landed after jumping off the virtual bridge.

"Okay," pants Téa, "Now what do we do, Camaro?"

"We go through the door," says Marie taking a deep breath, "and we hope that we can get to Seto and the others quickly."

"Let me go out first," says Duke, "in case there's something out there waiting for us."

"No!" exclaims the monkey, "I'll go out first! You could die if some goons are out there and they have guns! I'm a robot. I can't!"

"Even better idea!" exclaims Duke opening the door.

Serenity lets the monkey jump from her arms, and it runs through the doorway.

Everyone waits in silence for a moment before the monkey returns.

"Everything's cool! Let's go!" exclaims the monkey.

Serenity grabs the monkey and holds it in her arms as everyone walks through the doorway. "Now… where do we go?"

Marie looks all around. "I don't know."

'_Marie?' asks Nefertiri, 'Will you listen to me now?'_

'_Nefertiri! Can't you see that I'm in a little bit of a fix,' thinks Marie, 'The main computer is destroyed! It was our only hope of returning Tristan's mind to his body! I have no idea where I am! I can't summon forth a new laptop because I don't have the Millennium Scale! I'm lost and I'm scared, and I don't know what to do!'_

'_Perhaps I do.'_

'_What? You have an idea, Nefertiri? Why didn't you say that earlier? What is it?' thinks Marie quickly._

'_I think that I can lead you to Mariko and Yami. I have a sense of where they are located,' says Nefertiri, 'It must be a side effect of being an ancient spirit reincarnated into your body.'_

'_If anyone could hear this, I would be in a mental institution faster than you could say Ma-Ri-Ko!' thinks Marie, 'Okay, Nefertiri, which way does it feel that Mariko and Yami are in?'_

"Maybe we should go this way," says Téa pointing down the street.

'_She is right! We should go that way, Marie,' says Nefertiri._

"You're right, T-bird," says Marie, "That's the perfect direction to go in right now! Let's walk though. No more running."

Everyone starts to walk in the direction that Téa and Nefertiri had both indicated.

"Camaro?" asks Téa, "I was just wondering…"

"Yeah, T-bird?" replies Marie, "What's on your mind?"

"Without the main computer… can we still put Tristan's mind back into his body?" asks Téa.

Serenity's eyes widen as she holds the monkey closer to her chest. She stares at Marie. "Camaro? Can we?"

Marie takes a deep breath. "I don't know. Honestly, T-bird, Stingray… I don't know."

"You mean I could be stuck in this robot body for the rest of my life?" asks the monkey, "I'll never get to be kissed that way!"

"I'm sorry, Tristan," says Marie, "I just don't know if there is a way…"

"There has to be a way," says Téa determinedly, "If there is a way, we'll find it! Yugi will find a way! We'll save you yet, Tristan!"

"Yes," says Serenity blushing slightly, "We have to save you!"

"Thanks, Serenity," says the monkey.

'_Marie… That building up ahead! There is great power inside it. I believe that is where Mariko and Yami are,' says Nefertiri._

'_Really? Hey, you're right! That does look like the building we saw them go into,' thinks Marie, 'Could they really be inside there…?'_

'_I do not sense that they are in danger… for the moment. We must hurry and get to them, Marie!' exclaims Nefertiri._

"Come on! Let's hurry! I think I know where the others are!" exclaims Marie.

_Are you doing what you want or what you've been told?_

"How do you always seem to know things?" asks Duke as they all start to jog towards the building.

"Well… I guess I'm a little crazy! I hear voices inside my head! The voices are from people who can feel things that we can't feel! They know more about what's around us than we will ever know!" exclaims Marie, "There's Nefertiri, who used to be married to Yami! She was reincarnated into my body. Plus there is also Mariko, who resides in the Millennium Scale. They have great spiritual sense!"

"Uh… okay?" Duke shrugs his shoulders as they hurry into the building. "I shouldn't ask questions like that I guess."

"We have to take the stairs! The elevators are rigged to explode when someone enters them!" exclaims Marie leading the way towards the stairwell.

"I'm going to die if we have to run all the way up the stairs!" exclaims Téa, "I hate stairs!"

They burst through the door into the stairwell. They start to race each other up the stairs.

Marie bursts out of the stairwell and crashes on the tile floor.

"Marie!" exclaims Yugi running towards her from down the hall.

Marie looks up into Yugi's purple eyes, and she smiles. "We found you!"

"Yes, you did," says Seto smiling, "And quite quickly as well."

Téa and Serenity, still holding the monkey, run through the door and nearly trip on Marie.

Yugi reaches Marie and helps her to her feet. "Nice of you to drop in, Marie."

Duke runs into the hallway. He looks around. "Hey, Yugi, Joey! Glad to see you!"

"Hey, Duke!" exclaims Joey.

"Are you hurt, Marie?" asks Seto moving over to her and taking her waist with his hands.

Marie blushes and shakes her head. "No! I'm okay! Not a scratch on me!"

Seto's eyes run up and down Marie's body. In a stern, demanding voice, he says, "You once swore that you would never lie to me, Marie. Don't go back on your word now!"

"I'm not lying, Seto!" exclaims Marie with wide eyes, "Duke, Tristan-monkey, and I got into a fight, but the other guys didn't touch me! I'm not hurt!"

"You're still bleeding," says Seto running a hand down over Marie's hip.

Marie looks down and sees the dried blood adorning her inner thigh, nearly invisible due to the darkness of her fabric. She pulls herself further into Seto's arms. "It must be from my surgery. I'll be okay… really. It doesn't even hurt."

"You aren't just trying to be strong, are you?" asks Seto. His concern shines in his blue eyes as he looks at Marie.

Marie smiles, and she stares into the blue eyes. "I'm not strong, Seto. I meant what I said."

Seto nods. "Then we must be off. We have to get to Mokuba!"

"Right!" exclaims Marie nodding.

'_It is good to have you near me again, Marie,' says Mariko, 'I've missed you.'_

"Not now, Mariko!" exclaims Marie.

'_Now… that's no way to talk to me, Marie. I'm here to help you, remember? Well… actually, I just want to control the world, but I'll need money and power to do that,' says Mariko, 'and that's where I need your help. But right now I can help you. I have watched the program changes that you have been making, Marie. I think I might be able to help you with a major rewrite change, unlike the little ones you've been doing.'_

'_What do you mean, Mariko?' thinks Marie._

'_We can change the program to trap Noah and Mokuba…'_

'_What about Gozaburo?' thinks Marie._

'_We can handle him as well. You see, he is… indisposed at the moment,' says Mariko, 'His mind is also trapped here in the virtual world. He's sharing the same body with that stupid kid, Noah… but even though there are two minds in one body, they can work independently of each other. If we join together, you and I might be able to separate Gozaburo's mind from Noah's body and trap him in the Shadow Realm! Then we can rewrite the program to trap Noah and Mokuba so that we aren't chasing them anymore!'_

Marie's eyes widen. "Give me the Scale, Seto!"

Seto removes the Millennium Scale from his waist and holds it out towards her. "Here, Marie."

Marie reaches out with her right hand and grabs the base of the Millennium Scale. She holds it up above her head. "Ma-Ri-Ko!"

The ends of Marie's ponytail flare out as her spiky bangs become far more prominent. Her waist-long purple and white jacket grows so that it covers her down to the middle of her thighs, but it remains open to reveal the clothing beneath. Her pants legs shorten to Capri length and the waistband slides down to hug her hips. The white T-shirt she wears shrinks so that her tanned stomach shows. Her body grows slightly taller even as her white pumps transform into tall, stiletto heels. Her purple eyes gain a more determined look.

"Marie? What's up? Why did you change to Mariko?" asks Seto.

"Because… we're going to try a program over-write," says Mariko smirking at Seto, "One that will be quite beneficial if it succeeds!"

"What do you plan to do?" asks Yugi.

"First, send Gozaburo to the Shadow Realm! Then we plan to trap Mokuba and Noah so that they can't run away from us any more!" exclaims Mariko, "Program…"

"How can you do that, Camaro?" asks Serenity.

"Simple, Stingray," says Mariko, "I control the Millennium Scale. Program overwrite!"

"Stingray?" asks Joey looking at Serenity.

"Yes, Joey. I've joined their dance team," says Serenity smiling, "I'm Stingray… of the Hot Rods. After the tournament's over, we're all going dancing!"

A screen appears in front of Mariko showing a mixture of strange Egyptian hieroglyphics and computer program language.

_Is what happens next in your control?_

Mariko starts to touch the screen and move symbols around at will. Her hands move rapidly as she tries to rewrite the program.

Seto looks at the screen in front of Mariko and watches the symbols flying across the air. "Wait! Not like that!"

"What?" asks Mariko turning towards Seto.

Seto points to various symbols as he speaks, "Put this symbol over here and move this one over like this. It's a better way to word what you're trying to do."

Mariko moves the symbols as Seto requested. "How do you know this, Seto? I never knew that you could read Egyptian, especially this form. It is the same type of hieroglyphics that are imprinted upon my arms and legs, and young Marik's back, and the Winged Dragon of Ra card. Only the highest-ranking officials in Ancient Egypt could read it. How do you know this?"

"I don't know, Marie," says Seto, "I honestly don't know."

"Who are you?" asks Mariko turning back to the screen and continuing to slide the symbols around.

"You know who I am," says Seto.

Mariko places the last symbol and the screen in front of her vanishes. "If that succeeded, Noah and Gozaburo have been separated. I was unable to trap Noah and Mokuba in the room that they are in however. There are many defenses to that room, and I didn't want to waste the time to break them all down!"

"Let's go!" exclaims Yugi, "We need to find Noah and put this to an end!"

Seto looks at Yugi. "This is a family matter, Yugi Motou! It does not concern you! I can handle this problem on my own. It doesn't concern any of you."

Mariko's hair falls down gently so that the ends of the ponytail brush against her shoulders. Her jacket shrinks back to her waist, and her pants legs lengthen to reach down to her ankles while the waistband moves up to her actual waist. The white T-shirt she wears grows to cover her stomach. She becomes shorter as her shoes transform themselves back into the white pumps she normally wears. Her purple eyes widen at Seto's words.

"Wait a second, Kaiba!" exclaims Téa, "This family matter of yours does concern us! We're stuck here in this virtual world, and we may have lost our friend! All because of this family matter! It does concern us!"

"You go and find Tristan," says Seto, "This is a family matter and will be dealt with by family." He spins around and takes a few steps in the direction he had been heading before meeting up with Marie and the others.

"Seto…" Marie's voice quivers.

Seto stops and turns his head to look at Marie.

"Seto… am I a part of your family?" asks Marie staring off at the spot where Seto had stood moments before.

"Need you even ask?" replies Seto.

"I know that Mokuba thinks of me as family," says Marie, "and I think of both of you as family, but I'm no longer sure about what you think, Seto. If this doesn't concern any of us, and it only concerns your family, then I guess I must not be a part of your family."

Seto crinkles his eyebrows. "Marie…?"

Marie snaps out of her glazed-over glare and walks over to stand in front of Seto. "Did you mean what you said? Of course you did… You wouldn't have said it if you didn't. Well… if you don't think of me as a member of your family…"

"Marie, I…"

_Sometimes it's over  
Before it's even begun…_

"Then I don't think I can marry you," says Marie interrupting Seto as she pulls the engagement ring from her left hand. She takes Seto's right hand and places the ring into his palm. She closes his fingers around the gold and diamond ring. She tries not to look into Seto's eyes and opts to look at his hand instead. "I'll be moving in with Yugi once we get back to the real world. I'll come by the mansion to get all my stuff next week, and I'll say good-bye to Mokuba then. Good-bye, Seto Kaiba."

"Marie…"

Marie turns her back to Seto and starts to walk away from him. "Come on, everyone. We'll go find Tristan and let Kaiba take care of his family problems himself!"

"Marie?" whispers Téa.

Seto lowers his right hand to his side and opens his fingers. He listens to the ring clatter on the tile floor.

"Go after her, Kaiba," hisses Téa in a whisper.

Seto doesn't move towards Marie, and it doesn't even faze him when she stops and waits impatiently for the others to catch up to her. He simply falls to his knees, and then falls even further so that both hands press against the floor to support him up off its surface. There, on his hands and knees on the floor, in front of his worst enemy, he starts to cry. The tears flow from his eyes to drop on the tiles, and his body is racked with his sobs.

Marie stands straighter as she hears the sound.

_If someone else gets hurt  
Then what have you really won?_

Yugi takes a step towards Seto, reaching out his hand to try to comfort him.

Téa quickly grabs Yugi's wrist and holds him back. She shakes her head so that he knows he shouldn't get himself involved.

Marie turns around and sees everyone still standing behind Seto with him on the floor crying. Her eyes widen as her own tears, which had welled up in her eyes after telling him good-bye, fall to the floor. She runs over to Seto and collapses to her knees in front of him. She pulls him into her arms and starts to caress his back as they both cry.

"Who would have ever thought Kaiba could cry?" whispers Joey, "Mr. Tough Guy…"

"Shut it, Joey," whispers Téa poking him in the ribs.

"It's okay, Seto," says Marie, "It's okay… everything will be just fine. You'll see. Everything will work out." She cries into Seto's dark brown hair as he cries into her shoulder.

"I can't lose… first Mokuba, now you… Noah's trying to take away everything… everything I love…"

"He could never take me away," says Marie rubbing Seto.

"You and Mokuba are the only family I have, Marie… I can't lose you… I can't do this alone, Marie! Don't leave me… Please, don't leave me, Marie. I can't make it on my own. I need you!" exclaims Seto pausing to let out loud sobs as the salty tears fall into Marie's jacket.

"You're strong, Seto… You don't need anyone," says Marie wiping her eyes with one hand.

"I do need you. I love you!" exclaims Seto.

"Don't say that… You just said a few moments ago that you didn't need any help at all," says Marie, "That…"

"I didn't mean it! I… I lied," says Seto clinging tightly to Marie, "I just don't want… Yugi and his friends… They can't see me like this!"

"They already have. They've already seen your weakness, Seto," says Marie pulling Seto even tighter to her body, "They already know how you hide your true self behind an mirror… how you never let anybody in… I'm sure they already know that you are not the person you want them to think you are…"

"I love you, Marie," says Seto.

Marie pulls back slightly and lifts Seto's chin. She kisses his tears away and smiles. "I love you, Seto. That will never change."

Seto lifts the ring from the floor and holds it up to Marie. His eyes plead with her and beg for her to take the ring and to once again agree to marry him.

Marie takes the ring and slides it back onto her left hand's ring finger. "Are you okay now?"

Seto wipes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He smiles at Marie before pulling her into a chaste kiss. He stands up and pulls her to her feet. He guides her a few feet down the hall before stopping. He turns towards the others. "Are you coming or not?"

"Of course we're coming!" exclaims Yugi, "We'll have to work together to get through this!"

"We'll call a truce… for now, Yugi," says Seto, "For now…"

"We've got to get a move on, guys!" exclaims Joey, "We need to find Tristan and Mokuba and get out of here!"

Seto nods. "This way!"

Everyone hurries down the hallway together.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song Time 2 Duel belongs to the artist and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

WARNING: This story contains sensitive cultural practices and references that might offend some readers. The views and opinions of the cultures which condone these practices are not shared by this author, but they are included in this story for awareness purposes only.

Time to Duel, Mariko!

By Hideki LaShae

Chapter Twelve

I Won't Put My Hands Up and Surrender

Everybody bursts through a doorway.

"Where are we now?" asks Serenity.

"Big brother! Marie! Help me!" exclaims Mokuba from across the room. He struggles against the rope binding him.

"Mokie!" exclaims Marie.

"Mokuba!" exclaims Seto, "Where is Noah?"

"I don't know! He left me here and ran off!" exclaims Mokuba.

Yugi slowly walks across the room looking all around him for anything suspicious. He reaches Mokuba's side without anything happening. He starts to untie the smaller boy. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Of course not!" exclaims Mokuba standing up and glaring at Yugi, "But I hurt him! I'd say I'm sorry, Kaiba, but… I'm not! You'll never see your little brother again!"

"Mokuba?" asks Seto with wide eyes.

"That's not Mokuba!" exclaims Marie, "Damn you, Mariko! You screwed us both this time!"

"I've learned a lot about you from Mokuba, Marie," says Mokuba turning his eyes to Marie, "and he's told me all about Mariko!"

"Get out of my little brother's body, Noah!" screams Marie with fiery eyes, "Or I will banish you to the Shadow Realm!"

"You can't! You banish me and you'll never find Mokuba's mind!" exclaims Mokuba laughing evilly.

The eye on the Millennium Scale flares with a brilliant white light, and a swirling wind starts up around Marie whipping her clothing around her body.

Marie's triple colored, spiky hair flares out within the confines of her ponytail holder, and her bangs stand up into high, arched spikes. Her clothing changes into more seductive apparel, but maintains its same general form of a jacket and pants with a tee. The dog tags style locket she wears clink together.

Mariko exclaims, "I'm willing to take that chance!"

"You didn't change like normal," says Mokuba as he stops laughing, "You normally grab that Scale at your waist."

"I don't need the Millennium Scale to become the mage that I am, Noah!" exclaims Mariko, "I could destroy it right now and still have all of my power! I just happen to like the appearance of the Scale. It makes me look taller I think!"

"Boy, are you dumb! It's the heels that make you look taller!" exclaims Mokuba.

Mariko smirks at Mokuba. Then she looks at Yugi and nods her head.

"Yu-Gi-Oh!" exclaims Yugi. He grows taller and his hair changes to appear spikier, and his eyes look more determined.

Mokuba gasps and tries to back away from Yami.

Yami grabs Mokuba's arm.

"Let me go! Who are you?" asks Mokuba fearfully.

"My name is Yami," says the boy.

"Noah! Let's settle this!" exclaims Seto, "With a duel! You and me!"

"Seto?" asks Mariko. Her hair falls down, and she transforms back into the more natural appearance of Marie.

"Kaiba? That's your little brother's body!" exclaims Téa, "You couldn't even duel against him at Duelist Kingdom! Can you really do it now?"

Seto looks at Téa, and he sneers at her. "Of course I can, T-bird!"

Téa's eyes widen when she hears Seto call her by the nickname that only her best girl friends call her.

"You want to duel me?" asks Mokuba, "Fine! Let's duel, you stupid jerk!" He pulls his arm away from Yami.

_It's Time 2 Duel…_

Seto shakes his head. "Tsk… Tsk… Such language…"

Yami steps back away from Mokuba.

Everyone gives Seto and Mokuba plenty of room while the screens scroll down in front of the duelists selecting their cards.

"You first, big brother," says Mokuba sneering.

"Fine!" exclaims Seto as he draws his five card hand from his duel disk. He draws his first card. He places a monster on the field in defense mode. He slides another card into a slot on his duel disk. Then he turns his eyes to his little brother's form.

"All right," says Mokuba drawing his hand and his first card. He places a monster on the field in attack mode. "I summon Harpie's Brother in attack mode! Attack the face down card!"

Seto's eyes narrow. "Activate trap card! Trap Hole!"

Mokuba glares at Seto as the trap card destroys his monster. "Your move, Kaiba!"

Seto draws a card and smirks. He moves the cards around as he speaks. "I will sacrifice the monster I had on the field to summon forth Mr. Volcano. Attack his life points directly."

Mokuba growls at Seto. He draws his card and makes his play. "I will place one card on the field and summon Giant Germ in defense mode."

Seto raises his eyebrows. "A weak monster."

"End this quickly, Kaiba! Then we can find Mokuba's mind!" exclaims Téa.

Seto nods as he draws his card. He slides two cards into his duel disk. Then he places another card on the duel disk. "I will set two cards and summon Hitotsu-Me Giant! Attack the Giant Germ!"

"Activate Block Attack!" exclaims Mokuba, "Your Giant can't defeat my Giant now."

"That still leaves you open for Mr. Volcano. Attack the Giant Germ!" exclaims Seto.

Mokuba scowls as his monster is destroyed. "Since you have sent my Giant Germ to the Graveyard, I can inflict 500 points of damage to your Life Points and summon forth two more Giant Germs from my deck."

Seto's eyes narrow as he looks at Mokuba.

Mokuba pulls his deck from the duel disk and ruffles through it until he pulls out both of his Giant Germ cards and places them on the disk. He shuffles the cards and places his deck back into the cardholder on the duel disk. He draws the top card. He places two cards into the duel disk and places another card face down and horizontal on the field. "I will place two cards and set this monster. It's your move, Kaiba!"

"I will summon Battle Ox in attack mode," says Seto after drawing his card, "Battle Ox, attack the face down card."

"You have just sent my Unhappy Maiden to the Graveyard," says Mokuba, "and that ends your Battle Phase for this turn. You should have destroyed my other monsters first, but then you would have lost life points."

"Make your move, Noah!" exclaims Seto spitefully.

Mokuba grins as he draws his card. "I will activate the magic card I placed on the field last turn. Raigeki, destroy all of Kaiba's monsters on the field."

Seto glares at Mokuba as his three monsters are destroyed. He draws his card. "I will summon Crimson Sentry in attack mode. Attack the Giant Germ on the left!"

Mokuba closes his eyes as his monster is destroyed. He draws his card. "I will make no play this turn."

Seto draws a card. "Crimson Sentry, attack the Giant Germ!"

Mokuba's last monster fades away as it's destroyed. He draws his card and places it on the field. "I will place one monster in face-down defense mode to end my turn."

Seto draws his card. "I will sacrifice my Crimson Sentry to summon Sword Stalker. Sword Stalker, attack!"

"Another Unhappy Maiden," says Mokuba drawing his card. He places it on the field. "I summon Steel Scorpion in defense mode."

Seto draws his card. "I summon the Lord of D. in defense mode. Sword Stalker, attack!"

The Steel Scorpion vanishes after stabbing the Sword Stalker with its poisoned stinger.

"I summon Nimble Momonga to defend," says Mokuba after drawing his card. He places it on the field, "and I will also place one card for later."

Seto draws his card. He smiles as he sees the cards in his hand. "I will sacrifice my Sword Stalker now before the venom from your Scorpion takes effect, and I will summon forth Reaper of the Cards. Reaper of the Cards, attack Nimble Momonga!"

"Thank you for the addition to my Life Points, Kaiba!" exclaims Mokuba, "Now I can also summon forth two more Nimble Momongas." He pulls his deck from the duel disk and rifles through it until he pulls out the two desired cards and places them on the duel disk. He shuffles his cards again and places them in the cardholder.

_Stalemate! And you don't even know that  
I am notorious for finding  
Weakness in anyone to confident…_

Mokuba draws his card. "Your move."

Seto draws a card and places it into his hand. "I will switch Lord of D. to attack mode and have it attack the Nimble Momonga on the left. I will also have my Reaper of the Cards attack the Nimble Momonga on the right."

Mokuba clenches his fist as both of his monsters are destroyed. "Thank you for the Life Points, Kaiba!"

"Who do you really think is winning this, Noah?" asks Seto.

"Look at our Life Points, Kaiba!" exclaims Mokuba, "I have 4900. You have 2500. It's quite obvious that I am winning this duel!"

Seto slides a card into his duel disk. "Next turn, I will knock you down to size. Your move."

"I'm interested to see your plan," says Mokuba drawing a card. "I will play this monster in defense."

"Why isn't he attacking?" asks Duke, "Mokuba's only played monsters in defense mode. It's like all he has are weak monsters!"

Seto draws a card. He slides a card from his hand into the duel disk. "I'll activate this magic card, The Flute of Dragon Summoning, to summon forth the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my deck. I will also activate the magic card I placed on the field earlier, Polymerization, to fuse my two dragons together into the Blue-Eyes Black Dragon!"

"Way cool!" exclaims Joey staring at the blue-eyed dragon that looks very much like the Red-Eyes Black Dragon he gave to Yugi with the exception of the sapphire blue orbs that are its eyes, "Hey, Kaiba! What's the attack power on that?"

"For your information, Wheeler, it has an attack of 3700 and defense of 3500," says Seto, "Blue-Eyes Black, attack!"

"I activate Swords of Revealing Light!" exclaims Mokuba, "You can't attack me for three full turns!"

"Fine by me," says Seto with a scoffing tone of voice.

Mokuba draws a card from his deck and slides it into his duel disk. "When I attack you, Kaiba, you will lose everything. Your move."

Seto draws a card. "I'll place this monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Mokuba draws a card. "Go, Kaiba."

The eye on the Millennium Scale glows with a pale white light before suddenly flaring in a yellow burst of radiance.

"I will sacrifice my Reaper of the Cards to summon forth Princess Nefertiri," says Seto after drawing his card, "Next turn, I get to attack, Noah."

Marie clutches her hand over her heart as the pretty Egyptian Princess appears in holographic form. The Millennium eye starts to flash upon her forehead, appearing one second and vanishing the next.

"I don't think so." Mokuba draws a card. "I will activate both the cards I placed on the field, both continuous cards might I add. Infinite Cards to allow me to hold more than five cards in my hand, and Gravity Bind to prevent all monsters level four or higher from attacking! That should save me from most of your deck!"

Seto growls as he draws a card and places it in his hand.

"Kaiba's in trouble," says the monkey, "If he can't attack, he can't win."

Mokuba draws a card. "I'm curious to know what your defense monster is. You obviously think it's going to save you, so I will switch my Muka Muka to attack mode, and since I have six cards in my hand, it gains an additional 1800 attack points. Muka, attack the face down card!"

"You've destroyed my Magician of Faith," says Seto, "So I get to select a magic card from my Graveyard." He pulls out his Graveyard and takes the Polymerization card from it to return it to his hand.

Marie falls to her knees trying to breathe and having much difficulty doing so.

Téa and Serenity hurry to Marie's side and kneel beside her.

"Are you okay, Camaro?" asks Serenity watching the third eye flicker.

Seto draws a card and slides two cards into his duel disk. "I will activate my Swords of Revealing Light!"

Mokuba draws a card. "Your move."

Seto draws a card. "Your move."

Mokuba draws.

Seto draws a card and slides two cards into his graveyard. "I will discard these two cards."

Mokuba draws. "On my next turn, I can attack again. I'll have an attack of 3600, not enough to defeat your Blue-Eyes Black Dragon, but I could defeat your pretty little girlfriend, Nefertiri!"

Seto draws a card and stares at it.

Marie holds out her hand as the eye on the Millennium Scale flashes again. "Princess Nefertiri, activate special ability. Create dead magic zone over the Infinite Cards."

Seto looks over at Marie. His eyes widen as he sees her kneeling and nearly breathless on the floor.

"Special ability activating. Destroying magic card and making dead magic zone," says Princess Nefertiri with an extremely feminine tone that sounds a lot like Marie's voice.

Seto turns his attention back to the duel and sees the Infinite Cards destroyed and a black hole appear where it had been.

"Damn her! How did she know about Nefertiri's special ability?" asks Mokuba, "And why did Nefertiri obey her?" He discards four of his cards.

"Thank you, Marie," says Seto.

Mokuba draws a card and sends it straight to the Graveyard. "Muka, attack the Lord of Dragons!"

"Kaiba didn't place it in defense mode!" exclaims Yugi.

Seto only smirks as his monster is destroyed.

_Now is the time…_

"I will activate Remove Trap to destroy your Gravity Bind," says Seto as the eye on the Millennium Scale flares for a third time, "Next, I will activate Polymerization to fuse Princess Nefertiri with the Blue-Eyes Black Dragon to create Blue-Eyes Black Dragon Rider Nefertiri with an attack of 4300 and defense of 4000."

Marie screams and crosses both her arms over her chest.

Seto turns quickly to look at Marie. He sees Yugi pull her into his arms.

The eye on Marie's forehead glows brightly as she huddles in Yugi's arms.

"Hurry and end this, Kaiba!" exclaims Yugi.

"I will summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in attack mode!" exclaims Seto placing another monster on the field, "But before I attack, I will activate the magic card Raigeki to clear away your monster from the field! Now, Blue-Eyes Black Dragon Rider, attack with Neutron Flame! La Jinn, attack!"

Mokuba's eyes widen as his Life Points drop from 4900 to zero.

The holograms disappear and Marie quits her screaming as the eye disappears from her forehead.

Marie sits up and takes a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" asks Téa.

"Yeah… I'm fine now," says Marie looking over at Seto. "Good work, Seto! I knew you could win!"

Seto smiles at Marie before turning to Mokuba. "Now… Noah, where is my brother's mind?"

"I'm not telling!" exclaims Mokuba before fainting.

"Mokie!" exclaims Marie as Seto moves to catch his little brother's body.

"He's…"

'_There is no mind within the body of your little brother, Marie,' says the deep, masculine voice within Marie's mind, 'Mokuba's mind is gone, but I do not know where it could be! It is not in the Shadow Realm, that I know.'_

'_It has to be stuck somewhere here in virtual world,' thinks Marie._

'_Well, we need to find him!' exclaims Nefertiri, 'We need to save him! It was far too cruel to watch young Seto fighting against the one he swore to always protect!'_

'_Oh, hey, Nefertiri, I have a question for you and Mariko… what happened to me when Seto summoned the Princess Nefertiri card?' thinks Marie._

'_I don't know, Marie,' says Mariko._

'_Neither do I. I just know that I was not here with you,' says Nefertiri, 'I think I was the monster he summoned. We will figure it out later. Now we must help Mokuba!'_

"He's an empty shell, Seto. Mindless," says Marie, "We can help him if we can get his mind back."

_Your lips are quiverin', the time has come…_

"How do we put his mind back without the main computer?" asks Seto holding his brother in a tight embrace.

"We'll find a way," says Marie, "Mariko screwed up the rewrite last time. It wasn't his fault. I misread a symbol, but if we do the rewrite properly next time, then we can fix this."

"We can fix everything, Kaiba," says Yugi.

"So… where do we go now?" asks Serenity.

Marie grabs the laptop and replaces the battery before starting it up. She types feverishly on the keyboard. She sighs as she continues to type.

Duke looks over Marie's shoulder. "What is that? Kaiba Land?"

"Kaiba Land?" asks Seto, "Construction of that doesn't start for four years! How would they even know about it? The plans are top secret!"

"That's where… who is that creepy dude?" asks Duke.

"His name is Gozaburo Kaiba," says Marie, "He's my step-father. Or more, he's Mokuba and Seto's stepfather. I only met him once, and we hated each other. He was a little upset that Seto had taken over his company, and when we met…"

"You've met Gozaburo?" asks Seto turning his wide eyes to Marie.

"Yes… We met on Pegasus's island," says Marie, "He was trying to enlist Max to help him get Kaiba Corp back. And right now… he's in Kaiba Land, a virtual projection of the Duel Monsters theme park you designed, Seto."

"Then that is where we go!" exclaims Seto standing up with Mokuba in his arms.

Marie nods as she shuts the computer down and places it back into its case.

"I'll carry Mokuba," says Duke, "You'll need to have your hands free, Kaiba."

Seto glares at Duke, but he allows the black-haired boy to take his younger brother from his arms.

"Let's go, Kaiba," says Joey, "We have to get through this rat-race and get back to the real world!"

"You're getting smarter, mutt," says Seto.

_Now it gets serious…_

Marie and Seto lead the way.

Joey and Yugi hurry after Marie and Seto while Téa, Serenity carrying the robotic monkey, and Duke carrying Mokuba follow behind.

Everyone walks towards the Monster Cars, Kaiba Land's version of the bumper cars. They see a Duel Monster sitting on top of one of the cars.

"Gozaburo, I assume," says Seto scowling at the Sword Hunter resting on the back of the Mystic Horseman car.

"Yes," says Sword Hunter, "Nice to see you again, Seto. And Mokuba as well. You seem to be doing quite well in my absence. You've even found a slut that you call a girlfriend."

"Marie is neither a slut nor my girlfriend! She is my fiancée!" exclaims Seto with fire in his angry eyes, "And no one speaks bad about her in my presence!"

"You are a fool if you think she wants anything other than your money!" exclaims Sword Hunter, "That's all pretty women want from men with power, and with how beautiful she is, she must want your entire fortune!"

"That's not true!" exclaims Yugi angrily.

_You're not invincible…_

Seto glares at Sword Hunter. "Yugi's right! Marie is nothing like the women you hang around! Now tell me, what has happened to Mokuba's mind?"

"Ask your selfish fiancée! She's the one who separated his mind from his body!" exclaims Sword Hunter.

Marie closes her eyes, and when she opens them again, she looks somehow more feminine with the Millennium eye growing brightly on her forehead. Her voice as well is higher in pitch. "You will not speak that way. I am not… no… Marie is not that way. She loves Mokuba more than life itself, and she would never harm him. Marie has no need of Seto's money. She is a hacker, and she can hack into this program and destroy you."

"She already tried and failed!" exclaims Sword Hunter.

"Then perhaps she should try again!" exclaims Nefertiri before closing her eyes and collapsing as Marie to the ground in front of Duke.

"Marie!" exclaims Serenity.

Marie sits up.

"Nefertiri?" asks Yugi looking at Marie.

Marie nods as she stands up. "Yeah… that was Nefertiri, Yugi. She wants me to try to rewrite the program again."

"If you want my advice, Seto, I would suggest you take what you need from her body and discard her like the filth she is!" exclaims Sword Hunter, "In the long run, it's cheaper to pay for pleasure as you have need of it rather than marrying for it!"

Seto's entire body shakes with his fury. "How dare you! If I only wanted her body, I could have taken it by now and she wouldn't have been able to do a thing to stop me, but I happen to want a lot more than just sex from her! She holds the key to Kaiba Corp's future!"

"So you've impregnated her and you feel obligated," says Sword Hunter, "I understand, Seto, but that is what abortion was invented for."

"Abortion?" asks Seto. He looks at Marie and sees her wide eyes. He takes a breath. "Never happen, old man! Besides… she's not pregnant… yet."

"You intend to change that?" scoffs Sword Hunter.

"Of course… I'll need someone to leave Kaiba Corp to one day," says Seto smiling at how easily he changed the conversation to his favor, "and seeing as how Marie is a vital part of the new Kaiba Corp, she would be the best choice to raise my children. Her computer hacking abilities will help me take over my competitor's businesses while her warm and loving nature will provide adequate support for our children. I think two boys and a girl would be nice."

"And don't forget, Seto," says Marie smiling, "that Mariko intends to rework a few of your operations so you're making twice the money with half the cost. For a mage, he's quite business minded."

Seto nods. "Oh, yes… Mariko… his project is top secret."

"Enough!" exclaims Sword Hunter scowling at Seto, "Prepare to duel, Seto! And when I win, I will be taking over your body and leaving this virtual world forever! There's a lot I could do with a young body like yours!"

"You'll never lay a hand on that body!" exclaims Marie angrily, "It's mine and mine alone!" A faint blush appears on her cheeks as she realizes exactly what she just yelled.

"You couldn't defeat me, Gozaburo," says Seto, "You were never capable at Duel Monsters!"

"We'll see about that!" exclaims Sword Hunter. A duel disk appears on his arm, already filled with his duel deck.

Seto's duel disk with a pre-created deck appears on his arm.

"We duel with the decks given to us," says Sword Hunter, "and your stupid girlfriend can't help you by rewriting the program in your favor."

"Fine!" exclaims Marie pulling the Millennium Scale from her hip. She passes it to Seto. "Take it and duel as if I was beside you!"

Seto takes the Millennium Scale and feels a surge of power overtake his body. He lowers the Scale to his waist where a strap appears to hold it in place, dangling from his belt. "You go first, Gozaburo!"

"As I intended!" exclaims Sword Hunter as Marie walks back and joins the others at a safe distance away from Seto and Sword Hunter.

Seto and Sword Hunter both draw their five card hands from their decks.

_I see the start of your descent…_

Seto looks at the cards in his hands and swallows hard.

The eye on the Millennium Scale glows faintly.

"I play La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in attack mode," says Sword Hunter after drawing his first card.

Seto draws his card. He thinks to himself, '_I recognize this card. Bakura used this against Yugi.'_

'_It is useless to you. I sense that your deck holds the Spirit Message Cards but does not have the Destiny Board trap card that you would need to use the cards,' says Mariko, 'Your deck is practically useless… there is not a card higher than fourth level, no useful magic or trap cards. I can see no way to win with this deck.'_

'_Oh, great! Now I've gone crazy!' thinks Seto frantically._

'_You are not crazy! I am Mariko! I am the spirit within the Millennium Scale at your waist. I want to help you,' says Mariko, 'I want to help you for Marie… and for Nefertiri… You can't win with the deck they've given you, but together we can change the deck so that you will draw cards that will be useful to you.'_

'_Isn't that rewriting the program? Marie agreed not to do that,' thinks Seto._

'_Marie isn't rewriting the program, and neither will I… You will be rewriting the program, using your heart to summon forth the cards you want,' says Mariko, 'I'm just here to show you how.'_

'_Then you can start on my next turn. Right now, I have to make a play.'_

'_Use that weak monster… Kagemusha, in defense.'_

"I play Kagemusha of the Blue Flame in defense mode," says Seto as he places his card on top of his duel disk.

"Why would he play such a weak monster?" asks Duke.

"His deck only holds weak monsters," whispers Yugi, "His deck was sabotaged so that he wouldn't be able to win with it."

"That's no fair!" exclaims Serenity.

Marie draws her deck from her pocket, and she starts to rifle through the cards at her disposal, desperately searching for something.

"La Jinn! Attack Kagemusha!" exclaims Sword Hunter after drawing a card. He slides a card into his duel disk.

Seto's monster vanishes as it's shattered to millions of pieces.

'_Okay, now close your eyes. Think about the card you want,' says Mariko, 'Wish for it, pray for it, summon it! We need a strong level four monster!'_

'_Is this how you help… and hurt… Marie?' thinks Seto._

'_No… When I'm with her, we join our mental bodies into one and we duel as one. I can't join with you. I wouldn't want to,' says Mariko, 'I'm only helping you because Marie doesn't want to see you lose to a cheater! Now summon your monster from your deck! Oh, wait… choose a monster first!'_

'_I'll choose Goblin Attack Force. I'll destroy his La Jinn, and then my Goblin would switch to defense mode. He'd destroy it at his next turn…'_

'_I'd suggest going for a monster that we can sacrifice next turn!' exclaims Mariko._

'_Then how about Jurai Gumo?'_

'_Ooo… I like that one!'_

"Are you going to play or stand around all day, boy!" exclaims Sword Hunter.

Seto closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He draws a card. He opens his eyes and looks at the card. He smiles.

'_See! Trusting your heart can really get you out of a tough situation! That's what Yugi Motou has been trying to teach you,' says Mariko, 'but you don't listen to your enemies, do you?'_

"I summon Jurai Gumo!" exclaims Seto placing the card on his duel disk.

"What?" shrieks Sword Hunter.

"Jurai Gumo, destroy La Jinn!" exclaims Seto.

The genie shatters.

Sword Hunter draws another card. He places one card on top of his duel disk and slides another into a slot. "I will summon Dark Titan of Terror in defense mode and place one card for later."

'_Summon a useful magic or trap card this time!'_

Seto closes his eyes and draws a card. He looks at it and slides it into his duel disk. "Jurai Gumo, attack!"

"Activate trap card Enchanted Javelin!" exclaims Sword Hunter as his monster is destroyed, "You may have destroyed my monster, but you've given me an additional 2200 Life Points!" He draws a card. He places one card on top of the duel disk. "Now I will play Witty Phantom in defense."

Seto closes his eyes as he draws a card. He sighs with relief as he looks at the card. "I will sacrifice Jurai Gumo to summon the Dark Magician Girl! And I will equip her with the Sword of Dark Destruction!"

The holographic Dark Magician Girl appears and smiles back at Seto with little hearts in her eyes. Her short scepter-like wand transforms into a deep purple sword that she holds with both hands.

"Go on, love. Attack the Witty Phantom!" exclaims Seto.

'_Love? If you love her, can I have Marie?' asks Mariko._

'_She is Marie!' thinks Seto, 'The Dark Magician Girl is Marie's favorite card! Part of Marie is out there right now on the duel field, fighting for me! She's the reason I was able to summon her favorite card!'_

The Dark Magician Girl leaps towards the Witty Phantom as her blade glows pink with her magical light. She slashes the monster to destroy it. Then she bounds back over to stare love-struck at Seto.

Sword Hunter draws a card. "I summon Baron of the Fiend Sword! To defend."

'_Let's end this quick! Summon Destiny Board!'_

Seto closes his eyes and draws a card. He places it in his hand as he looks at it.

'_Book? A book? I tell you to summon a piece of wood and you summon paper?'_

'_They both come from trees, don't they?' thinks Seto, 'If you think you can do better, Mariko, you're welcome to try!'_

'_I can't take over your body like I can Marie's! I've tried! There's something blocking me from controlling you!' exclaims Mariko, 'Next time though, summon the card I tell you to!'_

'_Since when does the greatest Duel Monsters Champion need the help of an ancient spirit?'_

'_Since Marie asked me to help you and protect you when she couldn't.'_

"Dark Magician Girl, attack!" exclaims Seto.

"Block Attack!" exclaims Sword Hunter activating the magic card he had placed on the field earlier. He draws a card. "I will sacrifice my Baron to bring out Summoned Skull, and I'll equip him with this card, Dark Energy! Now, Summoned Skull, destroy the Dark Magician Girl!"

The Dark Magician Girl's mouth opens in a silent scream as Summoned Skull destroys her.

'_Ideas?' thinks Seto._

'_Well… we'll play the Princess in defense, and you must summon Destiny Board this round! You can do it! Just believe!'_

Seto closes his eyes and draws his card. His lips turn into a smirk as he slides the card into his duel disk. "I will summon Princess of Tsurugi in defense mode, and I'll activate this trap card, Destiny Board!"

Sword Hunter growls. He draws a card. "Skull, attack!"

The Summoned Skull attacks the blonde Princess and destroys her easily.

Marie looks at the card in her hand and reads it over and over again. She looks up and places her deck back in the box sheath where she keeps it.

'_We just need a monster to defend our life points while we write out the message. Try to summon something with a strong defense!'_

Seto closes his eyes and places his hand on his deck.

_Now is the time,  
Make your move…_

Seto draws his card and looks at Princess Nefertiri, her long blonde hair with gentle pink and black streaks and her purple eyes staring up at him from the card's surface.

Marie clamps her arms over her chest and bites back her pain. Her eyes widen as she realizes what card Seto just drew. "You must summon her!"

Seto looks at his duel disk before looking at the card in his hands. He turns his eyes to Marie and stares at her, seeing the pain etched across her face. "I have no monsters to sacrifice to summon her!"

"Obey your lover! Summon her! Next turn you must play the Book of Secret Arts followed the next turn by the Book of Arcane Knowledge! Do you understand, Seto?" asks Marie stumbling towards him and the duel field.

"I understand, Marie, but how do I summon her?" asks Seto.

"Let me worry about that," says Marie stumbling onto the duel field. "Look… your duel disk."

Seto looks at his duel disk and sees a thin, holographic card appear in defense mode on one of the card slots. He looks at Marie and sees that she stands where the monster from that card should be.

"Don't deny me, Seto," says Marie falling to her knees, "Sacrifice that monster!"

"I summon Princess Nefertiri in attack mode!" exclaims Seto placing his card over the holographic card.

Marie screams and falls onto her side on the floor.

_See? Has it wounded you?_

Princess Nefertiri with her waist-long blonde hair and her swirling pink and black streaks appears standing over Marie. Her purple eyes glance down. "Marie?"

Marie doesn't answer.

"Marie?" asks Seto with concerned blue eyes.

Princess Nefertiri turns to glance over her shoulder at Seto. "She has fainted. My last act before you sacrifice me will be to revive her for you. But you must draw the cards that I will need."

"I will," says Seto sliding two magic cards into the duel disk, "I activate the magic card, Spirit Message "I"! Now Princess Nefertiri… I equip you with the Book of Secret Arts! Destroy Summoned Skull!"

"My pleasure! This is for destroying our favorite monster card!" exclaims Princess Nefertiri holding out both her hands palms out towards the Summoned Skull, "Exact Critical Damage!" A blinding white light erupts from the girl's hands and flies into Summoned Skull, burning him in its light.

Sword Hunter scowls at the girl as he draws his card. "How did you manage to draw her? I know she was not in your deck. That card does not even exist."

"Actually… she does," says Seto, "And I know who owns the only Princess Nefertiri card in existence. Why do you think Marie is so vital to the future of Kaiba Corp? Half the cards she possesses are ultra-rare cards."

"Provided by you of course!" exclaims Sword Hunter, "I play Castle of Dark Illusions in defense mode!"

Seto closes his eyes and wishes for the card that Marie told him he would need.

The eye on the Millennium Scale flashes a brilliant light.

Seto draws his card and looks at it. He slides it into his duel disk. "I equip Princess Nefertiri with the Book of Arcane Knowledge!"

Princess Nefertiri smiles as a book appears in her hands. She immediately starts to read the pages.

"And my Destiny Board allows me to play a magic card directly from my deck." Seto pulls his deck from his duel disk and searches through it for the card he needs. He draws out the next Spirit Message card and slides it into the duel disk before shuffling his cards and replacing his duel deck. "I'll activate Spirit Message "N"! Since the Book of Arcane Knowledge prevents my Princess from attacking this turn, I will end my turn here."

Sword Hunter draws a card. "I summon Whiptail Crow in defense!"

Seto draws a card. He looks at the magic card in his hand and the five full slots on his duel disk.

"I have been empowered by the Book of Arcane Knowledge and have memorized its content!" exclaims Princess Nefertiri, "It will now vanish into the mists!"

Seto removes the card and places it in the Graveyard. He slides his magic card into the now empty slot. "I activate Spirit Message "A". Now, Princess Nefertiri, what have you learned?"

"The Book of Secret Arts allows me to activate my special ability!" exclaims Princess Nefertiri looking down at Marie. She kneels beside the girl and places her hand on the resting girl's stomach. "Healing touch!"

Marie's entire body glows with a soft lilac light. Her eyes flutter open and she sits up. She sees Princess Nefertiri and smiles.

Princess Nefertiri gently pushes Marie back away from the duel field. She stands up again. "The Book of Arcane Knowledge allows me to cast a special ritual! I must sacrifice the Book of Secret Arts and myself in this sacred ritual to summon forth Blue-Eyes Black Dragon Rider Nefertiri!"

Everyone watches in amazement as Princess Nefertiri starts her belly dance as lights swirl around her. The Book of Secret Arts opens and a picture of a Blue-Eyes Black Dragon rises from the pages, and Princess Nefertiri touches its neck. Then the swirling lights engulf the scene and dim until they vanish to reveal Princess Nefertiri wearing a different style Egyptian dress sitting atop the Blue-Eyes Black Dragon.

"Dragon Rider Nefertiri! Attack with Neutron Flame!" exclaims Seto.

'_How about Nefertiri's magic ability too?' asks Mariko, 'I think it's called Light of Chaos.'_

"And Light of Chaos!" exclaims Seto.

Nefertiri's hands begin to glow with her magical powers as the Blue-Eyes Black Dragon opens its mouth to attack. The light flies from the woman's hands as a dark blast of light radiates from the dragon's mouth.

Both of Sword Hunter's monsters evaporate from the blasts.

"And because I summoned my Dragon Rider through a ritual by using the Arcane Knowledge, the difference between their attack and your defense gets subtracted from your Life Points, Gozaburo!" exclaims Seto proudly.

Sword Hunter scowls as his Life Points drop drastically. He draws his next card and places a monster in defense mode.

Seto draws a card. "I play Spirit Message "L". My message is complete. This duel is over!"

The holograms evaporate.

"Now… Gozaburo!" exclaims Seto.

Sword Hunter evaporates with the last images of the holograms.

"That's it! Next time, I'm dueling!" exclaims Joey, "Now let's go! We still have to track down Tristan's body and Mokuba's mind!"

"Where do we go now?" asks the monkey.

"Kaiba?" asks Yugi, "Any ideas where we should go now?"

Marie stands up and brushes herself off.

"Yes… We go home," says Seto leading them away.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song Face Up, Face Down belongs to the artist and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

WARNING: This story contains sensitive cultural practices and references that might offend some readers. The views and opinions of the cultures which condone these practices are not shared by this author, but they are included in this story for awareness purposes only.

Time to Duel, Mariko!

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Thirteen

The Game Ain't Over 'Til It's Over

Everybody walks into the Kaiba mansion, and they head into the living room where they hear voices.

Tristan sits on the couch staring at the wide-screen TV where he sees Noah and Gozaburo relaxing together in a comfortable looking recliner. He says a last word to them before turning his attention to the people who just entered the room.

_Welcome all my honored guests…_

"It's about time you showed up!" exclaims Tristan with his gruff voice, "We've been waiting forever!"

"I'm afraid however that even though you have come this far, you cannot leave," says Noah standing up on the screen.

"Face it, Noah, you've lost!" exclaims Joey.

"Not yet!" exclaims Gozaburo from the TV, "We still have you all trapped here!"

_I wish this day hadn't come so fast  
You see I truly wanted your pain to last…_

"Not for long!" exclaims Téa placing her hands on her hips.

"What? Do you intend to fight us, little girl?" asks Noah.

"Watch who you're calling 'little'!" exclaims Téa, "And if it comes to that, then yes, I will fight you! I've gotten into my share of fights with Marie at my side before!"

"Téa? Fighting?" asks the monkey, "What have I missed?"

"Then we will settle this with a fight if you can find us, little girl!" exclaims Noah, "The girls against us both! Three on two, you should have the advantage!"

"I've never fought before!" exclaims Serenity.

"You won't need to," says Téa, "I can handle them both on my own, I think. Camaro can back me up if it looks like I need it!"

"You will need it," says Seto glaring at his adopted father.

"Fighting will not be necessary. You'll never find us in time anyway," says Gozaburo turning his attention to Tristan, "If you cannot defeat them now, then you are useless to me! I have lost to that wretch of a stepson twice already. I will not make it three! Noah, one day you will learn your limitations."

Tristan lifts the TV remote and turns the volume up before he changes the channel.

"Big brother! Marie! Help me!" screams Mokuba as he appears on the screen.

Marie and Seto turn wide eyes to the TV and see Mokuba's face on the screen.

"Mokie!" exclaims Marie running and falling to her knees in front of the TV.

"Marie! You've got to get me out of here!" exclaims Mokuba pounding on the inside of the screen.

"She'll never be able to get him out of there!" exclaims Tristan, "She is a formidable hacker, but she's not nearly good enough!"

"I may not be able to get him out!" exclaims Marie hanging her head. She turns to look at Tristan, and the Millennium eye appears of her forehead as Nefertiri takes control. She smirks evilly. "I am simply Nefertiri, an Egyptian Princess from a time long ago, bride of the Pharaoh Yami! I'm a healer! I can't do strong magic! But I think I know someone who can! And I think it's time to release him! Mariko, can you do it for me?"

'_I don't know if that is the wisest decision, Nefertiri,' says Mariko, 'I know that you loved the High Priest, but do you really believe that he can do everything you say he can? Are you sure your love for him hasn't tainted your vision? The High Priest was ruthless! Marie would not love him the way that she does this Seto! She would not want me to do this, Nefertiri! She would try every other way possible before she sacrificed her only love for her little brother's soul!'_

"I want you to do it, Mariko! If you can, awaken him!" exclaims Nefertiri.

'_Marie? Nefertiri?' asks Mariko._

'_Mariko… I don't know who the High Priest was, but if he is within Seto like Nefertiri is within me, then maybe you should awaken him,' thinks Marie, 'What if it is his destiny to help in the troubled times that are coinciding with the Battle City Tournament?'_

'_The High Priest is within Seto, only a part of him though. Part of the High Priest was trapped within a Millennium Item, and part of him was reborn into the one you love,' says Nefertiri, 'The part of the High Priest that I loved the most has been reincarnated into that boy's body, only it has not been awakened, so he is not the person I loved. That is why I separated myself from you when you fell in love with him. You fell in love with someone that I didn't love. You fell for the new him while I loved the old him, and I didn't want to love the new Seto, your Seto… but if Mariko were to awaken him… then you and I wouldn't need to be separate beings anymore.' She flutters her long eyelashes at Marie and gives her the most innocent gaze like that of a young child who was wrongly accused of a mischievous act. 'You and I could return to being the way we were. Then you wouldn't need to tell me to shut up all the time, because I would be a part of you again. We would merge together just the way you do with Mariko, only we would never separate like you two do. You would be whole once again, Marie. That feeling of dispossession that you have would be gone, Marie. You would feel whole, complete.'_

'_If you command it, Marie, I will obey,' says Mariko with a sigh as he watches Marie fall victim to the sugar-laced words, 'I will try to awaken him if you want.'_

_Stay on guard…_

'_Is there any way to rid myself of you, Nefertiri? Any way that Seto could rid himself of the High Priest?' thinks Marie._

'_Yami will be capable of banishing us both. I would willingly be banished alongside him,' says Nefertiri with a small smile, 'Then we could spend the rest of eternity together. I believe that he would also accept the same fate. But there would be no need for it to come to that. I could join with you and my Priest could join with Seto.'_

'_But young Mokuba might not love you both the way he loves Seto and Marie if you both were to change like that!' exclaims Mariko._

'_I command it, Mariko,' thinks Marie ignoring the malignant spirit's words and listening only to the melodious tongue of the Princess, 'Awaken the High Priest!'_

"Does anyone else think it's confusing how often Marie changes into Nefertiri and Mariko?" whispers Téa.

_Face up, face down…_

"Yeah… when she becomes Mariko, it's a lot easier to see. She actually changes," says Serenity, "but Nefertiri doesn't have any physical differences between Marie. Just that creepy eye."

The eye on the Millennium Scale flares a bright light.

"Yu-Gi-Oh!" exclaims Yugi suddenly gripped by a feeling of terror, and he transforms into his alter ego, Yami. He doesn't know quite why he says his next words, but they somehow seem to ring true to his ears, "Mariko! Don't do this!"

Seto grips his hand over his heart, and his eyes widen in shock and pain.

"Ma-Ri-Ko!" exclaims Marie holding up her left hand, but her fingers don't close around the base of the Millennium Scale like they would have had she held up her right hand. Yet, she still transforms into Mariko.

Seto falls to his knees, gasping in pain at being so close to the two ancient spirits.

"Mariko! Don't!" exclaims Yami noticing Seto's pain, "What are you doing? You're going to kill him!"

"I'm reviving the High Priest!" exclaims Mariko glaring at Yami. She holds out her hand towards Seto and turns her eyes to the Millennium Scale at his hip. Her deep voice starts to chant in a language that hasn't been spoken for many eons except by the archaeologists who study the tablets and depictions.

"Seto!" exclaims Mokuba from within the TV as he sees a pulsating light surround his big brother.

"I'm sorry, Pharaoh," says Mariko as a few tears slide down her cheeks.

The light withdraws into Seto, and he pushes himself to his feet. He runs his hand through his now unruly brown hair and looks at the TV with disinterested, pale blue eyes unlike the sapphire orbs that normally adorn his handsome visage. "What a foolish little brother you are. You are always getting yourself into some trouble like this! I suppose now I will have to rescue you yet again."

"Kaiba?" asks Joey with wide, honey-brown eyes.

"My name is High Priest Seth," says the elder Kaiba brother turning his eyes to rest on Joey, "not that it matters who I am…"

"High Priest Seth," says Mariko falling to her knees in a bow traditional for the time period from which the ancient spirit had last been seen in, "Shouldn't you return your brother's mind to his body? Nefertiri would greatly wish to have her little brother back."

"Nefertiri? Princess Nefertiri?" asks Priest Seth raising a single eyebrow at Mariko.

Mariko nods before discreetly wiping her wet eyes on the sleeve of her purple jacket.

"Then she shall have her wish!" exclaims Priest Seth extending his left hand towards the TV and his right hand towards Mokuba's body in Duke's arms. "Hootash naraba oos veesloo. Ahm kum Ra. Ahm kum Dei. Efday shokran Ahmenophus!"

Mokuba disappears from the TV screen as Priest Seth's left hand begins to glow.

The glow passes along Priest Seth's arm and chest and moves down to his right hand before snuffing out.

Mokuba gasps and opens his eyes. He looks at Priest Seth and smiles. "Big brother! You saved me!"

"Can you do the same thing for me now?" asks the monkey hopefully.

"This is my body! I won it!" exclaims Tristan.

"Unfairly I presume!" exclaims Priest Seth holding out his right hand towards the monkey in Serenity's arms and moving his left to face Tristan. Both his hands begin to glow as both bodies fall slack. The trails of light move down his arms and cross over his chest before moving up the other arm and disappearing after reaching his hands.

"Drop the monkey, Serenity!" screams Tristan opening his eyes wide.

"Ha, ha, ha!" exclaims the monkey grabbing tightly onto Serenity's wrist.

Serenity screams from surprise and pain.

"Get away from my sister!" exclaims Joey prying the monkey loose just as Tristan reaches them.

Tristan grabs the monkey away from Joey and flings it across the room to crash into the wall where its body shatters.

"Now that we're all back together, how do we get out of here?" asks Duke setting Mokuba down on the floor.

Mokuba rushes to embrace Mariko, and the girl transforms in the middle of their embrace to grip him firmly in loving arms.

"Well, I guess that takes care of that," says Téa with a gentle sigh as she takes a moment to look around.

"Now we just need to find the way out," says Yami.

"I know where it is," says Priest Seth.

"High Priest?" asks Marie.

"Yes…?"

"Could you tell my Seto where the doorway out is and then give him back to me?" asks Marie.

Priest Seth glares at Marie. "I would rather you give me Nefertiri!"

Marie hangs her head as she moves away from Mokuba. "So to save Mokie, I had to lose Seto…"

"Indeed," says Priest Seth with a brisk nod of his head.

This battle's to the end… 

Marie sighs and closes her eyes. The Millennium eye appears on her forehead as she becomes Nefertiri. Her eyes flutter open, and she throws her arms around Priest Seth's neck. "Seth! It has been so long since I have held you in my arms! I am so glad that at long last you have been returned to me, my love! I have missed you so! Your old friend, Mariko, has become nothing but trouble! We must rid ourselves of the Millennium Scale!"

"The Millennium Scale?" asks Priest Seth reaching his hand down to gently caress the item at his hip, "I am not in possession of most of my abilities, Nefertiri. What has happened?"

"We are in a virtual world now, my love," says Nefertiri, "but you were trapped within a different Millennium item. I was unable to acquire it for you, I'm afraid. Its owner is quite the persistent fool. That is why I lent you the Scale… or more the fool, Marie, lent it. The item you seek is in the real world, so we must leave here to get it!"

"Where exactly is this item I seek?"

"On your blimp to be precise. It is the Millennium Rod that contains the rest of your spirit, and part of mine," says Nefertiri pulling Priest Seth into a kiss, "Much, much of my heart lies within the Rod!"

Priest Seth wraps his arms tightly around Nefertiri and glares at Yami as he kisses her. He pulls out of the kiss. "So… now you know, Pharaoh."

"He's known for a little while in this time," says Nefertiri, "He was resurrected into the body of my body's twin brother! Can you imagine? Me? The twin sister of our worst enemy? It's laughable!"

"Indeed it is. I know what you do to family, Nefertiri!" exclaims Priest Seth laughing.

"She was only my sister! And I only killed her once!" exclaims Nefertiri, "That fool girl Marie… she was the owner of this body… she actually believed all the lies and trickery!" Her voice turns to sheer mockery as she paraphrases the things she said within her mind to Marie, "Oh, we can be one if you have Mariko return my priest to me! And if your Seto didn't want the priest's power, then Yami could banish us both together!"

Priest Seth laughs even louder than before. "Yami?"

Nefertiri laughs. "Yami has never and will never have that power!"

All your cunning strategies  
All the tricks you try  
Look like merely child's play…

Priest Seth rubs his temple as his laughter fades. "That damned fool of a boy is giving me a headache! Won't he ever shut up? He is actually trying to fight against me and regain control of this body!"

"Now that headache I can heal," says Nefertiri, "We will need to banish young Seto and Marie eventually, but for now I can keep them both locked away." She touches Priest Seth's temple and her fingertips glow with a soft pink light.

Priest Seth smiles.

"Mariko!" exclaims Yami, "Fool! You've set free a monster!"

Nefertiri screams as she falls away from Priest Seth and tumbles to the floor, and the Millennium eye vanishes from her forehead.

"Marie?" asks Joey kneeling beside her.

Nefertiri transforms into Mariko and pushes herself to her knees. "Sorry, Joey, but I can't free Marie. I can keep Nefertiri at bay for a time, but not if the High Priest gets his hands on the Millennium Rod. And you called me evil, Yami! I should have never…"

"Camaro?" asks Téa.

"Damn you, Priest! Give the boy back to the girl!" exclaims Mariko as tears fall from her eyes, "I beg you… Give him back to Marie! Then maybe I'll be able to give Marie back to the ones who love her!"

"Why should I, Mariko?" asks Priest Seth looking at her with wide eyes, "This is my body now and I see no reason to give it up! You used to be my servant! My ally as it was! What has so changed within you, Mariko? Why would you try to betray me now? And for what? To assist the Pharaoh whom we both despised?"

"Because I love Marie more than life itself! I love her the way we both used to love Nefertiri! You remember the fights we had over her, yet we were still best friends until the Pharaoh chose her as his wife! We fought together against Yami, but we couldn't win then!" exclaims Mariko fiercely as the tears pour from her eyes more freely, "And now, that fool girl Marie has sworn her allegiance and mine as well to Yami… no… not to Yami, but to Yugi, the boy who shares a soul with Yami, so I will aide him in any way that I can! I don't want to fight against you and I certainly do not wish to harm Marie, but if the only way to rid this world of you is to kill you, then I swear on my love for Marie that I will kill you and the body you lie in!"

"Not before I kill you, Mariko!" screams Priest Seth.

_At my invitation you've come to compete  
For the honor of suffering the final defeat…_

"Then you kill Nefertiri!" exclaims Mariko.

"I am the High Priest! I can resurrect Nefertiri!" exclaims Priest Seth.

"Not if you're dead!" exclaims Téa, "And if you harm Camaro, then we'll all make sure you die! I will kill you myself if you harm her! Camaro is my friend!"

"Return the boy to Marie! I want you to do this!" exclaims Mariko, "Nefertiri cannot hold me at bay like I can her! She can trap Marie, but not me. Show your obedience to your old friend… show your loyalty to your lover and not yourself!"

"Fine!" scoffs Priest Seth before collapsing to the floor.

"I hope you can awaken Marie, Seto," says Mariko. She rushes to Seto's side. "Which one are you?"

Seto rolls onto his back on the plush carpet. "Mariko? What the hell just happened and why did you do that to me?"

"I'm sorry, Seto," says Mariko, "but… well, it's actually a very long story! Would you mind if I told you back on the blimp after we escape this virtual world?"

Seto sits up. "Very well, then. Let's go."

Mariko smiles and helps Seto to his feet.

"Is it true that you cannot free Marie from the prison Nefertiri placed her in?" asks Serenity.

Seto leads everyone into the kitchen and out through the servant's entrance into a hangar where the blimp resides.

"I cannot free her. I do not have that power," says Mariko, "If Yami knew his full potential, he could probably do it, but he doesn't know how, and I can't teach him. I don't know the way."

"Are we in the real world now?" asks Duke.

"Yes," says Seto.

"Can we get something to eat now?" asks Joey rubbing his stomach as it growls loudly.

Everyone heads back into the blimp and heads into the dining room to have a quick meal.

Mariko sits near the head of the table, in between Yami and Seto with Mokuba sitting directly opposite of her.

"Mariko? You know about what happened in Ancient Egypt, don't you?" asks Seto stirring his food around his plate idly.

Mariko nods. "Unlike Yami, I remember most of what happened. My memory has gaps, but it seems they are only near the end of the battle… near the time when we were all trapped within the Millennium Items."

_What's wrong now, you look so sad…_

"Then tell us, Mariko… Tell us what happened," says Yami.

Mariko takes a deep breath. "Long ago in ancient Egypt when I was a young boy, I was nothing more than a slave in the palace of the Pharaoh, but I was very smart for a slave. I could wield powers that would put many of the priests to shame. My best friend, and sometimes my worst rival, was Seth, named after Set, one of the Egyptian Gods. He was the son of the High Priest, and he spent all his time training to become a priest. He had remarkable power, and he could wield strong magic even at a young age. He had just become a lesser priest when a girl from a fishing village along the Nile came to live in the palace. I was her servant. Her name was Nefertiri, and I quickly fell in love with her."

For a few moments, the only sounds come from Tristan and Joey cramming their mouths full of food.

"Seth met her shortly after I did. His father was also training Nefertiri. Nefertiri learned to heal with herbs and magic." Mariko takes a bite of the steamed vegetables on her plate and cringes her nose at them. She takes a drink of her water. "Seth also fell in love with her, but we never spoke of our feelings for her until one day after the High Priest had called me to him. Seth had mentioned to his father that I could summon up a spring drizzle to water the palace garden. Having had no formal training in magic, that was actually quite remarkable. The High Priest wanted to see for himself what magic I could do, and after I showed him what I was capable of, he begged the Pharaoh to grant me my freedom so that I could learn to control the vast magic that I could wield. The Pharaoh agreed. Not long after, I mentioned to Seth that I was in love with Nefertiri, and being free now, I had intended to make her my bride. Seth became alarmed and swore that he intended to make Nefertiri his bride. We fought many times after that, always about Nefertiri and who would be able to claim her as his bride. We never had conclusive endings to our fights. All the while, we were both continuing to learn how to use magic."

Yami passes a basket of bread to Mariko, and she takes a slice with a grateful nod.

Mariko eats the bread quickly, plain like she would have done so many hundreds of years ago.

"Please, go on, Mariko," says Yami, "What else happened back then?"

"Then the Pharaoh and the High Priest died together in a tragic accident while trying to help some of our people. The old Pharaoh had been so kind, maybe just a bit too kind, and then his son took the throne of Egypt. We all hailed the rule of Pharaoh Yami! Even Seth and I were pleased with the new ruler. Shortly after he became the Pharaoh, Yami declared Seth would be the new High Priest," says Mariko, "No surprise really. Seth had been trained his entire life to take over the position when his father died. Then Seth went to Nefertiri and he asked her to marry him. I watched them in the garden. She was happy, and I hated Seth for making her so happy! How I hated him!" She slammed her fist hard into the table and shoved her plate away from her. She continues as the tears start to fill her eyes. "But Seth never got the chance to marry Nefertiri. Yami had to select a wife. His first of many… all the women were gathered from the nearby area. One look at Nefertiri and Yami fell hopelessly in love with her. She had no choice but to agree to be his wife. Only death awaited her should she refuse."

"Would I really have killed Nefertiri if she wouldn't marry me?" asks Yami.

"Not you, no… You were… painfully kind in everything you did. I really hated you," says Mariko, "but the guards would have killed Nefertiri for dishonoring you."

"So… the woman that Priest Seth had wanted to marry was forced to marry Pharaoh Yami?" asks Seto.

Mariko nods and grabs another slice of bread, devouring it quickly.

"So… Mariko… what you're saying is that you, Priest Seth, and Yami all loved the same woman, Nefertiri?" asks Mokuba.

"Yes."

"And she loved?" asks Téa.

"She only ever admitted to loving Seth," says Mariko, "Even now she swears she only loved him. She married Yami, and she let him have her, but when he was through with her, she would go to Seth. On occasion, I would catch her leaving her chambers late at night heading to Seth's bedchambers so that he could have her as well. I contemplated telling Pharaoh Yami, but I hated him more than Seth because he had actually married her. Then Seth and I decided that we would destroy Pharaoh Yami and take over control of Egypt. I would then be the High Priest, and Seth would be Pharaoh since Yami had no descendents. Other than that, I only remember pieces. The final battle was a rough time, and many lives were lost. Seven mages, including myself, Seth, and Yami were imprisoned within the Millennium items, later to be reborn in new bodies with parts of our old souls stuck within them."

"So… Priest Seth was reborn in Seto Kaiba," says Téa, "Nefertiri was reborn in Marie. Yami was reborn in Yugi. Who were you reborn in, Mariko?"

"I have not met anyone who looks now the way I looked then," says Mariko, "so maybe I was not reborn at all, or maybe part of my spirit was reborn without the body being reincarnated. If so… then I would believe that I was reincarnated into the body that would have given me the relationship with Seto that I had long ago with Seth. We had been like brothers in that time. We hated each other, but we were never far apart."

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," says Seto finally eating some of the food on his plate.

Mariko nods.

I've taken their souls to lay on the line… 

"So how do we get Marie back from the prison Nefertiri placed her in?" asks Serenity.

"I'm not sure that we can," says Mariko, "The key to open her prison might be something simple… a hug from Mokuba… a duel with Yugi… dancing with Téa… making love with Seto…" Her eyes widen as she says those last words and points an accusing finger at Seto before she adds, "Which we are not trying, by the way!"

"Of course not!" exclaims Seto disgusted at the thought, "I would only do that with Marie, not you, Mariko!"

Mariko nods thankfully. She crosses her arms on the table and rests her head on them.

"Big brother? What do we do?" asks Mokuba looking to his older brother hopefully, his large blue eyes pleading for his brother to have some answer.

Seto only stares at Mariko as he drinks his water. "What would Marie have us do, Mokuba?"

"She would…" Mokuba sighs. "She would want us to continue the Battle City Tournament and forget about her problem for the moment."

Mariko falls from her chair to the floor.

"Mariko!" exclaims Serenity standing up to see the fallen woman.

Seto moves quickly from his seat and pulls Mariko into his arms. He feels her pulse, finding it quite weak.

"How is she?" asks Yugi as he regains control from Yami. His purple eyes look worried as he stands.

"Weak…" says Seto letting his eyes trail down her body. He sees the blood clotted to her pants. He lifts Mariko up into his arms as he stands. "Mokuba… have the medical team meet me in my room."

"Yes, Seto!" exclaims Mokuba standing.

"Is there anything we can do?" asks Téa standing and watching Mokuba run from the room.

Seto glances over his shoulder at Téa. "You can sit with her while the tournament continues, Téa. Mokuba's right. Marie wouldn't want the tournament to end because of her for any reason."

"Do you want to continue to duel?" asks Téa walking up and setting her hand on Seto's shoulder comfortingly.

"Not without her watching, but I will," says Seto stepping away from the hand and walking to the door. He stops and glances back at Téa. "You coming, T-bird?"

"Right behind you!" exclaims Téa hurrying to follow Seto from the room.

"The tournament will continue in the morning, everyone," says Seto before leading Téa out of the dining room.

_Let's play the game  
I'm sure you all know how…_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song Invisible belongs to Clay Aiken and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

WARNING: This story contains sensitive cultural practices and references that might offend some readers. The views and opinions of the cultures which condone these practices are not shared by this author, but they are included in this story for awareness purposes only.

Time to Duel, Mariko!

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Fourteen

If I Was Invisible

_What are you doing tonight?  
I wish I could be a fly on your wall…_

Joey walks down the hall with Serenity, and they step into the room where Mai still sleeps.

"She looks so peaceful," says Serenity sitting down in the chair by the bed.

Joey kneels in the floor by the bed and gently brushes a strand of Mai's blonde hair away from her eyes. His hand softly caresses her cheek before he pulls it away. "I wonder what kind of torture she's going through in the Shadow Realm…"

"I hope it's not too painful for her," says Serenity.

"Me too…" Joey stares at Mai, completely unable to tear his eyes from her beautiful face now that she has no chance of catching his amorous gaze.

"You like her, don't you, Joey?" asks Serenity.

"Yeah… I do. She's my friend, Serenity," says Joey still keeping his eyes on Mai's face.

"I don't mean like that," says Serenity.

Joey turns towards Serenity and leans his back against Mai's bed. He looks at his little sister. "What do you mean?"

"You like her! You've got a crush on her!" exclaims Serenity smiling.

"No, I don't!" exclaims Joey as a pink tinge creeps to his cheeks.

"There's no use denying it, Joey!" exclaims Serenity, "I'm your little sister! I know when you like someone! I think it's great that you like Mai! She is rather sweet, at least she was to me!"

Joey smiles. "Thanks, Serenity!"

"I'm going to go check on Téa and Marie," says Serenity standing, "Then I'll come back to sit with Mai. You should head to your room soon to get some sleep."

"Sure thing, sis," says Joey as his smile widens.

Serenity walks to the door. She stops and turns to Joey. "You be sure to tell her. She might still be able to hear you!"

Joey blushes as Serenity leaves the room. He stands and scoots the chair closer to Mai's bed before he sits down in it and takes Mai's hand gently. "I'm trying to bring you back, Mai, from… from wherever it is that you are. I'm so sorry that I couldn't prevent this from happening to you. I wanted to, but that Marik creep! I couldn't fight off his shadow powers. I'm so sorry."

_I called out your name  
You don't hear a sound…_

"I'm sorry, Mai!" Tears fall from Joey's eyes and land on the sheets beside Mai.

For several minutes, Joey cries beside Mai. He cries because he was unable to protect her. He cries because somewhere she's in pain. He cries because he can't rescue her from that pain. He cries because he never told her how much she means to him. He cries simply because that is all he can do at the moment.

Mai doesn't move except for the slight rising and falling of her chest as she breathes, but Joey longs for her touch. He wishes that she would reach up and gently brush away his tears. Then he would force a smile as a new wave of tears falls from his eyes. Then, a kiss… so gentle and sweet as to leave Mai begging for more.

Joey wipes his tears on the short sleeve of his shirt, and he takes a long deep breath. "Mai… I really like you… like a friend, and yet as so much more. I want you to come back! Please!"

Tristan and Duke step into the room.

"Hey, Joey! I thought we'd find you in here," says Tristan, "Where's Serenity?"

"She went to check on Marie," says Joey wiping his eyes again quickly.

"Joey, what's going on with you?" asks Duke, "You haven't been acting like yourself since this happened." He walks up to the bed and gently strokes Mai's golden-blonde tresses.

"Hey! I'm still me!" exclaims Joey.

"No, Joey!" exclaims Tristan walking up and sitting on the edge of the bed so he can see Joey, "You've been far too quiet and reserved! You haven't been chiding Kaiba like you normally do! You barely ate… you still ate really fast, but not nearly the amount you normally would! What's going on, Joey? You can tell us!"

"I… I think… I'm in…" Joey sighs as he stares at Mai. He tears his eyes away from her and looks at Tristan. "I have no idea what you're talking about Tristan. I'm the same person I always was. I'm just feeling a little sick right now. I think I may be coming down with the stomach flu or something."

"Well… I guess there's nothing we can do about that but drag you down to see Kaiba's doctors," says Duke.

"No… I'll be fine in a couple of days, I'm sure," says Joey, "I'm tough enough to take this."

_I would be the smartest man…_

"Are you sure, Joey? Maybe we can help you," says Tristan.

"No… I'm fine." Joey stands up and stretches. He pushes the chair back. "I was just telling Mai about that stupid virtual world… you know, in case she can hear us."

"Want some help?" asks Duke.

Joey nods.

Duke, Tristan, and Joey stay with Mai for nearly an hour telling her some of the finer points, although quite exaggerated, about their experiences in Noah and Gozaburo's virtual world.

Serenity walks into the room yawning. "Joey… you should get some sleep! You have to duel in the morning!"

"Hey, yeah! You're right!" exclaims Joey, "The last stage of the finals begins tomorrow!" He steps up to Serenity and pulls her into a quick embrace. He kisses her forehead. "Good night, sis. Good night, Mai."

"Good night, Joey," says Tristan.

Joey walks back and grabs Duke and Tristan's arms. He pulls them towards the door.

"Good night," says Duke smiling at Serenity.

"Good night, everyone," says Serenity as Joey drags them out the door.

"Good night, Serenity!" exclaims Tristan as he's dragged down the hall.

Joey wakes up first, and he slips down to Mai's room. He steps into the dark room and sees Serenity sleeping comfortably in a plush chair. He walks up to the bed, glancing at his little sister occasionally to see if she's going to wake up or not. He whispers to Mai, "I'm sorry this had to happen, Mai."

Serenity turns in her sleep.

Joey nearly jumps as he turns to look at his still sleeping sister. He turns back to Mai and caresses her cheek. "It didn't work last time, but maybe it will this time, sleeping beauty."

Serenity slowly opens her eyes as she wakes up. Her eyes snap completely open as she sees her brother, sitting on the edge of the bed with Mai, leaning down towards her. She knows that she shouldn't watch, that she should pry her eyes away from the scene playing before her, but somehow she can't.

Joey leans down and brushes Mai's lips gently with his own. He kisses her gently, and backs away for just a moment before closing his eyes and kissing her again, hoping for some reaction from her, secretly hoping she would kiss him in return. He sits back upright.

Why can't I bring you into my life? 

"Joey?" asks Serenity quietly.

Joey leaps from the bed and turns towards Serenity. His cheeks turn a deep crimson as he sees her wide awake and staring at him with a pale blush on her face. "Serenity?"

"I knew you really liked her, but don't you think she should be awake when you kiss her?" asks Serenity blushing even redder.

"Hey… it worked in that stupid fairytale I always read to you!" exclaims Joey turning his face away so as not to show his sister just how embarrassed he was at her having caught him stealing a kiss from a sleeping woman.

"Sleeping Beauty? Is that how you see her? As a sleeping beauty that just awaits a kiss to awaken her?" asks Serenity, "That needs to be a kiss from her true love… someone who loves her and that she loves in return."

"Maybe that's why it didn't work…"

"You don't…?"

"Maybe she doesn't," says Joey.

Serenity smiles. "Maybe she does… Maybe she just isn't sleeping beauty. She's in the Shadow Realm after all, and it may not work like that book."

Joey chuckles. "It was worth a shot. That's why I keep doing it."

"You've…"

Joey holds up two fingers.

"You know… big brother, the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting to get a different result," says Serenity standing.

Joey sighs. "I know. But I don't know anything else to try."

Serenity walks over and wraps her arms around Joey's waist to hug him compassionately. "Somehow… we'll get her back."

Joey wraps his arms around Serenity's back and cries silently into her hair. "I just want to see her happy… I want to tell her how I feel… even if she breaks my heart."

"She won't," whispers Serenity.

_If I was invisible  
Wait… I already am…_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song James Dean belongs to Daniel Bedingfield and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

WARNING: This story contains sensitive cultural practices and references that might offend some readers. The views and opinions of the cultures which condone these practices are not shared by this author, but they are included in this story for awareness purposes only.

Time to Duel, Mariko!

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Fifteen

Let the Games Begin

Téa sits on the bed right beside Marie, gently stroking her hair as Seto sleeps in a chair in the corner of the room. She glances over at Seto, and for a moment she thinks she might see what it was that attracted her childhood friend to the cold corporate executive.

Seto opens his eyes and looks at Téa, catching her gaze upon him. "What are you looking at?"

"You…"

"Why?" asks Seto raising his eyebrows.

Téa smiles. "Just wondering what it was that made Marie fall in love with you. You're not the kind of guy she always described to me as being her fantasy."

Seto stands and stretches. "So she didn't dream about marrying someone rich and powerful?"

"No… she dreamed about marrying someone who would rather stare into her eyes than look at anything else in the world," says Téa mindlessly stroking Marie's hair, "someone who would kiss her with such gentleness that she would think those kisses were the reason why kissing was invented… someone kind who would never hurt her and would hold her whenever someone else tried to hurt her… someone who would rather have her soul than her body…"

_I wanna know…_

Seto walks up and sits down on the foot of the bed so that he can look at Marie and Téa. "What else did she want?"

"She wanted someone to protect her," says Téa, "which I always thought was weird because she was the one who was protecting everyone else at camp. She protected me and all the other girls. She even taught me how to fight a little, just for self-protection. I've only actually used that knowledge once, and then it was against her."

"You hurt her?" asks Seto glaring at Téa.

"She asked me to! I was so scared about telling anyone what the counselor had tried to do when he tried to rape me, so Marie came up with an idea. I beat her up so that it looked like they had attacked her and tried to rape her, and she had fought back against them. Then we claimed that I was the one who rescued her," explains Téa, "and we explained away my injured hand by saying that I got hurt beating up the attackers when I really got hurt by beating on Marie. She pretended to be weak and fragile so that I would look strong. No one messed with me again the entire summer."

"So she helped you again," says Seto smiling at Marie.

Téa sighs and continues to stare at Seto. "You just… you don't fit the profile she described in so much detail, Kaiba. I can't picture you doing any of the things she mentioned."

_Because you can't see the man inside…_

"There's more to me than what you have seen, Téa," says Seto simply as he stands up. He walks over to the dresser and opens the top drawer. He pulls out a change of clothes and heads into the adjacent bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

Minutes later when Seto emerges from the bathroom, he sees Téa rocking back and forth on the bed with her eyes closed, and she hums a quiet tune. He clears his throat to alert her to his presence in the room again.

Téa nearly jumps and opens her eyes. "Oh, Kaiba! Don't do that!"

"Jumpy?" asks Seto with a smirk.

"I didn't hear you come out," says Téa. She looks over Seto's outfit, trying not to let her eyes rest for too long on any particular part of his body. "What time do the duels start?"

"Soon," says Seto moving to sit down on the edge of the bed so he can be near Marie, "If you would like to change your clothes, I'm sure Marie would permit you to borrow a few of her things, T-bird. They are in the second drawer of the dresser. I'll have to leave for the duels shortly so you could change when I'm gone."

"I would like to stay here with Marie. Would it be possible for me to still watch the duels though?" asks Téa turning her eyes to Marie's face. Her eyes trail down to the IV pumping fresh blood into Marie's arm to replace the blood that was lost through her hemorrhaging.

"I'll have the duels broadcast to the TV in here," says Seto nodding.

"Would it be possible to move Mai in here too? That way Serenity could come and watch the duels with me and we could still keep an eye on our friends," says Téa.

Seto nods again. "It will be done."

"Kaiba… why are you being so nice to me now?" asks Téa.

"You are Marie's friend. I will not choose her friends for her, and I won't prevent her from hanging out with you. So I just have to accept that you will be a part of her life, and therefore a part of mine," says Seto standing, "Enjoy the duels." He starts to walk towards the door.

"Thank you, Kaiba," says Téa.

Seto stops before reaching the door. He glances back at Téa and Marie. He opens his mouth to say something, but he changes his mind and closes it before quickly heading out of his room.

Téa brushes a strand of hair away from Marie's eyes and watches it bounce right back into the place she had pulled it from. She sighs.

Yugi, Joey, Seto, Marik, Duke, Tristan, and Mokuba meet in the very same room on the blimp where the first set of duels was decided by the lottery method Seto had devised.

"We will now be leaving the blimp and heading into Kaiba Tower," explains Seto, "Our duels will be broadcast back here to the blimp, and the order of the duels will be decided once again by lottery."

Mokuba holds up a small bag and smiles. "Duelists, select your ball."

Seto reaches into the bag first and pulls out a blue ball, the same color as his eyes.

Joey hurries over to Mokuba and reaches into the bag. He pulls out a red ball and smiles. "So what's this mean, Kaiba?"

Marik reaches into the bag next and draws out a blue ball.

Mokuba moves over to Yugi and lets him withdraw the last ball from the bag, red to match Joey's.

"The duel's have been decided," says Seto, "We will duel the person who has the matching ball."

"Red goes first, followed by blue," says Mokuba.

"So… it's you and me up first, Yuge!" exclaims Joey glancing at his best friend.

Yugi nods. "So it seems."

"Everyone, follow me!" exclaims Mokuba leading them out of the blimp and into Kaiba Tower.

"So… what's this duel field like?" asks Duke.

"You'll see soon enough," says Mokuba with a mischievous smirk.

"I don't like the looks of that grin," says Tristan.

Mokuba leads everyone into a large darkened room, and the blackness engulfs them completely as the door closes behind them. "This is it… Kaiba Corp's Shadow world!"

"Ouch!" exclaims Joey, "Who kicked me?"

"Move it, mutt!" exclaims Seto.

"Get away from me!" snaps Marik.

"Sorry, I thought you were a wall!" exclaims Duke.

"How are we supposed to duel in here if we can't even see!" exclaims Yugi, "We wouldn't know what cards we're playing!"

"Activate Dark Light!" exclaims Mokuba giggling.

The floor begins to glow eerily, and a path of black lights shines the way to the dueling platform.

"The duel platform itself is a little better lit than the room," says Mokuba smiling at the look of surprise on Joey's face as he looks around the still dark room, "I hope no one's afraid of the dark. Joey Wheeler and Yugi Motou! Your duel is first! May the best man win!"

Joey and Yugi look at each other. They both nod their heads in a silent pledge to give it their all.

Yugi takes out his deck. "Joey… would you shuffle my deck?"

"Only if you shuffle mine, Yuge!" exclaims Joey pulling out his own deck.

Yugi and Joey exchange decks and shuffle them quickly but thoroughly before they pass the cards back to their rightful owner. They slide their decks into their duel disks and head up onto the platform. They take their positions.

"You get the first move, Joey," says Yugi.

"Not this time!" exclaims Joey, "It's your move, Yuge!" He runs his hand through his disheveled blond locks.

_Could have my hair cut by the extra mile…_

Joey smiles at his shorter friend.

"Yu-Gi-Oh!" exclaims Yugi, and his hair sticks up in much sharper spikes compared to what it would normally be. His purple eyes seem to deepen slightly in color, and they gain a look of pure determination. "Are you sure, Joey?"

"Your move, Yugi!" exclaims Joey nodding his head.

Yami draws his hand from his deck as he sees Joey doing the same. He draws his first card. "And so we begin."

The duel starts slowly, but it heats up quickly.

Serenity steps out of the bathroom still pulling down the shirt she just changed into. "What's happening?"

"Yugi just played his Dark Magician!" exclaims Téa holding her breath. She stands in front of the TV swaying her body and dancing slightly to music only she can hear.

Serenity giggles as she sees Téa. "You really love to dance, don't you, Téa?"

"Yes, I do!" exclaims the girl spinning around in a pirouette. The pale blue low-rider jeans she wears hug her legs tightly and conform to her body nicely. Meanwhile the black muscle shirt, with the cerulean blue stripes down the sides, drapes a little loosely over her torso. She wears a pair of white socks and her pink pumps lie on the floor beneath the bed.

_I could have fly moves, be a dance floor dream…_

"I wish I could dance like that!" exclaims Serenity.

"Don't worry! You're a member of the Hot Rods now!" exclaims Téa, "Marie and I will teach you how to dance, Stingray!"

"Thanks, T-bird!" exclaims Serenity. She bunches the royal purple, ankle-length skirt up around her knees as she sits down cross-legged in a chair near the bed. Her silky white blouse hangs open to reveal the satin camisole she wears instead of her bra. She turns her eyes to the TV and watches apprehensively as Joey looks over his cards and tries to select the best combination for his next play against Yami.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm rooting for Yugi," says Téa blushing slightly as she looks at Serenity.

"And I'm cheering for my brother, Joey!" exclaims Serenity. She sees the blush on Téa's cheeks. "T-bird? Do you like Yugi?"

"What do you mean?" asks Téa with suddenly wide eyes. She crosses her arms over her chest to hide her pounding heart.

"Do you ever think that you could be more than a friend?" asks Serenity.

"I don't know… but part of me wants to find out," says Téa, "I care for him so much!"

"Do you love him?" asks Serenity gazing at Téa.

Téa blushes a deep red that looks almost purple, and she smiles. She looks at Serenity. "I think I do."

"Congratulations," says Serenity with a wide smile.

"But don't tell him!" exclaims Téa quickly.

"Hey! You have to tell him that!" exclaims Serenity. "I think Tristan and Duke both like me."

"Yes… I have noticed Tristan acting all goofy around you, Stingray," says Téa, "but he's rather harmless."

"He is rather sweet," says Serenity, "and Duke is rather cute!"

Téa and Serenity giggle and talk about the boys while they keep their eyes glancing to the TV for a sign that the next move has been made.

Joey places a card on his duel disk. "I summon Jinzo in attack mode!"

Yami feels the wind push him backwards as his monster is destroyed. He draws his card. "You may be winning for the moment, Joey, but I'm afraid that it will not last!"

"Big words… show me your stuff!" exclaims Joey smiling confidently.

"Fine," says Yami, "I will start by playing the Swords of Revealing Light!" He glances over to where Duke, Tristan, Seto, Mokuba, and Marik stand at the sidelines. Within their joint mind, Yugi sighs quietly, trying not to have it detected by his spirit ally. "Next I will place one monster in defense mode."

_But if she can't seem to notice me  
Then what's it worth now…_

Yami looks at his cards. He needs just a little more time to complete the ritual and summon forth his monster, and he knows that as long as he draws a monster from his deck within the next three turns, he'll get the time he needs.

"Hey, something wrong, Yuge?" asks Joey, "You seem a little distracted."

"No… Joey, everything's fine," says Yami.

'_Is there something wrong, Yugi?' asks Yami, 'You are distracted. By what?'_

'_It's nothing,' thinks Yugi, 'Well, at least I don't think it's anything.'_

'_What?' asks Yami._

'_It's just… I miss having Téa here to cheer for us. I've… grown accustomed to having her near us while we duel,' thinks Yugi, 'I wish she was here now.'_

'_She's watching us from Marie's room. She's cheering for us right now,' says Yami smiling at Yugi, 'She wants to be here to be beside you.'_

_Yugi smiles back at Yami. 'You're right. But still… with her in Marie's room, I can't see her smile.'_

"Okay," says Joey drawing a card, "Your move, Yugi!"

Yami draws his card. He places it on top of his duel disk, and he slides his magic card into the slot on the side. "I summon one monster in defense mode, and I activate the magic card, Dark Luster Ritual, sacrificing both of my monsters to summon forth Dark Luster Soldier!"

The dark warrior appears courtesy of the holographic projectors.

Yami closes his eyes for a moment, but he doesn't open them. When the lids come up to reveal the rich purple eyes, Yugi is once again in control of the shared body. He looks at Joey. "I'm sorry, Joey."

"No worries, Yuge!" exclaims Joey with a smile, "I was only here to help you defeat Marik anyway! I know you can handle it from here on out! So good luck! Go ahead and attack me, Dark Luster Soldier!"

The Dark Luster Soldier raises its eyebrows at Joey before he turns to look at Yugi.

"Dark Luster Soldier! Attack!" exclaims Yugi.

The Dark Luster Soldier nods his head before rushing towards Joey's last line of defense and destroys it, along with the remainder of Joey's Life Points.

"Good duel, Joey," says Yugi.

"Yeah… I never stood a chance!" exclaims Joey as he and Yugi move away from the duel platform and meet their friends, and enemy, at the sidelines.

"That was a great duel, Yugi!" exclaims Mokuba smiling, "Okay, now… Seto and Marik! Your duel is next!"

"Hey, Kaiba! Defeat that evil jerk, got it?" exclaims Tristan grabbing Seto's arm before he can move into his position on the duel platform.

"I have every intention of doing just that," says Seto glaring at the hand on his arm. He rips his arm away. "Don't you dare touch me!"

"Jerk!" exclaims Tristan as Seto and Marik both head up to the duel platform.

"Which one are you referring to?" asks Duke.

"Both," says Tristan, "Especially that fancy pants, Kaiba!"

Be wearing Versace 'cause that's my style… 

Seto smoothes out the stylish black tank top that he wears beneath his ankle long, white sleeveless jacket. His tight black jeans hug his body like a second skin, and the white stripes down the outside of his legs seem to elongate them and make him look that much taller. He wears a fashionable pair of black boots with silver accents. The muscles of his bare arms ripple slightly as he flexes his arms a little, showing off for the camera that he knows is broadcasting his image to the room where Marie rests. His hand reaches up to gently touch the card-shaped locket that dangles on a cord around his neck, a locket that has always held a picture of his little brother, Mokuba, but for these past few years since he met Marie has also held a picture of her tucked away in a somewhat secret compartment so that she could always be close to his heart. He whispers, "I want you near…"

Marik shuffles his deck and slides it into his duel disk. "Are you ready to duel, Kaiba?"

Seto smirks at Marik. "I'm always ready to duel! It's your move!"

Marik nods his head as he draws his hand. He watches Seto draw his hand from his own duel disk before he draws his first card. "I will play…"

Time seems to halt as the two young men place their cards and make their attacks, neither making much headway against the other. It would seem that Seto's deck is too powerful to be defeated and Marik's Millennium Rod is too strong to be denied.

Everyone fails to notice when a woman enters the room wearing a long black trench coat and a scarf that hides her face. In her hand, gripped tightly by her fragile fingers, is another Millennium Item… the Scale.

The woman steps towards the duel platform.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" asks Mokuba grabbing the woman's wrist, "You can't go over there while the duel is in progress! By the way… who are you and how did you get Marie's Scale?"

Seto's head jerks towards Mokuba and the woman when he hears Marie's name. His hand still holds the card he just drew ready for him to look at it for the first time. He looks over the woman and recognizes the coat she wears. "That's my coat!"

The woman reaches up with her right hand, the one not clenching the Millennium Scale, and she pulls the scarf away from her face to reveal her identity at last.

"Marie!" exclaims Mokuba releasing his grip on her.

"That isn't Marie!" exclaims Yugi looking over her intently, "Look at her forehead! That's the Millennium Eye! That's Nefertiri!"

"How true. I am Nefertiri, and I have come to assist my lover." The woman raises her left hand to show off the Millennium Scale. "I have brought you a gift, Seth, my darling."

_But if she can't make it worth my while  
Then what's the point now?_

"Seth?" asks Seto quietly.

Nefertiri tosses the Scale towards Seto. Then she pulls off the trench coat she wears to reveal her slightly tanned skin with the hieroglyphics running down the outside of her arms and legs. She wears the same Egyptian outfit that Marie had worn when she dueled against Seto, the loincloth style skirt and the matching tank top. She wears no shoes for none were needed to reach this location, and the dog-tag locket she always seems to wear is gone from her neck.

Seto catches the Scale.

"My gift to Seth!" exclaims Nefertiri.

'_My thanks, Nefertiri. This will come in handy. Release me from my containment, you fool of a boy!' exclaims Priest Seth in Seto's mind._

"I don't want…" Seto's words are lost as he stumbles a step forward. He grips his hand over his heart.

"What the hell is going on?" asks Marik glaring from Nefertiri to Seto.

"Thank you, Nefertiri." Priest Seth smirks as he regains his footing and looks at Nefertiri. His unruly brown hair sticks up at odd angles with an occasional spike. Then his pale blue eyes turn to Marik. "So… guardian. What are you doing here once again?"

_I wanna know if you missed me…_

"High Priest Seth?" whispers Marik with wide eyes, "But how?"

"You have something that belongs to me, I'm afraid," says Priest Seth, "I want the rest of my soul, you insane bastard!" He places the Scale at his hip where a chord appears to secure it to his waist. He holds up his right hand. "Give me the Millennium Rod!"

"Never!" exclaims Marik gripping the rod tightly to his chest.

Priest Seth's eyes glow a bright sky blue.

The hieroglyphics on Nefertiri's arms and legs begin to glow softly.

The Millennium Rod pulls away from Marik's hands and flies through the air to Priest Seth's waiting hand.

_I could be knocked senseless by what you do…_

Marik's eyes widen. "How? How…? How could you…? That Millennium Rod is mine! How could you take it like that? What power enables you to do that?"

"The power is mine. The power is Nefertiri's. She helped me to retrieve the Millennium Rod by pulling on the part of her soul which resides in the Rod, just as I pulled on my soul from the Rod," explains Priest Seth laughing wickedly at Marik's plight, "It was simple magic really to summon the Rod to its rightful owner! You should have never touched it!" He holds the Millennium Rod out to point towards Marik.

Marik shivers as he falls to his knees.

"The card I was about to place onto the field was Obelisk the Tormentor!" exclaims Priest Seth returning to the game and making his play, "And now, Obelisk will send you to the Shadow Realm, Marik!"

Marik doesn't make a move or a sound before his body goes completely limp and he falls.

Priest Seth strolls over to Marik and pulls the second Egyptian God Card from his deck. He turns to look at Yugi. "You and I will duel next, Pharaoh!"

"Is it time then, Mokuba?" asks Yugi looking at the short boy with innocent eyes.

"Well… I don't think that he actually wants to wait," says Mokuba, "And since everyone is here, we might as well continue on if you're ready to duel."

'_Oh, I'm ready to duel,' says Yami with a smile for Yugi's benefit._

"Oh, I'm ready to duel." Yugi smiles. "Yu-Gi-Oh!"

"Um… Duke, Tristan, do you think you two could move Marik off the duel platform?" asks Mokuba as the short Yugi transforms into the taller Yami.

Duke and Tristan both nod and hurry over to the platform. They pull Marik roughly aside and nearly drop him on the floor.

"Yugi…?"

"Yeah, Joey?" asks Yami turning to look at the blond.

"Do your best. I know that you can defeat him again, even if he does have two Egyptian God Cards," says Joey, "That means nothing because you have something even better, Yuge. You have all of your friends behind you, and we'll be cheering you on all the way."

The doors open, and a bright light floods the room from the doorway.

"Yugi!" exclaims Téa stumbling in. Her right hand clutches her head and her left hand holds some Duel Monster cards.

'_Téa!' exclaims Yugi fearfully._

Yami's eyes widen, and he hurries over to Téa. "Téa, are you hurt?"

"Mar… Nefertiri attacked me… Serenity's okay. She was in the bathroom," says Téa falling into Yami's arms, "After Serenity woke me up, I… I found these cards on the bed… with a note from Marie."

Yami takes the cards from Téa's hands, and he reads the note that was with them. 'Pharaoh Yami and my brother Yugi, I can't help you like I thought I could, so this act will have to suffice to assist you in my stead. I know that you can use these cards to help you achieve your victory. You have done it once before against my love. I do not wish for you to use them against Seto, but I don't know how the events are going to play out, and so I just have to trust you. I don't know if I can. I barely know you after all. Just a few short days ago, I didn't even know that you, Yugi, were even real. I'd heard of you, but I thought you were a rumor, and I certainly didn't know that we were family. Just… use these cards well, you two, and stop the evil that is threatening our world. Your Tomb Guardian and sister, Marie.'

Yami smiles. He helps the brown haired girl in his arms over to Tristan, Duke, Joey, and Mokuba, and he helps her to sit on the floor where she will be comfortable while watching the duel. "Thank you for bringing me this, Téa."

Téa blushes and nods her head, but she regrets the action at once and almost faints. She leans back against Joey's legs.

Yami quickly pulls out his deck and rifles through the cards as fast as he can to pull out some of the cards he hopes and prays he will not need, and he makes room for the new cards that were his gift from Marie. Then he begins to shuffle his cards as he makes his way to the duel platform.

"Are you ready, Yami?" asks Priest Seth.

"I am," says Yami confidently, "The question is… are you ready to be defeated once again, Seth?"

"You have yet to defeat me," says Priest Seth glaring at Yami.

"Defeat him so that we can finally be together, my love," says Nefertiri hurrying to Priest Seth's side.

_I wish that I could kiss your lips  
The way that I  
I want to, baby…_

Priest Seth pulls Nefertiri into a long, passionate kiss.

Nefertiri melts into the kiss, and she only moves away after Priest Seth breaks off the kiss. She moves to Marik's side and kneels beside his soulless body.

Priest Seth smirks at Nefertiri.

_I'm getting no love after all this time…_

Priest Seth turns his eyes away from Nefertiri's smiling face and glares at Yami. "Are you ready to duel now, Yami?"

Yami glares at Priest Seth. "I am ready, Seth. You will not win this duel!"

"That is what you think," says Priest Seth with a content smirk. He tucks the Millennium Rod into his belt. "And just to prove that I could beat you no matter what you do, I will allow you the first move…"

"Let the duel begin," says Yami with a curt nod.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song The Ghost of You and Me belongs to BBMak and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

WARNING: This story contains sensitive cultural practices and references that might offend some readers. The views and opinions of the cultures which condone these practices are not shared by this author, but they are included in this story for awareness purposes only.

Time to Duel, Mariko!

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Sixteen

A Date With Destiny

_Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow  
I can't let go  
When will this night be over…?_

"What do you want, Seth?" asks Yami.

"I thought I told you before, Pharaoh," says Priest Seth, "Albeit when I did tell you last, I was speaking through Marik… even that baka yami could not resist my power for long. It drove him crazy when he tried to fight against me. Why Marik was ever reborn into the body of that child Malik is beyond me! I see no reason why he should even exist."

"I see no reason why you should exist, so I guess we are even," says Yami drawing his first card. "I will play Beaver Warrior in defense mode, and I will place one card on the field for later. Now… what is it that you want?"

"Fine then… I will tell you what I want," says Priest Seth drawing his card. "I will play Battle Ox in attack mode. Destroy that Beaver Warrior."

"Not so fast," says Yami activating his hidden card, "I play Messenger of Peace."

"I want your power," says Priest Seth, "I want the ultimate power, the three Egyptian God cards and the Millennium Puzzle, the power of the Pharaoh! I will rule the world!"

"You were never meant to rule the world, Seth! No one was!" exclaims Yami.

"I will rule the world!" screams Priest Seth. His pale blue eyes bore holes into Yami.

_What am I supposed to do?_

Yami draws his card. "I will play Feral Imp in attack mode, but I will not have it attack."

Priest Seth draws a card and tucks it into his hand. He pulls another card from his hand and slides it into his duel disk. "I will just place one card on the field for later."

Yami draws and smiles as he tucks his card into his hand. "I will sacrifice my Feral Imp and Beaver Warrior to summon forth Gaia the Fierce Knight, and I will place one card on the field for later. I do not wish to lower my Messenger of Peace right now, so I will wait for another turn."

Priest Seth draws a card and places it on his duel disk. "I will play La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in defense mode and I will switch Battle Ox into defense as well."

Yami draws a card and tucks it into his hand. He glares at Priest Seth.

Priest Seth gives Yami an all-knowing smirk. He draws his card and slides it into the magic slot on his duel disk. "Tell me, great Pharaoh, what are your plans?"

"My plans? What do you mean?" asks Yami drawing a card. "I will play Mystical Elf in defense mode, and I will place one card on the field for later."

"Surely you have some plans for the power that you have inherited," says Priest Seth drawing. "I will place Hitotsu-Me Giant in defense mode."

"I will now destroy my Messenger of Peace," says Yami after drawing his card, "I will play one monster in defense mode. Now, Gaia, attack the Battle Ox!"

"Oh, surely you must not plan to simply protect your stupid other self for the rest of your life! You must have some plans for your power!" exclaims Priest Seth drawing a card and tucking it into his hand, "I sacrifice La Jinn and my Giant to summon forth Sword Hunter! Hunter, attack Gaia!"

"Gaia!" exclaims Yami as his monster disappears.

Priest Seth chuckles. "Weren't expecting that were you? Now, your Gaia is a part of my Sword Hunter's armor giving him an addition 200 attack points! Beat that, Pharaoh!"

"Trust me. I will." Yami draws a card.

'_We can do this, Yami,' says Yugi within their mind, 'We have to beat Seth to save the world.'_

'_I know, Yugi. Together, we can do this,' thinks Yami, 'As long as we believe in the Heart of the Cards.'_

Yami looks at the card and then at his hand. He smiles. "I will sacrifice my monsters to summon forth the Dark Magician! And I will equip him with the Book of Secret Arts to boost his attack power! Dark Magician, attack!"

Priest Seth glares at Yami. "Activate Trap Hole!"

"Activate Remove Trap! And since my face down monster was the Magician of Faith, I can return one magic card from my Graveyard to my hand," says Yami, "I still destroy your monster!"

Priest Seth draws his card. He smirks. "I will now play Lord of D. I combine it with the two Flutes of Summoning Dragon from my hand to summon forth Hyozanryu and my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons! This duel is now over!"

_Seen a lot of broken hearts go sailing by  
Phantom ships, lost at see  
And one of them is mine…_

"I don't think so, High Priest! I activate my trap card, Swords of Revealing Light!" exclaims Yami.

"Only a matter of time, Pharaoh," says Priest Seth, "I will place two cards on the field for a later time."

'_Yami… although I don't like the idea of using it, maybe we should try for the Egyptian God card,' says Yugi._

'_Slyther…' Yami looks into Yugi's amethyst eyes. 'I don't want to use it, but maybe it is best. We only have one piece of Exodia in our hand, and we must prevent Seth from using either of his God cards.'_

'_Remind me later to ask Marie where she got Exodia from,' says Yugi, 'The way Kaiba talks she has a lot of rare cards, but I've never heard of her being a duelist before so I don't know how she could have gotten them.'_

'_Perhaps Kaiba bought them for her. In which case we will need to return them to her later,' says Yami, 'We will discuss it with her later. After we find out how to release her mind from the prison Nefertiri has trapped her in.'_

Yami draws. He looks at the card and tucks it into his hand.

'_That's no good,' says Yugi._

_I wonder why  
The stars don't seem to guide me…_

"I will make no move this turn."

Priest Seth draws. "You are merely postponing the inevitable."

"Perhaps that is all I can do," says Yami drawing a card.

'_Soul Exchange! Great! We can use that to sacrifice Seth's monsters to summon our Egyptian God card,' says Yugi, 'I believe in you, Yami. Draw Slyther next turn.'_

"But we will see in a moment," says Yami, "It is your move, High Priest."

Priest Seth draws his card. "Not long now… I will now activate my Polymerization card to fuse my three Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards into Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! The most powerful dragon you've faced and lost to, Pharaoh!"

Yami closes his eyes as he places his hand on his deck. '_Are you with me, Yugi?'_

'_I'm right here, Yami. We can do this,' says Yugi smiling at his other self._

_Yami smiles at Yugi, and he pulls the smaller one into a close one-armed embrace. 'Then let's do this together, my light…'_

'_Together, my dark,' says Yugi placing his hand over Yami's on the deck._

'_Yu-Gi-Oh!' both exclaim._

I didn't mean to fall in love with you … 

Yami draws his card and holds it in front of his face. He slowly opens his eyes.

'_We did it!' exclaims Yugi, 'I knew we could!'_

"Well, Pharaoh?" Priest Seth taps his foot on the ground impatiently.

"First I will play Soul Exchange to sacrifice your three monsters… Lord of D., Hyozanryu, and the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon… for my monster, Slyther the Sky Dragon!" exclaims Yami, "And since I have four cards in my hand, Slyther's attack is 4000. Since I must skip my Battle Phase, it is your move, Seth."

Priest Seth draws a card. He smirks again. "I play Monster Reborn to revive my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon which I'll place in defense mode."

Yami draws a card and smiles at the second piece of Exodia. "Now… Slyther, destroy the Blue-Eyes Ultimate! Now every time a monster appears on your side of the field, Slyther will automatically attack, and I will have to draw three cards."

Priest Seth draws a card. He smirks. "I'll play Revival Jam!"

"No!" exclaims Yami growling slightly as Slyther attacks the Revival Jam.

"You don't look happy, Pharaoh!" exclaims Priest Seth laughing.

'_Yami!' exclaims Yugi, 'We can summon Exodia faster this way!'_

'_It might be too risky,' thinks Yami._

"Actually, I suppose I should thank you for helping me." Yami draws three cards and looks to see that he does in fact have a third piece of Exodia. "I will now discard three cards."

Revival Jam reappears on Priest Seth's side of the field, and Priest Seth smirks as Slyther attacks it again.

Yami draws three more cards and discards them all. "So… tell me… how did you get a Revival Jam so quickly after finding out about Slyther's weakness?"

"I had a Revival Jam for a long time. I just never used it. I brought it out, dusted it off, and placed it in my deck," says Priest Seth, "I have surprised you it seems."

Yami draws three more cards after Slyther destroys Revival Jam again. He discards two cards from his hand and two of the cards he just drew.

'_I don't know if this will work, Yugi,' says Yami, 'We need to stop Slyther from attacking and end Seth's turn. Otherwise, gathering Exodia is useless.'_

_When will this night be over?_

'_Yami… how do we do this? Do you think that the power of the Millennium Puzzle could do something?' asks Yugi._

_Yami's eyes widen. He pulls Yugi to him and gives him a chaste kiss on the lips. 'Yugi, you are brilliant!'_

_Yugi blushes a deep red from receiving his first kiss._

"No witty words, Pharaoh? No grand schemes?" asks Priest Seth.

"I have a plan! Slyther! Stop your attack! Return to your card!" exclaims Yami before the Revival Jam completely formed again.

The Eye on the Millennium Puzzle flares a bright light that illuminates the entire room, and Slyther responds by evaporating and the card floats back up into Yami's hand.

"You have unlocked one of the powers of your Millennium Puzzle, I see," says Priest Seth, "Now… my turn is over. It's your move. Can you defeat me before you run out of cards?"

"I will," says Yami drawing a card. "I will use Monster Reborn to summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my graveyard."

"All right, Yugi!" exclaims Joey from the sidelines, "That's the way to show that creep! Give him all you got!"

Nefertiri glares at Joey. She pushes herself to her feet. "Seth! Seth! Use the Millennium Scale! Summon forth Ammit!"

"An excellent idea, Nefertiri," says Priest Seth reaching down to grasp the Millennium Scale. He pulls the Scale up and raises it high into the air. "I summon Ammit! Trial of Judgment!"

"Yugi!" exclaims Téa with wide eyes as a huge, ugly monster appears.

"No!" screams a voice from out of nowhere, a voice that sounds rather familiar.

"That sounded like Bakura!" exclaims Tristan.

"But Bakura's unconscious! Isn't he?" Duke looks around in case Ryou somehow did revive and come back in.

A glowing light surrounds Yami, and Ammit, as well as Revival Jam, disappear under its light.

"What just happened?" asks Mokuba.

'_Yami! Yami! That Bakura look-alike is here!' exclaims Yugi running around inside their mind._

'_Yugi!' Yami's eyes widen as the smaller boy latches himself around his waist. He looks at the boy with the evil brown eyes and he glares at him. 'What have you done to Yugi?'_

'_Nothing,' snaps Bakura, 'yet!'_

'_You will not touch him!' exclaims Yami angrily._

_Bakura chuckles. 'I just saved your stupid hikari's life! I was the one who activated the defense field that sent Ammit and Revival Jam to the Shadow Realm!'_

_Yugi looks back at Bakura while keeping his arms wrapped around Yami's waist. He takes a deep breath and releases Yami. 'Is that true? Yami, is what he said true?'_

_Yami exhales a breath he didn't realize he was holding. 'I did nothing, Yugi. I think his words might be the truth. But why did you help us?'_

'_I want my body back!' exclaims Bakura, 'And if you die, I might not be able to achieve that!'_

'_Let's not argue. Just tell us how you got here,' says Yugi._

'_I… don't think I will,' says Bakura, 'Go back to your duel. You can talk to me later!'_

'_He's right, Yugi. First things first. Let's win this duel,' says Yami patting Yugi on his shoulder._

"Yugi, are you okay, bro?" asks Joey.

"Fine!" exclaims Yami.

"It is my turn," says Priest Seth returning the Scale to his hip where the strap reattaches itself. He draws a card. "I will play one monster in defense mode."

Yami draws a card. "I will discard two cards from my hand and command my Red-Eyes to attack!"

"You've just destroyed my Magician of Faith, allowing me to select a magic card from my Graveyard to return to my hand," says Priest Seth drawing a card from his deck and then retrieving the card from his Graveyard, "So I will bring back Monster Reborn to return my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to the field. I will also summon Crimson Sentry to the field. Blue-Eyes, destroy the Red-Eyes!"

"No!" screams Joey standing up with fire in his eyes as the three-headed blue-eyed dragon destroys the red-eyed dragon.

And baby there's a name for what you put me through… 

"You jerk, Seth!" yells Joey.

Priest Seth glares at Joey. "Shut up, slave!"

"Watch who you're calling a slave!" exclaims Joey.

"Now, Crimson Sentry, attack the Pharaoh's life points!" exclaims Priest Seth, "Next turn, it's all over."

'_I'm afraid he's right, Yugi. If we don't draw the last piece of Exodia, he will destroy us,' says Yami._

'_We can do it,' says Yugi hugging Yami. He smiles. 'We can do it.'_

'_You're right. We just need to believe in each other… in our friends… in our deck… and in the Heart of the Cards. We will win.' Yami smiles._

_Yugi nods. 'Let's do it, my Yami!'_

'_Yes… my Yugi, my hikari,' whispers Yami. 'Let's do it!'_

'_Time to save the world from an evil Priest!'_

Yami takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He draws a card and places it in his hand without opening his eyes to look at it. He exhales as he opens his eyes and looks at the five cards in his hand. He starts to assemble the five cards on top of his duel disk. "It ends now, Seth."

Priest Seth's eyes widen as a pentagram appears in the air.

"I summon Exodia the Forbidden One!" exclaims Yami.

"No!" screams Priest Seth, "I never even got to test my Egyptian God cards!"

"This duel is over, Seth! You've lost!" exclaims Yami.

Nefertiri runs up to the duel platform and throws her arms around Priest Seth's neck. "He cannot lose!"

"Rage Inferno! Exodia Flame!" exclaims Yami.

Nefertiri and Priest Seth both scream as the blast destroys the monsters on the field and reaches them. They fall to the floor in each other's arms.

'_We did it, Yami! We did it! We won!' exclaims Yugi hugging Yami happily, 'Now we can focus on saving our friends!'_

"All right, Yugi!" exclaims Téa smiling and jumping happily.

"Way to go, Yug!" exclaims Joey.

"All right!" exclaims Tristan.

"Nice job, Yugi!" exclaims Duke.

"Big brother!" exclaims Mokuba, "Marie!" He runs onto the duel platform and kneels beside the unconscious lovers.

Yami and Téa both look towards Mokuba and the two people beside him.

"Camaro?" asks Téa starting to get worried about her friend.

"Marie?" asks Yami rushing over to the other side of the duel platform and kneeling beside them.

Mariko opens her eyes. "What… happened?"

"Marie?" asks Mokuba.

Mariko shakes her head then quickly stops all movement. "No, little brother. It's Mariko. Marie is still trapped within the prison that Nefertiri created."

"What about Nefertiri?" asks Yami, "She had regained control over that body and come here to help Priest Seth."

"I don't know where she is… She is no longer in this body. Her soul room has vanished. It's gone," says Mariko. She slowly pushes herself into a sitting position.

"So… what happened to Seto?" asks Mokuba running his hand through his older brother's soft brown hair.

Seto groans, and his eyes flutter open. "Where am I?"

"Seto?" asks Mokuba.

"Is something wrong, Mokie?" asks Seto carefully sitting up. He presses his hand to his forehead trying to force out the pounding headache within.

"Kaiba. I must ask you something," says Yami, "What happened to Seth?"

Seto shrugs his shoulders slightly. "You tell me."

Yami sighs. "I think he and Nefertiri may both be truly gone then."

"And if they aren't?" asks Mokuba as Yami helps Mariko to her feet.

"Then we'll deal with them again and defeat them again," says Yami.

"By the way, I thought you lost Exodia," says Mokuba standing.

"Exodia?" asks Seto as Yami holds out his hand to help him up. He takes the hand cautiously.

"Marie gave me… lent me Exodia. Didn't you know she had it, Kaiba?" replies Yami.

"No… I never knew she had Exodia," says Seto, "She has a lot of cards that I don't know about. Her deck and the other cards she possesses are the one secret that she keeps from me. She figures she can't tell me about every card when she might decide to later give them to me as a gift or a prize."

"I think you two both need to rest now," says Mokuba, "You had a pretty rough fight, and that fall must have hurt!"

Seto nods bluntly. "So… who won?"

"Yugi is the winner of the tournament," says Mokuba slowly, "He defeated you just now."

"And did he get the card?"

"Oh, no… Obelisk, right?" asks Mokuba pulling his brother's deck out of the duel disk. He shuffles through the cards.

"That's the one," says Seto quietly.

Mokuba holds out the card towards Yami.

Yami takes the card. "Thank you. Now, Seto, Mariko, you should both go back to the blimp and rest."

"Come on, Seto," says Mariko quietly.

Mokuba grabs Mariko and Seto's hands and pulls them away to go to Marie's room on the blimp since Serenity and Mai are still in Seto's room.

Yami closes his eyes, and he opens them again as Yugi.

"Hey, come on now, Yug, let's go get some chow!" exclaims Joey.

"I'm not hungry, and I have a lot to think about now," says Yugi, "Plus, that duel really took a lot out of me! I'm going to take a nap!"

"Okay, Yugi," says Joey.

"What do we do about him?" asks Duke pointing to Marik's still unconscious body.

"We'd better take him to the blimp," says Yugi with a sigh.

"Hey, Tristan and I will take care of it," says Joey, "You go and get some rest, Yugi."

Yugi smiles. "Thanks!"

Tristan mumbles about being volunteered while he helps Joey pick Marik up.

Yugi hurries out to go to his room on the blimp.

Téa and Duke follow behind Tristan and Joey as they drag Marik out of the building and to the blimp where they deposit him with Seto's medical team and head off to get some food.

"Yami?" asks Yugi sitting down on the edge of his bed.

With a small flash of light from the Millennium Puzzle, Yami, intangible and slightly transparent as he may be, appears beside Yugi and sits down on the edge of the bed. "What is troubling you, Yugi?"

"A lot of things actually," says Yugi blushing slightly.

Yami sets his hand on top of Yugi's. "Tell me."

"I'm… worried about Marie!" exclaims Yugi clamping his eyes shut, "And Kaiba. And Seth! And Nefertiri! I don't understand any of what happened out there today!"

"I don't pretend to understand any of it myself," says Yami, "Somehow, Nefertiri regained control. Then her love for Seth in combination with the two Millennium Items brought out the evil Priest from Seto. I believe that Exodia sent them both to the Shadow Realm. I didn't intend it, but I believe that happened."

"Oh… well… that was what was bothering me," says Yugi.

"You should rest, Yugi," says Yami, "I'm sure you are tired. That duel took a lot out of both of us. I will return to the puzzle to rest."

"Wait, Yami!"

_I hear the voices call  
Following footsteps down the hall  
Trying to save what's left of my heart and soul…_

"Why did you kiss me?" asks Yugi. He blushes a deep crimson.

Yami's cheeks redden. "I told you… it was because you are brilliant."

"Yes, but you could have hugged me or given me a high-five," says Yugi, "Why did your form of affection turn out to be a kiss?"

"I… I…"

"It was my first kiss," says Yugi, "Thank you." He crawls up to lie down on the bed. He yawns.

Yami smiles. "You're welcome, Yugi."

"I like Téa, but I also like you, Yami… a lot. I like you a lot," says Yugi yawning again, "Maybe we could try that again." He closes his eyes.

"Try what again, my little Yugi?" asks Yami. His only response is the rhythmic breathing coming from the smaller boy. He sighs and lies down beside Yugi. He gently caresses Yugi's cheek, even though he's sure that the other can't feel it. He doesn't have his own body after all. How could Yugi feel him?

_It isn't love, it's robbery  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me…_

Yami tries to pull the blanket over Yugi, but not having a body, he finds it rather difficult. He pulls himself into Yugi and takes over control. He pulls the blanket up over himself and tucks himself in. Then he gets into a comfortable position and pulls himself back out of the shared body to lie in front of Yugi again. He smiles at the sleeping beauty before closing his eyes and resting as well.

Moments later, Yugi shifts restlessly and opens his eyes groggily. He pushes the blanket a little away so that it still covers him but not nearly as tightly as Yami had it placed over him. He looks at Yami sleeping in front of him. He swallows hard before slowly moving closer and trying to kiss the intangible lips. He blushes and pulls away when he feels nothing where the other's lips should have been. He settles himself down as close as he can be to the spirit beside him, and he closes his eyes mumbling quietly to himself about not being able to touch the one he cares about.

_The ghost of you and me  
When will it set me free?_


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song Guardian of the Cards belongs to Tempest and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

WARNING: This story contains sensitive cultural practices and references that might offend some readers. The views and opinions of the cultures which condone these practices are not shared by this author, but they are included in this story for awareness purposes only.

Time to Duel, Mariko!

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Seventeen

Insanity

Evil laughter breaks through the still of the night and wakes everyone in the blimp who was simply sleeping that night. Unfortunately it did nothing to revive those whose minds had been sentenced to the Shadow Realm.

Seto runs down the hallway with Mariko, carrying Mokuba piggyback, close behind.

Several doors open and others run out of them to follow Seto through the well-light halls.

"Who is laughing like that?" asks Serenity shivering as she grabs Joey's hand and lets him pull her along.

"It sounds like…"

"It's coming from the room where the medical crew put Marik!" exclaims Seto.

"Marik!" exclaims Duke, "I thought he was in a coma like Mai and Bakura!"

"Either he is and he's laughing his head off, or he's waken up!" exclaims Mokuba wrapping his arms around Mariko's neck tighter to keep himself on her back.

"There's his room!" exclaims Seto slamming into the door before he even realizes that it's locked tight. He growls when the door doesn't open. "Damn!"

Everyone stops behind Seto, and Mariko lowers Mokuba to the floor.

"Let me through. I can unlock the door," says Mokuba.

_You can do anything  
If you believe it's true…_

"No time," says Seto holding out his hand towards the door as a third eye appears on his forehead glowing as if angry at the solid object in front of him. The Millennium Rod appears in his hand and a bolt of what appears to be blue lightning flies from the tip of the Rod to melt the door.

Mariko blinks repeatedly.

Yugi looks at Mariko. "Did you know the rod could do that?"

Mariko simply shakes her head as Seto enters the room.

The entire gang bursts through the door, pushing each other in their rush to see what's going on within.

Marik sits on his bed laughing madly. His shoulders slump when Seto approaches him wielding the Millennium Rod, but he doesn't stop laughing until Yugi steps up beside Seto. He drops down onto his stomach on his bed. "Pharaoh Yami… you have returned at long last… I have been waiting for you in the darkness for so long… all alone… I was all alone."

Yami suddenly switches places with Yugi so that he might question this boy instead. "Who are you?"

"Marik… I am Marik, the Guardian of your Tomb… I never once thought that I would ever see you alive," says Marik laughing, "I've been waiting for your servants to bring your body to the tomb for so long… so long… I never thought that when I finally saw you, you would still be in living flesh!"

Ishizu walks through the destroyed doorway and steps closer to the bed watching the body of her little brother laughing so insanely. "Marik? Brother?"

Marik turns his lavender eyes towards the Egyptian woman. He looks at her curiously. "Isis!"

Ishizu's eyes widen. "I am Ishizu!"

"No! You are Isis!" exclaims Marik falling off his bed onto the floor and crawling over to Ishizu. He grabs her and pulls her down to the floor. "Bow to your Pharaoh, Isis!"

"Marik… who am I?" asks Mariko looking over the boy, "Who are all of us?"

"You I do not know. He is the High Priest Seth. All others are not important," says Marik bursting into his laughter again. He rips a spike earring from his left ear and stabs it into his right wrist. He smiles up at Ishizu as he holds his arm up towards her. "Blood! Blood! Blood! Blood! Blood! Blood!"

"He's… he's insane!" exclaims Ishizu covering her eyes with her hands, "This is not my brother!"

"Blood… Priest… blood," says Marik laughing as he moves towards Seto, the thick red liquid starting to drip onto the carpet.

"Ma-Ri-Ko!" exclaims Mariko holding up her right hand towards the ceiling, and the Millennium Scale obeys her summons and appears within her grasp. "Hold your place, Marik!"

Marik touches Seto's pants leg.

The Millennium Rod flashes a bright light that blinds everyone, but the light slowly fades to reveal Marik and Seto fighting each other over the Rod.

Seto shoves Marik away. "Stay down there like the mutt you are!"

Joey growls until he realizes the comment wasn't aimed at him this time.

_See what this friendship brings  
It can only get stronger when you work it through…_

Marik laughs evilly. "Blood! Blood! Blood!"

"You are disgusting!" exclaims Serenity hiding her face in Joey's chest, "This is not what I wanted to see!"

"No!" exclaims Marik, "I like blood! I want to see more blood!"

Ishizu grabs Marik and holds him tightly. She looks at Mariko. "Mariko, why have you not returned to your true form as Marie? Are you quite certain you cannot free her from whatever imprisonment she is in? Have you tried the spell I taught her?"

Mariko's violet eyes widen. She closes her eyes. "Do you think it could work, Ishizu? Could that spell actually help me to free her from a shadow prison?"

"I do not see why you could not be able to free her. I don't understand why she is not free already," says Ishizu, "I know what Marie… and hence you are capable of, Mariko, and even if you have no faith in your abilities as a healer, I do. More of Nefertiri was reincarnated into Marie than just part of her soul. Marie has the gift."

"What gift is that, Ishizu?" asks Téa looking at her friend with resounding concern shining in her eyes.

"Marie received the gift of the healing light. She is a formidable healer even though she has never undergone the extensive training," says Ishizu. She sighs as she holds her brother close to her.

"I like blood. I like… destruction… Isis, can I destroy something now?" asks Marik looking up into Ishizu's dark eyes.

Ishizu shakes her head. "No."

"Ahm kum Ra. Ahm kum Dei. Ahm kum… Osiris… Ahm kum… Isis… Ahm kum… Mariko… Ahm kum… Marie," chants Mariko before collapsing to the floor.

The eye on the Millennium Scale flares brightly as the third eye appears for the briefest moment upon the girl's forehead.

_Magic and Mystery…_

Marie sits up. "I don't want to know what happened in my absence, not until the morning… I feel like I've been awake for five thousand years. I'm so tired!"

"I like blood. I like blood. Show me some blood in the morning!" sings Marik to the tune of Frere Jacques.

Marie slaps Marik with her left hand. "Stop the insane act. You may be crazy, but you aren't that crazy!"

Marik laughs and pulls away from Ishizu even as he backs away from Marie. "What makes you think that?"

Marie simply smiles.

Yami looks at Marie. "The real battle has yet to begin, hasn't it?"

"You have the Millennium Necklace. You tell me," says Marie.

Yami pulls the Millennium Necklace from his jacket pocket and fastens it around his neck. He closes his eyes. He sighs as he opens his eyes again. "There is still much more to come. This is only the beginning of the war. Even if we could contain Seth's power, we could not defeat him now. He is a powerful foe."

"So what do we do?" asks Téa anxiously.

"You, Pharaoh, must prepare for the battle ahead. You must be ready," says Ishizu, "It is your destiny."

_Out of all the people in the world  
You're the chosen one of every boy and girl  
Now your friends are here  
Your mission's clear  
You're the guardian of the cards…_

"What about Mai?" asks Joey.

"Yeah, and Bakura," says Tristan.

Yami sighs.

"Nefertiri was a healer," says Marie, "If I could remember her training without bringing her back… If I could find my healing light, then I might be able to bring them back."

"How do you do that, Camaro?" asks Serenity hazarding a glance towards Marie.

"I need to give up the person that's closest to me," says Marie.

Seto glares at Marie with concern. "What?"

Marie kneels in front of Yami and holds out the Millennium Scale. "I offer the Millennium Scale to you, my Pharaoh, and I grant you the service of my ally and friend, Mariko."

"The person closest to you, Mariko, because he is a part of you," says Duke explaining what everyone else just realized.

"Marie… is this what you want?" asks Yami.

"Of course… Mariko is insane and has been tormenting Marie all this time!" exclaims Mokuba.

"Now that Mariko and I are getting along, I don't wish to separate myself from him. He has become my friend," says Marie, "but it is something I must do. I must kill the one I am closest to. Nefertiri killed her sister, and I must kill my yami… although he will remain as he has been these past five thousand years, sealed in the Scale." She closes her eyes and shoves the Millennium Scale into Yami's hands as the Scale begins to glow.

The force of the light from the Millennium Scale sends Marie flying back into the wall with it still in her hands.

"Marie!" exclaims Seto rushing to her side and pulling her into his arms.

"Ow!" exclaims Marie rubbing the back of her head. The hieroglyphics on her arms and legs glow a soft golden light that seeps up to her hand as she rubs the bump from her wound.

"She has awakened her healing light," says Ishizu, "Without having to sacrifice a life because she was not willing to kill the person who was actually closest to her."

_You uncover the mystic secrets  
Where the power within is a will to succeed…_

"I couldn't kill either of my brothers or my sister, and I certainly wouldn't kill my fiancé! So I had no choice but to try to sacrifice the one person who couldn't die!" exclaims Marie standing up and forcing Seto to stand with her. She faints into Seto's arms.

"Now she must rest," says Seto, "We will see about reviving everyone tomorrow." He lifts Marie into his arms and cradles her gently against his chest. He glares at Yami. "Yugi…"

Yugi switches back with Yami so that he is now in control of their shared body. "Yes, Kaiba?"

"I don't know exactly what is going on here, but if anything happens to me… you must promise to protect Marie," says Seto.

"I promise!" Yugi nods. "Just so long as you promise to protect her if anything happens to me, Kaiba!"

"I promise, and my name is Seto." Seto walks past everyone carrying Marie.

"And my name is Seto," says Tristan in a mock-serious tone.

Yugi smiles. "He finally wants to be friends!"

"Well, I'm beat! Let's get some sleep!" exclaims Joey.

Slowly, everyone returns to their room and heads to bed once again.

Seto places Marie on the bed in her room and lies down beside her. "I love you, Marie."

"I love you, Seto," says Marie waking up.

"Oh, you're awake now," says Seto smiling.

Marie nods. She rubs her head.

"Does it still hurt? Where you hit your head?" asks Seto.

"No… it's healed," says Marie relaxing on the bed. She sighs. "I need to practice with my healing abilities… if I'm supposed to be trying to use them on a whole bunch of other people tomorrow."

"Well… Marik did hurt himself," says Seto coldly.

Marie chuckles. "I wasn't thinking about him."

Seto merely raises an eyebrow. He watches Marie's hands as they trail down her chest, across her stomach, and down to her groin. He licks his lips as he sees her massaging herself. "Ma… rie… Marie, what are you… what are you doing?"

"Healing myself," whispers Marie closing her eyes and continuing to touch herself.

"Oh…"

"Don't tell me you forgot about what they did to me… the Egyptians… your doctors…" Marie moans.

Seto swallows hard. He feels his pants getting tighter as he watches Marie.

Marie pulls her hands away and sits up to stare into Seto's bright blue eyes. "Seto!"

"Marie!" Seto pulls Marie into his arms and the most passionate kiss they've shared to date.

"I'm ready, Seto! I need you now!" exclaims Marie pulling away from Seto breathlessly, "I want you! I love you! Please!" She moves her hand down to his crotch and starts to rub his clothed erection.

"Are you sure you're ready, Marie?" asks Seto into her ear.

"Yes," says Marie, "I can feel my body is healed, and I've wanted this for so long. My desire to be with you has only grown since you asked me to be your wife, but I couldn't give myself to you then because I knew you wouldn't want to cut me open with a dagger like any man from my society would. Now, I am capable of giving you my most prized possession, and I only want you to have it!"

"Then how could I ever refuse you?" asks Seto.

Marie climbs off the bed and pulls her cream-colored tank top over her head. She shakes her head when Seto reaches for his tank top.

Seto arches an eyebrow at her. "You don't want me to undress?"

"No… I'll get to your clothes when I'm ready," says Marie smirking just like Seto. She pushes him down onto the bed.

Seto leans back and relaxes. He smiles as Marie starts to shake her hips to silent music.

_You can go anywhere  
Imagination will take you through…_

Marie starts to slide her hands across her body suggestively as she moves.

Seto blushes as Marie reaches behind her back with one hand to unclasp her bra while her other hand raises the bottom of her skirt to show him some of her thighs.

Marie turns so that her back faces Seto as she pulls the bra the rest of the way off. Her hips sway erotically drawing Seto's attention to her firm butt.

"You are so hot, Marie," says Seto moaning out her name.

Marie spins around with a thrust of her hip as she flings her bra away. She continues to dance and moves her hands across the newly exposed skin. She slowly slides her skirt down her long legs to the floor, and in one swift motion, she pulls away the bandages that the doctors had placed on her. She walks towards the bed now completely naked, and she smiles at Seto. "Tell me…"

"You are beautiful, Marie," says Seto staring at her body, "I like what I see."

Marie's entire body turns pink.

"My turn," says Seto sitting up, "but don't expect me to dance nearly as well as you did just now."

"No… just relax, and let me undress you," says Marie, "I want to do this. Let me control you, just for a few moments at least."

Seto smiles. "Dominatrix!"

"Only if you want me to be!" exclaims Marie smirking evilly.

"I want you near," whispers Seto.

"Soon, my love," says Marie slowly pushing his white sleeveless jacket down his arms. She lifts his black tank top up over his head being sure to touch his chest in provocative ways. She quickly captures his lips with her own as her hands move across his chest. She finds his nipples with her hands and her fingers caress them.

"Oh… Marie!" moans Seto closing his eyes and reveling in her touch.

"I haven't even started yet," whispers Marie moving down to take his nipple in her mouth as her hands start to unbutton his pants. She lowers the zipper.

"Good… so good…"

Marie nibbles on the hardened nub before kissing her way down across Seto's stomach. She pulls away long enough to remove his black boots. Then she quickly slides his black jeans down his strong legs and takes in the sight of his navy blue silk boxers. She trails her fingers up his inner thighs as she moves to straddle him. "Do you know how beautiful you are, Seto?"

"I'm not nearly as beautiful as you are!" Seto pulls the card-shaped locket from his neck and tosses it onto the nightstand. He wraps his arms around Marie.

Marie blushes. "Are you ready now?"

"Yes! I want you now!" exclaims Seto rolling them over on the bed so that he's on top of Marie. He lifts himself off her and helps her get comfortable with her head on the pillow. He pulls his boxers off and tosses them away before he lies down on her again. He brings his lips to her own as his hands slide up and down her sides in teasing, tickling movements.

Marie grips Seto's shoulders as he moves one hand down to her inner thigh and starts to stroke her.

"Oh, yes," says Marie moaning.

Seto takes advantage of Marie's open mouth and slips his tongue inside as he kisses her. His hands continue to caress her.

Marie bucks her hips up into Seto's.

Seto smirks. "All right… all right…"

"Take me… now!"

Seto slides one finger into Marie.

Marie's eyes widen. "That…"

"Shh… it's okay," whispers Seto waiting for her to adjust to having his finger inside her before he starts to move it around.

"Do you want this? Are you ready for this?" whispers Marie into Seto's ear. Her breath tickles him before she moves to start kissing his neck.

"I want you… I've wanted you since we first met… You danced… so… sexy that night," whispers Seto in between kisses. He moves down to kiss her neck as he slides a second finger in with the first.

Marie hisses.

"It's okay, Marie. Tell me when to stop," whispers Seto sucking lightly on her neck trying to leave a mark that will identify her as his property… his mate.

"Go on! Don't stop! I'll… adjust," says Marie pressing her head back into the pillow as she arches her back onto Seto's hand.

Seto smirks as he scissors his fingers inside her to stretch her in preparation for him. His fingertips brush against something that makes Marie gasp and her eyes widen.

_In the blink of an eye  
You could fly to the moon…_

"Seto!" exclaims Marie, "God, Seto!"

Seto chuckles. "I'm not a god. I'm your fiancé!"

"Close enough! You're… a… god… to… me… Seto!" pants Marie.

Seto lowers his attention to Marie's chest and pulls her nipple into his mouth as he slides a third finger into her lower body.

Marie's moan fills the air, a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"My Venus," says Seto placing a kiss on Marie's lips as he pulls his hand away from her body. He grabs his erection with his hand, trying to coat it as well as he can with the minimal amount of fluids her body has already produced for him.

"Come in me, Seto."

"Marie…" Seto starts to slide into her, going painstakingly slow in his attempt not to hurt her. He's unsure of his actions, wanting only to bring her pleasure but watching as some pain graces her feminine features. "Speak, my love, Marie."

"So big… so good… fill me… please," says Marie.

Seto pushes the rest of the way into Marie and stops moving. He continues to caress her side with one hand and lets his other slip up to gently massage the mound of her left breast. He smiles as he waits for a signal from the young woman beneath him.

_Yes, this is your destiny.  
This is what you were born to do…_

"I love you, Marie… I always have…" Seto starts to rock slowly. "I always will…"

"I know, Seto… I know you better than anyone… except Mokie… I've always loved you too… since the first time I ever saw you… and I always will," says Marie pulling Seto close and kissing him.

Seto's eyes, which to anyone else appear like ice, gaze at Marie with a tinge of lust but far more than his share of love for the violet-eyed woman.

Marie smiles. She stares into Seto's eyes. She arches her back to force Seto further into her.

Marie shivers slightly as she sleeps in Seto's arms.

Seto's awakened by his lover's shaking, and he pulls the blanket further around them. He snuggles up to her and buries his face in her neck. He silently curses being such a light sleeper that a simple movement can awaken him, but he's grateful as well for the glimpse of the sleeping angel looking so peaceful and content that he just received. Before he returns to sleep, he mumbles something about wondering what she's dreaming.

'_Marie,' says Mariko quietly, 'Were you really trying to get rid of me? Kill me by giving the Millennium Scale to Yugi?'_

'_Of course not, you silly!' thinks Marie._

'_Marie… you know that there was a prophecy which said that all yamis must love their hikaris…'_

'_So that's why you love me. Not because I remind you of Nefertiri, but because you have no other choice… Wait! Does this mean that Pharaoh Yami is in love with Yugi?' asks Marie with wide eyes._

'_I don't know,' says Mariko, 'but I suspect that Yami does hold strong feelings for your brother, Yugi.'_

'_And I don't know anything about Yugi's feelings, so I don't know if he might return Yami's feelings or even if he might return the feelings of my friend,' thinks Marie, 'Téa… she is in love with Yugi… possibly Yami as well.' She sighs. 'Mariko… I want us all to be happy. Is that so wrong?'_

'_No. You are never wrong.'_

'_Oh, I'm wrong… occasionally.'_

'_I've never seen it…'_

'_Mariko! I have every respect for Yami. He is my Pharaoh! All my life… ever since I met Ishizu and she became like a mother and a big sister to me… I have been trained to respect Yami as the Pharaoh! I want him to be happy, and if he truly does love my brother… I still can't believe I have a brother… then I want Yami to be happy with Yugi! I have known Téa a long time though… we were separated because of where we lived, and I was only sent to a dance camp in Japan so I would be far from Egypt where my grandparents were with Yugi, but we are still close. We still share the same passion. We still have one thing in common and she is still my best friend! I want her to be happy with Yugi too! I can't get both wishes! I realize that!' Marie screams within her mind, 'But who do I vote for? My friend who I love dearly or my Pharaoh who I love just as deeply?'_

'_There is no right or wrong answer, Marie,' says Mariko, 'It might be possible to just vote for both of them and then comfort whomever Yugi does not choose. Or you could try to talk Yugi into choosing them both and having a threesome! Yami could go at Yugi from behind while Yugi was on top of Anzu going at her.'_

'_Mariko! You are sick!' screams Marie, 'Hold it… Who's Anzu?'_

'_Anzu? Never heard of her before…' Mariko blushes as he turns away from Marie to try to hide his embarrassment over saying the wrong name._

'_You just said Yugi would be on top of Anzu! Who is Anzu?'_

'_You don't want to know!'_

'_If you know something I don't know, you'd better as hell tell me!'_

'_Anzu was Nefertiri's sister! Nefertiri killed her to take her place! Anzu was supposed to be Yami's bride! She was supposed to be sent to the Pharaoh to be his bride and healer! She also had the healing light that Nefertiri did!' shouts Mariko spinning towards Marie again, 'And Anzu looked just like your friend, Téa!'_

'_Osiris!' exclaims Marie falling to her knees in shock._

'_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you,' says Mariko softly._

'_Mariko… I don't look like you… and I don't look like Nefertiri… why don't I? Why am I slightly different than both of you?' asks Marie quietly, 'Besides height and eye color, Yami and Yugi are identical. Seto is the same as Seth, only Seth is more rugged while Seto is more refined. And you said that Téa looks just like Anzu. Tell me… why was my body reincarnated different? Is there anyone else in our group who was in the past?'_

'_I don't know why your body is different. Perhaps because you were destined to be closer to Yugi this way in the way you should have been in Egypt. In the way that will allow you to still love the person you choose,' says Mariko kneeling beside Marie and pulling her into his arms. 'Perhaps it is as simple as you were supposed to be one with me but were actually the reincarnation of Nefertiri. And I don't mean one with me like two lovers become one, but like we have become a team. You possessing the Scale was your destiny, and it was your destiny to be a healer like Nefertiri. You couldn't match her or I because you are a combination of both of us.'_

'_Thank you…'_

'_Now… I see your brother, Yugi… go talk to him. Tell him that Téa loves him. He deserves to hear it soon before he makes an ill decision from misinformation.'_

_Marie sighs and stands, pulling out of Mariko's arms as she does. She looks around and spots Yugi… or is it Yami?_

_Bring back the harmony  
To make a better world for me and you…_

"Yugi? I shouldn't be the one to tell you this, but… Téa is in love with you," says Marie quickly as she reaches Yugi.

"I know she does, Marie…"

"She told you?"

"Well… no. But I've known for a long time," says Yugi, "Little things you know. It's just that I don't know how I really feel for her."

"Maybe I can help you sort out your feelings then," says Marie blushing, "I am rather experienced in love."

Yugi smiles. "I'd like that."

"So…"

"I don't know how I feel about Téa, but… I'm in love with Yami," says Yugi with a sigh. "I just… I can't be with Yami because he's a five thousand year old spirit! I want to be with Yami! Just once if only once!"

Marie pulls Yugi into her arms. "Oh, Yugi! I'll think of some way! I promise!"

Yugi starts crying against Marie's shoulder. "Do you think Téa could give me my first kiss?"

"I think she would be glad to," whispers Marie rubbing Yugi's back to comfort him as he cries.

"I want to fuck Yami!"

Marie blinks repeatedly. She can't believe what she just heard come out of the innocent mouth of her little brother. 'I don't believe it,' she thinks, 'not only was he cussing, but he was also talking about sex! I thought he was an innocent! That's what all his friends seem to think! Maybe he's not so innocent and more like a normal teenager than they think he is. Good for you, Yugi!'

"I want to fuck Yami so badly! It hurts!" exclaims Yugi pushing Marie down onto her back and ripping the rubber band from her hair so it sticks up just like Yugi's. He thrusts his hips hard into Marie's so she can feel his erection. He presses his lips to hers forcefully. "Yami!"

"Yugi! I'm not Yami! I'm Marie!" exclaims Marie.

Marie jerks awake from her dream and sits up panting heavily.

"Marie!" exclaims Seto waking up and quickly pulling her down into his arms again.

"It was a dream! It was all a dream!" exclaims Marie still breathing heavily.

"What happened?" asks Seto.

"I was talking to Yugi… He said he loved Yami, and he tried to rape me thinking I was Yami!" exclaims Marie finally managing to take a long calming breath. "It was just a dream. It wasn't real. It just scared me… I'm sorry for waking you, Seto."

"I want to be awake when you are," says Seto rubbing Marie's arms to help calm her down, "Do you think you'll be able to go back to sleep now?"

Marie shakes her head. "No… I'm going to take a bath…"

"Can I…?"

"Join me, please?" interrupts Marie.

"Mind reader!" exclaims Seto climbing out of bed and pulling Marie with him. He leads her into the bathroom with a smile on his face.

_Everyday is a new adventure…_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song I Don't Need Promises belongs to Ma'aya Sakamoto and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

WARNING: This story contains sensitive cultural practices and references that might offend some readers. The views and opinions of the cultures which condone these practices are not shared by this author, but they are included in this story for awareness purposes only.

Time to Duel, Mariko!

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Eighteen

Resuscitate

Everyone gathers in a large room on the blimp where the beds of all the unconscious people have been brought so that Marie could try to use her newfound healing abilities to help them.

_It's all been so that we  
Can shine,  
I just know it…_

"I think you should try to do this in order of who got zapped first," says Mokuba looking at the beds that contain Ryou, Odion, and Mai.

Marik sits on the floor beside Odion's bed poking the sleeping man's hand with his sharp earring. "Blood, blood, blood!"

"Okay… I'll try to bring back the real Marik last," says Marie with a confident nod of her head, "So… I guess it's the white-haired kid first… Bakura, that's his name, right?"

"Yeah, that's Bakura," says Tristan.

Marie walks up to the bed where the white haired boy lies. She wears her cream-colored tank top and matching colored loin-cloth style skirt that allows her tattoos to be seen so easily, but instead of the white pumps she normally wears, she instead wears a pair of white knee-high boots with an even more prominent heel than her pumps to make her even taller, and she also wears something not from her own wardrobe, Seto's sleeveless white trench coat. "Hey, Seto… do you suppose we could get some music in here or something? You know how I hate silence."

Seto scoffs. "And you know how I love it."

"I do," says Marie glancing at Seto with a smile, "but I am working to change that!" She runs a hand over her silky-smooth hair, which amazingly enough doesn't stand up in odd spikes over her head today. She calmed it down with an excess of hair gel that glistens in the light and holds her hair down so that it gently frames her face and slides down her back.

Seto sighs and walks over to a wall. He slides a panel out and turns on the radio. It's a satellite radio so there won't be any distraction from stupid announcers or commercials, just Marie's beloved music. "Better?"

Marie nods. She turns her eyes to the bed beside her. She smiles at how innocent and angelic the boy looks. She sets her left hand on his forehead, and she closes her eyes.

"You can do this, Marie," says Téa smiling.

_I believe… I believe in you  
Even on the coldest night…_

Marie takes a deep breath. She sets her right hand on the bed and opens her eyes just long enough to see her right hand move to clasp Ryou's. Her lips start to move but no sound emerges.

'_I don't know what I'm doing, Mariko,' thinks Marie._

'_What are you doing?' asks Mariko._

'_Thanks for all your help. If I knew that I wouldn't be arguing with you,' thinks Marie sending a glare towards Mariko._

'_Well, sorry!' snaps Mariko, 'You want to find that boy's spirit?"_

'_Yes.'_

'_It's not in his body,' says Mariko plainly._

'_Damn you, Mariko! Quit telling me things I already know!' screams Marie._

'_Be quiet or Yami might hear you!'_

'_Could he really?' thinks Marie quietly._

Everyone watches Marie.

_Even if I lost tomorrow,  
And even if I lost you too,  
I want to shine  
Smiling as best as I can…_

Marie turns her eyes to Yugi and blinks at him curiously.

'_I'm sure he cannot hear what we are saying, Marie,' says Mariko, 'If he could, he would have screamed at us earlier. Now… as far as I know, Nefertiri never tried to return a soul from the Shadow Realm.'_

Marie turns towards Ryou again and closes her eyes. "Thanks a lot, Mariko. You're a big help! Really!"

"Is something wrong, Marie?" asks Yugi anxiously.

"Nothing, Yugi. I was just talking to Mariko… I hoped he could tell me how to break the Shadow Prison," says Marie, "but my yami has always been clueless. So I'll have to figure it out instead." She moves her hand from Ryou's and puts it in her pocket. She draws a card out. "I summon Dian Keto the Cure Master!"

With a flash of light, a holographic image of the magic card appears on the other side of Ryou's bed.

Serenity gasps. "How did Camaro do that, T-bird?"

Téa simply shrugs her shoulders.

"Dian Keto, I beg for your assistance. The soul of this boy is trapped in the Shadow Realm, in a prison of his own creation," says Marie, "Can you help me free him?"

Dian Keto shakes his head. He points to Marie's coat pocket.

Marie quickly pulls out her deck and spreads out the cards between her two hands for the holographic man to see.

Dian Keto points to another magic card then points to the beds.

"Yes… I see… I understand, Dian," says Marie nodding, "You think this card can help me free them all?"

Dian Keto nods.

Marie pulls the card from her deck and looks at it. "I suppose it does have strong potential, but I've never used this card before. I don't know how it works."

Dian Keto turns to look at Yugi and points at him.

"Yugi's played it? All right then… thank you for your help, Dian Keto. I will summon you if I need help again," says Marie bowing to him in thanks.

Dian Keto bows to Marie before vanishing in another flash of light.

Marie hurries over to Yugi. "Yugi, what does this card do?"

"This is Soul Release," says Yugi, "I was going to play this card in my duel against Rebecca after Duelist Kingdom."

"Rebecca Hawkins? You own the fourth Blue-Eyes White Dragon card?" asks Marie with wide eyes.

_I call out to you now with my eyes.  
I don't need promises or such things.  
I reach out to you now with my eyes,  
Even on the coldest night…_

"You know Rebecca? How do you know about the Blue-Eyes card that Grandpa has," says Yugi with shock evident in his purple eyes.

"I saved Rebecca's life at one of the excavation sites. She did something stupid and I had to save her because I was the only one small enough to reach her! She went off to Japan to get the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card that had been stolen from her Grandpa, so that she could give me the Dragon in thanks for saving her life!" exclaims Marie laughing, "But when she returned, she said that she had been unable to win the Blue-Eyes back, and since I was close to Seto, she gave me some cards that only he would ever be able to use!"

"Really?" asks Joey, "Why moneybags?"

"Because they are fusion cards and the Blue-Eyes is needed to create them!" exclaims Marie, "Blue-Eyes Black Dragon and Blue-Eyes Black Dragon Rider Nefertiri!" She sighs. "I can tell you all about it later. Right now, I need to know about this card so I can save your friends. What does it do?"

"This card allows you to select as many as five card from either Duelist's Graveyard and remove them from the duel," says Yugi, "I don't see how Dian Keto thinks that will be of use to you."

Marie's eyes widen. She kisses Yugi on the cheek quickly. "Thanks, Yugi! You're the best!"

"What did I do?" asks Yugi blushing as Marie runs back over to the bed.

_I don't need promises or such things,  
Because of the precious  
Strength that you've given me…_

"I summon Soul Release!" exclaims Marie holding the card up, "And bind its power to this room!"

With a flash of light, a beautiful woman, wispy and windy in nature, appears before them, hovering slightly above the bed where Ryou rests. Her hair and dress flow around her in an invisible wind and fade off to join the wind. Her appearance makes the possibility quite evident that she could in fact be the wind.

Marie bows to the woman. "Thank you for coming, Soul Release."

"Sa-Ra!" whispers the wind.

Marie smiles. "Thank you for coming, Sa-Ra! As you see, these people here are in need of help. They have been trapped within prisons in the Shadow Realm. Can you help me to free them, Sa-Ra?"

"I will do what I can," whispers the wind.

_The season-changing winds  
Running along the streets  
Forever…_

The woman whom Marie calls Sa-Ra nods her head. She places her right hand on Ryou's forehead as she floats down to hover a foot off the ground on his left side. She places her left hand on his left hand.

"Ahm kum Ra," whispers the wind.

"Ahm kum Ra. Ahm kum Dei," says Marie once again placing her left hand on Ryou's forehead and her right hand on his right hand.

"Ahm kum Dei," whispers the wind, "Ahm kum… Osiris…"

Sa-Ra begins to glow a soft lavender light.

"Ahm kum… Osiris… Ahm kum… Isis," says Marie as the tattoos along her arms and legs begin to glow a soft golden light.

"Ahm kum… Isis," whispers the wind, "Ahm kum… Sa-Ra."

"Ahm kum… Marie… Ahm kum… Bakura," chants Marie.

"Ahm kum… Bakura," whispers the wind.

"Efday… Ahm… Shokrun," says Marie as her golden light brightens and starts to turn violet around the outer edges.

"Efday… Ahm… Shokrun," whispers the wind.

Everyone watches and waits as the wind, the Duel Monster's magic card, and Marie work their ancient magic.

"Ahm kum… Ra… Ahm kum… Anubis," says Marie.

"Ahm kum… Ra… Ahm kum… Anubis," whispers the wind.

"Bakura… Bakura… Bakura…" says Marie starting the chant of the boy's name.

"Bakura… Bakura… Bakura…" whispers the wind while Marie continues chanting the words, "Bakura… Bakura… Bakura…"

"Bakura?" asks Yugi.

The lavender light from Sa-Ra flows down to her hands and starts to surround Ryou's body.

Sa-Ra removes her hands and floats back a step.

"Bakura," says Marie forcing her glowing gold and violet light down her arms and to her hands where it quickly moves to surround Ryou making him glow unnaturally. She removes her hands from him as she steps back.

The glowing light suddenly snuffs itself out.

"Bakura! Come back!" exclaims Marie stepping up quickly and placing her hands on his chest. She feels the outline of the Millennium Ring beneath his clothing. She grips the edge of the ring and nearly shouts, "Ahm kum Bakura! Ahm kum Bakura! Ahm kum Bakura… Bakura… Bakura… Bakura…"

Ryou gasps as his eyes open. He stares at Marie leaning over him before he suddenly screams and shoves her away.

Marie falls on her butt. "Ow!"

Ryou grasps his chest and clutches the Millennium Ring beneath his shirt. He breathes heavily.

"Yeah! Marie! You did it!" exclaims Tristan running up beside Ryou, "Hey, Bakura! How do you feel?"

"Um… lonely?" asks Ryou.

"Uh… okay," responds Tristan.

Marie stands up and wipes herself off. "That's a fine thank you and hello!"

Ryou blushes and looks at Marie. "I'm sorry. You scared me."

Yugi, Joey, and Téa run up to Ryou and hug him quickly.

"Nice to see you back on your feet," says Joey helping Ryou from the bed.

"Thank you. It's nice to be out of that prison. How did you free me?" asks Ryou looking at the floating woman that's now beside him and Joey. He screams again and backs into Joey. "Ghost!"

"I am not a ghost. I am Sa-Ra of the Silent Winds. I am Soul Release," whispers the wind as Sa-Ra bows to Ryou.

"Don't worry! Sa-Ra is our new friend!" exclaims Joey smiling.

"She helped bring you back!" exclaims Yugi happily.

Ryou bows to Sa-Ra slowly. "Um… thank you."

_Say, when they're in love,  
Does everyone get this lonely?_

"Let me take a look at you now and see if you need any other healing," says Marie, "I do need to practice with the simple healing aspect of my powers too after all."

Ryou nods and walks over to Marie. He hangs his head and looks at his feet. "Sorry about pushing you away like that. Did I hurt you?"

"Don't worry about it! I deserved it!" exclaims Marie giggling, "I almost didn't get you to pull through!"

"I wish you hadn't!" Ryou's voice sounds suddenly cold as drops of salt-water fall and splash on the tile floor.

"What?" asks his small group of friends in shock.

Ryou falls to his knees in tears. "Now I'm alone…"

"You're not alone!" exclaims Duke, "We're all still right here with you!"

Marie kneels down beside Ryou and gently sets her hand on his shoulder.

"Bakura… Kimi o kimi o aishiteru," whispers Ryou crying as he clutches the Millennium Ring to his chest.

_I love… I love you.  
I'm gazing at you with my heart…_

Marie clasps her hands over her mouth. She whispers, "You're in love with your yami… Yami Bakura, aren't you, Hikari Bakura?"

Ryou nods.

"And he is still trapped within the Shadow Realm, isn't he?" whispers Marie, "I brought you, but not him, back."

More tears fall to the tile floor as Ryou nods again.

"Pull out your Millennium item then, and I will summon back the spirit you love," whispers Marie, "Against my better judgment because I know him to be evil, but I will grant you your wish."

_Say, do they embrace the pain  
That's even deeper than the darkness?_

Ryou pulls the Millennium Ring out from beneath the cover of his shirt. He looks at Marie with tear filled chocolate brown eyes.

Marie smiles. "Don't worry about a thing! I can do this!"

"Part of him exists still… in the Millennium Puzzle," says Ryou.

"And what is his name?" asks Marie still smiling.

"Bakura… Tomb Robber Bakura," says Ryou, "I am Ryou Bakura."

"So… can we call him Bakura and you Ryou?" Marie winks slyly.

"No one except my Dad calls me Ryou. I would like that," says Ryou smiling.

"Ryou it is then! Nice to meet you, Ryou!" exclaims Marie, "Now! Let's act against our better judgment and bring back the Spirit of the Millennium Ring!"

Yugi suddenly transforms into Yami. "NO!"

"I'm sorry, Pharaoh! I have to do this! Whether you agree or not, I must perform this task!" exclaims Marie, "You see… Ryou has fallen under the Yami-Hikari curse, and the only cure for it is for me to return the spirit to the Ring! Otherwise he will be cursed to live a life of solitude and hate for the rest of his life! He would never know love if I don't bring his yami, Tomb Robber Bakura, back to him! And I'll try to do it in a way so that the piece of his spirit within the Millennium Puzzle is removed! Now, Yami, Ryou, both of you, sit on the bed and let Sa-Ra and I get to work!"


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song Call Your Name belongs to Ma'aya Sakamoto and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

WARNING: This story contains sensitive cultural practices and references that might offend some readers. The views and opinions of the cultures which condone these practices are not shared by this author, but they are included in this story for awareness purposes only.

Time to Duel, Mariko!

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Nineteen

A Gift For Love

Marie looks at Sa-Ra. "Are you ready?"

Sa-Ra tilts her head down in a single nod.

Marie places her left hand on the Millennium Ring and reaches out her right hand towards Sa-Ra. "You touch the Puzzle, Sa-Ra, and give me your hand."

Sa-Ra places her left hand on Marie's palm, sending a shiver through the girl's spine at the sudden wind chill. She touches the Millennium Puzzle around Yami's neck.

"Say the words together this time?" whispers the wind.

"Yes," says Marie, "On three… T-bird, Stingray, give us a count please."

"One… two… three," say Serenity and Téa together.

"Ahm kum Ra. Ahm kum Dei," says Marie along with the wind, "Ahm kum… Osiris… Ahm kum… Isis. Ahm kum… Sa-Ra. Ahm kum… Marie… Ahm kum… Bakura."

"Ahm kum… Tomb Robber Bakura," says Marie, "Tomb Robber Bakura."

"Efday… Ahm… Shokrun," says the wind quietly with Marie, "Ahm kum… Ra… Ahm kum… Anubis. Tomb Robber Bakura… Tomb Robber Bakura… Tomb Robber Bakura…"

_You are me  
I am you…_

"Bakura… Bakura," says Ryou starting to chant with Marie and the wind, "Bakura… Bakura… Bakura… Bakura… Bakura…"

Sa-Ra's right hand starts to glow as it rests against the Millennium Puzzle.

"Come, Tomb Robber," whispers Marie watching Sa-Ra's hand glow, "Come back… Come back… Come back!" She clamps her eyes closed and begins to hum an ancient yet vaguely familiar song.

"Tomb Robber Bakura," whispers the wind.

Marie's hand clenches tighter on the windy fingers of Sa-Ra as her right hand starts to glow. Her deep violet and golden light merges with the soft lavender light that begins to glow from Sa-Ra's left hand.

"Bakura," whispers Ryou. He watches in awe as Marie's left hand grips the Millennium Ring tighter and a faint golden light emerges from her skin and the Ring.

Sa-Ra's lavender glow passes across her body and surrounds Marie. She releases both her grip on the Millennium Puzzle and Marie's hand.

Marie throws her head back as the new light encompasses her making her glow bright as the moon. She keens at the sensation coursing through her body, but she refuses to release the Millennium Ring.

"Marie!" exclaims Seto with widening eyes.

Marie forces her head back up.

Ryou's chocolate brown eyes meet Marie's purple, and they share a deep, longing gaze. Somehow they both know what they need to do at this moment. "Bakura, return… Bakura… return… Bakura… return… Bakura, return…"

Seto steps closer.

Marie forcefully places her right hand on Ryou's chest. Her thumb crosses over the Millennium Ring, while the rest of her hand rests over his pounding heart. She starts shaking. "He isn't coming back!"

"What do I do?" whispers the wind.

"Nothing… it's all on Ryou now," whispers Marie, "Tell him you love him, and he'll come back for you…"

Ryou nods. "Bakura… come back… aishiteru… Aishiteru, Bakura! I'm in love with you!"

The glow around Marie drains away from her, being sucked into the Millennium Ring with a speed and force great enough to throw her back onto the floor.

Seto quickly pulls Marie into his arms. "Are you okay?"

"I am," says Marie leaning against Seto.

"Is he back?" asks Yami glaring at Ryou.

Ryou blushes and turns his head away.

The Millennium Ring around Ryou's neck flashes with a bright light.

"Get away from my light!" exclaims Bakura appearing beside Ryou and glaring at Yami. He looks very much like Ryou, except his hair sticks up more in its disheveled state and his brown eyes are slightly darker than Ryou's… more like burnt chocolate with the fire still raging around it. The main difference between him and Ryou, however, lies in the fact that he is merely a spirit and looks slightly transparent.

_I want to protect someone sweet  
I want to hinder my weaker self  
A way of saying "farewell"  
Which I've never done before…_

"Bakura!" exclaims Ryou throwing himself into his darker image's arms, "I've missed you, Bakura!"

"Weakling, Hikari!" exclaims Bakura glaring at the slightly shorter boy attached to his chest, but he doesn't push Ryou away.

'_Yami? How can they do that? How can they be separate and still able to touch?' asks Yugi, 'When we separate like they have, no one else can even see you! And we can't touch like that! Why can't we?'_

"How can you appear like that?" asks Yami, "Your… your light can touch you! How do you do it?"

Bakura laughs as he ruffles Ryou's hair. "Oh, has the poor Pharaoh grown stupid with age? You should know exactly how I did this! You were the one who taught this technique to me five thousand years ago! Baka!"

'_Yugi, my understanding of the Japanese language is limited… what does baka mean?' asks Yami._

'_It means you're a fool,' thinks Yugi, 'I don't think you're a baka. You aren't a fool, Yami.'_

"How dare you call me a fool!" exclaims Yami angrily.

Bakura chuckles.

"Bakura! Please… don't fight with him!" exclaims Ryou looking at Bakura with a pleading puppy-dog look.

_You who looked at the sea  
And suddenly got aggressive and shouted.  
You who believes in an unseen promise  
And single-mindedly continues on your journey.  
You who grumbles you have bad luck  
You who worries that something's wrong…_

"I love you, Bakura. Please, don't fight with my friend!" exclaims Ryou.

"I must have been cursed to get you as a Hikari," mumbles Bakura.

Ryou giggles and pulls Bakura closer to him. "Don't act like you don't like me."

Bakura pushes Ryou away and onto the bed.

"Is something wrong?" Ryou's eyes widen.

"Baka Pharaoh!" exclaims Bakura glaring at Yami.

"You were a Tomb Robber? When did we meet? When did I teach you how to do that?" asks Yami glaring at Bakura.

Bakura scoffs. "You don't remember me at all do you, baka?"

"I remember very little of my past in Egypt," says Yami honestly.

"I'll teach you what I know in exchange for the Millennium Puzzle!" exclaims Bakura with an evil smile.

"Never!" exclaims Yami.

Bakura shrugs.

The Millennium Scale appears in Marie's arms and the eye symbol on it flashes brightly.

Mariko appears in front of Marie, standing tall and proud. His piercing black eyes bore holes in Bakura. He's taller than Marie, even a little taller than Yami, but only by an inch or so. His wild blond hair falls wildly around his shoulders with the black streaks highlighting a few sections that stand nearly upright. He wears black pants, the only clothing adorning his body. He appears just as solid as Bakura, and the scars on his back and chest appear even more prominent than they do when Marie sees him in her mind.

"Mariko!" exclaims Marie before fainting.

Seto holds Marie close and doesn't even bother to try to wake her. He smiles and kisses her forehead.

Yami looks at Mariko.

"This isn't as difficult as you make it out to be, Yami," says Mariko, "I could study the technique just from watching it through Marie's eyes! And I'm a lousy studier!" He moves up to Yami and whispers a few words in his ear.

Bakura scoffs again and crawls into the bed with Ryou. "Arguing with that baka exhausts me!"

Ryou smiles and cuddles up to Bakura, resting his head on the other's chest. He yawns cutely.

_You are me  
I am you  
When you've been pondering what's going to happen from here  
And have fallen asleep before you even noticed  
When what you thought wouldn't break  
Has broken all too soon…_

Bakura wraps his arms around Ryou, and he whispers into his light's ear, "I love you too, Ryou."

All Ryou does is sigh lightly in his sleep.

Yami returns to his soul room, leaving Yugi in control of their joint body, but with a flash of the Millennium Puzzle, he appears again to stand beside Yugi, looking just as solid as the other two spirits in the room.

Yugi takes Yami's hand. He smiles. "You're warm…"

Yami smiles at Yugi. "So are you…"

Yugi quickly hugs Yami.

_You are me  
I am you…_

Téa looks away from the two similar boys. She can't bear to watch them hugging.

Serenity notices Téa's reaction and moves to pull her into an embrace.

"Wow!" exclaims Joey. He walks over to Mai's bed and sits down on the edge of it. He discreetly takes her hand in his own and squeezes it.

"I think Marie needs to rest a little before she tries to revive anyone else," says Mokuba looking at his brother and soon-to-be sister on the floor together.

Joey sighs as he squeezes Mai's hand. He nods. "Yeah… maybe a nap would do her some good. We don't want her to do too much and hurt herself just for the sake of helping us."

"In the meantime," says Ishizu, "We should probably get something to eat."

Marie slowly opens her eyes. "Where…?"

Everyone looks at Marie.

Marie pushes herself up to her feet and stumbles towards the bed where Odion rests.

"Marie! You don't have to do this now! You can rest a while," says Tristan.

Marie shakes her head. "No! Sa-Ra's power won't stay bound here for very long, and I don't know if I'll have the strength to re-summon her for a long while after she leaves! I have to do this now while I have the power to do it!"

"Marie! Don't hurt yourself!" exclaims Mokuba.

"I'm fine!" exclaims Marie sitting on the edge of Odion's bed, "I'm just not accustomed to the feeling of having Mariko not in my head. Don't worry, Mokie! Nothing will happen to me!"


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song Ordinary Girl belongs to the artist and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

WARNING: This story contains sensitive cultural practices and references that might offend some readers. The views and opinions of the cultures which condone these practices are not shared by this author, but they are included in this story for awareness purposes only.

Time to Duel, Mariko!

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Twenty

Guardian of the Throne

_She's just an ordinary girl  
In a magical world  
Now she's on the trail of trouble  
And the adventure has just begun…_

Marie looks at Sa-Ra. "It's time to revive Odion!"

"Let me be the focus point," whispers the wind.

"Okay, Sa-Ra." Marie nods.

A familiar song starts to come from the radio that Seto had turned on earlier. It is an old song, one that was once thought of as forsaken and even forbidden in some cultures.

Marie's eyes perk up as she hears the music, and she turns to look at the radio.

Sa-Ra floats towards the radio. She looks back at Marie with a smile upon her face. She begins to dance, spinning herself in small circles.

"I remember this song! I… used to dance upon the wind as Mast-An played the harp for the Pharaoh and the Gods!" whispers the wind excitedly.

"Mast-An?" asks Yami, "Who is Mast-An?"

"She is the Spirit of the Harp," whispers the wind, "trapped now within the card of that name."

"Mast-An… she is the Spirit of the Harp? And she used to play this song?" asks Yugi smiling at Yami.

"She used to play this song while I danced and danced and the loveliest of us all… the Lady of Black Magic… would sing," whispers the wind, "Her voice resounded with her magic! Blonde hair and violet eyes…"

Yugi's eyes widen and he pulls out his deck. He rifles through the cards until he finds the Dark Magician Girl. "Sa-Ra! Is this the Lady of Black Magic?"

Sa-Ra looks at the card and nods once before shaking her head.

"That was the Lady of Black Magic when she was still a child of fifteen," whispers the wind as Sa-Ra returns to her dance, "Come, Marie, and dance with me!"

"Hey, why not? When in Ancient Egypt, walk like an Egyptian!" exclaims Marie shrugging her shoulders, "I thought this song had been forbidden by the Cat Goddess!"

"That was long ago," whispers the wind, "Perhaps she has lifted her ban upon it."

"Okay, so it looks like you're doing the traditional harem dance, right? Dated back thousands of years," says Marie, and Sa-Ra nods.

"T-bird? Do you think you could teach it to Stingray quickly so you could both dance with us?" asks Marie smiling, "And in the meantime, I'll drag Ishizu out here to dance with Sa-Ra and myself!"

"I can teach Stingray. After all, the harem dance isn't overly difficult," says Téa blushing, "Just slightly embarrassing when around your friends! Come on, Stingray!"

"Right!" exclaims Serenity moving over to Téa with a smile and a slight blush.

Marie hurries over to stand on the right side of Sa-Ra and she quickly picks up the pace of the exotic belly dance. "Ishizu, dance or I will not try to bring back your brother!"

"You…!" Ishizu's eyes widen.

"The term you are looking for is bitch!" exclaims Marie doing a kick.

Ishizu moves to Sa-Ra's left side and shoots a glare at Marie before picking up the dance. "I was thinking more on the lines of spiteful vixen."

Seto laughs. "Don't deny it, Marie! You know it's true!"

"Fire, wind, lightning, water," whispers the wind.

"Fire burns… wind blows… earth quakes… water flows," sings Ishizu as she closes her eyes and performs the dance.

"Okay, I think I got it," says Serenity nervously, "Let's join them!"

"Stingray, to my side! Sa-Ra, take point!" exclaims Marie, "T-bird, to Ishizu's side!"

"You know, if she's going to be a member of the Hot Rods, she has to have a car name too!" exclaims Téa moving to Ishizu's left side. She watches the others for a moment before joining in the dance.

Serenity hurries over to Marie's right side and starts in on the dance, moving just a few seconds after Marie so that she can see which move to do before she acts upon it.

"I am not joining your dance group," says Ishizu, "At least not as a full-time member!" She winks at Téa.

_One day you'll find  
Your whole life has changed…_

"Let the music flow into you, become a part of you," says Marie looking at Serenity.

"So… how about Jaguar for your temporary name?" asks Serenity looking over at Ishizu.

"Jaguar it is," says Ishizu with a nod.

A familiar hook in the music causes all five young women to move seductively, erotically to the music while all the young men stare in shock. The timing of the dance moves becomes more in tune with each other and the music.

"Fire, wind, lightning, water," whispers the wind with a singsong voice.

"Fire burns… wind blows… earth quakes… water flows," sings Ishizu.

"The ancient fire… this disenchanting tale," sings Marie, "The wind that hides away this life… The earth that bends but will not break… The water that brings us life…"

"Fire, wind, lightning, water," whispers the wind.

"Fire burns brightly in the night… wind blows fiercely all day long… earth quakes change the way we live… water flows from here to there," sings Ishizu.

"Of Isis and Osiris… of Ra and Anubis… All Gods that we adore… All Goddess we need… We dance today to honor you," sings Marie.

Seto closes his eyes and listens to the music. "I understand the lyrics. This is a very old language, but I understand it. It's beautiful."

"Yes… this was a song to honor the Gods. The Cat Goddess forbid anyone to perform it because she wasn't pleased that her name wasn't specifically mentioned," says Mariko, "She is only referred to as the Cat Goddess, not by her actual name."

"How is it that you remember life in Ancient Egypt, Mariko?" asks Yami.

Mariko trains his eyes on the dancers. "The girl, Ishizu… in the past she was Isis, not the Goddess just named after her. This one used the Millennium Necklace to help me remember. She didn't even realize she was doing it at the time."

"So she helped you… You hadn't actually remembered of your own accord?" asks Yami.

"No," says Mariko, "Though I wish I had."

"I never thought I'd see Serenity dance like that," says Tristan blushing as he watches the girls dance in now perfect harmony.

"Uh… wow," says Yugi staring at Téa dancing and blushing.

_Thus you blush head to toe  
When you catch sight of her…_

Yami sets his hand on Yugi's shoulder and smiles down at his lighter half. "Yes, Yugi. That one word describes this perfectly."

A soft golden light highlights the bodies of all five dancers like a spotlight moving with them and reflecting their innermost desires.

Odion sits bolt upright in his bed and gasps for air.

The girls stop dancing, and Serenity, frightened by Odion's sudden outburst, rushes to clutch at Marie's arm.

"Odion? Is it true? Are you back?" asks Ishizu taking a step towards Odion.

Odion looks at Ishizu with his dark eyes. "Ishizu? How did I return from the Shadow Realm? The last thing I remember is Master Marik coming to send me away because I had failed him!"

Ishizu moves to quickly hug Odion. She shakes her head. "I don't know! I don't know how it happened, Odion! But I'm so glad that you're back! You can help me now. We intend to return my brother, and I will need your help to protect him once again!"

"I will do as you request," says Odion nodding his head. He hugs Ishizu in return.

"I have heard of this," whispers the wind, "It was an ancient practice… ancient even back in the days of the Pharaoh. It would seem that the power and magic beneath this music is very strong."

"It must come from the fact that the music is so old, stemming back in Ancient Egypt," says Téa chewing on her nails as she thinks, "The magic we used was probably buried so deep within those ancient words, those old notes, and maybe even the well established, traditional dance moves we were using. That harem dance has been around for ages!"

"You mean we released him through some sort of dance magic?" asks Serenity, "That is just unreal!"

_Your powers may grow  
Each time you win…_

Sa-Ra nods her head.

"Dance magic can be powerful," whispers the wind.

Serenity shivers fearfully and hides her face in Marie's neck. She whispers, "I don't know if I can be a member of the Hot Rods if dancing can do things like this."

"Shush, dancing doesn't do this on its own," whispers Marie into Serenity's ear, "It takes a lot more than just movements and music. It takes someone in harmony with the magic, someone supportive of the energy that would be channeled through them and then released. Someone like Sa-Ra and maybe even Ishizu."

"Yes, there is magic within music, and it can be very powerful if used correctly," says Yami, "but I do know that most often it is not used correctly if at all. Music's true power is almost never unleashed."

"How do you know that, Yami?" asks Joey.

Yami shrugs his shoulders. "It just came to me."

"Ishizu…?" Odion pushes Ishizu away and looks into her dark eyes.

"Yes, Odion?" asks Ishizu narrowing her eyes.

"Were you dancing?" asks Odion, "To that forbidden song?"

Ishizu nods before hanging her head. "I know it is forbidden, but… they insisted…"

"What were you thinking at the time?" asks Odion.

"Besides the lyrics to the song, I was thinking of how we would soon be bringing Marik back from his prison," says Ishizu, "Why do you ask?"

"That is how you brought me back," explains Odion pushing himself to his feet, "You were never allowed to dance when you were young because your family has a strong lineage of magic users… the women all specializing in dance magic, using their actions and desires to bring forth a new reality. Your mother hoped you would never uncover that ability, so she never let you dance to the old music."

"I've danced to the modern music on many occasions and nothing has ever…"

"That's the difference," says Yami, "The choice of music."

Odion nods. "The music of today has no substantial power behind it. No one still remembers how to put magic into the lyrics and notes."

Ishizu blinks in realization. "So you came back because I was here."

_She's just an ordinary girl…_

"So it would seem," says Yugi shrugging his shoulders and smiling.

Ryou yawns as he wakes up again. He sits up rubbing his eyes. "Did I miss something?"

Bakura grumbles and sits up beside Ryou on the bed they share.

"Just the sexiest dance in the universe," jokes Duke winking at Marie and Serenity even though neither girl is looking towards him.

Joey brushes a blonde hair away from Mai's closed eyes. His action catches Marie's attention.

"Sa-Ra! We have work to do!" exclaims Marie pushing Serenity away slightly, "Joey, can you take your sister?"

Joey nods and steps forward. He gently takes Serenity's wrist and pulls her into his open arms. He strokes her hair calmly as his heart pounds in his chest. He tries not to show his emotions, but his eyes speak loudly with their desire to see Mai awake once again.

Sa-Ra looks at Marie and nods her head.

"We can awaken the woman now," whispers the wind.

_Your heart will show you the way…_


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song If Only Tears Could Bring You Back belongs to Midnight Sons and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

WARNING: This story contains sensitive cultural practices and references that might offend some readers. The views and opinions of the cultures which condone these practices are not shared by this author, but they are included in this story for awareness purposes only.

Time to Duel, Mariko!

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Twenty-One

Sleeping Beauty

"Let me be the focus point," whispers the wind.

Marie nods. "As you wish, Sa-Ra. I won't argue."

Seto chuckles.

"Not over this anyway," says Marie with a smirk at Seto.

_What will I do? You know I'm only half without you!  
How will I make it through?_

"We know, Marie. Just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt," says Seto.

Marie nods.

Joey looks over at Mai as he holds Serenity.

"I'm okay, big brother," says Serenity pulling out of his arms. She sees the look in his eyes and quickly hugs him again. She whispers, "But I'm not sure if you are… What's wrong?"

"I think… I think I care for her… as more than just a friend," whispers Joey into Serenity's ear.

Serenity smiles at her big brother. She nods her head and whispers in return, "I understand. I hope she likes you too."

Joey shrugs and turns his brown eyes away from his sister's face.

_How will I start tomorrow without you here?_

Joey turns his eyes to Mai's unmoving form.

Marie takes a deep breath and walks over to Mai. She sits down on Mai's right side on the edge of the bed.

Sa-Ra floats over to stand on Mai's left side. She places her right hand on Mai's forehead and her left hand over top of the sleeping woman's left hand.

Marie places her left hand on Mai's forehead and her right hand over top Mai's hand. "Ahm kum Ra."

"Ahm kum Ra. Ahm kum Dei," whispers the wind.

"Ahm kum Dei," says Marie, "Ahm kum… Osiris…"

Sa-Ra begins to glow a soft lavender light.

"Ahm kum… Osiris… Ahm kum… Isis," whispers the wind.

"Ahm kum… Isis," says Marie, "Ahm kum… Marie." The tattoos along her arms and legs begin to glow a soft golden light.

"Ahm kum… Sa-Ra… Ahm kum…"

"Mai," supplies Marie, "Ahm kum… Mai."

"Efday… Ahm… Shokrun," whispers the wind.

"Efday… Ahm… Shokrun," says Marie as her golden light brightens and starts to turn violet around the outer edges.

_Whose heart will guide me while the answers disappear?_

"Mai, come back to me, please?" whispers Joey burying his face in his sister's long brown hair. 'I need you here, Mai!'

"Ahm kum… Ra… Ahm kum… Anubis," says Marie.

"Ahm kum… Ra… Ahm kum… Anubis," whispers the wind.

"Mai… Mai… Mai…" says Marie starting the chant of the girl's name.

"Mai… Mai… Mai…" whispers the wind while Marie continues chanting the words, "Mai… Mai… Mai…"

"Hey guys… let's chant with them," suggests Serenity.

"Mai… Mai… Mai… Mai," several voices raise towards the ceiling. Surprisingly enough, even Bakura and Seto's voices are amongst them.

"Come back, Mai," says Marie as everyone else continues to chant.

"Mai… Mai… Mai!" chant the people as Marie and Sa-Ra glow even brighter.

The gold and violet light that surrounds Marie flows down to her hands as she mentally forces it out of her body. The light begins to shroud Mai with its intensity.

Marie removes her hands from Mai's body and pushes herself away from the bed. "Mai… Mai… Mai…"

"Mai," whispers the wind as Sa-Ra forces her glowing lavender light down her arms to her hands.

The lavender light slowly creeps over Mai's form as the brighter golden light permeates the pale flesh and joins with Mai. The light now surrounding Mai, a wondrous shade of violet, suddenly flickers and almost dies.

_Is it too late, are you too far gone to stay?_

"Mai!" shouts Joey breaking out of the chant everyone else still performs.

"Come on, Mai! Come back to us!" exclaims Marie trying to move forward, but Sa-Ra's extended hand stops her movements.

"Come back, Mai!" whispers the wind urgently, "Ahm kum Mai! Ahm kum Mai! Ahm kum Mai! Mai… Mai… Mai…!"

Sa-Ra places both her hands on Mai's forehead.

"Ahm kum Ra. Ahm kum Dei. Ahm kum… Osiris… Ahm kum… Isis," whispers the wind, "Ahm kum… Sa-Ra. Ahm kum… Mai… Efday… Ahm… Shokrun… Ahm kum… Ra… Ahm kum… Anubis… Mai… Mai… Mai… Mai… Mai… Mai… Ahm kum Mai! Ahm kum Mai! Ahm kum Mai …"

"Come on, Mai! Please!" exclaims Joey releasing Serenity and taking two steps forward. He stops when he feels Serenity's hand on his wrist, and he falls to his knees.

Marie quickly steps up to Sa-Ra and places her hands on the woman's shoulders. She takes a deep breath and forces herself to glow slightly again only not nearly as brightly as she had before. "Ahm kum Ra. Ahm kum Dei. Ahm kum… Osiris… Ahm kum… Isis… Ahm kum… Marie. Ahm kum… Mai… Efday… Ahm… Shokrun… Ahm kum… Ra… Ahm kum… Anubis… Mai… Mai… Mai… Ahm kum Mai! Ahm kum Mai! Ahm kum Mai … Mai!"

"It's not working," says Tristan sadly, "What do we do if it doesn't work?"

Marie clenches her eyes closed tightly as her golden light brightens and turns into a deep blue-violet around the edges. "Again, Sa-Ra… it must work this time!"

"Ahm kum Ra," whispers the wind.

"Ahm kum Ra. Ahm kum Dei," says Marie.

"Ahm kum Dei," whispers the wind, "Ahm kum… Osiris…"

Sa-Ra begins to glow a soft lavender light.

"Ahm kum… Osiris… Ahm kum… Isis," says Marie as the tattoos along her arms and legs seemingly move and flow into changing symbols.

"Ahm kum… Isis," whispers the wind, "Ahm kum… Sa-Ra."

"Ahm kum… Marie… Ahm kum… Mai," chants Marie.

"Ahm kum… Mai," whispers the wind.

"Efday… Ahm… Shokrun," says Marie letting her blinding light flow into Sa-Ra.

"Efday… Ahm… Shokrun," whispers the wind.

"Ahm kum… Ra… Ahm kum… Anubis," says Marie as the wind whispers the same words, "Mai… Mai… Mai."

The light encompassing Sa-Ra flows down to her hands and starts to surround Mai's body to mingle with what little light remains flickering around her.

Marie removes her hands from Sa-Ra's shoulders and collapses onto the bed that Odion had been resting upon. She closes her eyes and doesn't move again except for the rhythmic rising and falling of her chest.

_If only tears could bring you back to me!  
If only love could find a way!  
What I would do, what I would give if you  
Return to me, someday, some how, some way!  
If my tears could bring you back to me!_

"Mai! Come back! Please, Mai!" exclaims Joey running to Mai's side and bursting into tears as he falls to his knees beside her. He places his hand on her elbow and squeezes it slightly as he sobs uncontrollably.

"Mai! Come back!" whispers the wind before Sa-Ra pulls her hands away, "Ahm kum Mai! Ahm kum Mai! Ahm kum Mai… Mai… Mai… Mai…"

The glowing light suddenly snuffs itself out.

Sa-Ra shakes her head to silence everyone's chanting.

"Sa-Ra?" asks Yugi looking at Mai with worried eyes.

"You can't do it, can you?" asks Yami, "Is it because you were the focus? Or is it because of something else?" He turns his eyes to where Marik sits on the floor still trying to cut his wrists with his earring.

"I know not what the cause, but I cannot free her from this spell," whispers the wind, "I am sorry."

Joey wails as his tears fall onto the floor. He leans over Mai and rests his head on her shoulder as he continues to cry.

_Look in my eyes, you'll see a million tears have gone by!  
And still they're not dry!_

Sa-Ra reaches out her hand and rests it gently on Joey's shoulder.

'_Marie? Are you all right?' asks Mariko._

Joey shoves Sa-Ra away.

Mariko moves over and sets his hand on Marie's shoulder. '_Marie, can you still hear me?'_

Yami raises an eyebrow at Mariko. '_Mariko? Can you hear me?'_

'_Of course I can… You're only two feet away from me! Baka Pharaoh!' says Mariko._

'_I may be only feet from you, but I am not speaking verbally!' exclaims Yami, 'I am speaking to you the same way I speak to Yugi when I want no one else to hear!'_

'_Oh,' says Mariko, 'I didn't realize that. Why isn't Marie answering me?'_

'_Because she's unconscious, you baka!' exclaims Bakura smirking._

Mariko glares at Bakura.

'_Do not argue… not now… This is too important of a time for us to be bickering amongst ourselves,' says Yami, 'Now… Marie is unconscious. Are you sure that you cannot reach her, Mariko?'_

'_She is not responding to me. I may be able to revive her by going into her soul room, but she… made me swear to never enter that room even if she were dying,' says Mariko, 'After all I've done, I dare not anger her by going against her strongest wish.'_

Serenity rushes to wrap her arms around Joey's shoulders while Yugi goes to help her comfort him.

Seto moves to Marie's side and pulls her into his embrace. "Marie? Wake up, honey!"

'_Yami? Is there a way that we could still bring back Mai even though this method failed?' thinks Yugi._

'_I most certainly hope so, Yugi,' says Yami, 'I hope so.'_

"Don't worry, Joey… we'll get Mai back soon," says Yugi glancing over his shoulder at Yami, "I promise! We'll bring her back!"

I've held you close inside the words I've only whisper before… 

"I need you, Mai," whispers Joey, "Please come back to me… I think I… I think… Mai, I… want to love you."

Yugi's mouth opens in a silent gasp as he hears the whisper from his friend. He blinks to regain his composure. '_Yami! Yami! Joey… he's… I think he's in love with Mai!'_

'_Does that really surprise you, Yugi? Mai is a wonderful person. So is Joey, and they do have much in common,' says Yami, 'It does not surprise me that he might love Mai. She has done much for him.'_

'_Do you think she loves him too?' thinks Yugi._

'_Mai love Joey?' asks Bakura, 'That's a laugh!'_

'_I have no comment,' says Mariko._

'_Yami? Why can I hear Bakura and Mariko in my head?' thinks Yugi._

'_I believe it has to do with you being my Hikari. I think Ryou and Marie, were she conscious, would also be able to hear us all,' says Yami, 'As for Joey and Mai, I just hope they both end up happy.'_

'_Me too! I think Mai and Joey would be a cute couple!' thinks Ryou._

'_You are so gay, Ryou! Only you would use the word cute!' exclaims Bakura._

'_Hey! You're lucky I'm gay!' thinks Ryou._ He winks at Bakura.

Bakura blushes slightly.

"Big brother? What do we do now?" asks Mokuba breaking the awkward silence that surrounds Joey's sobbing.

"I don't know if there's anything we can do… not without Marie awake. She clearly used too much of… something when she was trying to awaken Mai," says Seto, "So I suppose all we can do is wait."

"I hate waiting," says Mokuba with a sigh.

Seto simply nods and pulls Marie closer to his chest.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song Blown It Again belongs to Daniel Bedingfield and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

WARNING: This story contains sensitive cultural practices and references that might offend some readers. The views and opinions of the cultures which condone these practices are not shared by this author, but they are included in this story for awareness purposes only.

Time to Duel, Mariko!

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Twenty-Two

Give It Up

"Wakey, wakey, Marie!" exclaims Mokuba moving up beside Marie and Seto.

Joey sniffles as he finally forces himself to quit crying. "W-why…? Why didn't it work?"

"We don't know, big brother," says Serenity.

Mariko looks at Marie and Seto as Mokuba wraps his small arms as far as he can around the couple.

Why did I never tell you? Why did I not say? Why did I push it away? 

Mariko growls and turns towards Sa-Ra. "Hey, Soul Release!"

Sa-Ra blinks at Mariko.

"Do you think you could release that stupid brat's hikari without Marie?" asks Mariko pointing his thumb at Marik.

"I do not have the power to do it alone," whispers the wind.

"Whoever said you'd do it alone," says Mariko, "I'll fill in for Marie! She's a bit overwhelmed right now."

"I do not know if you have the power to do that," whispers the wind.

"All I have to do is rejoin with her body. The healing light isn't tied into her soul," says Mariko, "It's in her flesh…"

"We could try," whispers the wind.

Sa-Ra nods her head to Mariko.

"Then we'll try the woman again," says Mariko with a brisk nod of his head.

"Mariko…?" Yami glances nervously at Yugi and closes off his mental link with his hikari. '_If the healing light is a physical trait, could you exhaust it?'_

'_What do you mean?' asks Mariko._

Bakura closes off the link he has with Ryou. '_You baka, Mariko! He means… could you injure or even kill your silly wench if you try to use her healing light and use too much of it?'_

'_I suspect the healing light to be like a candle that can be extinguished,' says Yami._

'_I don't know about that,' says Mariko, 'It might be, but if it is like that, then… I know it is a risk she is willing to take. I cannot revive her to perform this action herself, but she wants it done.'_

'_Oh, well… I don't care about her. She isn't my hikari!' exclaims Bakura, 'If she dies at least I would get to watch!'_ Bakura grins sadistically.

Ryou looks at Bakura inquisitively. "Bakura?"

'_Yes, Ryou, koi?'_ whispers Bakura after reopening their mind link.

Ryou wraps his arms around Bakura. He whispers, "I miss you when I can't feel you. Please don't close your side of our link again."

Bakura growls. He whispers in return, "I will try not to, but some conversations are too adult for your virgin ears. You're too innocent…"

"I'm not that innocent," whispers Ryou blushing.

Bakura glances down at Ryou's body. He licks his lips.

Ryou smiles at Bakura's antics.

"I'll make you even less innocent tonight if you want," whispers Bakura directly into Ryou's ear.

"Bakura," hisses Ryou turning bright red.

Mariko walks over to stand in front of the bed where Seto holds Marie and Mokuba. He snarls, "Release my hikari now!"

"She may be your hikari, but she is my fiancée and I refuse to let her go just because you say so!" exclaims Seto glaring angrily at Mariko.

"Hey, don't get mad at me! I didn't knock her out!" exclaims Mariko.

"You're not helping either!" exclaims Seto.

Sorry, you said it, my motor mouth done and did it again, exceeding speed limit and now I'm feelin' it.  
I'm knee deep in it, ready to roll like a jeep with the keys in it, so give me three minutes.  
"Cause I admit it, I was wrong with no right to expect, maybe you might just accept my apology even though it feels funny," cause when a penny dropped I'm like "Oh my gosh I killed Kenny!"

"Sorry… I'll try to wake her up, but I need her body now," says Mariko with a forced sigh.

Seto's eyes widen. "You what?"

Mariko's eyes widen in realization. "Not like that! You pervert! I'm going to rejoin with her and help her revive that baka Marik!"

"Can you quit arguing? I'm trying to take a nap!" snaps Marie.

"Marie? You're awake?" asks Seto smiling at her.

Marie blinks.

'_Marie, tell him to let me have your body so I can take over for you and try to revive Marik and then Mai,' says Mariko._

'_No dice, Mariko! You can't do this! Thanks for the offer though,' thinks Marie, 'I heard what you were arguing with Bakura and Yami about. They're right you know. If you tried to use my healing light, you might use too much and it might snuff out. I could die if that happens.'_

'_I won't let you! I may not have the healing light, but I can sustain yours!' exclaims Mariko, 'It's a yami-hikari privilege!'_

Marie smiles and sits up yawning. "I have more work to do, Seto. I still haven't awakened Mai, and I have to help Marik too."

Mokuba blushes as he moves away from Marie and Seto by a few steps.

"Are you sure you're ready? I don't want…"  
"I'm okay!" Marie kisses Seto passionately before pulling away from him. She stands and walks over towards Sa-Ra.

"Let me be the focus point," whispers the wind.

"Not this time, Sa-Ra! I'm doing this!" exclaims Marie, "You couldn't return Mai when you were the focus, and while it wasn't your fault… I need to return Marik before I can try to return Mai again!"

"Let me help you, Marie," says Mariko.

"Ishizu, can you get Marik up onto the bed, and hold him still! I don't want him to try to cut me with that Ra-forsaken earring of his!" exclaims Marie.

"Let me help you, Marie," repeats Mariko as Ishizu moves quickly to help her little brother onto the bed.

Odion moves over to Ishizu. "Let me, sister Ishizu. I will hold him still while they perform their spell."

"Are you sure, Odion?" asks Ishizu looking at him with worried eyes.

"It is the only thing I can do for Master Marik," says Odion with a nod. He climbs into the bed and pulls Marik in front of him so that Marik's back rests against his chest, and he holds him as still as he can.

Ishizu moves away from the bed. "He is ready for you now, Marie."

Mariko looks at Marie with pleading eyes. "Marie! Please! Let me help you!"

_Since I got to know you better  
I found that I was glad I met you…_

"You can't help me, Mariko," says Marie looking at him. She winks slyly. "I need you to sustain me."

Mariko smiles and nods his head.

Marie kneels down on the edge of the bed where Marik struggles against Odion's grasp. She situates her left hand on Marik's forehead and holds out her right hand for Sa-Ra to take as she glides over to Marik's other side.

The delicate, wispy fingers of Sa-Ra's left hand intertwine with Marie's fingers, and Sa-Ra rests her right hand on Marik's forehead, over top of Marie's hand.

Mariko walks up behind Marie and wraps his arms around her waist pulling his chest up tight against her back to support her as she kneels on the bed.

Marie takes a deep breath. "We say the words together, Sa-Ra… This spell will be slightly different than the others because we will have to return Marik and since the spirit is in control of the body now… and not entirely sane… we will have to heal him at the same time. So we'll do our standard spell first, saying the words at the same time. Then I'll lead you in the second part of the spell, you repeating what I say, and then we say our standard spell together one more time. Okay?"

"I understand," whispers the wind, "We have very little time to perform this spell. My time here is limited."

"One. Two," says Marie.

"Three," says Mariko squeezing Marie.

"Ahm kum Ra. Ahm kum Dei. Ahm kum Osiris," says Marie as the wind whispers the words.

Sa-Ra begins to glow with her pale lavender light.

"Ahm kum Isis," whispers the wind in time with Marie's voice, "Ahm kum Sa-Ra. Ahm kum Marie."

Marie starts to glow with a golden light as the violet light, which normally appears at the edge of her natural light, surrounds Mariko instead. "Ahm kum Mariko."

"Ahm kum Marik. Ahm kum Marik. Efday Ahm Shokrun," says Marie and the wind.

Mariko clenches his eyes closed and groans.

"Ahm kum… Ra… Ahm kum… Anubis," whispers the wind as Marie says those exact words, "Marik… Marik… Marik… Marik…"

Sa-Ra's image flickers once, and her eyes widen. She gasps, her own voice a high-pitched scream.

Everyone who can clamps their hands over their ears.

Mariko opens his eyes. He reaches out his right hand and grabs Sa-Ra's wrist. He allows his purple light to encompass her arm.

Sa-Ra nods at Mariko and her violet light passes through her hands and pushes the golden light outwards from Marie's flesh as it surrounds the girl's body.

"Hootash naraba oos veesloo," says Marie looking at Marik's wide frightened eyes.

"Hootash naraba oos veesloo," whispers the wind.

"Ahm kum Ra," says Marie, "Ahm kum Dei."

"Ahm kum Ra. Ahm kum Dei," whispers the wind.

"Efday shokran Ahmenophus!" exclaims Marie loudly.

"Efday shokran Ahmenophus!" says the wind.

Marik thrashes about as his body begins to glow, and Odion grips him tighter.

Marie nods her head before speaking again in time with the whispering wind, "Ahm kum Ra. Ahm kum Dei… Ahm kum… Osiris… Ahm kum… Isis."

"Ahm kum… Sa-Ra," whispers the wind.

"Ahm kum… Marie," says Marie.

"Ahm kum… Mariko," says Mariko burying his head in Marie's smoothed down hair as his violet light grows in intensity and deepens in color looking now to be almost black.

"Ahm kum… Marik," whispers the wind along with Marie, "Efday… Ahm… Shokrun. Ahm kum… Ra… Ahm kum… Anubis!"

"Marik… Marik… Marik," says Mariko starting the chant that Marie and the wind soon take up, "Marik… Marik… Marik…"

Sa-Ra's image flickers again despite everything else.

Marie closes her eyes and throws her head back as she moans.

The lavender light slowly streams down from Marie's body into her hands where it passes into Marik's body, causing him to glow brightly with a strong white light.

_Why did I never trust ya? I could have told you all my fears  
All those years, now I'm ashamed of my ways…_

Mariko releases Sa-Ra's hand and wraps his arm around Marie again.

"Marik! Malik!" screams Marie.

"Malik? Who is Malik?" asks Bakura raising an eyebrow.

The golden light from around Marie seeps into Marik's struggling body.

"I swear when I get out of this, I will kill you, woman!" shouts Marik.

Seto stands up abruptly and stares at Marik with his patented death glare. "You will not touch her!"

Marik glares at Seto and sees the Millennium Rod in his belt. His eyes widen. "The Rod! Give it to me!"

_I've done it, I've blown it again  
Gone and lost my one true friend  
If I can't stop it it's gonna end  
I've done it, I've blown it again…_

"No!" screams Mariko as the violet light that had surrounded him passes straight over Marie and explodes against the light surrounding Marik.

Sa-Ra removes her hands and floats back a step as she covers her eyes.

"Marik! Malik! You bastards!" exclaims Marie shoving herself and Mariko back away from the expanding light. She doesn't even notice when the Millennium Scale flashes its light, and she barely notices when she falls onto the cold floor.

"Now, now! That is no way to speak to us!" exclaims Marik glaring evilly at Marie, "Where did that brat, Mariko, go?"

Marie looks all around. Her eyes widen.

"Good-bye," whispers the wind.

All eyes turn to Sa-Ra as she blinks out with a dark light.

'_Mariko? Are you there? Are you well?' thinks Marie frantically, 'Are you dead?'_

'_I'm okay, Marie. Just stunned. I was thrown back into my soul room,' says Mariko, 'I'll be back out in a minute.'_

Marie scrambles away from Marik. She grabs the Millennium Scale right as the light from it flares again.

Mariko appears in front of Marie.

Marik looks at Mariko with shocked eyes. He struggles against Odion. "Release me!"

"No, Master Marik!" exclaims Odion.

Marik screams, and the light that still surrounds him flashes before dousing itself.

_Finally I'm seeing clearly…_

However, Marik no longer lies on the bed in Odion's arms. He stands beside the bed looking down at Odion holding tightly to his look-a-like who pants heavily. "Well… little Malik… it looks like I might not need your body now after all!"

"Malik?" asks Ishizu, "Marik? Marik, brother! What is going on?"

"Marik? Please… don't hurt anyone," says the sandy-blond haired boy in Odion's arm, "Especially not Ishizu… she's my sister." He smiles weakly at Ishizu.

"What makes you think I'll do anything you say, Malik?" asks Marik glaring at the other.

"You don't have the Millennium Rod anymore. Yami still has the Millennium Puzzle," says the other boy relaxing in Odion's arm and smirking evilly at his look-a-like, "You wouldn't stand a chance if he tried to send you to the Shadow Realm."

Marik crosses his arms over his chest in a huff. "Fine then!"

"Marik? Who is Malik?" asks Ishizu.

"I am," says the boy in Odion's arm, "That's what Marik calls me. You see… we have the same name. He was called Marik, Tomb Guardian Marik actually. Since my name is also Marik, he has started calling me Malik to distinguish between us."

_Such a thing as too much information, trapped inside this condemnation…_

"So…"

"Call me Malik," says the smaller of the two boys moving out of Odion's arms. He wraps his arms around the slightly taller blond haired Egyptian who blushes from their proximity. "And this is Marik!"

"I won't hurt anyone, Malik, but that doesn't mean I like any of this!" exclaims Marik.

Malik smiles and abruptly kisses Marik's cheek. "You will!"

Marik's eyes widen. "What are you doing?"

Malik chuckles and buries his blushing face into Marik's chest.

"Am I the only hikari that is not in love with their yami?" asks Marie looking at Marik wrap his arms around Malik.

Yugi looks at Marie. "What makes you say that?"

Marie's eyes widen. "Oh! I'm sorry, Yugi! I never meant that you were in love with Yami! I mean, I know Seto isn't in love with Seth! Just ignore me! I'm too tired and stressed from all this magic!"

"Oh," says Yugi blushing.

"Well, you should go take a nap, Marie," says Joey, "We can… uh… try Mai again later. I mean, she isn't going anywhere, right?"

"Thanks, Joey," says Marie walking over to the bed that Seto stands beside and pushing him down onto it before she lies down and cuddles up to him. She yawns and closes her eyes, allowing herself to drift off into sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song Invisible belongs to Clay Aiken and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

WARNING: This story contains sensitive cultural practices and references that might offend some readers. The views and opinions of the cultures which condone these practices are not shared by this author, but they are included in this story for awareness purposes only.

Time to Duel, Mariko!

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Twenty-Three

Kiss the Girl

Marie slowly opens her eyes. She looks into Seto's stunning blue eyes and smiles.

"Good afternoon, Marie," says Seto smiling, "How do you feel?"

"Much better," says Marie sitting up and moving Seto's arms from around her. She looks around to see everyone else sitting on the floor eating fruit that was brought in.

"Hey, Marie! Have an apple!" exclaims Téa tossing a piece of fruit towards Marie.

Marie catches the apple with a nod of thanks and quickly takes a bite of it.

Seto slowly gets up, stretching as he does so, and he walks over to the basket of fruit to select a piece for himself.

Marie quickly finishes her apple and hurries over to Seto to take half of his orange with a smile and a kiss. "Thank you, Seto!"

Seto chuckles as he begins to peel a second orange.

Marie finishes her orange and wipes the juice on the underside of her skirt. Then she walks over to Mai with a sigh.

Joey looks at Marie. "What are you thinking, Marie?"

"Well… we can't awaken her the way we did the others," says Marie, "We tried that and it failed. So… I'm trying to think of an alternative."

Joey stands up and moves over to Marie. He sets his hand on her shoulder.

Marie turns to look into Joey's tear-filled brown eyes. She smiles confidently and leans into him. "Do you have a suggestion, Joey?"

"No. I wish I knew how we could wake up Sleeping Beauty," says Joey.

Marie blinks. She steps away from Joey and hurries over to Marik and Malik. She falls to her knees in front of them and looks between the two of them. "Marik… what did you do to her? You are the witch in the story, and she is the princess… so how does the prince awaken her?"

"Have you tried kissing her?" asks Malik giggling.

"That worked in the story," says Marik with a sneer, "From what I've gathered while you were napping, you are the reincarnation of the healer, Princess Nefertiri. Well, a healer has a natural ability, and people of all ranks had it. Some had a stronger ability than others. Princess Nefertiri had a strong ability, but that slave there always had a greater power. He was just never trained."

"Slave?" asks Joey, "Why do you bastards keep calling me a slave?"

"Because you are one, you filthy mutt!" exclaims Bakura.

Marie spins towards Joey with a shocked expression.

_I saw your face in the crowd…_

"What is it, Marie?" asks Mokuba, "Did you get an idea?"

Marie stands up and stares at Joey. "I… yes, Mokie… yes, I did…"

Joey walks up to Marie and holds out his hand towards her.

Marie takes Joey's hand and lets him lead her out of the room.

"What do I need to do?" asks Joey.

"You care for her, don't you?" asks Marie leaning against the wall.

"How do you feel about Kaiba?" replies Joey, "Describe your feelings for me!"

"I don't know what to say," says Marie as Joey leans against the wall to her right, "When I think of him, my heart pounds. I feel like crying whenever I'm not at his side. I dream of his touch, and not just the sexual ones either, just any touch. I get this warm feeling. It usually starts in my stomach and makes its way up."

"That is how I feel about Mai," says Joey blushing.

"You do like her."

_If I was invisible  
I'd make you mine tonight…_

"I love her, Marie," says Joey.

"Okay… here's what we do, Joey," says Marie taking a deep breath and plunging into her explanation.

Joey listens intently and nods. "Okay… let's do this, Marie!"

Marie leads Joey back into the room and towards Mai's bed. "Are you sure you're ready, Joey?"

"I have to be. Without Sa-Ra here, you can't do this on your own," says Joey.

"What are you planning on doing?" asks Duke.

"Big brother?" asks Serenity.

"We're going to revive Mai now," says Joey, "So… we'll talk to you later."

Marie stands at the foot of the bed.

Joey sits down on the edge of Mai's bed so that he's facing her. "Lead off, Marie."

"Do you need my assistance again, Marie?" asks Mariko.

"No, but I could use yours, Seto," says Marie looking at her lover.

Seto nods and walks over to Marie. "What do you need?"

"Just hold me… hold me close to you and don't let me go," says Marie.

Seto wraps his arms around Marie and holds her tightly.

_What would it take to make you see that I'm alive…_

Joey looks at Mai, and he sighs.

"Ahm kum Ra," says Marie.

Everyone stands up and moves to watch.

"Ahm kum Dei," says Marie.

Joey reaches out his hand and rests it on Mai's. He begins to whisper, nearly inaudible words.

"Ahm kum Osiris," says Marie cuddling into Seto's arms.

Seto starts to rub Marie's arm with one hand as his other arm pulls her closer to him.

"Ahm kum… Isis," says Marie.

"I keep tracing your steps… each move that you make. I wish I could be what goes through your mind," whispers Joey so very quietly so that only Seto, Marie, and the sleeping Mai can hear him, "I wish you could touch me with the colors of your life."

"Ahm kum… Marie…"

"Ahm kum… Mai," says Joey loudly.

"Efday… Ahm… Shokrun," says Marie.

"You're my friend, Mai," whispers Joey, "and so much more than that to me."

"Ahm kum… Ra," says Marie.

Joey closes his eyes as he whispers, "Please come back to me…"

"Ahm kum… Anubis," says Marie.

"I love you, Mai," whispers Joey. He leans closer to Mai.

_I reach out  
But you don't even see me  
Even when I'm screaming  
Baby, you don't hear me…_

"Mai… Mai… Mai…" chants Marie.

Joey reaches out his hand and caresses Mai's cheek as Marie continues to chant. "Mai?"

Mai doesn't make a single movement.

Joey closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He starts to glow, a soft golden light much like his eyes.

Serenity gasps.

"Joey?" asks Yugi in shock.

"Mai, Mai, Mai," chants Marie quickening her chant as Joey's light brightens.

"Mai, Mai, Mai," chants Téa, and soon everyone, except Joey and Marik, joins in the chant.

_I am nothing without you  
Just a shadow passing through…_

"Mai," whispers Joey, "I need you…"

"Mai, Mai, Mai, Mai," chant the people behind Joey.

Joey opens his eyes. He sets his hands on Mai's shoulders and takes another deep breath. He glances back over his shoulder. He watches Marie nod her head. Then he turns his eyes to Serenity.

Serenity smiles at Joey.

Joey leans down and kisses Mai's forehead.

"Come back, Mai Valentine," says Marie as everyone else chants.

Joey kisses Mai's left cheek.

"Return to us, Mai. Come back," says Marie as Seto holds her even closer, obviously thankful that she isn't the one lying unconscious in the bed.

Joey kisses Mai's right cheek.

"Mai, Mai, Mai, Mai," continues the chanters.

Mai's eyelids flutter for a second.

Joey licks his lips nervously, and he slowly brings them down to Mai's for the briefest of moments. He pulls away after the second is over and looks down into Mai's stunned, violet eyes.

"Joey?" whispers Mai quietly.

Joey smiles. "Hi, Mai…"

_If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
I would be the smartest man  
If I was invisible  
Wait… I already am…_

"Just so you know, Mai… you are my friend," whispers Joey quietly so that even Mai has to strain to hear him, "In fact, I'm very much in love with you."

Mai's eyes widen in shock. "Joey?"

Joey pushes himself away from Mai and blushes a deep burgundy as he runs out of the room.

Mai bolts upright. "Joey!"

"Mai!" exclaims Yugi running forwards and throwing his arms around her neck to hug her.

Mai blushes and smiles at the tri-colored hair of the teen latched onto her. She wraps her arms around Yugi and hugs him in return. "Nice to see you too, kiddo."

"We were so worried about you, Mai!" exclaims Tristan with a smile.

Mai looks around and sees quite a few more people than were present last time she was awake. "What did I miss?"

"A lot," says Seto with a small smile, "We'll explain it later. Are you hungry?"

"No… Not really," says Mai running her thumb over her lips where she remembers feeling Joey touch her. She thinks about the blond haired boy for a moment. "How did you bring me back? All I remember was sitting in my glass prison watching everyone having fun at the beach."

"Well, Joey brought you back," says Ishizu, "You can ask him how."

"I think I'll do that," says Mai climbing out of bed after Yugi detaches himself from her, "Does anyone have any idea where he might have run off to?"

Everyone shrugs.

Mai smiles. "Thank you all for not giving up on me. I'm going to go look for Joey. I need to talk to him about something he said to me before I… well, yes… I need to talk to him."

"We'll be heading back to Domino now," says Seto, "Come along, Mokuba. We need to go tell the crew." He pulls Marie out with him as Mokuba follows.

Mai heads out and hurries to search for Joey in the large blimp.

_I keep tracing your steps  
Each move that you make  
Wish I could be what goes through your mind…_

Mai knocks gently on the door to Joey's room.

"Go away!" cries Joey.

Mai opens the door and steps inside. "I can't do that, Joey."

Joey gasps and tries desperately to hide the tears that he's been shedding.

"We need to talk, Joey," says Mai calmly.

Joey takes a deep breath and nods.

Mai sits down on the edge of the bed beside Joey. "Did you mean what you said?"

"Yes, Mai… I love you," says Joey wiping his eyes again.

"I like you, Joey, a lot," says Mai.

Joey accepts those words as a sign, and he quickly leans over to capture Mai's lips into an impassioned kiss.

_What are you doing tonight?_

Mai's eyes widen in shock, and she pushes Joey away. "What was that for?"

"I'm sorry," says Joey hanging his head, "It was just a promise that I made to you when you were unconscious… I'm sorry."

"How dare you try to kiss me like that!" exclaims Mai standing up and walking away from Joey. She spins abruptly to face him.

Joey notices the pink tinge to Mai's cheeks.

"No one kisses me without my permission first!" exclaims Mai.

Joey smiles. "Mai… may I have your permission to kiss you?"

Mai blinks at Joey repeatedly. Her blush darkens.

"Please?" adds Joey giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Well… since you asked so nicely… yes," says Mai smiling.

Joey stands up and walks to Mai. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close to him as he stares into her eyes.

Mai licks her lips and leaves them slightly parted.

Joey presses his lips to Mai's and kisses her tenderly as he closes his eyes.

Mai allows her eyes to slide closed as she kisses Joey in return. When she feels Joey's tongue slip in between her lips, she opens her mouth wider to accommodate it.

Joey moans into Mai's mouth as his hands try to pull her even closer.

_Why can't I bring you into my life?_

Mai wraps her arms tightly around Joey.

Joey pulls out of the kiss hungry for more. He takes in a deep breath. "I love you, Mai. You don't need to feel the same way, just please let me have this moment with you! I couldn't bear to lose…"

Mai places her hand over Joey's mouth. "Joey… you talk too much!"

Joey smiles and blushes as Mai pulls him into another long, passionate kiss that leaves them both gasping for air.

"I love you, Joey!" exclaims Mai pressing her cheek against his so that she can speak directly into his ear, "I love you too! That's one of the reasons I didn't want to marry that movie star. He's nothing compared to you! You are twice the man he is!"

"Really, Mai?" asks Joey pushing her away just enough so he can look into her violet orbs for the truth of her words.

"Of course, really!" exclaims Mai smiling, "You were the one who saved me, remember? I never did thank you for that, so thank you."

"Well, I was a little bit unconscious afterwards," says Joey blushing, "I didn't expect catching you to knock me off balance like that. I don't even think I was thinking at the time. I just couldn't let you be hurt."

"You see? That's one reason why I love you!" exclaims Mai. She kisses Joey again, a soft gentle kiss that leaves him wondering how he ever lived without those kisses.

"Oh, yeah, and thanks for giving me your card at Duelist Kingdom. It meant a lot to me and Serenity," says Joey.

"She's very sweet. I'm glad I could help," says Mai.

Joey holds Mai close to him and smiles. "I should have mentioned loving you earlier! It feels so nice just to hold you like this!"

Mai smiles back at Joey. "I agree!"


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song To Know the Unknown belongs to the artist and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

WARNING: This story contains sensitive cultural practices and references that might offend some readers. The views and opinions of the cultures which condone these practices are not shared by this author, but they are included in this story for awareness purposes only.

Time to Duel, Mariko!

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Twenty-Four

Back to the Future

The blimp floats back towards Domino City with its numerous passengers.

"So… the only two hikaris here who haven't released their yamis are the Egyptian brat and the stuck-up snob!" exclaims Bakura as everyone sits around together.

"Watch you you're calling an Egyptian brat!" yells Malik.

"More importantly, be careful who you're calling a stuck-up snob!" exclaims Seto glaring at Bakura.

Bakura sneers at Seto.

"Ishizu, did you have a yami?" asks Yugi turning his violet eyes to the dark haired Egyptian girl.

Ishizu nods. "A woman. Her name was Isis."

"Can you release her?" asks Yugi.

"I can't, Yugi." Ishizu shakes her head. "Yami can now. He possesses the Necklace."

"Then I will release her," says Yami taking the necklace from the pocket of his jacket.

With a flash of light, a woman with waist-long black hair and silver-gray eyes appears. She wears simple tan-colored clothes, practically rags for all the good they do.

Ishizu's eyes widen in delight. "Isis!"

_You don't have to tell me  
Just why you went away…_

The silver-gray eyes turn towards Ishizu, and the Spirit of the Millennium Necklace smiles. "Ishizu!"

"What about Seth?" asks Marik chuckling.

"I don't think so!" exclaims Seto.

A sudden beeping attracts everyone's attention to Seto.

Seto presses a hidden button on the 'KC' pin attached to the collar of his shirt. "Kaiba…"

A loud, crystal clear voice sounds from the pin. Mr. Kaiba! We've been trying to contact you! 

"I was preoccupied. What do you want?" asks Seto clenching his fists.

A very large package arrived for you and Miss Twin earlier this morning. It's from Egypt, comes the voice.

"I know. I've been expecting it," says Seto, "Have it forwarded to the mansion."

Also sir, is Miss Twin with you? 

"She is right beside me, actually," says Seto as Marie takes his hand and smiles. He smiles back at her.

Could you inform her that the new equipment she requested has been completed according to her specifications? It is at your private lab waiting her retrieval, comes the voice.

"It's completed? What took you so long? I gave you the specifications on that three months ago!" exclaims Marie glaring at the pin on Seto's shirt.

Seto's eyes narrow as he looks at Marie.

Unforeseen problems arose, Miss Twin, ma'am, says the voice quivering slightly.

"Very well… I will test it upon my return," says Marie, "If it isn't in proper working order, I will have your head on my desk!" She pushes the hidden button.

"Marie? Why are you giving my employees more work, and why are they doing it?" asks Seto. His irritation resounds in his voice.

"Seto, dear… I am the head of Kaiba Corp's North African division, and your employees will do what I say because they don't want to make the head of such an important division angry," says Marie smiling.

"There is no North African division!" exclaims Seto.

"They didn't know that! And when I told them that there was, they believed me!" exclaims Marie. She cuddles up against Seto. "And before you even ask how I got the funding for them to create my little project, I got it from one of your failing projects. It took me a whole two weeks of straight, non-stop hacking to break through your defenses and knock down your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Firewall. I'm surprised that your system didn't alert you to my hack, but while I was in there, I did do a small upgrade to your Blue-Eyes Ultimate wall."

"What?" asks Seto sighing.

"I made a change so that if anyone does try to hack into your system now, you will be alerted. And I added a tattoo to your dragon," says Marie, "It now has a cute little Dark Magician Girl tattooed to its butt!"

"So… what does this new equipment do?" asks Seto.

"It's something I actually created for Ishizu, but now she can't use it. So Yami will have to hook the Millennium Necklace up to it. It will use a combination of holographic technology and magic to show us what happened back in Ancient Egypt," explains Marie.

"Do you think it could even help with… the curse…?" Mariko grins at Marie.

"Curse? What curse?" asks Ryou.

"The yami-hikari curse of course," says Mariko.

Marie shrugs her shoulders.

"What do you know about this curse?" asks Malik.

"And why is it you seem to be the only one who remembers it?" asks Marik.

"Because I am the only one who refuses to fall under it!" exclaims Mariko looking at Marie.

Marie scoffs and rests her head against Seto's shoulder.

"And to answer your question, Malik… if Marik were ever to kiss you, then he would fall under the curse!" exclaims Mariko.

Yugi's eyes widen at those words. "You mean… if a yami kisses his hikari, then he falls under this curse?"

Mariko nods. "Isn't that right, Marie?"

"I'm afraid to say it's true. That's why I'll never let Mariko kiss me!" exclaims Marie, "That and I hate the thought of his lips touching mine! That is just gross!"

Yugi looks at Yami frightened. "Yami! You've been cursed! Because… because you kissed me, now you're cursed!"

"What?" a collective gasp falls from everyone's lips.

"Y-Y-Yugi? Yami kissed you?" asks Téa pouting slightly and looking hurt.

Yugi blushes and nods his head.

Marik bursts into laughter. He starts to sing, "The Pharaoh's under a curse! The Pharaoh's under a curse!"

"Hey, I know this song!" exclaims Malik with an insane look in his eyes. He stands up and starts to dance in circles as he sings, "The Pharaoh's under a curse! The Pharaoh's under a curse! Hi ho the dairy-o. The Pharaoh's under a curse!"

Marik stands up and hurries to drag Malik into a dance around Yugi and Yami as they both sing, "The Pharaoh's under a curse! The Pharaoh's under a curse! Hi ho the dairy-o. The Pharaoh's under a curse!"

"Ryou?" Bakura grins evilly at his white-haired hikari.

Ryou sighs. "Do I have a choice?"

"Not really!" exclaims Bakura grabbing Ryou's hand and dragging him over to dance and sing with Malik and Marik. "Come and join us, Mariko!"

Mariko grins and hurries into the circle dancing around Yugi and Yami. "Marie! You know you want to dance!"

Marie sighs. "I'm happy where I am, thank you very much!"

"Just take over control of her legs and get her over here!" exclaims Bakura.

"Oh, really? Is that how you took your hikari's innocence?" asks Marie glaring at Bakura as she stands up abruptly.

Ryou blushes.

Bakura grins. "Of course. I'm not exactly too solid like this! I can't just go and fuck him now can I? But I can take over control of his hands and give him all the sexual pleasure he needs!"

Ryou's entire body turns bright red.

Marie walks over to the group. "Okay, if we're going to do this, we'll do it right. I'll show you the dance, and then we will chant while we dance. Agreed?"

The other two hikaris nod as the three yamis glare at Marie.

"This is an American Indian dance that I learned," says Marie starting to dance around Yami and Yugi showing the others the intricacies of the dance.

"I like!" exclaims Marik.

The small group starts in on the dance following Marie. They all chant, "The Pharaoh's under a curse! The Pharaoh's under a curse! The Pharaoh's under a curse!"

"Marie? Why do you seem happy about this?" asks Yami glaring at the girl.

"Because I know the counter-curse," says Marie in a singsong voice.

"Then tell us what it is!" exclaims Yugi.

Marie shakes her head.

To know the unknown  
Some secrets are meant to be… 

"We can't do that!" exclaims Mariko grinning evilly. He steps into the circle and glares at Yugi while the others continue to dance and chant. "Then you might try to free Yami from his curse! Besides, even though you are the only one who could cast the counter-curse, Yugi, you may not be able to!"

"The problem, Yugi, is that you don't want to hurt anyone, and if I tell you the counter-curse, someone will be hurt," says Marie frowning as she walks away from the dance. She sits down on the floor and fingers the Millennium Scale at her side.

Mariko sighs. "This is boring! I want my own body! Give me a body of my own, Marie! A physical body of my own!"

"I can't give you one!" exclaims Marie.

"I could always kiss you," hisses Mariko glaring at Marie.

"Then wouldn't you be cursed?" asks Malik as the chanting and dancing ceases.

"Close. If I kiss her, she would die from the curse," says Mariko, "That's why she'll never allow me to kiss her. That is her true reason! I want you to give me my own body, Marie! You are a healer, and you know you are capable of granting my request!"

Marie looks at Seto who raises an eyebrow at her. "Mariko, you know I am not capable of granting your request. If I do, I will die from the yami-hikari curse."

All I really need to know  
Is that you're here to stay… 

Mariko blinks at Marie. He whispers, "You can't die… you can't leave me alone, Hikari."

With a flash of light from the Millennium Ring, Bakura vanishes.

Marik, Isis, and Mariko all vanish with flashes of light, and for a moment, silence reigns.

The blimp lands at the Kaiba Corp test lab, and everyone heads inside to find the new device Marie's brilliant mind thought up.

Yami places the Millennium Necklace on top of the device that looks vaguely like a duel disk. "Show us the events of the past!"

Holographic Projection

_Clues to life's mysteries  
Are what we hope to find  
Always reachin' for a reason  
Searchin' for a sign…_

A baby cries into the night.

The ruby-eyed Pharaoh glares at the door blocking him from the child. His black hair falls past his shoulders.

The door opens and a young woman carries a carefully wrapped bundle out to the Pharaoh. "Your son, oh Great Pharaoh…"

The Pharaoh looks at the child. He sees the black, red, and yellow hair.

A pair of wide-open crimson eyes looks back at the Pharaoh. His hair, so soft and silky already, presses against the side of his head.

The Pharaoh smiles. "I will name him Yami… for this cursed night of his birth!"

The young woman nods her head.

The Pharaoh turns to leave, but a second cry from the room causes him to stop in his tracks. His eyes widen as he turns towards the room. He rushes inside and sees his beloved wife holding another wrapped bundle.

"I will call him Hikari, my little light in this hour of darkness," whispers the woman before her head falls to the side and she breathes her last.

The old woman who came to assist the Princess with the delivery takes the small child from her arms. She turns towards the Pharaoh. "You have two sons instead of one. This is your youngest, Hikari."

The Pharaoh looks at the boy. His hair is just like the other son's, matted down tri-colors.

The baby cries, and his violet eyes fill with tears that roll down his plump cheeks.

The Pharaoh looks at his wife. "She is dead. This child is no son of mine! He is a murderer! Drown him! Drown the usurper of the throne!"

The old woman nods.

End Holographic Projection

"There were two sons! Twins! Yugi, you were actually there in Ancient Egypt! You were the lost brother!" exclaims Téa in shock.

"They drowned my brother!" exclaims Yami falling to his knees.

"Yami!" exclaims Yugi moving to wrap his arms around Yami's shoulders.

Holographic Projection

Two four-year-old girls sit by the river playing a hand-clapping game with each other.

"We'll always be together, won't we, Nefertiri?" asks the brown haired girl. Her blue eyes stare into the lilac colored eyes of the other girl.

The girl with the lilac eyes smiles at the taller brunette she plays with. Her solid, gold-blonde hair falls down in spikes around her shoulders. She, and the other girl, both wear light colored frocks that drape over their small frames. Her name is Nefertiri, after a former Egyptian Princess. "Of course, Anzu… You are my sister! We will always be together! I love you!"

"I love you too, Nefertiri!" exclaims the brunette smiling happily, named Anzu after their great-grandmother.

"Eek! Nefie, Annie, they're after me again!" exclaims a cute tri-colored four-year-old boy as he runs up to Nefertiri and Anzu. He throws his arms around Nefertiri's neck and clamps his violet eyes shut.

"After him!" exclaims a five-year-old boy running up with another five-year-old boy. His brown hair sticks up in a point on the top of his head. He skids to a stop in front of the two girls and the younger boy, and his hazel eyes look over them mischievously. "Just hand him over and there won't be any trouble."

The second boy comes to a stop. His black hair falls loosely to his shoulders. His green eyes bore into Anzu's blue as they glare at each other. "Just give Hikari here!"

"And just what did Hikari do to get you so upset, Otogi?" asks Anzu.

The tri-color haired boy giggles. He tugs on Anzu's frock, and his entire face lights up with his smile. It really is no wonder someone named him Hikari. "I stole his hair ribbon to give to you, Anzu!"

Anzu blushes as she looks at Hikari.

Otogi pouts. "It's my ribbon! Give it back, Hikari! Hiroto, make him give it back to me!"

"I will." The brown haired boy crosses his arms over his chest.

"I don't think so, Hiroto," says Nefertiri glaring at him.

Hiroto sighs. "Nefie…"

"Fine…" Nefertiri blushes under Hiroto's gaze.

"Hikari, will you please give the ribbon back to Otogi?" asks Anzu, "You know you shouldn't have taken it from him."

Hikari pulls a black ribbon from beneath his pale shirt and he holds it out towards Otogi.

Otogi rips the ribbon away and quickly proceeds to pull his black hair into a high ponytail, using the ribbon to tie it securely. He smiles.

"Everything better, Otogi?" asks Hiroto.

"Yes! Now… let's get Hikari!" exclaims Otogi.

"Eek! Nefie! Anzu! Help me!" exclaims Hikari running away from Otogi and Hiroto as they start to chase him again.

Nefertiri and Anzu race after the boys yelling.

Hikari trips and falls towards the river. He hits his head on a rock and loses consciousness.

"Hikari!" screams Anzu hurrying to his side. She kneels beside him and tries frantically to wake him up.

"Otogi, Nefie! Run back to the house and get Master and Mistress!" orders Hiroto kneeling on Hikari's other side.

"Hikari! Please, wake up!" exclaims Anzu.

Otogi and Nefertiri run back the way they had come. They return after a few short minutes with a man and woman.

"Mommy, please, help Hikari!" exclaims Nefertiri looking at the woman with pleading eyes. She grabs Anzu's shoulders and pulls her sister away from the boy.

The man kneels beside Hikari and touches him. His breath hitches, and he shakes his head. "I'm sorry, children, but the Gods have called Hikari to them now."

"What?" asks Otogi.

"Tell the Gods to bring him back!" exclaims Anzu.

"They need him now. They cannot give him back to us," says the man, "I'm sorry, daughter." He pulls off his worn shirt and covers Hikari with it.

End Holographic Projection

Everybody's wonderin'  
Tryin' to understand 

"My… my brother lived… He didn't drown," says Yami as silent tears mar his face, "but he still died… without me ever having the chance to know him!" He shakes Yugi away from him and sits down with his legs crossed in front of him. His crimson eyes close to try to hide his tears.

"Is it just me… or did those other children look familiar too?" asks Tristan breathing heavily.

"I believe that Téa is the reincarnation of Anzu. The elder Anzu looked just like Téa before her death," says Mariko, "I believe the other two boys were you and Duke."

"Yugi died and I couldn't protect him," whispers Yami before bursting into uncontrolled sobs.

Yugi crawls into Yami's lap and wraps his arms around his darker half. He nuzzles Yami's chin with his head, and he looks at Yami's face with his large, violet eyes. "I didn't die. I'm right here, Yami! I didn't die!"

Yami opens his eyes and looks at Yugi. He quickly throws his arms around Yugi and pulls him into a tighter embrace. He whispers into his lighter half's ear, "I love you, Yugi! I love you so much and I don't ever want to lose you!"

Yugi's eyes widen to abnormal proportions. "Yami…"

"Oh, look!" squeals Marik, "There I am!"

Yugi lightly kisses Yami's cheek and holds the taller spirit tightly in a comforting embrace as everyone turns their attention once more to the holographic scenes being played for them.

Holographic Projection

Marik walks around the sand dunes tapping his stick roughly on the ground at his feet. His bleached blond hair falls in oddly cut spikes down past his shoulders, and his purple eyes, like the orchids of other countries, scan the ground as he moves. "Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit! Why does it always have to be in the middle of nowhere? Why couldn't that stupid Pharaoh…"

A scream interrupts Marik's monologue, and he turns towards the sound.

"There's an orphanage by the river in that direction. The master's daughters have just come of age… That must be one of them screaming," says Marik. He abandons whatever he had been doing and runs towards the sound of the scream. He crosses over a sand dune just in time to see thirteen-year-old Nefertiri falling to the sand with a man bearing down on her.

Nefertiri opens her mouth to scream again, but in her fear, no sound emerges.

"Don't be a fool, girl! Move it!" exclaims Marik marching aggressively towards the other man.

Nefertiri scrambles to her feet and runs away from both Marik and the unknown man.

"You will leave this place and never return! This girl is not yours and she will never be! Leave her in peace!" yells Marik.

"She will be mine… after I kill you!" exclaims the man, "Then I'll kill her!"

Nefertiri stops running when she hears these words. She turns back to watch with her mouth hanging open.

The man pulls out a knife and flings it towards Marik.

Marik jumps out of the way but the knife imbeds itself in his shoulder rather than his heart as the aim had intended. He falls to his knees.

"Kind master!" exclaims Nefertiri racing to Marik as quickly as she can, which is surprisingly fast. She presses her lips to his as she yanks the knife from his shoulder.

Marik widens his eyes at the method in which she chose to silence his scream of pain. He blinks as Nefertiri pulls away from him. He looks at Nefertiri in confusion. "I don't understand you… who are you?"

_But all the revelations  
Are castles in the sands…_

"Nefie," says Nefertiri standing up and turning towards the man who threw the knife. Her body glows with a pink light as she holds the blade of the knife in her right hand. "Now… you pay."

With those words, the knife flies from Nefertiri's hand, not being thrown but being thrust by the power of the pink light. The blade sinks deeply into the man's heart, and he falls to the sand as his blood drenches it.

Nefertiri turns back to look at Marik and she kneels beside him. "Please do not move."

"What are you?" asks Marik staring into the blood red eyes of the young woman before him.

Nefertiri places her hands on Marik's wound and squeezes her eyes closed.

Marik gasps as his pain ebbs away and his wound seals itself with just a small white scar remaining to tell him he had in fact been injured this day. He looks into Nefertiri's lilac-colored eyes as she opens them again.

Nefertiri smiles at her handiwork.

"Nefie? What have you done?" asks Marik.

"My name is Nefertiri. My sister Anzu and I have both been blessed by the Gods with a healing light," says Nefertiri, "We can heal people. Although neither of us have had proper training to use that power."

"And can you also use this power to kill?" asks Marik.

Nefertiri starts to turn towards the man, but she stops herself. "Apparently yes."

"It is forbidden for any to take a life," says Marik hanging his head, "Even if it was in defense as this case is… you must leave here. You must go far away if you wish to keep your life."

"But where could I go?" asks Nefertiri.

"I heard that your sister… Anzu is it… is supposed to go away to learn to control her healing light and become a priestess and healer. Take her place," suggests Marik.

"Take her place?" Nefertiri blinks repeatedly as this new option sinks in. She smiles. "Thank you… I think I will… but what about you? You were also involved! What will you do?"

"Don't worry about me. I will hide in plain sight," says Marik, "Now go. Speak to Anzu. You must leave here immediately!"

Nefertiri quickly kisses Marik's lips again. Then she turns towards the orphanage and runs away as fast as she can.

Marik hurries quickly over the sand dune and thumps the ground with his stick again. He finds the hidden entrance to the tomb, and he quickly enters. "Why that fool of a Pharaoh decided that he had to have his tomb built upside down and buried within the sands of the Sahara is beyond me! What sense is there to have an upside down pyramid? And why would he need his tomb to be hidden? Come to think of it… why would he need someone to guard his tomb before he has even died? Does he hate me? Am I supposed to go crazy from loneliness?"

End Holographic Projection

"You were such a softy, Marik!" exclaims Malik rubbing Marik's nose with his own.

Marik captures Malik's lips in a heated kiss. "Am not!"

"Yes, you are. And you're only slightly crazy from loneliness!" exclaims Malik cuddling in Marik's arms.

Holographic Projection

Nefertiri runs to the riverside. She smiles when she sees Anzu there, sitting on her rock like she usually does when she wants to be alone. "Annie?"

Anzu turns to look at Nefertiri. She smiles. "Hi, Nefie!"

_Now that you've come back  
There's nothing more to say…_

"Anzu… something's wrong," says Nefertiri sadly. She hangs her head.

"What is it?" asks Anzu with widening eyes. She jumps off her rock.

"Someone's dying…"

"We have to help them!" exclaims Anzu.

"Yes… We do," says Nefertiri. She shoves Anzu into the river.

Anzu splashes around in the deep water and screams. "Nefie! Help me!"

Nefertiri falls to her knees in tears. "I'm sorry, Annie… I'm sorry, Anzu!"

Anzu continues to splash around in the water until her lungs fill with the icy water and her spirit passes on to the world beyond.

End Holographic Projection

Téa screams and clenches her hands over her chest. Her eyes widen. "Help me! Nefie, help me, please!"

Marie rushes to Téa's side and grabs her shoulders. "T-bird! T-bird! Snap out of it! Snap out of it! You are not Anzu! You are Téa Gardner, my T-bird, my sister! You are not Anzu! You are not dead! Do not live that memory! Do not live that memory!"

Téa screams as she stares into Marie's violet eyes. "You… You killed me, Nefertiri! You killed me!"

"Dammit, T-bird! Snap out of it!" exclaims Marie letting the tears roll down her cheeks, "I am Camaro!"

Téa struggles in Marie's arms. "You… murderer! Murderer! Murderer! Murde…"

Marie forcefully takes Téa's mouth with her own, silencing the brunette's rant with a cruel kiss. She pulls away after a moment when Téa calms down.

"Camaro? Marie… I felt like I was drowning!" exclaims Téa. She starts coughing up water and spitting it onto the floor in front of her and Marie.

"You were living the memory of the past," says Marie, "You were drowning."

"Things like this usually don't happen," explains Bakura, "but Anzu was apparently very betrayed by her sister killing her. The emotions she felt during her death stayed with her spirit during its reincarnation into the girl, Téa."

"So I am re-feeling the death that my… spirit felt thousands of years ago?" asks Téa. She sighs and shakes her head. "I don't want any of this… I don't want to be the reincarnation of Anzu…"

"None of us really want to be a part of this, but we all have a role to play," says Ryou, "We all have something to do now. And we all need to be strong for each other."

"Okay… I can do that," says Téa.

Holographic Projection

Priest Seth and Mariko both look up at a man with dark blue eyes and black hair.

"You aren't trying hard enough, you stupid brats! Working with this power should be an easy task for the both of you! You will work until you get it right or you will not eat!" shouts the man angrily.

Priest Seth and Mariko glare at each other. They raise their hands and the glow of their power surrounds them. Their power flares brilliantly, and when it fades, both boys lie in crumpled heaps on the floor… Mariko lies on his back spread out and shaking his head dizzily while Seto lies on his stomach with one knee beneath him.

End Holographic Projection

_So I don't need to know  
The unknown…_

"Mariko… just what were we trying to do?" asks Seto.

"Kill each other using the Shadow Magic," says Mariko, "We were never strong enough to defeat each other like that. We never really wanted to."

Holographic Projection

Otogi and Hiroto walk into the Pharaoh's palace with their hands and feet in chains. They kneel in front of the Pharaoh and don't look at him or the two guards on either side of them.

"Two new slaves… Oh Great Pharaoh!" exclaims the guard on the right.

"More? Send them to the gardens to help that other new slave!" exclaims Pharaoh Yami.

The guards bow to Pharaoh Yami and lift the two teenaged boys to their feet roughly. They escort them out to the garden and remove their chains. They shove the boys towards a blonde haired beauty.

"Hello," says the blonde looking at Otogi and Hiroto with stunning lavender eyes. She smiles.

"Hi. I'm Otogi, and this is my brother, Hiroto," says Otogi.

"We're not really brothers… We were raised in an orphanage together," explains Hiroto.

"My name is Ammaim. I was just brought here as well," says the woman, "Have you ever tended a garden before?"

"Yeah, at the orphanage," says Otogi kneeling down in the dirt beside Ammaim.

Hiroto kneels down and begins weeding. "It's nice to meet you, Ammaim!"

End Holographic Projection

Mai stares at the hologram. "She… she… she… she looks like me!"

"Probably because you are the same person," says Joey, "Damn… it seems like everyone here is the reincarnation of someone from the past!"

"Everyone except you and me, big brother," says Serenity smiling at Joey.

Holographic Projection

_As long as my heart beats  
I'll always love you…_

A blond boy with honey-brown hair runs down an alley, listening to the screams coming from within. "I'm coming, Zuka!"

"Help!" screams a slightly younger woman as a man rips her clothes off.

"Get away from my sister!" yells the boy lunging at the man. He shoves him away from the brown-haired girl.

"Nouchi!" exclaims the girl covering her body with the remains of her clothes.

The blond boy keeps pounding his fists into the man who was attacking his sister. "No one ever touches my sister! Shizuka! Get out of here! Run!"

"What about you, Jonouchi?" asks the girl trembling.

"I'll be fine! Run!" exclaims Jonouchi, "Run, Shizuka!"

Shizuka runs away as fast as she can.

The man punches Jonouchi back with immense force, and Jonouchi hits the wall and passes out.

The man lifts Jonouchi over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carries him away. He takes him to the palace and has him thrown into a cell. "Let's see you protect that slut next time!"

"Who are you taunting this time?" asks Priest Seth walking down the hallway.

"A street rat!" exclaims the man. He smirks.

Priest Seth looks into the cell. "A mutt? You brought a stray mutt into the palace? Why? What did the mutt ever do to you?"

"He interrupted my fun!" exclaims the man, "Why do you care?"

"Who is he? Where is he from? Hair like that is uncommon here!"

"He's just a street rat! He lives alone with his sister, a very hot little lady! Honestly, we could keep him in this cage forever, and she'd be the only one to notice he's gone!" replies the man.

"Very well… chain him and take him to my chambers. The Pharaoh promised me a new slave… as a coronation present for becoming High Priest," says Priest Seth, "And I choose this boy to be my slave." He quickly walks away.

The man chains Jonouchi quickly and takes him to Priest Seth's personal chambers. He shoves the now awakened teen into the room, and he closes the door as he leaves.

_How the universe began  
What the future holds  
Why do fools fall in love?  
What happens to our souls?_

Jonouchi falls to his knees and looks at the man with blue eyes and brown hair who stands before him. "What am I doing here?"

"Silence, mutt!" exclaims Priest Seth.

Jonouchi growls at Priest Seth.

"My name is Seth. I am the High Priest, and you, young slave, now belong to me!"

"I'm not a slave! I was born free!"

"You're a slave now!" shouts Priest Seth, "No one will miss you. You will do what I say! And you will see your sister again. If you do not do what I tell you to, then you will never see her again!"

Jonouchi slumps his shoulders and hangs his head in defeat. "What do you want me to do, Master?"

"If I unchain you, will you try to run away?"

"Will you promise me that I will get to see my sister again if I obey you?" replies Jonouchi.

"I swear… if you obey me you will see her again. If you do not obey me, you will die and you will never see her again," says Priest Seth.

"Then I will not run away. I will do whatever you ask," whispers Jonouchi.

Priest Seth removes the chains and steps back away from Jonouchi. "Undress and get in the bed."

Jonouchi's eyes widen.

"You are my slave… and you will bed me if I demand it, and I demand it!" orders Priest Seth.

Jonouchi clenches his eyes shut and starts to remove his clothing.

End Holographic Projection

Joey clamps his hands over Serenity's eyes just as the holographic images fade. He breathes deeply and tries to shake himself from his shock.

Seto closes his eyes and collapses to the floor.

"Seth… Ra!" exclaims Joey, "I was Jonouchi… Serenity was Shizuka… and Seth turned Jonouchi into a concubine!"

Marie moves slowly away from Téa and tries to revive Seto from his faint. She settles for nuzzling up against him when he doesn't wake up.

_To know the unknown  
It doesn't mean that much to me…_

Seto slowly opens his eyes. He pulls Marie closer to him. "Is this insane trip down historical lane over yet?"

"Not yet," says Bakura, "It's starting a new scene."

"I was a Priestess of the Cat Goddess. I performed the union of Yami and Nefertiri," says Isis, "Hokun… my slave… was reincarnated into Odion. He was always at my side. He was quite helpful to me. I couldn't have survived without him."

"Why don't I remember being in Ancient Egypt?" asks Odion.

"Your reincarnated spirit has not been awakened to its past," says Ishizu, "I don't remember either."

Holographic Projection

Nefertiri kneels beside Yami at an altar.

Isis stands behind the altar with a man who looks very much like Odion kneeling behind her.

Yami takes Nefertiri's hand, and the wedding ceremony begins.

End Holographic Projection

Yami growls and clutches Yugi closer to him. "Isis? Did I love Nefertiri?"

"From what I understand… you were empty… you had no love for anyone in your heart," says Isis, "You chose Nefertiri as your bride because she could give you an heir. And she did. Your son, Kwame, was still an infant when the final battle began."

Yugi rubs Yami's arms to soothe him.

Holographic Projection

Shizuka stares at the palace gates as Ammaim walks out of the gates with Otogi and Hiroto.

The three slaves follow a guard into the marketplace with Shizuka following behind.

Shizuka slips up beside Ammaim. "I need your help."

Ammaim looks at Shizuka in fear. She whispers, "Who are you?"

"My name is Shizuka. My brother, Jonouchi, was kidnapped and taken to the palace. I need your help to get inside so I can rescue him," whispers Shizuka.

"Jonouchi? I've met him," whispers Ammaim blushing, "I am Ammaim."

"Can you help me get inside the palace?" whispers Shizuka.

"I will get in trouble… I could be killed," whispers Ammaim.

Shizuka hangs her head. "Please…"

"If I help you, you must help me. When you free Jonouchi, you must free me as well," whispers Ammaim.

Shizuka raises her head and smiles. "Agreed."

"You must dress like a slave to enter," whispers Ammaim.

"I'll meet you outside the gates," says Shizuka with a swift nod of her head, and in an instant, she vanishes.

Ammaim looks around for Shizuka as everyone heads back to the palace gates.

Shizuka appears at Ammaim's side wearing the same outfit as the blonde haired woman only her clothing is filthier than Ammaim's. "Will this do?"

"Quite nicely," whispers Ammaim leading Shizuka into the palace, "I just hope that you will not be noticed."

Shizuka smiles.

Hiroto and Otogi head back to work in the garden while Ammaim leads Shizuka at a slower pace around the flowers.

Nefertiri walks out to the garden, and her eyes rest on Shizuka. She smiles. "Hey, slave! Come here!"

"That is Princess Nefertiri, wife of the Pharaoh," whispers Ammaim leading Shizuka over to Nefertiri and kneeling.

Shizuka kneels.

Nefertiri lifts Shizuka's chin to look at her face. "I have not seen you here before. Who is your supervisor? What do you do here?"

"Gardens, milady," says Shizuka in a whisper.

"Not anymore! Now you will attend to me!" exclaims Nefertiri, "Come!"

Shizuka follows Nefertiri into the palace.

"You will help me dress and brush my hair, and most importantly, you will help me keep my secrets secret," says Nefertiri, "Do you understand?"

"Yes, milady," whispers Shizuka.

End Holographic Projection

Everyone watches the movie with interest, wanting to know what happened to their ancient selves.

Holographic Projection

Otogi and Hiroto walk into the private chambers of Pharaoh Yami and Princess Nefertiri. They see the Egyptian rulers lying on the bed. Then they notice the other figure in the room…

Shizuka stands in the room with a bed sheet wrapped around her body.

Otogi and Hiroto both blush as they kneel before the rulers.

"I have sent for you to please my bride," says Pharaoh Yami looking at the two slaves, "She has requested a performance tonight… One of you will pleasure this slave while we watch…"

Shizuka blushes and looks away from the other slaves.

"Which slave would you prefer, Shi?" asks Nefertiri.

Shizuka hangs her head. "I cannot choose between them, milady. I have grown to care for them both deeply."

Nefertiri raises an eyebrow. "You love them?"

"Yes, milady."

Nefertiri looks at Pharaoh Yami.

Pharaoh Yami smirks. "Well then… we shouldn't make her choose. They can both have her…"

End Holographic Projection

"That is so sick!" exclaims Serenity hiding her face in Joey's shoulder, "Can't we change the channel?"

"I wish!" exclaims Joey.

Holographic Projection

Jonouchi's eyes widen as Nefertiri and Shizuka enter Priest Seth's bedchambers. "Zuka?"

"As promised, mutt… you are granted the privilege of seeing your sister again," says Priest Seth smirking, "She is the personal slave of Princess Nefertiri now."

Jonouchi quickly pulls Shizuka into an embrace.

"Nouchi! I have missed you so much!" cries Shizuka happily as tears roll down her cheeks.

Nefertiri moves into Priest Seth's arms and kisses him before she whispers into his ear, "They haven't seen each other in so long. Perhaps they should get better acquainted now that they are together again."

"What do you suggest?" whispers Priest Seth.

"Nouchi… Shizuka… show us how much you missed each other," says Nefertiri smirking evilly.

Jonouchi and Shizuka look at each other with questioning eyes.

"Jonouchi?" asks Shizuka.

"Well… you are opposite sexes, aren't you?" asks Nefertiri, "And what would a man do with a woman?"

"You know what happens if you don't obey, mutt!" exclaims Priest Seth.

Jonouchi takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Zuka…"

"Nouchi?" asks Shizuka.

Jonouchi pulls Shizuka into an open-mouthed kiss. He pulls away slowly when breath becomes a necessity.

"Don't stop on our account," says Priest Seth pulling Nefertiri onto the bed.

End Holographic Projection

"Et tu, Seto?" asks Joey glaring at the CEO.

"Don't blame me for something that prick did!" exclaims Seto, "I may be his reincarnation, but at least I'm not that cruel!"

Holographic Projection

Bakura slips through a secret entrance into an ancient tomb. He slips down the darkened hallways with the stealth of a cat. The torch in his hand sends forth just enough light for him to see. He enters the burial chamber and begins to fill a sack with the precious items that were intended for the Pharaoh who rests there to use in the afterlife.

End Holographic Projection

Ryou looks at Bakura with pride in his eyes. "You were a good thief, weren't you?"

Bakura nods. "Only caught once!"

"I've seen enough," says Yami rising and taking the Millennium Necklace back from the holographic projector he connected it to.

_So I don't need to know  
The unknown…_

"I agree," says Yugi.

"Let's get out of here," says Mokuba.

Everyone heads out of Kaiba Corp's lab.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song And Forever belongs to the artist and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

WARNING: This story contains sensitive cultural practices and references that might offend some readers. The views and opinions of the cultures which condone these practices are not shared by this author, but they are included in this story for awareness purposes only.

Time to Duel, Mariko!

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Twenty-Five

Dancing in the Moonlight

"Well, the Battle City tournament is officially over now, isn't it, Kaiba?" asks Téa.

Seto glares at Téa. "Didn't I already give you permission to call me Seto?"

Téa blushes slightly. "Sorry, Ka-Seto… Now will you answer?"

"Yes… my tournament is over," says Seto.

"So… Marie… how about we hit the clubs tonight?" asks Téa winking at Marie.

Marie smiles. She turns towards Seto. "Seto? Come dancing with Téa and I tonight! We'll make it a party to celebrate the end of the tournament!"

"No… Every time I take you out dancing, you get us into bar fights," says Seto glaring at Marie.

"Hey! It's not my fault you have terrible luck picking nightclubs! If we didn't go into the gay clubs, then I wouldn't have to protect you from all those weirdoes that keep hitting on you!" exclaims Marie.

Seto's eyes widen. "What?"

"What?" replies Marie.

"You thought they were hitting on me? Marie! Those guys were not gay! They were trying to get me out of the way so they could rape you!" exclaims Seto angrily.

"Well then I'm really glad that I punched them first!" shouts Marie.

Seto bursts out into laughter. He pulls Marie to him and holds her as he laughs.

"So, Seto, will you please go out dancing with me and T-bird?" asks Marie.

"I am not going out dancing with you, and you are not going out dancing without a proper escort!" exclaims Seto firmly as he stops laughing.

Marie's eyes widen. "What? You're… forbidding me from going out alone?"

"Yes…"

Marie shoves Seto away from her.

"I suppose if you must have a dancing date with T-bird then my mansion will have to suffice," says Seto.

"And everyone must attend!" exclaims Marie happily as she turns towards everyone else.

"I cannot attend," says Odion, "I must return to Egypt… to my duty…"

Malik nods. "Thank you for your assistance, Odion. I will be staying here. I have things I still need to do."

"I won't be attending either, Marie," says Isis glancing at Ishizu, "I must return to the Necklace until I am needed again. I am sorry, Ishizu… I was never meant to exist like this. I am truly sorry." With a flash of light from the Millennium Necklace, she disappears.

"And I… apparently… was never meant to exist. When you are ready to give me my own physical body, Marie, then I will talk to you again," says Mariko vanishing with a flash of light from the Millennium Scale.

"Stubborn jerk!" exclaims Marie.

"Hey, Mai… would you like to join the Hot Rods?" asks Téa, "I think you'd make a great dancer… a beautiful Mustang!"

Mai shrugs her shoulders. "Why not? What have I got to lose?"

"So… standard clubbing attire, Hot Rods!" exclaims Marie smiling, "And yamis, hikaris, I will expect you all to be present at the party tonight. Your friends can attend as well, Yugi. The party begins at seven tonight! Come on, Mokie, Seto! Let's go home!"

Seto, Mokuba, and Marie head off to return to the mansion leaving everyone else standing outside Kaiba Corp's laboratories.

"Big brother… why did you decide to have a dance party here?" asks Mokuba as he sits on Seto's bed.

"Mokie… you've never seen Marie dance like she does when we're out on a date," says Seto searching his large closet for the perfect outfit to wear to the party he never planned on hosting.

"Of course I've never seen her dance like that! I never knew you two actually went on dates! How many have you gone on?" asks Mokuba, "Why were you hiding it from me? How long has it been going on?"

"Our first date was the night I defeated her in a duel. After she tucked you into bed and sang you to sleep… she begged me to grant her one request. So she dragged me off dancing," says Seto grabbing a shirt from his closet and stepping to the doorway to throw it onto the bed.

The shirt lands gracefully over Mokuba's head.

"Hey!" exclaims Mokuba ripping the shirt off his head and setting it beside him as he scowls at Seto.

Seto looks at the floor and fidgets uncharacteristically. "I've taken her out dancing at least half a dozen times, but I've never danced with her… I don't know how to dance…"

Mokuba bursts out laughing.

Seto glares at his little brother. "What is so funny?"

"There's nothing to dancing! All you have to do is move to the music!" exclaims Mokuba through fits of laughter, "I'm sure Marie could teach you in a few seconds!"

Seto blushes and turns back into his closet. "I never should have told you that!"

Mokuba clamps his hand over his mouth to quiet his laughter, but his body still shakes with his silent chuckles. "I'm sorry, Seto! But it is funny! Everyone can dance to the kind of music they play in dance clubs! You just move and it's considered dancing!"

"I don't want it to be considered dancing! I want it to be dancing when I'm out there with Marie!" exclaims Seto from inside the closet, "I considered taking dance classes so I would know what to do, but I couldn't fit them into my schedule with school, you, and Kaiba Corp."

Mokuba calms himself after hearing that statement. "You really are worried about this aren't you, Seto?"

"I don't want to embarrass her. She is a wonderful dancer!" says Seto solemnly. He pulls a pair of pants and a jacket from his closet and he steps out into his room.

"She loves you, big brother. You won't embarrass her," says Mokuba. He smiles at Seto.

"How can you be so confident about that?" asks Seto.

"I know Marie too, you know!"

Seto smiles at the outfit he's selected to wear to the party.

"So what else have you and Marie done on your dates?" asks Mokuba.

_There's no one else, you're the only one for me  
Yes, this time my love's the real thing…_

Seto looks at Mokuba with a raised eyebrow. "Do you want to know the intimate details of my love life?"

"Hey, I'm not asking if she's given you a blow job or anything!"

"Mokuba!" Seto's entire face turns bright red. "That's it! I am definitely restricting your TV!"

Mokuba continues on completely unfazed by his big brother's interruption. "I'm just asking where else you go on dates. Have you taken her to the standard dinner and a movie?"

"I've taken her to dinner a few times. We've gone out to clubs so she can dance and I watch her. Sometimes we would just sit together in the living room and talk over hot chocolate or watch a movie," says Seto, "However, most of our courtship has been taking place through Kaiba Corp's website. I have a special message board set up there that only we know about. We would send each other messages through there and we would talk about everything, well, nearly… there were two things she hid from me. She was ashamed of herself for allowing her body to be circumcised. She mentioned to me that Ishizu gave her the 'Mark of the Tomb Guardian' as she called it, but she didn't tell me that it had marred her beautiful skin. I thought it was a necklace or a pin or something stupid like that."

"Are you upset that she has the tattoos?"

"No!"

"They attract your attention to something you'd like to be looking at anyway, right?" Mokuba grins at Seto.

Seto blushes. "Shouldn't you go get ready for the party?"

"What should I wear?" asks Mokuba, "I've never been to a dance club before and I don't want to be overdressed!"

"Wear that outfit that Marie bought for you in Cairo," says Seto.

"Okay! Have you tried on that costume she made for you yet?" asks Mokuba.

"We just got her stuff from my office this afternoon," says Seto chuckling, "and you haven't left my side since! I'll try it on tomorrow and we can play with Marie… She promised to dress in the Dark Magician Girl's full attire when she saw me dressed as the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"And she hasn't yet seen me as the Rabid Horseman! She fell asleep when I tried it on!" exclaims Mokuba.

Seto smiles at the memory of holding a sleeping Marie in his arms. "You should go get dressed. The gang will be here soon."

Mokuba nods and runs off to go get dressed for the party.

Seto starts to change into the outfit he selected for the dance party. "Tonight, Marie… I will dance with you."

The door swings open, and Mokuba, dressed in a forest green silk shirt with black suede pants, leads everyone into the reception hall where Seto normally holds his boring business parties.

The room is more than large enough for their party, with a darkened dance floor and brightly light tables filled with food set to the side. The room has been decorated with strobe lights that flash various colored lights out onto the dimly lit dance floor. A large stereo system has been set up in the corner of the room and already blasts loud music.

Everyone looks around the room in awe.

Mokuba sighs. "Marie! Could you quit dancing for my brother? Our guests have arrived!"

Marie spins around on the dance floor with a flash of white. She stops dancing and approaches the group in the entranceway. She smiles as she looks at them. She knows at least half of them are evaluating her choice of dress for this evening. She wears a sapphire blue muscle shirt that has been cut off to reveal her tanned stomach along with a midnight blue miniskirt. She still wears Seto's sleeveless white trench coat, which nicely matches the knee-high white boots on her legs. She tugs carelessly on her white palm gloves. "Welcome to Kaiba Mansion!"

"Thanks for inviting us, Marie," chirps Yugi happily. He, as well as Yami who stands just behind him, wears a midnight blue leather shirt with buckles everywhere, some for decoration and some to keep it on his body. Both boys also wear black jeans, a black neck belt, and black wrist belts.

Yami, however, wears an additional three arm belts on each arm. He nods his appreciation to Marie.

Marie nods in return.

Seto stands up from his chair where he had been watching Marie dance before the others arrived. He strides over to the group with confidence. He wears a tight sapphire blue T-shirt beneath a sleeveless white jacket. His jacket isn't nearly as long as the one Marie wears. His jacket only reaches his thighs and it has silver chains crossing over the front of it to hold the jacket pressed tight to his muscular chest, but the jacket's front doesn't close like a normal jacket where the material beneath would be hidden. His jacket still leaves the T-shirt visible even though it's closed as well as it ever will be. His card-shaped locket dangles around his neck. And besides his plain black shoes, the only other thing he wears is the tight, tattered sapphire blue jeans. He smirks. "I'm glad to see you all made it. Marie would be upset if you didn't show up! Make yourselves at home. And don't worry about eating everything, mutt… I have the kitchen staff on standby!"

"I'm not a mutt!" exclaims Joey growling at Seto. He wears a black leather jacket, white T-shirt, and black leather pants.

Mai leans against Joey. "Just ignore him, Joey…"

Joey looks at Mai and smiles. "You think that will work, Mai?"

"I know a few things that will keep your mind off his attitude." Mai smiles and runs a hand, encased by a white palm glove, through her blonde tresses. She wears a lavender halter-top to match her eyes and expose her finely shaped stomach. She wears high-heeled, white knee-high boots and as she leads Joey towards the buffet table, her loose white miniskirt sways around her hips.

Seto's eyes meet Yami's, and he nods his head.

Yami smirks.

"Let's get this party started!" exclaims Bakura grabbing Ryou's wrist and pulling him onto the dance floor. He wears black leather pants and a black leather vest that he's opted to leave open to expose his pale skin.

Ryou wears a white silk shirt with blue leather pants. He gasps as Bakura pulls his frail body up against the strong tomb-robber's figure and doesn't waste any time before starting to grind with him.

"Would you like to dance, Serenity?" ask Tristan and Duke at the same time. They both look at the pretty brunette who wears a loose, red pleated skirt with white pumps and a white button-up shirt that she tied at her mid-riff.

Serenity smiles. "Um… well…"

Tristan wears his usual outfit, a white T-shirt beneath a black jacket with blue jeans, and Duke wears a cropped red tank top so that his stomach shows with low-riding, tattered black jeans.

"She can't just yet!" exclaims Téa, "The Hot Rods get the first dance together!" She wears a pink lace-up vest with a purple leather skirt and pink pumps. "Hey, Bakura, Ryou! Do you mind giving up the dance floor for a few minutes? The Hot Rods always give a show!"

Bakura grumbles, but when Ryou kisses him, he allows himself to be pushed back off the dance floor.

"Would you boys all mind taking seats along the wall?" asks Marie smiling happily.

"Do we have to?" asks Malik tugging on the black netting muscle shirt that Marik wears.

Marik tugs on Malik's ripped black T-shirt causing it to rip even more. "We can sit down. That doesn't mean we have to pay attention to their stupid dance!"

Malik's eyes light up at that suggestion as he feels Marik's hand move down to grab his butt through his ripped blue jeans.

Marik whispers into Malik's ear as he rubs himself through his black leather pants. "I just came here tonight for a chance to fuck you senseless."

Malik blushes and pulls Marik over to the chairs to share one and begin their make-out session.

Ishizu sighs and shakes her head at her brother's antics. She strolls out onto the dance floor, her cream-colored loincloth-style skirt billowing behind her to reveal the tan briefs she wears. The cream-colored, cropped tank top she wears reveals her soft skin, tanned by the Egyptian sun. The gold she wears… wristbands, armbands, a choker necklace, and spike earrings… reflects the light and makes her almost glow. If she were in Cairo, she would have come barefoot, as would be tradition in the types of clubs she frequented with Marie, but here she opted for a simple pair of tan ankle-high, suede boots.

The boys all take up seats along the wall while the girls gather in a small circle to quickly decide the dance to do.

Mai, being a proficient dancer and frequenter of the night club scene, would have no problems with the dance selection, and luckily for Serenity, Téa taught her a few additional dance steps while helping her pick out her clothes for this evening.

Marie moves to stand in front of Seto. "Camaro!"

Téa steps in front of Yami and Yugi who sit close by each other. "T-bird!"

Mai walks in front of Joey. "Mustang!"

Serenity glances at Tristan and Duke who sit on opposite ends so she stands in front of Mokuba. "Stingray!"

Ishizu takes up the position in front of Malik and Marik who share a chair and a short supply of oxygen. "Jaguar!"

Could it be true, could it be real?  
My heart says that you're the one… 

The five girls begin to dance as a new song starts. It is a dance of love, a dance of seduction. Each girl brings something different to their joint performance. Marie brings courage and strength. Téa brings out her love, trying desperately to let her movements and her heart shine through to the one she loves. Serenity brings purity and innocence as she shyly moves her body in decidedly sexy ways. Mai brings the seduction to a new level as she dances for Joey alone. Ishizu brings confidence that the future will hold many more moments like this.

"Sometimes I feel so all alone. Finding myself callin' your name. When we're apart, so far away. Hopin' it's me that you're thinkin' of. Could it be true, could it be real? My heart says that you're the one. There's no one else, you're the only one for me. Yes, this time my love's the real thing," comes the singers' voices through the speakers all around the room, "Never felt that love is so right. The world seemed such an empty place. We need someone we could give our all. Baby, it's you, we'll be together now and forever."

Marie steps up to Seto and kisses him as the last notes of the song fade. "I love you, Seto!"

"I know, Marie." Seto smiles and pulls her into his lap. "I love you too."

Mai grabs Joey's hands and drags him onto the dance floor with her. "Dance with me now! You can eat later!"

Joey smiles and nods his blond head. "Sure, Mai!"

"Mokuba… would you like to dance?" asks Serenity blushing slightly.

Mokuba blushes. He tries to speak but no words come out. He simply nods his head.

Serenity pulls Mokuba onto the dance floor.

"Mokuba!" calls Seto.

"Yeah, big brother?" replies Mokuba looking back at the older teen.

"You be careful about where you're putting your hands! I don't want to have to beat up the mutt when he attacks you for touching his sister!" exclaims Seto with a smile.

Mokuba blushes even redder and turns away from Seto mumbling.

Serenity giggles. "Joey's a bit protective."

Ryou and Bakura move onto the dance floor again to start their 'sexual dance of doom' as Bakura calls it when he whispers seductively into Ryou's ear.

"Yugi… would you like to dance?" asks Téa blushing.

Ishizu steps up beside Téa. "Yami, Pharaoh, would you like to dance as well?"

Yami and Yugi glance at each other for a brief moment before both replying. "We'd love to!"

The two couples head out onto the dance floor.

"Marie… would you like to dance?" asks Seto nuzzling her head with his own.

Marie looks around. "I guess I could ask Duke or Tristan."

Seto's eyes widen, but he quickly hides the hurt he feels. "Why couldn't you dance with me?"

"You don't like to dance," says Marie, "You've never danced with me before, no matter how many times I've dragged you to the dance clubs. All you would ever do is watch me dance. You never once came to join me on the floor, and when I asked you… you always said you were comfortable where you were. I didn't think you would want to dance with me here. I… I thought you considered dancing to be… a sign of weakness… or something. Am I wrong?"

Seto kisses Marie's forehead. "I didn't think it was a sign of weakness. I just didn't want to make a fool out of myself in a public place where there might be photographers. I don't know how to dance, Marie. I always wanted to dance with you and feel your body close to mine, but I couldn't allow myself to be humiliated in public if I did something wrong. We're not in public now, so it doesn't matter. I would like to dance with you."

"I would love to dance with you!" exclaims Marie pulling Seto into a passionate kiss, "You should have told me you didn't know how to dance! I can teach you! I will make you a dance floor dream yet! You wait and see!" She climbs off Seto's lap and pulls him onto the dance floor as a slow song starts to play. She wraps his arms around her waist and wraps her own arms around his neck. She pulls herself up tightly to him. "Just follow my lead."

Baby, it's you, we'll be together now and forever… 

Seto stares into Marie's eyes as they dance around for several minutes, never noticing when the beat picks up again. After a good ten minutes, they realize the slow song is over, and they separate.

Marie starts to show Seto some dance moves and Mokuba and Serenity quickly join them for the lesson as well.

Téa heads off to drag both Duke and Tristan onto the floor to dance with her while Yugi and Yami giggle and attempt to dance to the fast beat together.

Ishizu scolds Marik and Malik for making out and trying to undress each other.

Marik just swats her away as Malik attacks his exposed neck.

After several dances, Mai finally lets Joey go pig out at the buffet table while she drags Duke away from Téa.

Seto heads off to get drinks for him and Marie as Marie steals Téa from Tristan for some intimate dancing.

"T-bird! Dance with me!" exclaims Marie.

"Camaro… I'm teaching Tristan to dance!" exclaims Téa.

"Later, T-bird! Dance with me!" orders Marie.

Everyone stops to watch Marie and Téa dancing together, their bodies moving seductively, hips occasionally grinding into one another's.

Yugi gasps at the almost lip-lock as the last chords of music fade away.

Marie and Téa fall to their knees laughing.

Seto walks up with three glasses of champagne. He passes a glass to each girl.

"Remember doing that dance at camp! All the other girls freaked out cause they thought we actually kissed!" exclaims Téa calming her laughter.

Marie takes a drink of her champagne. She lets Seto help her to her feet, and they move over to sit down again. She cuddles up to him. "Thank you…"

"For what?"

"For letting me have this party!" exclaims Marie.

"They are your friends, so I suppose in time they will have to become my friends as well," says Seto. "I was thinking by Valentine's Day."

"Valentine's Day?"

Seto smiles. "I'll choose the date of our wedding, and I will allow you to choose the theme of the wedding. Any theme you want. The date I choose is Valentine's Day!"

Marie's eyes widen in comprehension. "Our anniversary!"

Seto nods.

"Well… let's see… there are two wedding themes we could do… Ancient Egypt where we dress you up as a Pharaoh. I'm sure Yami wouldn't mind… or we could do Duel Monsters!" exclaims Marie.

"Both are acceptable to me," says Seto.

"And would there be any limitations on my wedding party?" Marie smiles at Seto.

"There are no limitations at all." Seto returns the smile.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song Don't Say You Love Me belongs to M2M and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

WARNING: This story contains sensitive cultural practices and references that might offend some readers. The views and opinions of the cultures which condone these practices are not shared by this author, but they are included in this story for awareness purposes only.

Time to Duel, Mariko!

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Twenty-Six

I Won't Say I'm In Love

_You're moving too fast, don't understand you._

"T-bird!" exclaims Marie passing her glass off to Seto and rushing back onto the dance floor, "I'm getting married this Valentine's Day!"

"What? That's less than two months away!" exclaims Téa.

"That's not a big deal considering I've loved Seto for such a long time already," says Marie, "I need you to be my Maid of Honor! Please say you'll do it!"

"Of course I'll do it! I love you like a sister, Camaro!" exclaims Téa.

"Great! The theme of the wedding is Duel Monsters! The Dark Magician Girl will be wed to the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" exclaims Marie, "What's your favorite card? We'll need to have your costume made up!"

"Magician of Faith!" exclaims Téa.

"Wonderful!" exclaims Marie spinning around happily, "Mustang! Do you think you could join me as a bridesmaid, Mai?"

Mai blinks at Marie in confusion. "You… want me… to be one of your bridesmaids?"

"Of course I do!" exclaims Marie, "You're my friend!"

"I'll be there!" exclaims Mai, "As the Harpy Lady!"

Marie quickly hugs Mai. She turns to look at Serenity with a smile. "Stingray… What about you, Serenity? Will you be one of my bridesmaids too?"

Serenity's entire face lights up as she smiles. "I'd love to!"

"Okay… what's your favorite Duel Monster?" asks Marie.

"I… don't really have one," says Serenity, "I'm rather new to Duel Monsters."

Marie looks over at Joey who stands beside the buffet table chewing on his lip rather than a piece of food. "Joey?"

"I'd say either Soul of Purity and Light or Spirit of the Breeze," says Joey, "but my vote would definitely be for Soul of Purity and Light. That's what Serenity is…"

"Well, would you have any problems with me dying your skin green, Stingray?" asks Marie.

"You are not turning me green!" exclaims Serenity with wide eyes.

"Okay… Soul of Purity and Light it is!" exclaims Marie, "I have my wedding party set!"

"And Mokuba will be my Best Man," says Seto walking over to Marie.

"Me? Big Brother?" asks Mokuba, "As the Rabid Horseman?"

"Of course," says Seto smiling.

Marie smiles at Seto before looking at her brother. "Yugi… could I ask you to do something very special for me during the wedding?"

"What is it, Marie?" asks Yugi.

"Would you give me away?"

"He can't… He's preoccupied that day," says Seto before Yugi has a chance to respond.

"I am?" asks Yugi in shock, "Really?"

"Yes, you are," says Seto.

Marie hangs her head sadly.

"What am I doing that day? What's more important than seeing my sister get married?" Yugi looks at Seto in confusion. "I'm sure whatever it is I could cancel it so that I could give Marie away at the wedding! She's more important."

"You can't cancel! You're one of my groomsmen!" exclaims Seto, "Marie will just have to settle for Yami or that old fool of a grandfather giving her away!"

Yugi's large violet eyes widen even further. "I'm what?"

"Marie has a wedding party of three. So I will make mine to match. That means with Mokuba as my best man, you will be one of my groomsmen," says Seto, "And no is not an option! You're the only biological brother she has and you're going to be in the wedding! I would be honored to have the Dark Magician beside me."

"Then I would be honored to be your groomsman," says Yugi smiling, "Who is your third?"

"Since his sister's in the wedding, we might as well make it the mutt!" exclaims Seto. He turns his back to Joey as he smiles to himself and Marie.

Marie smiles back.

"I am not a mutt, Kaiba!" exclaims Joey.

Seto turns towards Joey and glares at him. "Will you be in the wedding, Joey, or do I have to ask Marik?"

"Fine! I'll be in the wedding… so long as you don't call me a mutt, Seto," says Joey, "I'll be the Flame Swordsman."

"Then that's settled!" exclaims Seto.

"Yami… would you give me away at the wedding?" asks Marie.

Yami bows. "I would be honored to, Marie."

"Great! You can wear the costume of the Magician of Dark Chaos since Yugi will be the Dark Magician!" exclaims Marie.

Yami nods his head. He moves to the table and lifts a glass of champagne. "I would like to offer a toast. To Seto and Marie… May the Gods bless their union!"

"To Seto and Marie!" everyone cheers.

Marie takes her glass from Seto and quickly drinks it. "Let's dance, Seto!"

Seto chuckles. "Dance with Téa for a moment. I'll be back and then we'll dance."

Marie nods. She sets her empty glass on the table and drags Téa out onto the dance floor.

Seto heads out of the room with Yugi following behind him.

"Seto… why did you want me to be one of your groomsmen?" asks Yugi.

Seto stops in front of a closed door. He turns and leans his back against it. "Yugi… you are my worst rival… you are also related to my only love. I can't deny that I don't like you, but for Marie's sake I will tolerate you. I may even grow to like you one day. Until then, I will try to be civil to you. I want you to be my groomsman because you are Marie's brother. If I had a sister instead of Mokuba, I know Marie would have her as a bridesmaid. You're family, whether I like it or not, and I want you to be involved with this wedding."

"Thank you, Seto," says Yugi. He smiles.

Seto turns and opens the door, revealing a pristine bathroom that he enters.

Yugi hurries back to the party. He heads over to Yami at the buffet table. "I'm hungry. What kind of food is there?"

"Have some pizza, Yugi," says Yami taking a slice and passing it on a plate to Yugi.

"Thanks, Yami." Yugi smiles. He slumps his shoulders as he starts to eat.

"Is something wrong, Yugi?" asks Yami.

"I'm… confused…"

"About what?"

"Life. Love. The yami-hikari curse."

"What about the curse?" asks Yami taking a slice of pizza and starting to eat it.

"Well… I don't know much about it, and I don't want you to be cursed. But Marie won't tell me how to un-curse you," whines Yugi, "She said someone would be hurt either way."

"Bakura and Marik don't seem to be too upset about being cursed," says Yami, "Marik and Malik haven't stopped kissing since they arrived. Bakura and Ryou… well it wouldn't surprise me if we caught them in a closet later. They are practically having sex on the dance floor."

Yugi blushes and finishes his pizza. "Yami… what's it like?"

Yami blinks. "What's what like?"

Yugi blushes even brighter and gets another piece of pizza, quickly shoving some of it into his mouth after saying, "Sex."

Yami blushes. He swallows hard. "It's… um… scary at first, because you're unsure of what you're doing… but then the fear goes away, and leaves you with just the most wonderful feeling. How is it that you, Hikari, my light, are pure and innocent? I can't imagine Seto ever being the way you are; yet he is the Hikari of Seth. Marie and Malik, while they were once innocent, they do not claim to have ever been pure. Ryou, I'm not so sure about. How is it that you are pure and innocent?"

Yugi shrugs his shoulders.

We're sitting there  
You said you love me, what's that about? 

Yami leans over to whisper into Yugi's ear. "I love that about you, Yugi. I… I really love you. You don't have to feel the same way about me. I don't need you to. I just need you to know that I love you, and I want you to be happy even if you aren't with me the way that I would like you to be."

"How would you like me to be with you?" whispers Yugi.

"I would like to be able to kiss you whenever I feel like it and bring you to the pinnacle of physical pleasure," whispers Yami blushing, "I would like to be more than your friend… perhaps if you would accept me… even a husband to you."

Yugi smiles and blushes a bright crimson. "I'm so confused. I don't know who I care about."

"I do…" Yami hangs his head sadly. "You're in love with Téa. And I want you to know that I am happy for you because you love her."

"Yami… I…"

"Marie! No!" exclaims Téa loudly.

Yugi turns his attention towards the brunette standing with his sister in the middle of the dance floor.

Seto walks back into the room.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you, T-bird!" exclaims Marie, "You can be such a coward you know!"

"Yeah… why don't you just tell him I'm in love with him then? That seems to be a better plan than the one you concocted!" exclaims Téa not noticing that everyone now stares at her and Marie.

"Oh… well I thought you might want to do that, but I certainly will if you want me to!" exclaims Marie, "That will save you the trouble of looking into his eyes if he doesn't happen to feel the same way and rejects you! Now… where is he?" She starts to look around and her eyes meet Seto's. She smiles.

"You wouldn't dare tell everyone that I'm in love with Yugi!" shouts Téa.

Yugi gasps.

Téa hears the gasp from behind her. Her eyes widen as she starts to notice everyone staring at her in shock. She gasps with the sudden realization that all eyes are on her. She turns and looks at Yugi with wide blue eyes. Her mouth hangs slightly open in shock and fear.

_Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me  
Then give me some time…_

"Téa?" asks Yugi with wide eyes.

"Y-y… Yugi," whispers Téa.

"You love me?" asks Yugi, "Why? Why me?"

"I… I… I…"

Marie elbows Téa in the side.

Téa gasps again and closes her eyes. She sighs quietly. "Need you ask, Yugi?"

Yugi walks away from Yami and approaches Téa. He nods his head. "I do… I don't understand, Téa," he says, and with a quick glance back at Yami, he continues, "I don't see what it is about me that anyone could fall in love with. Help me understand, Téa."

"What is there not to love?" asks Téa opening her eyes and looking into the violet eyes of the shorter teen. She smiles. "Your undying loyalty… your courage and strength…"

"Yami's traits," interrupts Yugi.

"Your innocence and optimism… You were the only one who really thought we could succeed at making Seto our friend, Yugi, and now he is," continues Téa.

Yugi sighs. "No more… no more…"

"Yugi?" asks Yami stepping forward.

"I'm sorry, Téa… I'm so confused… I don't even know what I feel," says Yugi, "I don't know anything!" He starts to cry and he runs out of the room.

"Yugi!" exclaims Yami starting to run after Yugi.

"Let me field this one, Yami!" exclaims Joey racing after Yugi.

"Thank you, Joey," says Yami as Joey nearly flies out of the room.

Téa falls to her knees and begins shaking.

Serenity quickly moves to Téa and brings her into a warm embrace.

Take it slow, quit pushing me, you're pushing me away… 

"What have I done?" whispers Téa leaning into Serenity's arms.

"If you hadn't told Yugi now, you would have done so later," says Serenity, "You can't keep your emotions bottled up inside. You know that, T-bird."

"I've ruined everything… Did you see that look in his eyes? He really… he really doesn't believe that anyone could love him… the real him, not the part of him that we see when Yami takes over his body," says Téa quietly, "He doesn't believe that anyone could love Yugi… that anyone who claims to is really in love with Yami but not understanding that they are two different people."

"You're taking this entirely the wrong way, Téa. Yugi does love you, but he is incredibly confused right now. Everything that has happened recently has taken a greater toll on his mind than we imagined," says Yami, "He is uncertain of his heart… and his destiny is confusing him. And Marie not telling him more about the yami-hikari curse is eating away at his mind…"

Marie sighs. "Marik… Bakura… you need to hear this too. Have a seat, everyone. This could prove… interesting. Mariko… you need to help me explain this."

'_I thought I told you I wasn't talking to you, Marie,' says Mariko._

'_Well then you're doing a lousy job!' thinks Marie, 'Get out here and help me, Mariko! I can't do this alone!'_

'_I want a physical body!' screams Mariko._

'_Fine! I've already lost my innocence! I might as well lose my light as well!' screams Marie, 'Now will you come out?'_

'_Yes… I will help you explain the curse…'_

"Ma-Ri-Ko!" exclaims Marie holding up her right hand and closing her fingers around the Millennium Scale when it appears in her hand.

Mariko appears in front of everyone with a flash of light.

_I'll make it clear, not gonna tell you twice…_

Everyone sits down on the floor in a circle, including Marik and Malik who have temporarily stopped their amorous advances.

"Okay… yamis are the darkness and hikaris are the light," explains Mariko, "The yami-hikari curse is the curse of the yin-yang, where the dark and light meet and join together. I don't know what the curse really says, but it implies that the darkness and the light will always seek each other."

"It's more than that… It's that the light and dark will love each other," says Marie, "If a yami and hikari kiss… then they are bound together forever. The yami will never be able to love anyone besides their hikari for the rest of eternity."

"However… the light is unaffected," says Mariko.

"So… we will never be able to love anyone other than our lights?" asks Bakura. He smiles. "I can handle that idea!"

"Can you not interrupt?" asks Marie.

"No!" exclaims Bakura.

"So if they kiss, the yami will never love another, but the hikari has a choice… The light can accept the darkness," says Marie, "Or…"

"Or they can reject the offer and the light can move on with their life," says Mariko, "If they accept the darkness, they will always love their yami and only their yami. If not, they can love anyone and fall in and out of love many times."

"Ryou… Malik… have either of you accepted your yami?" asks Marie.

"How do we accept the darkness?" asks Ryou.

"Yeah… I don't understand it either," says Malik.

"There are different ways to do it," says Mariko.

Marie takes a deep breath and crawls towards Mariko. "I'm not doing this to betray you, Seto."

Seto raises an eyebrow.

"I banish the light. I welcome the darkness. Grant my yami the body he deserves," says Marie before forcing Mariko into a non-platonic kiss to the cheek.

It's not like we're gonna get married… 

Seto's eyes widen.

Marie falls away from Mariko shaking uncontrollably.

With a flash of bright pink light, Mariko stands up looking remarkably solid and fully dressed in a t-shirt, jeans, and hiking boots. He falls to his knees beside Marie. "Marie! Please, snap out of it!"

Marie continues to shake.

Seto rushes to Marie's side and pulls her into his arms. "Marie!"

"Kiss her, Seto… Bring her back to you," says Mariko moving away and sitting down.

Seto raises an eyebrow at Mariko, but he pulls Marie into a kiss and licks her closed lips with his tongue.

Marie stops shaking and relaxes in Seto's arms. "I'm… not dead!"

"I hope not!" exclaims Seto chuckling.

Marie sits up abruptly. "Why aren't I dead?"

"Because… love is stronger than the curse," says Mariko smiling, "Sometimes… Your brotherly love for me gave me my own body... capable of loving whom I want… capable of dying with the one I love. And Seto's true love for you broke the yami-hikari curse that we were trapped under when you kissed me."

Marie nods.

"So… in order to accept our yami we need to kiss them?" asks Ryou crumpling his eyebrows in confusion.

"Not really," says Mariko, "It's bigger than that for you… I think… Do you love Bakura, Ryou?"

Ryou blushes. "Yes."

"Then… in order for you to accept him and grant him his own physical body…"

"You have to have sex!" exclaims Marie blushing as she interrupts Mariko, "You have to willingly accept the darkness of your yami and have intercourse with him. Then you two will be bound by an eternal love!"

"We can have sex?" asks Malik, "With our yamis? They're spirits!"

"You might not be able to feel it all… the pain for example," says Mariko, "but yes… you can."

"Seto… where's the spare bedrooms?" asks Malik quickly rising to his feet with a hungry look in his eyes.

"No! No! No! You are not having sex in my house!" exclaims Seto.

"Fine! Front yard! In plain view of all your neighbors!" exclaims Malik pulling Marik to his feet.

Seto's eyes widen at Malik's words. "Third floor! Last door on your right!"

Malik and Marik race each other upstairs.

"That is gross, Seto! You're really going to let them do it here!" exclaims Mokuba, "They should go home if they want to do that!"

"Seto? Me too?" asks Ryou blushing burgundy.

"Third floor. Last door on the left," says Seto with a resigned sigh.

Ryou and Bakura run out of the room.

"So… if Yugi wants to break the curse on me… he has to have sex with me… because he loves me and not because he wants to break the curse," says Yami.

Marie nods.

"So much for my chances with him," whispers Téa.

Marie pulls Téa into a warm embrace.

"We can not tell Yugi about this. He shouldn't be pressured into choosing between Téa and I. If… or when… he chooses, it should be because he has sorted out his feelings, and he should be choosing the one he loves," says Yami. He stands. "I need to be alone."

_Give me, give me some time…_

"Yami… Tonight you can stay here. Third floor, first door on the left. It's my room," says Marie, "You can have it tonight."

"Thank you, Marie," says Yami heading towards the stairs.

"Perhaps we should all turn in," says Seto, "Especially you, Mokuba. Marie… would you show everyone to rooms? I'll wait for Yugi and Joey."

Marie takes everyone out of the room leaving Seto alone.

Seto heads out of the room after turning the stereo off. He walks around the ground floor of his mansion until he finds Yugi and Joey sitting together in the sunroom. "How are you doing?"

Yugi looks up at Seto with his tear-stained eyes. He wipes his eyes again. "I don't know…"

Seto sits down on Yugi's other side.

"Where's everyone else?" asks Joey pulling Yugi closer to him in his one-armed embrace.

"Marie showed them all to rooms to sleep for the night," says Seto, "We're the only ones left awake, I hope…"

"So… are you waiting to show us rooms too?" asks Yugi quietly.

"No… yes, but not right now… there's something I need to tell you first, Yugi," says Seto.

Yugi looks at Seto. He swallows hard and wipes his eyes. "What is it, Seto?"

"Shortly after I had taken over control of Kaiba Corp, I started searching out and collecting rare Duel Monsters cards. I heard from a collector in Egypt that Marie Twin had the only Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon card in existence, but she couldn't use it because she didn't have the three Blue-Eyes… I did. So, I contacted her at the excavation site where she was working. She had been cataloging everything they found and been keeping an updated journal for the archaeological team. So she had a laptop with her, and a cell phone so she could have Internet access to be in touch with the museum that her team was working for. I invited her to come up here to Domino. I told her I wanted to see her Ultimate. I mentioned having a Blue-Eyes, not three… I implied I only had one. She accepted my invitation, and I sent a private plane to pick her up. She arrived here at the estate on Valentine's Day," says Seto.

"What does this…?"

"Shut up, mutt… I'm getting to that… Joey," says Seto.

"Okay," says Joey.

"I met her at the door, and I was amazed at how pretty she was. I decided right then that I wasn't going to try to take her Ultimate from her. She could have it or I would pay her enormously if she offered to sell it to me, but she had to offer," says Seto, "I wasn't going to suggest anything. I hadn't even said 'hello' before she immediately challenged me to a duel. She offered up her Blue-Eyes Ultimate as the prize should I win, and she asked me to ante up my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons so that the winner of our duel would walk away with the four most powerful dragons in the game. You know with an offer like that I couldn't refuse. She had done some research on me and found out that I had three dragons. So we stepped into the living room, and Mokuba kept track of our scores while we dueled. I defeated her. Then, as she was giving me the card, she slipped into my arms and gave me my first kiss."

Yugi smiles.

_Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready…_

"Mokuba invited her to have dinner with us, and since she had no where else to go until my plane flew her back to Egypt, she accepted. She tucked Mokuba into bed earlier than he would have liked to go to bed, but later than I usually let him stay up. Then she sang him a lullaby to get him to sleep. Once we were back in the living room together, she asked me to grant her a request since I had just taken her favorite and most valuable card," says Seto crossing his arms over his chest and looking out into the air in front of him, "She asked me to take her out dancing since she'd never been to any dance clubs in Japan. I felt obligated… Plus, I wasn't about to object to going out on a date with the prettiest girl I had ever seen. We went out dancing. Or more, I took her to the clubs and watched her dance. Some guys started to hassle me because they wanted to take Marie home with them. She, apparently, thought they were gay and trying to pick me up. So she came up and started a fight with them… with her fist. She felt she had to protect her date. We had to fight our way out."

"Marie had to protect you," says Joey with a smile, "How sweet of her."

Yugi nods. "She is very sweet."

"Sorry, Seto. Go on," says Joey.

"We were kicked out of three clubs that night for fighting. She flew back to Egypt the next day, after staying the night in a hotel. She went back to the excavation site and continued her work, but we kept in contact, through a special message board on the Kaiba Corp website that only we know about as well as through letters. I've flown her back here several times a year, usually after she had finished with a dig. I've taken her dancing at least a dozen times, and it always ends up with us fighting," says Seto with a gentle sigh, "We've gone out to dinner a few times. Sometimes, I would fly her up here just so we could sit together in the living room and talk or watch a movie together. Then about a year ago, I started thinking of things more seriously. I realized how much I had fallen in love with her. I wanted to marry her, but she didn't even know I loved her. I hadn't told her that yet."

"Seto, what does this have to do with anything?" asks Yugi.

"You'll see," says Seto.

Yugi reaches out and touches Seto's arm.

Seto smiles at the hand as he continues. "Mokie realized I was in love with her, but I wasn't ready to admit it to her. I wasn't sure how she would take it… if she would feel the same or just reject me. I knew that feeling that I had deep inside was nothing if it wasn't love. It just felt too right to be near her, to hold her and touch her, even kissing her made me feel like I was in heaven. I finally confessed my feelings to her when she came here to find out who she was. I told her that it didn't matter to me who she was because I loved her. She was surprised for a moment before she confessed her feelings to me as well. She said she loved me ever since she first lost that duel to me on Valentine's Day when we first met."

"How romantic," says Yugi.

"You should have seen her the first time I told her how beautiful she is… She almost didn't believe me. I told her that right before I got the ring box from my dresser. I tossed it to her and said, 'It's not a request.' She opened it and saw the engagement ring and asked about it. She wasn't sure if it was an engagement ring. I told her it was and that I wanted her to marry me. She agreed," says Seto, "You were right, Joey, I did just demand she marry me, and she accepted. There was nothing romantic about the way I asked her. I'm not much for romance. I'm not used to it, and she accepts that. She understands. I spent an entire year thinking up romantic ways to ask her to marry me, and the best I could come up with was just tossing her the box. I didn't even get down on one knee to do it."

"Hey! That romantic stuff doesn't matter to Marie!" exclaims Joey, "She knows the depth of your heart, Seto!"

Seto looks over at Joey and gives him a smile, a genuine smile. He turns his gaze to Yugi. "Well… I just thought that might help you."

"Help me with what?" asks Yugi.

"Come on… I'll show you to your rooms," says Seto, "It's getting late, and we all need some sleep." He stands up and helps Yugi and Joey to their feet.

"Hey, Seto… what was that lullaby Marie would sing to Mokuba?" asks Joey.

Seto blushes as he sings the words, "Sleep, sleep, my little angel. Peace, peace, will come unto you. Sleep, sleep, my little angel. Dream, dream, and follow your heart. Sleep, sleep, my little angel. Joy, joy, will stay with you. Sleep, sleep, my little angel. Love, love, you're in my heart."

"Um… Seto… maybe you should get some flowers and kneel before Marie and ask her again," says Yugi blushing, "Just say… 'Will you marry me?' I'm sure she would appreciate the more romantic offer."

"Yes. She would. I'll meet you at the staircase," says Seto hurrying out of the room.

Yugi and Joey head towards the staircase and stand around waiting until Seto returns from the garden with a night-blooming Moonflower, and they all head up the stairs to the third floor. He leads them first to his room, and he knocks gingerly on the door.

After a moment, Marie opens the door wearing her robe over her Dark Magician Girl nightgown. She smiles.

Seto holds out the flower to Marie and quickly kneels down in front of her. "Marie… would you agree to be my wife?"

"A million times yes," says Marie falling to her knees and hugging Seto with tears in her eyes.

Yugi and Joey smile at each other.

Seto kisses Marie and hands the flower to her. "So… what rooms are empty?"

Marie pulls Seto up with her, and she leads everyone down the hallway. She opens two doors across the hall from each other. "Take your pick, boys. I'm taking my fiancé to bed."

_Don't say your hearts in a hurry…_

"Oh, and Yugi… don't make any rash decisions. The people who love you are willing to wait until you know what you want," says Seto, "Take your time to find out how you feel about them."

"Thank you, Seto. I think I understand everything you've said tonight, and I will think about it. Thank you," says Yugi walking into a room and closing the door.

"Good night," says Joey heading into the other room.

"Good night, Joey," says Seto.

"So… are we calling a truce between us, Seto?" asks Joey.

Seto nods his head. "About time, isn't it?"

"Yeah… I think it is," says Joey before closing the door.

Marie and Seto return to Seto's room to go to bed.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song Lucky Day belongs to the artist and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. The song Affirmation belongs to Savage Garden and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

WARNING: This story contains sensitive cultural practices and references that might offend some readers. The views and opinions of the cultures which condone these practices are not shared by this author, but they are included in this story for awareness purposes only.

Time to Duel, Mariko!

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Twenty-Seven

What Might Have Been

Time passes quickly in Domino City. It always has.

Ryou oversees the decorating of the pavilion in the city park with his now embodied yami moaning about not spending the time alone with him. Ishizu, along with Marik and Malik, prepares the reception hall for the feasting and entertainment. Mariko supervises the caterers as they roam around the kitchen near the reception hall trying to prepare the strange foods that have been requested of them. Duke and Tristan start escorting people, mostly business partners of Seto's and numerous reporters with their cameramen, to their seats near the pavilion. Somewhere, in the early afternoon light, the bride and groom and their respective parties prepare for the event to come.

Solomon chats with the priest who kindly agreed to perform the ceremony dressed up in the costume of the Messenger of Peace. The cell phone in his hands rings, and he answers it. "Yes?"

We're coming out. Get everyone in position, says Yugi through the phone.

"Yes, Yugi," says Solomon. He turns the phone off and turns towards the crowd. "The ceremony will begin in just a few moments! If you would all kindly take your seats!"

Bakura and Ryou hurry to their seats in the front row where Ishizu, Marik, Malik, and Mariko soon join them. Duke and Tristan finish getting the reporters and their cameras situated off to the side before running to join the others in the front row. Solomon takes the empty aisle seat on the left side of the aisle, while one seat sits vacant along the aisle on the right side.

The priest stands before a small altar.

Seto walks down the aisle and stands at the foot of the pavilion's steps. He wears white armor tinted slightly blue around the edges. There is one dragonhead on each of his shoulders, and he carries the helmet in his hand, which is also shaped as a Blue-Eyes White Dragon's head.

More than one person within the crowd swoons at the sight of Seto looking so powerful and domineering in his light metal armor.

Joey and Mai walk down the aisle hand in hand.

Mai has wings spreading out from the back of her arms, and she wears a pale pink tank top with purple leggings and a spiky cover-up. Her hands and feet appear to be clawed chicken feet.

Joey wears the armor of the Flame Swordsman, and the sword hangs from his belt at his waist. He kisses Mai's cheek as they reach the steps of the pavilion and separate from each other to walk along the sides of the steps in opposite directions.

Yugi, in the purple fabric and floppy hat of the Dark Magician, walks down the aisle beside Serenity. He holds the staff that the Dark Magician wields in his right hand.

Serenity dresses all in white, like an angel with white feathery wings, but she wears no halo. Instead, her skin and hair have both been adorned with sparkle-glitter to make her shine in the light just the way the woman in the card she imitates would look. She truly does look just like the Soul of Purity and Light.

Serenity and Yugi separate at the foot of the stairs and walk along the side so that Serenity stands next to Mai and Yugi stands next to Joey.

Téa and Mokuba walk down the aisle together. Téa wears the robes and carries the staff of the Magician of Faith while Mokuba wears the costume of the Rabid Horseman and carries his weapon of choice. They stop at the foot of the pavilion stairs.

"Congratulations, Seto," whispers Téa smiling, "You really do deserve her."

Seto smiles. "Thank you, T-bird."

Téa nods and steps up one step before moving down to stand a step higher but close to Serenity.

"Don't mess this up, big brother," whispers Mokuba, "I want Marie to be my sister!"

Seto chuckles. "Get into your position, Mokie!"

Mokuba steps up onto the first step and walks over to stand near Yugi.

_Every move you make  
I'm just a heartbeat away…_

Yami and Marie start to walk down the aisle holding each other's hand lightly.

Yami's right hand clenches the staff of the Magician of Dark Chaos, and he wears the form-fitting, dark fabric of the costume.

_I'm under your spell  
And you hold the magic potion…_

Marie wears a purple hat similar to Yugi's. She wears the purple and pink dress of the Dark Magician Girl with the purple boots. She carries the scepter in her left hand. She opted to go lightly with her make-up, wearing the same colors as the card she imitates only not nearly as thick.

Yami and Marie step up beside Seto.

Seto's eyes trail up and down Marie's body. Sure he's seen her decked out in full Dark Magician Girl regalia before, but he never expected her to be so wonderfully, beautiful today as if she had been kissed by magic.

Yami kisses Marie's right hand before reaching out to take Seto's left hand. He gently places their hands together so they can intertwine their fingers.

"Who among us would allow this woman to marry this man?" asks the priest.

"Messenger of Peace… that would be I… the Magician of Dark Chaos," says Yami, "I allow this marriage to proceed."

The Priest nods his head in acknowledgement before Yami takes the empty seat across the aisle from Solomon.

Marie and Seto ascend the steps to the altar.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here before this company, beneath the eyes of God…"

"And Ra," adds Seto.

"And Isis," adds Marie, "And all the Egyptian Gods."

"Beneath the eyes of God, the Eyes of Ra and Isis and the eyes of all the Egyptian Gods to bear witness to the joining of two hearts within the bonds of holy matrimony," says the priest.

Marie looks into Seto's beautiful blue eyes and smiles.

"Is there anyone who has any reason why these two should not be wed? If so, please speak now," says the priest.

"I have a reason!" comes a voice from the back.

Everyone spins around to look at the man who spoke.

Seto's eyes narrow as he glares at the stranger. "Who the hell are you?"

"Shadi!" exclaims Yugi looking over the dark skin and the cream-colored robes the other wears.

Marie releases Seto's hand and crosses her arms over her chest. "And just what reason do you have to stop my wedding, Key-Keeper?"

"Have you ever thought it might be in your best interests not to marry the one you love?" asks Shadi.

Ishizu stands up and turns towards Shadi. "The future is not preordained, Shadi. Do not deny her this happiness because we cannot see what role she will continue to play in this battle."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you thrown out of here right now?" shouts Seto.

"Because I can tell you what Seth wants to do to your bride," says Shadi, "and if my suspicions are correct, she will not live through it."

Seto's eyes widen. "No one threatens Marie!"

"You may marry her if you wish, but when she dies… by Seth's hand… you will regret this decision, Seto Kaiba!" exclaims Shadi turning and walking away.

_That's a chance you'll have to take  
'Cause today's my lucky day…_

"Damn you, Key-Keeper!" screams Mariko standing up angrily and glaring daggers at Shadi's back.

Shadi stops and turns around. "I suppose if you must have it, I give my blessing for this wedding to commence."

Marie sets her hand on Seto's arm to calm him down, and he turns his eyes to her. When he glances back to where Shadi had been just a second before, he finds the man gone.

"Do I continue?" asks the priest.

"Yes, Messenger of Peace! Continue!" exclaims Mariko sitting down again.

"Well, yes," says the priest, "Before we continue, the best man has requested I read a brief poem to get us into the spirit of the occasion."

Seto and Marie both look back at Mokuba and see him blushing and looking away from them. They smile.

"I believe the sun should never set upon an argument. I believe we place our happiness in other people's hands. I believe that junk food tastes so good because it's bad for you. I believe your parents did the best job they knew how to do. I believe that beauty magazines promote low self-esteem. I believe I'm loved when I'm completely by myself alone," says the priest reading the words from a slip of paper within the book he holds. "I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned. I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned. I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side. I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye."

"This isn't a poem. These are the lyrics to the song Affirmation by Savage Garden," whispers Marie into Seto's ear.

Seto chuckles. He whispers back to Marie, "Trust Mokie to add a little music to our wedding. He knows how much you love it."

"Hey, I'm trying to get you to love it too," whispers Marie.

"And I do… because you love it," whispers Seto.

"I believe you can't control or choose your sexuality," says the priest as Marie glances back at Yugi, "I believe that trust is more important than monogamy. I believe your most attractive features are your heart and soul. I believe that family is worth more than money or gold."

"I agree," whispers Seto pulling Marie closer.

"I believe the struggle for financial freedom is unfair," says the priest, "I believe the only ones who disagree are millionaires."

"I'm a millionaire and I know the struggle for financial freedom is unfair," whispers Seto, "I had to work hard for my money, and I could lose it all in an instant."

"I know, but I won't let that happen," whispers Marie.

"I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned. I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned. I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side. I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye," says the priest, "I believe forgiveness is the key to your unhappiness. I believe that wedded bliss negates the need to be undressed. I believe that God does not endorse TV evangelists. I believe in love surviving death into eternity."

"I believe in that," whispers Marie.

Seto smiles at Marie, and whispers, "So do I."

"I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned. I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned. I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side. I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye," says the priest.

_I'm confident and able  
To take you to your destiny…_

After a small pause, the priest continues, "Surrender to your hearts. Let them guide you along your path, for even when your heart is wrong it will always take you on an adventure that's worth a lifetime."

Seto and Marie clasp their hands together again.

"Marie Twin Motou… will you take this man into your life, care for him in sickness and in health, stand by him in good times and bad, promise to love, honor and obey, until death do you part?" asks the priest.

Priest Seth stands over Marie, laughing as she lies in the bed.

Marie tries to struggle until she realizes that her hands and feet are bound to the bed by barbed wire that cuts into her soft flesh whenever she moves. "What are you doing, Seth?"

"I am going to have my way with you," says Priest Seth pulling out another piece of barbed wire and wrapping it around Marie's neck before tying it to the bed, "If you struggle, you will die!"

"How could you do this to me… to Seto?" asks Marie.

"Simple… I hate you, and I hate him even more. I wanted Nefertiri, and you sent her to the world beyond death! You could have given her a body like you did Mariko! Then I could have her at my side when I ruled the world!" screams Priest Seth, "You have doomed me to an eternity alone! I will kill you for that! And I will use the body of the one you love to do it, and allow him the pleasure of watching you die from within my mind!"

"No! Seto!" screams Marie.

_Try if you want,  
But you know you can't escape…_

"I do… for today, for tomorrow, and for all eternity! I do!" exclaims Marie.

"Seto Kaiba… will you take this woman into your life, care for her in sickness and in health, stand by her in good times and bad, promise to love, honor and obey, until death do you part?" asks the priest.

Seto holds Marie's battered and bloody body close to his own. He cries as he rocks her in his arms. "What have I done, Marie? What have I done?"

Mokuba steps into the room and screams. "Marie!"

"She's dead! She's dead! I killed her!" exclaims Seto, "It's all my fault! She's dead!"

"I hate you! I wish you would just die!" screams Mokuba.

_Groan if you want,  
But you know you'll never get away…_

"I do… for much longer than forever! I do!" exclaims Seto. His blue eyes meet Marie's violet orbs in a reassuring glance, and a silent conversation ensues, both seeing the fear within the other.

Marie quickly kisses Seto's cheek and whispers into his ear, "Did you have a vision of death too?"

"I killed you," whispers Seto.

"Not you… It was Seth who killed me using your body," whispers Marie pulling back from Seto.

Seto nods his understanding.

"May we have the rings?" asks the priest.

Téa pulls a cap off the bottom end of her staff and slides a gold ring off the shaft. She steps up to the priest and kneels down in the position the Magician of Faith would be in if the card was in defense mode. She offers the ring to Marie.

Marie takes the ring from Téa. "Thank you, T-bird."

"My pleasure, Camaro," says Téa with a smile.

"Now repeat after me… With this ring," says the priest.

"With this ring," says Marie looking into Seto's eyes after passing her scepter to Téa to hold.

"I thee wed," says the priest.

"I thee wed," says Marie. She slides the ring onto Seto's left hand. "With this ring, our life together begins. I love you, Seto. That will never change."

The look on Seto's face clearly says that he knows as much.

Marie takes her scepter back with her right hand.

Téa stands and steps back down to her position on the stairs.

Mokuba pulls a gold ring from a chain around waist. He steps up to the priest and kneels down in a position similar to the Rabid Horseman's defense position. He offers the ring to Seto.

Seto takes the ring from Mokuba and passes the helmet to his younger brother. He ruffles the boy's black hair. "Thank you, Mokie."

"Anytime, big brother," says Mokuba smiling.

"Now repeat after me," says the priest, "With this ring…"

"With this ring," says Seto taking Marie's left hand and starting to slide the ring up it.

"I thee wed," says the priest.

"I thee wed," says Seto pushing the ring to rest up against the marquis diamond of the engagement ring, "With this ring, our life together begins. I love you, Marie. Forever."

Mokuba stands and steps back down to his position on the stairs with the helmet still in his hands.

"Then by the power invested in me by God…"

"And Ra," adds Seto.

"And Isis," adds Marie.

"By God and Ra and Isis and all the Egyptian Gods," interrupts the priest, "and by the power invested in me by the City of Domino and the country of Japan, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"About time!" exclaims Seto smiling as he pulls Marie forward into a long, passionate kiss.

Their friends all cheer loudly.

'_Cause it's my lucky day…_

"There's only one thing left we can do to save her," says Yami looking at Seto as he holds Marie's blood-drenched body.

"Anything! I will do anything to save her! What do we do, Yami?" asks Seto crying heavily.

"We must travel back in time," says Yami, "We can't go back in time to prevent Seth from killing her. I'm afraid such recent changes are beyond my capabilities. We will need to travel much further back… to ancient Egypt… to prevent Seth's spirit from being trapped within the Millennium Rod. He must die and go directly to the world beyond death. He will still be reincarnated into you, but he will not be strong enough to take over complete control of your body and kill the only one you love. You would be able to stop him from hurting her."

Seto wipes his eyes. "Then let's do it!"

"I'll need the Millennium Rod. You will need to give the Rod to me so that I can use its powers. I already have possession of the other six Millennium Items. If you give me the seventh, then we can leave our bodies, and our spirits can travel back in time to defeat Seth," says Yami.

Seto passes the Millennium Rod to Yami. "Let's do it! I'll give you the Rod! I never wanted the damn thing!"

"Seto?" whispers Marie as they pull out of their kiss for air.

"I saw it too," whispers Seto embracing Marie. He kisses her again quickly.

Marie pulls Seto down the stairs to Mokuba, and she hugs the younger boy quickly.

"Big sister!" exclaims Mokuba smiling.

Seto takes his helmet from Mokuba and places it on his head. "Come on, Marie… Let's lead everyone to the reception."

Seto and Marie walk down the aisle and enter the nearby reception hall.

Mokuba and Téa follow right behind the newly married couple with Serenity and Yugi a few steps behind them.

Joey and Mai follow afterwards with the rest of their friends and family following before the other attendees can.

A live band starts to play as Seto and Marie head onto the dance floor together.

"Aside from Shadi showing up uninvited, and those stupid visions, this day couldn't be better!" exclaims Marie.

"Just wait until you see where we're going for our honeymoon," whispers Seto into Marie's ear as they dance close to each other.

"Where are we going?" asks Marie.

"America… Egypt… France… England…" Seto smiles.

"Will you make up your mind?" asks Marie with a smile.

"I did. Two nights in New York. Yes, we will be visiting one of their hottest dance clubs. Two nights in Hawaii. Two nights in Egypt so you can show me around an archaeological dig. Two nights in Paris so we can visit the romantic Eiffel Tower. Two nights in England. We will need to have afternoon tea with the Queen. She wants to congratulate us personally on getting married. Two nights in Rome. I've been meaning to try Italian food in Italy. I hear it's the best. Two nights in Australia exploring the outback. I've already hired a tour guide," says Seto, "So… what do you think?"

"Two weeks? Six countries?" asks Marie.

"Actually three weeks. I didn't count travel time in my description," says Seto.

"You are wonderful!" exclaims Marie, "Where do we start?"

"We start in Rome. Then we go to Paris, and after that is London," says Seto, "Then we meet the others in Egypt. They escort us to New York and then Australia. Then they come back here while we go to Hawaii."

"Meet the others?" asks Marie with widening eyes.

"I know I shouldn't have invited them on our honeymoon without consulting you first, but I thought you would like having T-bird and everyone with us when we went to Egypt and especially in New York so we could all go dancing," says Seto smiling.

Marie hugs Seto tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! I do want them there!"

"Now… dance with me," says Seto, "Let's enjoy this party, this night, and this life!"

"Forever!"

Seto pulls Marie into another kiss. "Forever!"

"May I have this dance, Serenity?" asks Duke.

"No… may I have this dance, Serenity?" asks Tristan.

Serenity blushes.

_I'm looking for you  
I'm gonna find you…_

"Sorry, guys… She promised this dance to me!" exclaims Joey stepping up beside his little sister, "Right, sis?"

Serenity blushes. "Yes, Joey!"

Joey glares at Duke and Tristan before pulling Serenity onto the dance floor. "Serenity, do you like them?"

"Joey, they are very sweet, and I guess they are also cute," says Serenity.

"Hmph! Cute!" exclaims Joey.

"I do like them, but not how you think. I think of them as friends… at least for now. I'm too young to think about a boyfriend!" exclaims Serenity wrapping her arms around Joey and starting to dance with him as he places his hands on her waist.

"You're more grown up than I thought you were, Serenity," says Joey. He kisses her cheek. "You've grown so fast…"

"I know." Serenity rests her head against Joey's shoulder.

"I love you, little sister," says Joey.

"I love you, big brother," says Serenity.

Somewhere on the other side of the room, Yugi walks up to Téa. "Téa, may I talk to you?"

Téa smiles. "Of course, Yugi. Anytime. Would you like some punch?"

"I'd kill for something a little stronger," mumbles Yugi.

"What was that?" asks Téa.

"Yeah!" exclaims Yugi, "I'd love some punch!"

Téa leads Yugi over to the table with the punch and she pours up two glasses of the luscious pink liquid. She passes one to Yugi.

"Let's go sit down on the veranda," says Yugi.

Téa nods and follows Yugi out to the veranda. She sits down on the bench beside him. "What is it, Yugi? It looks like something is bothering you…"

Let's see how the cards are played… 

"Something is," says Yugi.

"Tell me about it… It might help you feel better," suggests Téa, "Is it about the wedding?"

"No… it's not about the wedding," says Yugi, "It's about love."

Téa blinks, but she doesn't say anything. She simply takes a drink of her punch.

"I realize who I love… and what I want. I just wanted you to be the first to know," says Yugi staring into his cup. "I love you, Téa. I just…"

"Just what?" Téa's heart catches in her throat.

"I'm sorry, Téa. I love you the way I love Joey and Marie… I love you like family! I could never be together with you. I don't love you that way," says Yugi, "I… I don't think I ever really was attracted to girls. When Joey and I used to watch…" He blushes feverishly. "I was more curious than I was attracted. It didn't really interest me physically. I guess I'm just not attracted to girls."

"So… are you attracted to men?" asks Téa trying hard not to cry.

Yugi closes his eyes for a moment and nods his head. "Yes!"

"And do you…" Téa's voice cracks, and she stops to take a deep breath. "Do you love him?"

"Yes, Téa. Yes, I do. I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you, but I don't care for you like that! I can't," says Yugi looking at Téa with sad eyes.

"Yugi… don't… don't feel bad about not liking me that way… I love you, and the most important thing to me is your happiness!" exclaims Téa, "If he will make you happy, then I am happy for you! I don't need you to be with me to be happy."

"Téa?"

Téa pulls Yugi into a warm embrace. She whispers into his ear. "Go to him, Yugi! Go to him and tell him how you feel! Don't worry about me! I'll be just fine!"

"Are you sure?" asks Yugi.

"Yes… now go to him!" exclaims Téa, "I want you to be his boyfriend before we meet Seto and Marie in Egypt! Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Téa! Thanks for being such a great friend!" exclaims Yugi standing up and running off the veranda.

Téa sets her cup on the bench beside her and drops to her knees on the floor. She wraps her arms around herself and bursts into tears. She doesn't notice the figure looming up in the shadows before her.

"That was quite the brave thing you did. Now he'll never know how much his words… no, his heart… really hurt you."

Téa gasps and tries to wipe her eyes.

"Don't stop crying on my account," says Mariko kneeling in front of Téa, "I know just how you feel. I love Marie the way you love Yugi. I had to let her go as well." He holds out an arm towards her.

Téa moves into Mariko's arms and continues to cry against his chest, not caring that she's dampening his expensive tuxedo.

"Go ahead and cry," says Mariko, "Just don't be upset if I cry with you."

Téa shakes her head. "Cry… if you want!"

_Because I need you now  
I can't control it…_

Mariko wraps his arms around Téa and cries with her.

Téa wraps her arms tightly around Mariko's waist and holds him close. "I don't want to love again."

"Me neither. Let's not love together," says Mariko.

Téa giggles. "Don't make me laugh, Mariko! I'm too upset."

"I didn't do it intentionally," says Mariko chuckling.

Téa takes a deep breath to calm her tears and cuddles up against Mariko's chest.

"Would you like to go back in and dance with me?" asks Mariko, "I'm not as good a dancer as Marie, but I did learn a few things from her."

Téa smiles. "I would like that!"

Mariko smiles and helps Téa stand before rising. He grabs her cup of punch and carries it as he leads her back inside.

Malik drags Ryou onto the dance floor to perform a dance of seduction with him while Bakura and Marik watch and laugh.

Yugi walks up to them. "Ryou? Malik? Have you seen Yami?"

"Sorry… not since the ceremony ended," says Ryou.

"Me neither. I've been a bit distracted with my own yami," says Malik licking his lips as he looks at Marik.

"Well, thanks anyway," says Yugi walking towards the other two, "Bakura… Marik… have you seen Yami?"

"No," says Marik staring at Malik.

"I think I saw him over by the wedding cake," says Bakura, "but that could have been you or Marie…"

"Thank you, Bakura," says Yugi. He turns towards the wedding cake but he doesn't see Yami anywhere near it. He sees Joey dancing with Mai while Serenity dances around with Mokuba. He doesn't want to interrupt them, but he steps up to them anyway. "Have any of you seen Yami?"

"I'm sorry, Yugi," says Joey.

"I haven't seen him either," says Mai, "Is something wrong?"

"No… I just wanted to talk to him," says Yugi.

"Yugi… there he is," says Mokuba, "With Marie and Seto." He points as he slows his dance with Serenity.

Yugi looks in the direction Mokuba's pointing. "Funny… all I see is Ishizu forcing Duke and Tristan to dance with her."

"Marie and Seto are against the wall… in the shadows with Yami," says Mokuba.

"Oh… well. Thank you," says Yugi walking towards the wall. He dodges the dancers and the reporters who still mingle about waiting for a private interview with Seto.

"Hello, Yugi," says Seto smiling when he sees the boy approach.

"Hi, Seto, Marie… have you seen Yami? I really need to talk to him," says Yugi.

"We were talking with him a few minutes ago," says Marie, "but he said he had to go. He's not feeling well. I think he was going to head back to the game shop."

"Alone?" asks Yugi with wide eyes, "What was wrong with him?"

Marie bites her bottom lip. "He's just a little upset that he doesn't have a physical body of his own when Marik, Bakura, and Mariko all do."

"I want to give him a body of his own, but I don't know how. Ryou and Malik won't tell me either!" exclaims Yugi, "Bakura and Marik aren't even telling me anything! I just want him to be happy! I love him so much!"

Marie and Seto look at each other with wide eyes. "What?"

"I love Yami… I finally realized it… I don't love Téa. I'm in love with Yami," says Yugi.

"Oh, no!" exclaims Marie, "Yami thinks you took Téa outside to tell her how much you love her!"

Yugi gasps. "Oh, no! I've got to find him! I have to tell him how I feel about him!"

"He was heading to my mansion," says Seto, "He was going to stay there with Mokuba until you all meet us in Egypt."

"I have to find him!" exclaims Yugi hurrying away.

"Yugi! Use your head!" exclaims Marie.

The idea suddenly comes to Yugi. '_Yami! Yami! Stop! Wait! I need to talk to you!'_

'_Yugi?' asks Yami._

'_Of course it's me, Yami! Where are you? I need to talk to you!' thinks Yugi desperately._

'_I didn't make it too far away. I'm just outside the reception hall at the pavilion where the ceremony took place,' thinks Yami, 'What's wrong? You seem so… anxious… nervous… I can feel so many emotions from you that I don't know what's going on.'_

'_I'm coming out to meet you there! Just don't leave!' thinks Yugi._ Yugi runs out of the reception hall, and he hurries to the pavilion.

_I let you go once before  
Your magic overwhelmed me  
Now it's time to take you back  
You'll never get around me…_

Yugi gasps when he sees Yami standing up by the altar still dressed as the Magician of Dark Chaos. "Yami!"

Yami looks at Yugi, and he can't hide the hurt in his eyes.

"Yami! Please… don't look at me like that, not until you've heard what I have to say," says Yugi walking up to the altar.

Yami looks away from Yugi. "I know what you're going to say. You're in love with Téa. You've decided to make her your girlfriend."

"Yami! Just let me say what I have to say and then you can talk!" snaps Yugi.

Yami closes his mouth and hangs his head. He nods.

"I do love Téa… like a sister. I could never ask her to be my girlfriend," says Yugi, "And I realize that telling her that during a wedding wasn't the best time to do so, but I didn't know when else to tell her. I didn't want to lead her on anymore than I already have. I don't love her in the same way that I love you, Yami!" He pulls Yami into his arms and presses his lips hard against the taller boy's.

Yami's crimson eyes widen.

'_Cause it's my lucky day…_

'_Yugi's kissing me! Yugi's kissing me! My precious little angel is kissing me!' thinks Yami._

'_Of course I'm kissing you! I love you, Yami! Can you feel how much I love you?' thinks Yugi._

'_Yes! Yes!' says Yami, 'I do… I understand what those feelings are now! You do love me! Just as much as I love you! Can you feel it?'_

'_Yes, Yami!' thinks Yugi, 'I feel it too!'_

Yami presses his tongue to Yugi's lips.

Yugi opens his mouth to let Yami slide his tongue inside.

'_You taste so good, Yugi! How did I ever live without knowing this taste?' thinks Yami._

'_You taste pretty nice yourself!' thinks Yugi._ He sucks on the tongue exploring his mouth and elicits a moan from Yami. '_Yami… did you realize that you were talking through our mind-link when I first kissed you and you were rambling about how surprised you were that I was kissing you?'_

'_I had no idea! I thought I had closed our mind link. I had tried to,' says Yami._

'_Do you think that maybe since we're being intimate we can't hide our thoughts from the other?' thinks Yugi._

'_Possibly…'_

Yami and Yugi pull away from the kiss gasping for air.

Yugi throws his arms around Yami's waist and holds him tightly as they both try desperately to catch their breath. "I love you, Yami!"

"I love you, Yugi!" exclaims Yami.

Yugi presses his lips to Yami's again.

'_I could get used to this! I like this more aggressive side of you, Yugi,' says Yami._

'_Really? Then… take off your clothes and spread your legs!'_

Yami's eyes widen. '_What?'_

Yugi pulls out of the kiss laughing. "I was joking!"

Yami sighs sadly. "Oh… good."

"We're going to wait until we get home before doing anything like that!" exclaims Yugi, "I just wish you had a real body so that I could make love to you!"

"Yugi… there's something I need to tell you. It's something that everyone has been hiding from you for a while because we didn't want it to influence your decision on who you love more… Téa or me," says Yami, "Ryou and Malik gave physical bodies to their yamis because of their love for them. You saw them at the party kissing each other, so you know that they were affected by the curse. But since the hikaris love the yamis, when the hikaris made love to the yamis in their spirit form, they gave them physical bodies. If you were to accept me and my love and make love with me, then I could also get a physical body, and we would love each other… only each other for all time. I won't ask you to do that, but I do wish that I could make love to you."

"I love you, Yami… if giving my virginity to you will give you your own body so that I could make love with you as often as I'd like," says Yugi blushing a brilliant red, "Then I think we should head home now so we can get started!"

"Yugi…?"

Yugi grabs Yami's hand and drags him away from the park and towards the Kame Game Shop.

"We don't have to do this, Yugi," says Yami.

"You can show me your memories, can't you? Show me what happened at the party. I want to know all about the yami-hikari curse," says Yugi.

Yami nods his head and replays the memory in his mind with the mind-link open so that Yugi can see what happened.

Yugi fumbles with the key as he unlocks the back door to the game shop. He leads Yami inside and closes the door, locking it securely. "So… love is the key to giving you a body. Well, I love you, so I'm going to give you a body. Now… you like me aggressive, so… get upstairs, now!"

Yami gulps as he hurries up the stairs with Yugi chasing after him.

Yugi giggles as he closes his bedroom door. He immediately starts to pull off his Dark Magician costume.

Yami hastens in removing his own costume to stand, completely bare before his light.

Yugi presses his nude body up against Yami's and holds him close. "I banish the light. I welcome the darkness. Grant my yami the body he deserves."

Yami guides Yugi to the bed and lowers him down. "Mariko said that I wouldn't hurt you when I made love to you as a spirit, but I must know… do you want me to do this? Do you want me to make love to you? Should I prepare you?"

"Yes… I want you to do this! I want you to make love to me! And no! Don't prepare me! Just take me! Take my innocence! I give it to you willingly!" exclaims Yugi as Yami lies down beside him. He pulls Yami on top of him and spreads his legs. "I love you so much! Please! If I only ever make love to you once, let this be that time!"

Yami kisses Yugi and rubs their arousals together. He moves his body and slowly penetrates Yugi.

"Oh, Yami!" exclaims Yugi. He starts panting as Yami starts thrusting inside him. He moans as the throbbing member inside him presses against a bundle of nerves to send a jolt of pleasure through his entire body. "Yes! Harder! Faster!"

Yami wraps his hand around Yugi's pleading manhood as he obeys the command of his smaller lover. He pumps his lover in rhythm with his thrusts. "Yugi! Yugi! Yugi!"

"Tighter! Squeeze me… tighter!" exclaims Yugi, "Harder! Faster! Faster!"

Yami's hand clenches tighter on Yugi's cock as he thrusts and pumps even harder and faster into the younger boy.

'_Yami…! Yami…! This feels… oh… so good!'_ Yugi grabs Yami's shoulders roughly.

'_Hot… tight… you have to… feel this!'_

'_I can! I feel… what you feel…'_

'_It feels… so much… different… when you're… doing it to… the one you… love!' gasps Yami._ His pace quickens as he feels Yugi getting closer to his release through his mind-link.

'_You want me… to…?'_

'_Yes!'_ Yami gasps as Yugi releases his seed all over their stomachs. "Yes!"

"Yami!" screams Yugi.

"Yugi!" screams Yami as he releases into his lover.

"You… you want me to do that to you?" Yugi blushes.

"Don't you want to do that to me?" asks Yami looking at Yugi with hurt eyes.

"I thought you would want to be in control all the time," says Yugi, "but I would like to make you feel the way you just made me feel. It was so amazing!" He cuddles up in Yami's arms. "I love you! Thank you!"

"No… thank you, Yugi, for letting me love you like this," says Yami. He chuckles as he nuzzles Yugi with his head. "When would you like to switch our roles?"

"You need to have your own body first!" exclaims Yugi turning bright red.

"Maybe by morning!" exclaims Yami, "Would you want to do it in the morning?"

Yugi kisses Yami's chest. He listens to the heartbeat coming through the soft skin, and he caresses the nipple.

Yami moans.

"You like that?"

"I'll show you what I like!" exclaims Yami pressing Yugi back into the mattress and rubbing his hands across the smooth skin, caressing and rubbing the nipples. He places his mouth over one while squeezing the other.

Yugi moans again.

"Time for round two, but this time… it will last much longer!" exclaims Yami.

Yugi giggles happily.

Just over an hour later, Yami rolls off Yugi and breathes heavily.

Yugi climbs out of bed. "We should call Marie and Seto and tell them where we are. They probably wanted us there for wedding pictures!"

"You're right," says Yami looking at the clock, "We could probably make it back in time!"

Yugi grabs the Millennium Puzzle and puts it around his neck.

The eye on the Millennium Puzzle flares a brilliant light, and the light encompasses Yami.

Yugi gapes at Yami once the light fades. "Yami! You have your own body!"

Yami jumps out of the bed and wraps Yugi in his arms. "I love you!"

Yugi kisses Yami and pulls out of the other's arms. He grabs the phone near his bed and quickly dials Marie's cell phone number. "Hi, Marie. It's Yugi… I'm at home. Yami has his own body now… Thank you, Marie. I'm happy about it too. I was wondering. Did you and Seto need us back there for wedding photos or anything? … Yes. I can still walk… Oh… Okay. We'll see you in Egypt then! … Okay, and we'll bring our costumes with us… Have fun on your honeymoon… See you soon. Bye."

"I guess they don't need us there," says Yami.

"Actually, they said the entire thing was video-recorded, there were cameras behind the priest, and they decided to have their wedding photos taken in Egypt with a pyramid behind them," says Yugi smiling as he turns towards Yami again.

"So I guess we can go back to bed," says Yami.

"I'm going to take a bath!" exclaims Yugi skipping into the bathroom. He peeks back out into his room at Yami. "You're welcome to join me!"

"You don't need to ask me twice!" exclaims Yami running into the bathroom with Yugi.

_Whatever you do  
I'm a coming right behind you…_


End file.
